Dos caras de una historia
by Apolonia86
Summary: Volumen 2. Vegeta encuentra a su vida sin propósito y abandona a Bulma y a su pequeño hijo, encontrando torturas que rápidamente cambiarán su vida para siempre. ¿Qué tomará para que los amantes finalmente estén reunidos? Un fic de DarkeAngelus.
1. Secuelas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla... DRAGON BALL Z... bla bla bla... los derechos de autor de todos los personajes... bla, bla, bla... el gran, todo poderoso Akira Toriyama... yadda yadda yadda... ¡Vengan y atrápenme ya federales piojoso!... ¡JA!<p>

Esta historia tiene lugar después de la saga de los "Juegos de Cell".

Prólogo

Orgullo.

Era tal vez el aspecto más importante de la personalidad de un guerrero Saiyajin; para mantener la compostura durante la crisis. Para mantener la dignidad en medio del conflicto. Vegeta, último Príncipe del Imperio Saiyajin extinto, tenía sus límites a prueba a sus extremos cuando la amenaza de los Androides finalmente llegó y resultó faltarle bastante. No había hecho ninguna diferencia que él hubiera alcanzado finalmente el deseo de su corazón. Por fin había conseguido el ascenso codiciado del venerado estatus de Super Saiyajin.

No había sido suficiente.

Esa fue la más aplastante realización de su compostura ya maltratada y resultó devastador para su autoestima. Tres años de entrenamiento fatalista para conseguir su objetivo preciado. Otros dos en la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo para superar eso y al final había sido derrotado por un niño de once años de edad. Ese conocimiento era insoportable y su orgullo se había quebrado como cristal incluso mientras ahora miraba las cenizas de Cell dispersarse a los cuatro vientos.

Privado de su gran rival, engañado de su jurada venganza, fue dejado atrás para preguntarse qué demonios había sucedido. ¿Dónde se había equivocado tanto? Extendidos ante él estaban los cráteres y la tierra quemada que significaba su derrota brutal tanto dentro y por fuera. El campo de batalla se había convertido en un cementerio; Androide Número 16, Kakarotto, y más importante, Trunks- su hijo. Habían muerto y él había demostrado ser inútil, al final. La satisfacción de convertirse en Super Saiyajin finalmente se marchitó y murió dejándolo vacío por dentro.

No quedaba nada para él. Para la mayoría de su vida, su trayectoria había sido dictada por las ambiciones de otro. Cuando por fin había obtenido su libertad, había permitido que su entrenamiento loco se convirtiera en esposas y mantuvo su atención desviada exclusivamente en su objetivo. ¿Dónde estaban los premios de su éxito? ¿Qué tenía que mostrar por su sacrificio? Más cicatrices en su cuerpo, más daño en su psiquis ya dañada, más contusiones en su ego desinflado. Su alma vibraba con un dolor sordo que ninguna semilla sensu podría reparar. Aún peor, era ignorante en cuanto a cómo podría aliviar ese dolor persistente.

Vegeta se encontró evitando deliberadamente cualquier pensamiento de lo que podría deparar el futuro para él ahora. Durante toda su vida había luchado y luchado para obtener su derecho de nacimiento. Ahora era el venerado Super Saiyajin de Vegetasei; un objetivo febril que se había comido más de treinta años de su vida para alcanzar. La realidad de la situación sólo se estaba volviendo brutalmente clara para él: ¿A quién diablos le importaba? No tenía súbditos a quien gobernar, ningún Imperio para defender con este estado de casi Dios, ningún pueblo en lo absoluto excepto dos híbridos patéticos, uno de los cuales había logrado superarlo con la facilidad de un niño. La batalla contra los androides, específicamente Cell, había sido como una bofetada en la cara. Sin estar dispuesto a ver pero incapaz de evitarlo, las anteojeras alrededor de sus ojos por fin cayeron. Vegeta se vio obligado a hacer un inventario exhaustivo de sí mismo.

No le gustó lo que vio.

Capítulo Uno - Secuelas

Después de que Mirai Trunks regresara a su línea temporal anterior, una semblanza de normalidad volvió para todos los habitantes de la Tierra, incluyendo a los héroes que habían surgido durante la crisis de Cell. Alzándose en los laureles de los esfuerzos de los Guerreros Z, Mr. Satan se deleitaba en la adoración de sus fans y la ordeñaba todo lo que podía posiblemente que valiera la pena. Una franquicia enorme fue construida en su nombre que dio la vuelta al planeta. Se volvió en un hombre extremadamente rico y poderoso, sin lamentar ningún mal adquirido centavo.

El resto de los sobrevivientes Guerreros Z se perdieron de nuevo en la oscuridad deliberada de sus propias vidas. Tien y Chaoz se retiraron a las montañas para continuar sus meditaciones y cualquier característica extraña compuesta por su compañerismo único. En cuanto a Yamcha, el momento de la final de los Juegos de Cell llegó justo mientras la temporada de béisbol se estaba preparando. Él no perdió tiempo en reunirse con su antiguo equipo, los Taitans, en su lista de pro-tour de la Liga Mundial próxima. Krillin se estableció para una merecidas vacaciones en la isla del Maestro Roshi. Era frecuentemente visitado por Androide Número 18, que trataba de mantener su interés inicial vago y no haciendo tanto en la ficción. Quedaban atrás en el Mirador de Dende, Piccolo decidió por una vez en su vida que anhelaba la compañía de su propia especie y decidió quedarse.

Sintiendo agudamente la pérdida de Goku, Chi Chi y Gohan regresaron a su casa al Monte Paoz para hacer frente a su dolor más sorprendente sobre el sacrificio del héroe. Soportando la noticia con estoicismo inusual, Chi Chi mantuvo su compostura por el bien de su hijo que se estaba volviendo prácticamente monosilábico por la pérdida. Bulma quería compartir el lamento de la familia pero finalmente decidió mantener su distancia por ahora.

Además, ella tenía sus propios problemas.

Cerniéndose de nuevo en las sombras de la Corporación Cápsula como un fantasma inmaterial, Vegeta merodeaba las habitaciones y pasillos sin descanso. Se había mudado de nuevo a sus cuartos anteriores dentro del edificio principal en lugar de vivir en los confines estrechos de la Cápsula 3. Sus esfuerzos de realmente luchar junto con el resto de los héroes de la Tierra en vez de ponerse en su contra no había pasado desapercibido por ninguno de los padres de ella. El Dr. Briefs se sentía particularmente terrible por su trato pasado e intentó activamente resolver la tensión aún existente entre ellos, sin éxito. Vegeta lo ignoraba a propósito como lo hacía con el resto de los Briefs, incluyendo a Bulma y su hijo recién nacido. Mantenía sus propios pensamientos meditando en su cuarto o en la terraza, moviéndose de inmediato a otro lugar cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado o cuando las preguntas empezaban. Su actitud fría, afortunadamente, no parecía ser una de maldad o rencor. En todo caso, era casi el acto de alguien que sentía una gran vergüenza...

...o duelo.

Observándolo desde una distancia, Bulma sola sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. El alienígena realmente era el último Saiyajin de sangre pura ahora, un príncipe sin pueblo para gobernar y sin tener más sentido para su existencia. No hubo amenaza avecinándose en el horizonte para la que él podía prepararse. Su inactividad inusual era quizás lo más preocupante de todo lo que veía. El simulador de gravedad estaba sentado en el suelo sin ser tocado e ignorado. Todo lo que Vegeta hacía ahora era ver la televisión en su habitación, comer o dormir. Su patrón era muy similar a su disposición: impredecible, solitario, sin rumbo.

Por mucho que le gustaría extender un cierto grado de comodidad hacia el afectado Saiyajin, Bulma también estaba haciendo frente a algunos temas suyos. Había perdido a su mejor amigo durante la crisis de Cell. Ella y Goku habían sido casi compañeros inseparables desde que era una adolescente y en la búsqueda de las veneradas esferas del dragón. Nunca olvidará ese valiente pequeño luchador con la cola arrastrando detrás de él, inocente y confiado y ya poderoso más allá de la creencia. Había sido cuatro años más joven pero no había dudado en participar en sus viajes, convirtiéndose en su no-oficial "guardaespaldas" en el camino. Dioses, ¡las aventuras en las que se habían metido! Esta vez no iba a haber una resurrección milagrosa en su nombre. A Goku se le había dado la elección y había optado por permanecer en el otro mundo por el bien de la Tierra. Esa elección no le había sentado muy bien a Bulma. Todavía no podía creer que su mejor amigo no iba a volver.

Cada vez que se volvía a su hijo pequeño por comodidad, veía el rostro del adolescente en el que iba a crecer. Ligeramente más alto que su metro setenta, tres pulgadas de marco, con ojos azules y color de cabello exótico pero con el tono de piel más oscura, rasgos afilados y atléticos como su padre. Otra Bulma, no muy diferente a la actual en disposición, había criado a Mirai Trunks en ese ambiente hostil. Había centrado todos sus recursos en su supervivencia mutua, quedando sola y sin amor para sí misma.

Por lo poco que Bulma había oído, el futuro que los androides habían creado había sido absolutamente brutal y el adolescente que había surgido de las ruinas había tenido la misma rabia y la propensión a la violencia que caracterizaba a la raza Saiyajin. Afortunadamente, había sido atemperado por su madre, entrenado por Gohan y nunca había conocido a su padre. El Vegeta de esa línea de tiempo había muerto poco después de su nacimiento. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de influenciar a su hijo para abrazar el lado oscuro de su linaje. Había tanto que la presente Bulma quería saber. Era evidente que ambas líneas de tiempo eran radicalmente distintas con variables similares que resultan en divergentes resultados. Lo que más quería saber eran preguntas que Mirai Trunks no podía contestar. ¿El Vegeta del futuro había caído preso de una condición conocida como la V'Nhar? ¿En su estado debilitado, le había a una permitido que una mujer de la tierra cuidar su cuerpo enfermo y alma? ¿Los dos habían compartido intimidad y confidencias mientras se convertían en algo menos que amigos y algo más que amantes? Según Trunks, su madre tenía muy poco bueno que decir acerca del Saiyajin. Eso llevaba a Bulma a especular que la concepción del niño no había tenido las consecuencias entrañables y duraderas en la vida de su doble, como lo había hecho en la suya.

Antes de volver a su línea de tiempo, un resucitado Mirai Trunks y los demás le habían dicho a Bulma de los acontecimientos de la batalla final que el Saiyajin nunca había admitido voluntariamente. Intrigada, escuchó cómo Vegeta había sobre reaccionado con la muerte de su hijo en un punto crucial en el conflicto y que casi costó todas sus vidas en el error. Como si para expiar esa debilidad, la balanza se había inclinado en favor de Gohan. En un movimiento inesperado, tuvo éxito en un ataque directo que había distraído a Cell y permitido al niño terminar con el villano, de una vez por todas.

Las palabras de todo el mundo habían llevado la sorpresa apenas velada ante acciones altruistas de Vegeta pero, para su impacto agregado, Bulma apenas se asombró por la admisión. Ella había visto el potencial de Vegeta en una aventura muy breve allá atrás en una suite de hotel lujoso hacía más de dos años. Ella fue capaz de reconocer las similitudes en su temperamento presente y no estaba asegurada por lo que veía ahora. Propenso a la depresión, el Saiyajin había caído en otro de sus estados de ánimos de profunda apatía. Desgarrada entre el resentimiento pasado y su preocupación actual, guardó bajo llave el radar del dragón en la compañía de seguros como medida de precaución y mantuvo un ojo atento a sus hábitos alimenticios. Puesto que no estaba absorbido en un programa de entrenamiento activo, su ingesta de alimentos se redujo drásticamente. Más a menudo, se llenaba el plato una sola vez y abandonaba la mesa sin decir una palabra.

En medio de toda la tensión, el pequeño Trunks continuaba sus travesuras entrañables inicialmente sin inmutarse por el desinterés intencional de su padre. Había desarrollado un extraño hábito de escoger a Vegeta y extender sus brazos al Saiyajin cuando estaba cerca, a menudo el balbuceando de alegría. Echándole sólo una mueca de disgusto, Vegeta le daba un gran rodeo y seguía su camino. No era de extrañar que el bebé comenzara a reaccionar a la agresión a un nivel inconsciente. En poco tiempo, comenzó un lastimero llanto por la noche que ningún miembro de la familia podía aplacar.

Tolerando un total de dos semanas del mal humor de Vegeta, Bulma finalmente decidió que ya era suficiente y un enfrentamiento estaba por venir. El golpe directo a su puerta fue ignorado, lo no fue una gran sorpresa. Lo que ella vio cuando entró en su habitación, ciertamente lo fue.

Vegeta estaba en el proceso de encapsular una bolsa grande cuando ella entró con valentía. Él miró con sorpresa pero con la misma rapidez la desestimó mientras se ponía una cazadora colgada en la pata de la cama.

"Te vas," le dijo en voz baja.

"Sí," dijo sin emoción.

Masticando el interior de su mejilla ella dijo, "Eso... va a tomar algún tiempo para preparar la Cápsula para-"

"No voy de vuelta al espacio."

Un muro de silencio cayó entre ellos mientras se estudiaban mutuamente. La maternidad había sido generosa con Bulma que había recuperado rápidamente su figura esbelta poco después de su embarazo. Muy poco había cambiado en su aspecto pero su personalidad había evolucionado considerablemente. Había desaparecido esa malcriada, egocéntrica inmadurez tan burlada de los otros Guerreros Z, que habían sido sus amigos más cercanos. Dar a luz la había madurado muy rápidamente y ahora sabía que sus días de correrías por todo el planeta, y mucho menos por la galaxia, habían terminado. Para ser honestos, fue como una especie de alivio.

Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta se redujeron en agitación mientras su escrutinio continuaba. El intenso entrenamiento al que se había sometido para haberlo moldeado en un físico musculoso impecable que no era totalmente contradictorio con su pequeña estatura. A menos que se incrementara su poder, él todavía tenía ese atractivo a su forma que recordaba con tanto cariño. E íntimamente. Lo único que había cambiado en su aspecto, era la adición de líneas sutiles en su cara y alrededor de sus ojos por su experiencia prolongada en la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo.

Cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a dar voluntariamente alguna información, ella intentó, "¿A dónde vas a ir?"

"A cualquier lugar menos aquí."

"¡P-pero es tu casa ahora! Tu hijo-"

Lanzó un gruñido bestial y cerró la cremallera de la parte frontal de su chaqueta en preparación para salir. "Esa criatura repugnante es tuya. Esta casa es tuya. ¡No quiero más parte en todo esto!"

Empezando a enfadarse, Bulma dijo a través de labios rígidos, "Nunca obligué ninguna responsabilidad en ti, Vegeta. Lo único que pido es que te quedes y-"

"-Pides demasiado," espetó, empujándola a un lado mientras caminaba junto a ella y por la puerta.

Siguiéndolo obstinadamente por la escalera, ella comenzó a gritarle, "Tú no sabes nada de la Tierra y sus costumbres. ¡Todo lo que vas a hacer es causar problemas! ¡Te conozco, Vegeta!"

Se volvió a mitad de camino y señaló con el dedo de la mano rígida a su estómago. "Demasiado tiempo ha pasado por nuestra familiaridad para que importe, mujer. Tú eres tan extraña para mí como yo para ti. Mantengámoslo de esa manera."

El burlón, sarcástico lado de su personalidad que la había conquistado ahora parecía haber sido sometido por sus características más siniestras. No debería estar desafiándolo ahora mismo; en el fondo sabía que él no estaba en condiciones para un debate moral pero sus instintos maternales presionaron, de forma espontánea. "Te olvidas de una cosa, Vegeta. ¡Nuestro hijo! ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?"

Sus padres sólo estaban corriendo en la sala de estar, alertados por la pareja discutiendo. Fueron sorprendidos testigos cuando el Saiyajin se volteó hacia ella de nuevo y rugió con los dientes apretados; "¡Ojalá tú y ese bastardo media raza hubieran muerto durante el parto, que teniendo al par de ustedes burlándose de mí con su existencia!"

Hubieron gritos de asombro horrorizados por el Dr. y la Sra. Briefs en su declaración sin corazón. Mirándose de nuevo a los ojos, Vegeta y Bulma libraron una guerra silenciosa de indignación y odio. En una voz tan firme como pudo Bulma siseó; "Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo. Ni siquiera pienses en volver, Saiyajin."

Gruñendo, Vegeta escupió en la alfombra y le enseñó los dientes. "No tengas preocupaciones en eso, perra. No después de lo que has hecho-"

"-¡FUERA!" gritó, señalando a la puerta principal.

Permitiéndose el lujo de la última palabra, el Saiyajin le dio la espalda a todos ellos y salió torpemente. Un destello de fuego de ki azul y se fue. Como si en respuesta a la tensión repentina, Trunks despertó de su siesta de la tarde y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Agobiada y frustrada, Bulma logró calmarlo y se sentó en el sillón junto a la cuna del niño. Mantuvo un ojo protector sobre el muchacho mientras pateaba sin descanso a la manta que lo cubría, claramente molesto. Se preguntó con inquietud si el niño estaba percibiendo la ausencia de su padre desde el edificio de la Sede. Era la primera vez que Vegeta había salido del recinto desde que se había mudado de nuevo y esta vez parecía ser para siempre.

"Hnh. Que se vaya," Bulma dijo pero sus ojos la traicionaron de inmediato rodando hacia la ventana y mirando hacia el cielo. Tratar de sacar al Saiyajin de su sistema era como tratar de dejar de fumar; sabía que era malo para ella, pero -¡maldita sea!- ¡se sentía tan bien cuando lo hacía! Por supuesto, su última vez con Vegeta había sido en la vivienda de la Cápsula tres justo antes de que él se hubiera ido para entrenar en el espacio. Para entonces, ella había dejado de tomar la píldora a propósito y había decidido estar con él antes de que lo perdiera por completo para sus ambiciones. La única vez había sido suficiente. Después de que ella lo hubiera dejado, había ido a su habitación y se recostó boca arriba con los pies apoyados en la cabecera. Por las próximas horas, se permitió que su espesa esencia se impregnara por completo en su vientre fértil...

No había sido un embarazo fácil en cualquier tramo de imaginación. Se había complicado aún más por no ser capaz de confiar a su obstetra sobre los orígenes extra terrestres del feto. Estaba constantemente débil, a pesar de que su consumo de alimentos se hubiera triplicado, y cuando el bebé comenzaba a moverse caía de rodillas por una parata super humana o agitaba el brazo contra su útero frágil. Preguntas y preocupaciones la plagaban pero insistió en mantener su embarazo en secreto de sus amigos. Parte de ello era obstinado orgullo, una virtud que poseía en abundancia como tanto como el alienígena que la había embarazado. Había elegido hacer esto por su propia voluntad y había sopesado todas las ventajas y desventajas antes de que hubiera insistido en hacer el amor con Vegeta. No necesitaba que nadie le diera segundas dudas sobre su decisión y ciertamente no quería oír historias de horror especulativo. Tenía suficiente miedo. De mala gana, otro motivo para su aislamiento autoimpuesto fue un pequeño sentido de la vergüenza. Sabía que los demás Guerreros Z pensaban poco de Vegeta y todavía desconfiaban de él. Tenía pocas cualidades que lo redimían y lo poco que tenía; lo mantenía oculto a los ojos curiosos. Nadie creía en sus razones para defenderlo y Vegeta nunca le perdonaría por haber traicionado su confianza. Era lo mejor que se quedara cerca de su casa con sólo el apoyo de sus padres facilitando su aprensión.

Pero había sido tan duro...

A los seis meses de embarazo, Vegeta finalmente había regresado a la tierra por provisiones y reparaciones. Lo había esperado mucho antes, cuando su estómago no hubiera sido tan notable. En realidad, salió de su camino para evitarlo mientras él esperaba con impaciencia para que la Cápsula fuera capaz de ir al espacio de nuevo. Ella nunca sabría sus motivaciones para buscarla deliberadamente ese día. Su padre tenía un equipo de trabajo que detallaba los proyectores de gravedad y su madre había preparado un gran banquete que podía sustentar a un ejército. Sus dos elementos esenciales de vida se habían cumplido; ¿por qué, entonces, había decidido buscarla? ¿Para jactarse de sus logros de entrenamiento? ¿Para enojarse y quejarse de algún defecto de diseño en la cápsula?

...¿Para saludar?

Ella nunca lo sabría. Había decidido abandonar el edificio principal poco después de su llegada, le indicó a sus confundidos padres que tenía confundido algunas diligencias de última por hacer. Quizá por primera vez en su vida, ir de compras era realmente lo último en su mente. Sus pies palpitaban y su espalda la estaba matando y el bebé había decidido elegir ese día para practicar su kata en su seno ya golpeado. Sentada en un banco fuera de un restaurante tranquilo, estaba tomando una limonada y unas tostadas melba para reducir la náusea, cuando una figura en blanco y azul bajó del cielo y cayó justo a su lado.

"Llenando tu cara de nuevo," dijo Vegeta en ese tono de suficiencia, de condescendencia. "Debería haber sabido. No eres una persona difícil de encontrar."

"¡Vegeta!" Bulma dijo en shock. Varios de los clientes estaban murmurando para sí mismos sobre la repentina aparición del Saiyajin. En su ajustado traje azul y una armadura blanca que hacía una vista impresionante de la zona de tiendas normalmente tranquila, ciertamente un descanso de lo común. Hizo caso omiso de los comentarios y las miradas que estaba recibiendo y mantuvo su mirada ébano entrenada en su cara. No había malicia en su rostro tranquilo, sólo esa sonrisa de regodeo. Era como si tuviera un secreto que contar y estaba deseoso de confiarlo a la única persona en la que confiaba en el universo entero.

Bulma fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa y su mano tuvo espasmo alrededor del vaso y derramó el contenido. Jugo y cubitos de hielo corrieron a través de la pequeña mesa y en su regazo y se puso de pie con un jadeo, sacudiéndose la humedad con frenéticas manos. Tomó un puñado de servilletas y limpió sus pantalones cuando registró una ingesta aguda de respiración. Mirando hacia arriba vio que su mirada se había al generoso fondo de su estómago. Sus ojos rasgados se ampliaron con sorpresa, las pupilas se habían contraído en puntitos de concentración. El normalmente saludable rubor en sus mejillas había palidecido considerablemente.

"Vegeta, puedo explicarlo... y-yo-" Bulma balbuceó sin poder hacer nada y luego quedó en silencio afectada, esperando su reacción.

Muy despacio, él levantó una palma a varios centímetros de su estómago y los dedos brillaron de un color amarillo pálido. Apenas pasaron cinco segundos antes de que él bajara su mano a su lado de nuevo, los dedos inmóviles curvándose en un puño apretado. Pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente levantó sus ojos a los de ella. La traición en ellos la sorprendió hasta la médula.

Oh, querido Dende, él lo sabe. Sólo así, pensó con una mezcla de terror y esperanza. "Sé lo que vas a decir. Sé que tú-"

Él no le dio ninguna oportunidad para explicaciones. Liberando un terrible rugido de ira su ki estalló en fuego azul alrededor de su cuerpo. Le apretó sus dientes en odio antes de despegar al cielo en un retiro desesperado.

Viendo las consecuencias de la cicatriz de su energía en la atmósfera, Bulma se derrumbó en la silla más cercana y sostuvo su rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar en shock y dolor. Esta había sido su mayor temor; enfrentar a Vegeta acerca de su embarazo cuando él le había dejado claro que nunca quería ser padre. Sabía que no debería haberlo evitado. Sin embargo, sintió que la explicación hubiera sido mucho más fácil después del nacimiento, cuando él pudiera ver por sí mismo la milagrosa vida que había ayudado a crear. Como están las cosas ahora, lo único peor que su reacción era que pudiera haberlos matado a los dos en el momento. Por la expresión de su rostro, había estado muy, muy cerca. Por qué había elegido dejarla, a ellos, solo, siempre sería un misterio para ella. Temblando como reacción posterior a la casi tragedia, Bulma perdió su batalla con su estómago y vomitó la limonada rancia sobre las piedras del patio. Maldijo la humedad entre sus muslos y alejó el líquido derramado mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie. Tirando las servilletas empapadas vio que estaban manchadas de sangre. Sus alrededores se volvieron atenuados mientras se mareaba y caía sin fuerza de rodillas. Vagamente, antes de desmayarse, pudo oír a alguien hablar con urgencia en un teléfono celular, llamando a una ambulancia.

Cuando se despertó en el hospital, sus padres estaban junto a su cama. Y sólo ellos. "...¿Vegeta?" preguntó ella a través de los labios secos como papel, la mirada fija en su cara de preocupación a través de un velo de lágrimas.

La Sra Briefs estaba demasiado inconsolable para formar palabras y su padre tomó una de sus manos y dijo, "Se ha ido, Bulma. Regresó al espacio hace varias horas."

"¿Él... dijo algo?" logró decir.

El Dr. Briefs vacilante sacudió su cabeza pero ella pudo ver la mentira en sus ojos. Decidió que no quería presionar en la cuestión. Se podía imaginar las duras palabras del Saiyajin, dichas en un momento de odio y de traición y no quería que esa condena pesando sobre su cabeza. ¿Había realmente pensado que había sopesado todas las opciones en su decisión de quedarse embarazada con su hijo? La realidad se estaba volviendo brutalmente clara: no se había acercado siquiera.

En su tercer trimestre Bulma desarrolló placenta previa, hemorragia vaginal severa, y pasó las dos últimas semanas antes del parto confinada en una cama de hospital. Irónicamente, el parto había sido lo menos doloroso de su terrible experiencia. El consentimiento para una cesárea, había estado felizmente adormecida de la cintura para abajo y tuvo a su hijo en brazos en pocas horas. Sólo mirando a su regordete, arrugada cara había hecho que todo el dolor y los temores de los últimos nueve meses valieran la pena. Sosteniéndolo en la sala de partos, había llorado lágrimas de alivio y alegría, contando cada dedo meñique y dedo del pie para cerciorarse de que estuviera sano y perfectamente normal.

Y lo hubiera estado, si no hubiera sido por la colita agitando en peligro a sus espaldas. El cirujano y enfermeras a su alrededor como un rayo habían aparecido ante la vista de ella. La cola enroscada alrededor de la muñeca de Bulma inmediatamente en una presa de pánico, un gesto instintivo, la suave piel marrón cubierta con líquido amniótico. Las lágrimas de Bulma de alivio se convirtieron en sollozos lastimeros y acunó al bebé llorando incluso cuando las enfermeras trataban de recuperarlo. La cola era demasiado para poder soportarlo, un recordatorio del Saiyajin ausente que debería haber estado a su lado en vez de dejarla fríamente a su suerte. Sentía brillante odio hacia Vegeta en ese momento y en un arrebato de despecho tomó una decisión que más tarde se arrepentiría. Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, nunca supieron la verdad del destino de ese apéndice inocente. Era un secreto que Bulma estaba dispuesta a llevar a la tumba.

Levantándose de su silla, Bulma se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de perturbados ojos a los edificios en expansión de la Capital. Había un sentimiento de aprensión en la partida de Vegeta, una finalidad terrible que no podía señalar. En la boca de su estómago sabía que no iba a volver; el orgullo y honor de ser condenado, no sólo la ira y la traición en su corazón en este momento. Ahora estaba suelto en un planeta inocente, cuyo defensor más poderoso estaba muerto. Una erupción de piel de gallina estalló en ambos brazos por las implicaciones que deparaba el futuro.

Dame una señal, Bulma pensó desesperadamente. Si he cometido un error diciendo que se vaya, por favor dame algún tipo de señal.

En ese preciso momento, Trunks tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y gritó.

Capítulo dos: Ahora completamente por su cuenta, Vegeta decide jugar al turista y hacer el intento de 'mezclarse'. Ya saben que esto sólo puede acabar en desastre...


	2. Tristes Destinos

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo dos <p>

Y pensar que en realidad había estado emocionado...

No era el tipo de anticipación que hubiera sentido antes de una misión de purga. Ese tipo de emoción siempre doblando sus músculos y alzando su ki, mejorando su aura con una competencia mortal que era segunda sólo a su sed de sangre. Tampoco había sido el tipo de ansiedad asociada con un encuentro ante Freezer, a pesar de la estrechez de sus entrañas había sido similar. Había sido una creada por miedo en aquel entonces, no por cualquier acción disciplinaria de rutina. No. El abuso verbal podía manejarlo con facilidad. Era el OTRO medio de castigo al que el tirano depravado recurría, cuando el estado de ánimo lo golpeaba, que reducía a Vegeta a un chimpancé pequeño de nueve años.

Esta era una sensación inexplicable, llena de alegría y un sentido de desconcierto de algo casi ajeno a su ruda personalidad. Jovialidad. Una parte de ello era la satisfacción de lograr la meta de su vida: Por fin había logrado la ascensión a Super Saiyajin. Había sido todo lo que pudo haber soñado. Las palabras en realidad no fallado en sus descripciones de una dimensión de hazaña. Hubo tanto entrenamiento que tuvo que hacer para efectivamente dar forma a esta fuerza primaria pero sabía que tenía que esperar. Su cuerpo estaba ya curándose de las heridas que había sufrido, antes de la transformación, pero la Cápsula estaba severamente dañada por la tormenta de meteoritos que había sido la precursora. Sus disposiciones también eran peligrosamente bajas, una sentencia de muerte potencial para un Saiyajin voraz en el apogeo de su epítome. Guardando sus ambiciones de entrenamiento hizo las reparaciones improvisadas a la cápsula que pudo y entró en las coordenadas de su próximo destino.

Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Como siempre, sus sentimientos cuando la canica azul pura apareció a la vista fueron mixtos. Hace tres años sólo miraba a la Tierra como una conquista. Ni más ni menos. Conseguir las esferas del dragón, pedir el deseo, gobernar el universo. Ninguna queja, ninguna molestia. Las cosas habían sido cortadas y secas en aquel entonces. Después de su resurrección de la ira de Freezer, el mundo se había convertido en un refugio. Se había hecho aún más hospitalario por una determinada mujer de cabello azul que había abierto su casa para él sin pedir ningún favor a cambio. La tercera vez, el planeta se convirtió en su refugio y esta vez se había quedado por cerca de un año. ¿Y por qué no? Había tenido comida, refugio y un mínimo de compañía. También había otro factor atractivo: Uno en forma de un genio sin igual, que poseía un cuerpo fantástico que era a la vez firme y flexible en todos los lugares correctos y que de hecho toleraba su mierda. Bulma Briefs también era una increíble molestia, NO nos olvidemos de ese hecho todopoderoso, si la honestidad sería el tema aquí. Si no hubieran sido compatibles en esa zona al menos, el Saiyajin ciertamente nunca se hubiera quedado tanto como lo hizo. En la actualidad, sin embargo, había algo más que lo conducía a volver a la Corporación Cápsula que los suministros y reparaciones (y, atreviéndose a esperar, un polvo rápido). Tenía un enorme secreto que contar y que quería confiarlo a la única persona en el mundo entero a la que se atrevía a confiar.

Confianza. Hnh. Había otra palabra que no entraba en su vocabulario muy a menudo. Era lo más cercano a una aproximación a lo que realmente sentía hacia ella. Le debía su vida varias veces pero nunca lo había hablado ni una vez. En el círculo de Vegeta, una persona no hacía un favor a menos que esperara uno a cambio. Bulma parecía realmente estar haciéndolo por la generosidad de su propio corazón. Ella lo llamaba amor, una palabra humana con una gama tan aparentemente infinita de inflexiones. Un humano podía utilizar la palabra para describir a un compañero o una comida favorita. La aproximación Saiyajin era "Sihskar" y se utilizan sólo en referencia a transmitir confianza en otra persona, que en sí era bastante raro entre la raza cruel. Es lo más cercano a lo que Vegeta se dejaba sentir cada vez que Bulma aparecía en su mente. Lo había sentido la primera vez que la había visto en Namek.

Había sido confianza a primera vista.

Aterrizó la cápsula dañada en el patio. El Dr. Briefs estaba allí para reunirse con él con una extraña expresión en su rostro bigotudo. No era su mirada afable de costumbre, pero algo vagamente parecido a preocupación, por alguna razón. Como de costumbre, el Saiyajin desestimó a la vieja cabra tan pronto como le dijo que lo que necesitaba.

Apenas había terminado esa tarea cuando la Sra. Briefs corrió y prácticamente voló a sus brazos, ahogando sus mejillas de besos mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sacar los brazos de la rubia en realidad fue un esfuerzo pero que no quería hacerle daño. Una lesión podría decir que no podría cocinar y era la única cosa en la que la hembra vacía era experta.

Le dio un beso más antes de que él se las arreglara para apartarla con el brazo extendido. "¡Estoy taaan alegre de que estés de vuelta, Vegeta! ¡Las cosas no han sido igual desde que te has ido!"

"No me cabe duda de eso," dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Oh, lo digo en serio. ¡Realmente! Voy a preparar una gran comida para celebrar tu regreso. ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Que ase carne de res? ¿Turquía? ¿Cordero?-"

Su estómago se abalanzaron sobre las palabras. Dos meses de arroz y cena de Kraft envejecía muy rápido. "Todo lo anterior, mujer" respondió con un gruñido ronco.

La rubia rió y su pecho generoso rebotó con su alegría. "Voy a comenzar de inmediato. ¡Hay tantas cosas que contarte! No me imagino que sepas que Bulma-"

"Vegeta," el Dr. Briefs interrumpió en forma rápida, "Esto va a tardar varias horas. ¿Por qué no te vas dentro y te limpias?"

El Saiyajin sabía que apestaba. Había estado racionando su agua para las últimas dos semanas y no podía prescindir del recurso precioso incluso para una ducha rápida. De pie a unos pocos metros, la madre de Bulma se abanicaba el aire delante de su cara, tratando de ser discreta. Sus hombros comenzó a caer en decepción pero enderezó su columna vertebral. "Bien," fue todo lo que dijo y saltó a la terraza del tercer piso para entrar en la casa a través de la sala. Debajo, el Dr. Briefs había acercó a su esposa y comenzó a hablarle rápidamente.

En lugar de hacer un curso directo al cuarto de baño más cercano, Vegeta fue al cuarto de Bulma y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. "Mujer..." Se aclaró la garganta de manera auto-consciente. "Bulma... ¿estás ahí?" Tocó la superficie con un puño y luego trató con el picaporte. La puerta se abrió fácilmente.

Los cuartos personales de Bulma estaban vacíos. A juzgar por su olor había estado en la sala poco antes que él. Pudo escuchar el sonido brusco de un automóvil afuera yéndose. En el momento en que se acercó al balcón, ella se retiraba del compuesto en su convertible amarillo favorito. Todo lo que vio fue un vistazo de su cabello azul antes de dar la vuelta a la cuadra y la perdió de vista.

"¡Maldita sea!" Insultó y se dirigió a la habitación. ¡Acababa de perderla!

Estudió su entorno y sólo quedó un leve dolor de cabeza a la vista de tal desorden. La alfombra azul de la habitación era difícil ver en todos los libros, la ropa sucia y el equipo del laboratorio. Había un cambio de ropa en la cama y tomó un vestido y lo acercó a la nariz, el aroma distintivo de Bulma, aroma femenino. Hubo una leve sonrisa en su rostro ante la familiaridad del olor reconfortante, era uno que había extrañado. Se frotó la mejilla contra el tejido suave como un gato marcando su olor en una posesión favorita. Se lo llevó contra él hasta que echó un vistazo más de cerca y lo mantuvo a distancia en estado de shock.

Era el doble de su tamaño normal.

"Maldición, mujer," murmuró entre dientes. "¿Cuánto de la cantidad de comida que tu madre hace has estado empacando?"

Después de ese confuso descubrimiento, tomó su ducha y se encargó de que la cápsula fuera recargada. Para el momento que había terminado, la Sra. Briefs le informó de que su comida estaba lista. Pasó los siguientes dos horas metiendo todas las calorías disponibles que pudo encontrar por sus fauces, sin reparar siquiera en el extraño silencio de la mujer. Normalmente la rubia balbuceaba cosas pero estaba sorprendentemente tranquila mientras le servía y volvía a llenar sus platos. En realidad dio un salto cuando Vegeta empujó lejos el curso siguiente y ladró; "¿Dónde está ella?"

La Sra. Briefs comenzó a escurrir el borde de su delantal. "¿Q-quién?"

"La descarada peliazul que podría ser tu doble, si se pusiera una peluca. ¡Tu hija, por supuesto!"

"Ella, ella salió a hacer unas diligencias."

"¿Adónde ha ido?"

"Y-yo... no sé exactamente."

Tamborileando los dedos suavemente sobre la mesa, el Saiyajin insistió, "¿Cuándo va a volver?"

Tragando, la Sra. Briefs dijo que lo único que no fue deliberadamente evasivo. "No lo sé tampoco..."

Sumergiendo un gruñido de disgusto, Vegeta se levantó y se dirigió a la salida más cercana. De inmediato despegó al cielo y se dirigió al centro de la Capital del Oeste. Sus agudos ojos recorrían a lo largo de los ciudadanos que se desplazaban a lo largo de las aceras y estaba consternado de que el color del pelo de Bulma no era especialmente original entre la población femenina. Más de una vez le dio a una mujer el susto de su vida al caer desde el aire al lado de una, tomó nota de su rostro y despegó de nuevo, sin ni siquiera una palabra de explicación. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a Bulma sentada fuera de un restaurante pequeño y traicionó a una pequeña sonrisa de alivio mientras bajaba.

"Llenando tu rostro de nuevo," dijo, deleitándose en su aparente shock. "Debería haber sabido. No eres una persona difícil de encontrar."

Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, derramó su copa y se puso de pie. La historia de su gran logro que tanto quería confiarle, murió en su garganta a la vista de su estómago prominente. No podía formar palabras y apenas pudo levantar la mano y dejar que su ki sondeara para decirle lo que no se atrevió a preguntar.

Una presencia indefensa pequeña en su vientre. Irradiaba un aura casi inexistente que era mitad humano y mitad Saiyajin. No había absolutamente ninguna duda de la paternidad del bebé, o el papel que había desempeñado en contra de su voluntad en su concepción única. Levantó los ojos a Bulma, apenas ver a través del velo de intento de asesinato que había caído sobre su visión.

Gritando, huyó de ella antes de que pudiera convertirla a ella y a la ciudad en cenizas. Sabía que estaba huyendo. De ella. De ellos. Él no había madurado lo suficiente en su tiempo limitado con su nueva independencia para abandonar tan bruscamente y convertirse en un padre.

O un marido.

El Dr. Briefs había anticipado su estado de retorno cuando su mujer le informó que Vegeta se había ido. La Cápsula Tres estaba plenamente operativa y lista para el despegue en el momento del lívido aterrizaje en el complejo. Soltando una letanía de maldiciones mordaces en todos los idiomas que conocía, el Saiyajin se metió en la cápsula y despegó. En ese mismo momento, había tomado la decisión de que nunca iba a volver. Al carajo con la amenaza Androide. Al carajo con la Tierra. Esperaba que todos sólo murieran. ¡No le importa una mierda más!

Pero terminó regresando tres meses más tarde... Por desgracia.

A su llegada preliminar a la Tierra, el scouter de Radditz había transmitido las siguientes estadísticas acerca de este mundo extraño para las propias bases de datos de los scouters de Vegeta y Nappa:

Gravedad en la superficie: 9,78 m/s ^ 2

Masa: 5,98 x 10^24 kg

Dipolo de fuerza de campo: 0,3076 Gauss-Re^3

Oblicuidad de Órbita: 23'45"

Momento de Inercia: 0,3308 I/mr^2

Presión de la Superficie: 1014 mb

Presente Campo Magnético Terrestre

Media Temperatura de la Superficie: 281 k

Radiación Solar: 1367,6 W/m^2

Composición Atmosférica: N2 + O2

Lo que no mencionó fue lo jodido que eran los malditos habitantes en realidad.

Vegeta se encontró con tantas diversas lenguas y culturas, por no hablar de gente, que deberían haber ocupado una docena de variados mundos todos para ellos. ¡Y eso fue sólo en unos pocos días! El Saiyajin se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para decidir si podía comprender las palabras extranjeras que le dijeron y, más a menudo entonces, despegó en búsqueda de algo menos exótico.

En un lugar que era principalmente árido desierto, humanos en trajes estaban patrullando el terreno accidentado, en busca de algo que parecía estar eludiéndolos. Vegeta casi había conseguido que le dispararan en el trasero por sobre entusiasta piloso de F-18 que trató de incluirlo en el bombardeo en un pueblo aparentemente desierto. Le disparó a una de las turbinas en venganza y contempló al piloto idiota hacer un clavado que tuvo la suerte de echar por la borda en seguridad antes de que el avión cayera. Terminó por exceso de velocidad fuera de la zona cuando comenzó el fuego de mortero. Pudo reconocer que algún asunto de batalla que estaba sucediendo debajo y, por una vez en su vida, no quiso ser parte de ella.

En una masa de tierra aislada, parecía haber retrocesos prehistóricos rondando el entorno tropical. Vegeta se sintió atraído por el ki persistente de una transformación Oozaru, rancio después de cinco años. Reconoció el olor y sintió el poder de la firma del propietario como perteneciente al mocoso de Kakarotto; Gohan. Esta fue la isla en la que Piccolo había entrenado al niño antes de que él y Nappa hubieran llegado. El Namek había hecho un infierno de trabajo, Vegeta admitió a regañadientes, sus pensamientos remontándose a la liberación masiva de energía de Gohan cuando había erradicado a Cell.

Decidiendo quedarse durante unos días, el Saiyajin acampó en la isla y sin esfuerzo se estableció como el principal depredador. En la primera noche, un Tiranosaurus Rex se acercó a investigar y se convirtió en la comida de la noche en su lugar. Cuando se cocina adecuadamente, la carne dura sabe similar a la carne de cerdo y el Saiyajin estaba tan harto que no podía haber volado aunque hubiera querido. Usó el enorme cadáver a la vez como protección contra el viento y como algo para apoyarse y pasó la noche mirando con tristeza a las estrellas. Los humanos tenían tantos nombres para lo que veían en esa manta de terciopelo interminable de luces parpadeantes. En realidad hacían patrones de constelaciones al azar para adaptarse a extraños cuentos fantásticos. Vegeta no tenía paciencia para esas tonterías; las estrellas eran los posibles destinos y conquistas anteriores para él, nada más. Lo único que podía entender era la admiración que acompañaba a la simple observación de las estrellas y el aspecto humilde que parecía ir junto con ello. En momentos como estos, solo en la oscuridad con sólo las estrellas brillando en una forma de no acusar, que Vegeta sentía como sólo un humano podría; impotente, solo, insignificante.

Cuando el cadáver en descomposición de la T-Rex penetró incluso su nivel de tolerancia, Vegeta se mudó y se dirigió de nuevo a un continente más acogedor. No quería admitir que estaba buscando activamente compañía humana pero después de dos semanas de esta mierda incompatible, estaba en busca de un territorio más familiar. En el momento en que vio a esos dorados arcos familiares, su boca explotó con saliva y no perdió tiempo para entrar en el edificio. Había elegido la altura de la hora de la cena y sólo había dos carriles abiertos. Murmurando entre dientes, se instaló a regañadientes en la fila y esperó.

En el frente de su fila, un anciano estaba entrecerrando los ojos al menú de arriba del mostrador. "Me... gustaría un Whopper-"

"Nosotros no servimos eso aquí, señor," el adolescente en la registradora le informó. "¿Quiere decir un Big Mac?"

"¿Cuál es el colesterol en esos? Mi doctor dice que tengo que echar un vistazo en eso."

Cambiando el peso sin descanso de un pie al otro, Vegeta lidió con su temperamento. Concentró su mirada hacia el piso, donde una porción de pepinillo descartado estaba pegada al azulejo. No lejos de allí había una mesa llena de niños celebrando una fiesta de cumpleaños y estaban riendo a carcajadas. Varios estaban persiguiéndose unos a otros en todo el restaurante. Sin previo aviso, un músculo que empezó a bailar en la esquina de la mandíbula del Saiyajin.

El alumno le entregó al hombre desconcertado un folleto, y esperó pacientemente al hombre que tenía el papel a una pulgada de su nariz, leyendo la información nutricional. "Yo... eh, creo que voy a cambiar mi pedido a un McWrap."

"Eso fue sólo una oferta por tiempo limitado, señor. No los tenemos más."

"Oh. Bueno, ¿qué hay de una hamburguesa simple? Sin cebolla, sin embargo, ¡que me dan sensaciones horribles!"

"...Está bien, señor. Desea papas fritas-"

"¡Espera! ¿Cuáles son esas Filet-O-Fishies como-"

"¡POR EL LARGO DEL PENE DE KOOLER!" Vegeta tronó desde donde estaba, "¡Decídete de una maldita vez, vejete senil!"

Varios adolescentes comenzaron a silbar y dar palmas. "¡Bien hecho, amigo mío!" Dijo el de atrás. Estaba a punto de dar a Vegeta una palmada en la espalda cuando el hombre se volvió y lo miró. Una mirada de esas profundidades enloquecidas salvó al joven de recibir un gancho para una mano mientras sabiamente retrocedió.

El restaurante entero había caído en el silencio atónito al arrebato del alienígena. Cuando el gerente llegó corriendo de su oficina, Vegeta se fue hacia atrás y rápidamente abandonó el edificio antes de que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales. Lo último que necesitaba era otro motivo para que los Guerreros Z odiaran a sus entrañas. Incinerar un establecimiento que sirve comida envuelta en papel podría ser considerada más que una crítica ante el pobre servicio.

Además, tenía que recordar que los juegos de Cell habían sido transmitido y que había sido combatiente de los primeros en llegar. Cualquiera que vea su televisión que le hubiera echado un buen vistazo, por lo que sería una medida prudente para anunciar su potencial.

Tenía que... mezclarse. Esto era suficiente para hacerlo vomitar.

Por lo que se metió religiosamente en las aceras con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Tenía que evitar que el impulso loco de incrementar su poder cada vez que se encontraba cara a cara con alguien en su camino. En cambio, murmuraba algo parecido a, "mierda", y se quedaba en el camino. Revisando con cuidado a los escaparates, decidió que no había suficiente 'comida rápida' (¡que maldita broma era ESO!) en el mundo para sostener su hambre de gran alcance. Después de experimentar la experta cocina de la madre de Bulma, ahora estaba buscando algo más exótico.

Cuando encontró el primer restaurante que no hacía alarde de una señal de plástico o mascota sonriente, entró. Una camarera le llevó a un lugar tranquilo fuera de la mesa del rincón y lo dejó con un menú. Cualquier irritación que Vegeta pudiera haber tenido sobre el tratamiento impersonal voló por la ventana al instante en que echó un buen vistazo a la lista de menú. No podía dejar de tragar de nuevo la saliva que corría en su boca mientras miraba a todas las opciones con los ojos muy abiertos en maravilla.

Todavía estaba boquiabierto cuando la camarera regresó a su mesa y sacó su libreta. "Bueno, señor, ¿ha decidido lo que desea?"

Cerrando el menú con un chasquido, se lo devolvió y le dijo, "Todo."

La sonrisa amable de la mujer vaciló. "...¿Perdón?"

"Tráeme uno de todo y deprisa. ¡Me muero de hambre!"

La camarera abrió la boca y luego la cerró otra vez, dando la espalda sin decir palabra.

Prácticamente vibrando en anticipación, Vegeta estaba empezando a mirar el arreglo floral de la mesa cuando la mujer regresó. Esta vez un hombre de traje de negocios estaba con ella. El Saiyajin se sintió tensarse mientras los dos se miraron. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con cautela.

"Nada para alarmarse, señor," respondió el mesero fácilmente, haciendo gestos con un deliberado florecer. "Sin embargo, su pedido va a ser bastante caro. Quiero simplemente asegurarme de que haya fondos suficientes para cubrir la factura."

Vegeta golpeó las manos sobre la mesa y medio se levantó. "¡Cómo te ATREVES! ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién-?" Se sentó de nuevo rápidamente y sacó su cartera en su lugar. Este NO era el lugar para empezar a delirar acerca de su real patrimonio. Estaba llegado a la conclusión desesperada que el discurso del "Príncipe de los Saiyajin" no valía un centavo maldita en este mundo miserable. "No tengo mucho dinero-"

La cara del mesero cayó toda pretensión de civilidad. "Entonces me temo que voy a pedirle que-"

"-Pero tengo esto," Vegeta terminó. Sacó una pequeña tarjeta de plástico rectangular de una de las ranuras. El Dr. Briefs se la había dado sólo una semana antes de que él hubiera decidido irse de la Corporación Cápsula. Simplemente al verla, los ojos del mesero casi sobresalían de alegría.

Fue una Tarjeta Platinum con un límite de crédito ilimitado.

"Eso será más que suficiente, señor," dijo el hombre sin problemas. "Voy a ver personalmente que reciba el mejor servicio."

"Cuanto antes, mejor," Vegeta replicó con acritud. Para dar importancia a sus palabras, sacó una flor del centro y comió la cabeza. Mirando a los ojos del hombre atónito, empezó a comer en el resto del arreglo.

"Sí, señor," dijo el de Maitre, con cara seria.

El Saiyajin no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que el primer curso llegara. Entre los platos servidos y disipados, el mozo seguía apareciendo y ofreciéndole vasos de vino. Los nombres, Burdeos y Chandelle no significaban nada para Vegeta, una fruta fermentada olía muy similar a otra, pero la bebida amarga apagaba su sed. Serían tres horas y casi tres mil zeni más tarde antes de que pudiera estar razonablemente saciado y listo para tomar sus vacaciones renuentes. Estaba medio en la bolsa cuando se levantó de la mesa, apenas notando el trasfondo murmurado del personal del restaurante y los clientes que lo veían salir. En realidad había una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras esperaba a que el mesero procesara su factura.

"Muchas gracias por cenar en el Osprey Dorado," dijo, entregándole la tarjeta de vuelta. "Todo el personal de la Corporación Cápsula son siempre más que bienvenidos en venir aquí."

Vegeta giró la cabeza hacia el hombre más alto. "¿Personal?" Él miró la tarjeta en desconcierto.

"Sí, señor. Usted tiene una cuenta de gastos. Muy común entre los empleados con un alto puesto. Usted debe ser una persona muy importante."

"Una vez, lo era," el Saiyajin dijo en voz baja. "Ahora, no sé lo que soy..."

Un portero sonriente mantuvo la puerta abierta para él mientras salía. Afuera, Vegeta estaba en la acera mirando a la tarjeta de crédito en la mano con una mezcla de emociones, ninguna de ellas buena. Incluso en el acto de obtener una comida decente, estaba en deuda con los Briefs de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez iba a terminar?

"Nunca voy a usar esto de nuevo," se prometió a sí mismo.

Aletargado por el vino y la comida que lo llenó, decidió dormir en una cama para un cambio en lugar de un saco de dormir. Comenzó a buscar por alojamiento que pudiera estar más dentro de su presupuesto limitado. Vagando por las calles, su viaje inevitablemente lo llevó a la sección más pobre de la ciudad donde originalmente había comido. No importaba el planeta o incluso la raza de sus ciudadanos. Vegeta supo dónde estaba el momento que la primera de las prostitutas apareció a la vista, incluso si no sabía el nombre de la zona. Lugares como este eran tan antiguos como el universo.

"¡Hey, bebé! Treinta por un mitad y mitad, si estás buscando."

"-¿Quieres comprar algunas pastillas? ¡Un dos un pop, es asesino de mierda!"

"No escuches a las zorras, cariño. Deja que una mujer de verdad que te lleve-"

Haciendo caso omiso de ellas con dificultad, el Saiyajin hubiera sucumbido a sus ofertas hace cinco años. En aquel entonces, había estado viajando con Radditz y Nappa. Ellos habían sido un par de bastardos brutos que nunca rechazarían una invitación, real o imaginaria, ni siquiera en medio de una misión. Había dejado una gran cantidad de sus rasgos crudos pasar por él y hasta ahora, era difícil librarse de su influencia torcida. Un frenético polvo contra la pared de un callejón podría ser la cosa para aliviar su tensión. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que había estado con una mujer-

Sí, se recordó. ¡Mira cómo ESO resultó!

Siguió caminando.

A una cuadra más abajo, se encontró con un hotel que no tenía adictos sentado en la escalinata y entró. El vestíbulo era de un gris triste en la necesidad desesperada de pintura y olía a moho y rancio de cigarrillos. Algún viejo borracho estaba roncando en el sofá maltratado contra la pared, sosteniendo una botella de vodka cerca de una garra con artritis. El mostrador de admisión estaba al lado de las escaleras y un flaco, calvo joven de treinta años estaba mirándolo detrás de la jaula de malla erigida a su alrededor. "Oye," gruñó como un saludo.

Vegeta se acercó al mostrador y no estuvo divertido de que tuviera que levantarse en puntillas para ver por encima de su superficie llena de hoyos y cicatrices. "Quiero una habitación."

"Claro. ¿Durante una hora o por la noche?"

"¿Cuál diablos es el punto de alquilar una habitación por una-?" Vegeta recordó las putas de la esquina y se corrigió. "Por la noche".

"Eso serán veinticinco Zeni. Firme aquí." Deslizó el libro de entrada y Vegeta firmó el símbolo exótico que era el equivalente alienígena de su nombre. El hombre ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le echó un vistazo. "Habitación 206. Segundo piso, final del pasillo," dijo y le dio una llave.

Esto ciertamente NO era el Plaza Hammorski, Vegeta pensó mientras subía la escalera y caminaba por el pasillo a su habitación. La iluminación era un color amarillo sucio y las paredes eran de papel fino. Podía oír todo lo que estaba pasando en las otras habitaciones y ni siquiera tenía que aguzar el oído, no que quisiera en este basurero. Cuando llegó a su puerta, oyó gritos de una pelea ocurriendo en la habitación de al lado, entre un hombre y una mujer. Era divertido para todos los cinco segundos antes de que Vegeta se acercara a la puerta y llevara un puñetazo en su superficie.

"¡Cállate ahí! ¡No necesito oír tu mierda!" Gritó y todo quedó en silencio.

Satisfecho, el Saiyajin abrió la puerta y metió la mano en el interruptor de la luz. En el momento que la solitaria bombilla en el techo se encendió, sorprendidas cucarachas corrían a esconderse. Su corazón se hundió por lo que había sido reducido pero entró y cerró la puerta tras él de todas formas, mirando a su alrededor con disgusto. Una cama individual con caída desapareció sobre una manta, una televisión encadenada a una oficina que había en los cajones que faltaban y una sola silla. Ni siquiera había un cuarto de baño, sólo un lavabo en la esquina con un grifo que goteaba.

"Este lugar hace a la maldita nave verse hospitalaria," refunfuñó.

Cuando sacó la manta y sábanas en preparación para el sueño, vio las manchas de semen del anterior inquilino secas en el centro de la cama. Rápidamente cubrió la cama de nuevo y desencapsuló sus escasas pertenencias. Parecía que iba a utilizar el maldito saco de dormir después de todo.

Mientras se lavaba lo mejor que pudo en el fregadero, los vecinos reanudaron su feudo con ferocidad aún mayor. Cuando él les gritó que lo mantuvieran bajo, no le hicieron caso. Por lo general, eso hubiera sido un error fatal pero Vegeta estaba demasiado cansado y desanimado para molestarse con asesinar a humanos irritantes esta noche. Encendió el televisor y estuvo algo sorprendido de ver el porno duro que se estaba emitiendo. Huelga decir que lo dejó en ese canal.

Estirando la bolsa de dormir sobre la superficie de la cama, Vegeta se sentó en la cabecera y vio la carne palpitante de la pantalla con interés vacante. Una parte de él deseaba que estuviera de nuevo en el edificio de la Sede pero incluso allí las cosas habían cambiado. El anciano trataba de aspirarlo por su pasado y su molesta compañera rubia en realidad inventaba razones estúpidas para perseguirlo. El mocoso infantil había hablado durante todo el día y aullaba sin parar toda la noche y Bulma-

...Bulma... sola idea de la belleza de cabellos de espuma de mar fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar. No por lujuria o atracción.

Era de rabia. Pura y simple. Había confiado en ella, confiaba en ella como en nadie más. Al final, ella lo había engañado en darle lo único que él había jurado que nunca sería responsable; ¡La creación de una vida! Una abominación híbrida que se burlaba de su linaje real con su impureza. Como siempre, Vegeta se encontró comparando su vida con el fantasma de su difunto padre. ¿Qué hubiera hecho el Rey, y señor indiscutible de Vegetasei, si se enfrentaba a una situación similar?

Matado a la perra, por supuesto, su padre le susurró en su mente con toda su habitual arrogancia. Él nunca hubiera sido lo suficientemente débil para acostarse con una alienígena, y mucho menos embarazarla.

"Había mujeres Saiyajin para elegir," Vegeta se obligó a razonar en voz alta. "¡La maldita comparación no se aplica aquí!" Las costumbres antiguas y dictados forzados de la Ley Saiyajin había sido expulsado de su conciencia al instante que Freezer había destruido su mundo y su gente. En verdad, aquí en la Tierra había sido el único alienígena en la misericordia del mundo cuya población prosperaba. Bulma había sido la única en reducir sus estándares y estar con él, no al revés.

"No," murmuró Vegeta. Ella le había mentido deliberadamente con toda esa charla de 'la píldora' y 'sexo seguro'. Con mucho gusto se hubiera ahogado con una caja de preservativos para prevenir lo que obviamente había propuesto hacer desde el principio. Todas sus proclamas de amor y confianza en una suite de hotel de ricos y había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo para creerlas. ¿Cómo pudo haber caído en la trampa? ¿Había sido en realidad tan débil y vulnerable para permitirse confiar en contra de todos sus instintos?

¿Había, al mismo tiempo, en realidad empezar a preocuparse por ella?

Se oyó el ruido de alguien chocando en la pared detrás de él. Los gritos subieron de volumen y la paciencia de Vegeta, pobre para empezar, cayó en otra muesca. Trajo su puño contra la pared tan fuerte que una sección de yeso cayó del techo sobre su cabeza.

Sacudiéndose el polvo calcáreo de su pelo puntiagudo con una maldición, sus pensamientos infaliblemente volvieron a su anterior reflexión. Estaba fuera de su profundidad cuando se trataba de las relaciones. Conceptos de afecto, compartir y devoción eran tan ajenos para él como el genocidio y la destrucción sería para Bulma. Había más que sólo una diferencia de educaciones o culturas para culpa aquí. Estaban, literalmente, a un mundo de distancia en sus opiniones variadas de buena conducta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando que ella actuara como su propia experiencia limitada como su propia raza exigía; que fuera servil. Bulma aparentemente estaba pensando que debía comportarse con una sonrisa boba humana y serle fiel, sin importar su conducta. No iba a haber una manera fácil para que esta situación se resuelva y él había hecho muy posiblemente la peor cosa posible.

Se había escapado.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" susurró desesperadamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación decrépita. Todos estos años de abuso y esclavitud bajo Freezer, la ambición de convertirse en el Super Saiyajin venerado y finalmente lograr su derecho de nacimiento... ¿Era esto realmente su recompensa? ¿Se merecía esta suciedad y degradación? Estaba preocupado por las lágrimas derramadas que se levantaban en su garganta como la bilis y se ahogaban con esfuerzo.

Los vecinos peleando eran casi una diversión de bienvenida de su dolor. Cuando comenzaban a gritar de nuevo, Vegeta se unió a ellos. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y comenzó a dar martillazos en la pared, "¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA PERRA VEZ! ¡JURO QUE VOY A MATARLOS A LOS DOS!" le gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Las voces disminuyeron en la habitación contigua. Vegeta juró que podía escuchar su respiración pero al menos finalmente mantenían la boca cerrada. Todavía brillantemente enojado, puso su oreja contra la pared, realmente con la esperanza de que uno de ellos le diera una razón para ponerse finalmente balísticos. Oyó las pisadas cruzar la habitación y algo apoyarse contra la pared frente a su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se produjo una enorme explosión que abrió un agujero en la pared y arrojó a Vegeta al suelo.

"No si yo te mato primero," rió un joven rebelde mientras comenzaba su cargar su escopeta de dos cañones. Detrás de él, su novia estaba riendo a carcajadas en su cama. La pareja había sido responsable de una serie de robos a mano armada en la zona durante el último mes. Habían decidido pasar inadvertido en la habitación del hotel después de matar a un comerciante hace dos noches.

Agachándose en el suelo, Vegeta levantó una temblorosa mano a su oído izquierdo, sin sorprenderse de que el arma hubiera roto su tímpano. Cómo se sentía cuando alzó su mano a su cabeza fue otra cuestión. El disparo había cortado su cabello dejándolo equivalente a estar rapado en esa parte. Un lastimoso sonido escapó de su boca cuando levantó uno de los varios mechones yaciendo en la cama. No importaba si el disparo hubiera sido dos pulgadas más abajo, no hubiera tenido que llorar por los restos de su alguna vez- orgullosa melena Saiyajin. Todo lo que importaba en ese instante era como Vegeta fue recordado de su horrible pérdida sólo por este mundo; sus compañeros, su cola, su dignidad, su orgullo, sus semen, ¡¿y ahora su CABELLO? ¡Era la última maldita gota!

El joven estaba empujando el arma a través del agujero que había hecho y estaba apuntándola hacia él cuando Vegeta levantó su mano izquierda, con la palma extendida, en la dirección del joven. El trueno del disparo y el ataque Big Bang fueron simultáneos, con resultados completamente diferentes. El Saiyajin evitó el segundo disparo con facilidad. Todo lo que quedó del joven fueron sus piernas que habían sido cortadas por el disparo del alienígena y todavía estaban de pie frente al inmenso agujero que Vegeta había creado. Había cortado al pequeño bastardo por las rodillas y los muñones estaban humeando como un par de velas extrañas. El resto había sido impulsado a través del agujero que había creado en el lado opuesto de la habitación de la pareja. Se puso de pie, sonriendo con diversión a pesar del ruido en su oído izquierdo. Se había olvidado por completo de la mujer hasta que ella se levantó a través de la pared devastada.

"¡Mataste a Toby! ¡Imbécil!" gritó, yendo hacia él con un cuchillo de cazador que hubiera hecho a Rambo temblar de miedo. Estaba a toda velocidad y movía el arma en golpes erráticos, gritando amenazas de muerte una y otra vez. Vegeta aterrizó un corte en su mandíbula que la arrojó de nuevo a su propia habitación. Ella cayó en la cama, dada vuelta y aterrizó del otro lado.

La única razón por la que Vegeta entró en su habitación fue por todo el dinero que había tirado en la cama y sobre el suelo. Necesitaba el efectivo más que a esta porquería y no tenía mucho tiempo. La gente afuera de sus habitaciones estaban pidiendo ayuda y alguien había puesto la alarma de incendios. Él sólo llenaba sus bolsillos cuando la mujer saltó de pie desde el lado opuesto de la cama y arrojó una bolsa de polvo directamente en su rostro.

"Qué carajo-" inhaló una bocanada del fino polvo y comenzó a toser. Inclinarse fue lo único que salvó su garganta mientras la mano de ella, armada con el cuchillo, pasó justo sobre su cabeza. Apenas registró su presencia y logró patearla a tiempo para prevenir otro ataque. Hubo un rugido de aire expelido y supo que había llegado a sus costillas. Alguien estaba golpeando en la puerta y señalando que era momento de irse. Limpiando el polvo que daba picazón de sus ojos lagrimeantes, Vegeta salió por el agujero que había hecho antes con su disparo y despegó en el aire antes que alguien lo viera. La mujer todavía estaba gritando después de su retirada.

Fuera de los límites de la ciudad, sus alrededores se borronearon y su percepción se envolvió tanto que ya no estaba seguro si volaba hacia arriba o hacia abajo. El sonido en su oído se había transformado en un aullido perforador y estaba levemente consciente de que estaba gritando, incapaz de parar. Intentó sacar lo que fuera de droga que la mujer le había arrojado y se enderezó en el aire para comenzar a detenerse con cuidado. A su alrededor, las nubes se juntaban en formas apenas reconocibles, volviéndose rostros que había esperado nunca ver de nuevo.

"¡Oi! Si no es nuestro pequeño mono favorito," Zarbon dijo con su usual arrogancia. "Teniendo un problema, ¿no?"

"Cállate," Vegeta siseó antes de estornudar.

"Awww, pobre chibi no Ouji," Dodoria ronroneó. "Creo que finalmente encontraste tu igual. Oh bueno, de tal palo tal astilla. Perdedores. Los dos."

"¡Cállate!"

Otra voz entró en su mente, esta la peor aún. Sus brazos se pusieron con piel de gallina ante la ronca voz que lo envolvió como un trueno.

"Mi querido Vegeta, no te asustes," dijo Freezer, avecinándose sobre él. Su cabeza era del tamaño de un rascacielos y se volvía más grande cada segundo, el cúmulo de nubes hinchándose con grandes truenos. "Acércate un poco así puedo abrazarte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te he... disfrutado. No dolerá. Mucho."

Alejándose en terror de la aparición, Vegeta se giró lejos de las alucinaciones y la risa que se burlaba hacía eco en su mente. No parecía poder escapar de ellas. Voló tan duro y rápido como pudo, chocándose a través de montañas y creando trincheras en lagos en su pánico con urgencia de escapar. Eventualmente, la droga tomó control de la pequeña cantidad de comodidad de él y cayó al suelo en un exhausto montón. No podía concentrarse en sus alrededores y su cabeza se sentía hinchada con colores y sonidos. Ponerse de pie era prácticamente imposible y terminó acurrucándose en un contorsionado, miserable ovillo y trató para tratar y escapar de las voces.

"¡Mírenlo, compañeros!" Jeice gritó. "¡Acurrucado como un bebé! ¿No es tierno?"

Burter rugió desaprobando. "Típico Saiyajin cuando no se sale con la suya. Son todos cobardes."

"¡Hrmp! Nunca conocí a un mono Saiyajin que valiera la pena." Gruñó el Capitán Ginyu. "¿Y esto se supone que es su Príncipe? ¡No es raro que estén extintos!"

"Cállatecállatecállatecállate," Vegeta dijo una y otra vez a través de dientes apretados.

"Pobre Vegeta," dijo la voz de Freezer a su oído. "No los escuches. No son reales."

Levantando su cabeza, Vegeta intentó pasar las luces y los paisajes. Había alguien avecinándose sobre él pero todo lo que tuvo que ver fue un vistazo de esa familiar desnuda, rosa carne. Hirviendo en ira se lanzó hacia la figura, esperando colisionar de lleno con una presencia sólida.

No estuvo decepcionado. Logró aterrizar una patada antes que un poderoso golpe lo dejara inconsciente. Revolcándose en la suciedad, miró de nuevo a la figura que avanzaba con rabia y terror. Justo antes que perdiera la consciencia, escuchó las palabras más terribles de todas:

"No, ellos no son reales. Pero yo sí." 

* * *

><p>Capítulo Tres: Después de visitar a sus viejos amigos, Bulma viaja a la casa de los Son y se encuentra con una sorprendente revelación sobre la salud de Chi-chi-<p>


	3. Viejos amigos, nuevos problemas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo Tres: Viejos amigos, nuevos problemas<p>

Bulma esperó durante unos tres días para que el mundo llegara a su fin. Cuando eso no sucedió razonó que tal vez Vegeta estaba un poco más estable que lo que había demostrado cuando se fue de la Corporación Cápsula en ese día terrible. Imaginándolo realmente viajando alrededor de la Tierra como turista era difícil de aceptar para ella pero no podía negar la realidad de que todo estaba intacto. Aun cuando pasó una semana, no había ni un murmullo en las noticias o un vago artículo en el periódico y ella estaba manteniendo una vigilia muy cercana. Al parecer el Saiyajin se había asentado y sacó uno de sus actos infames de desaparición.

Trató de sacar a Vegeta de su cabeza pero encontró el acto casi imposible. Una gran parte de ello era la rabia indigna creada por su insensible partida. "¡Ojalá que tú y ese bastardo media raza hubieran muerto durante el parto en lugar de tener al par de ustedes riéndose de mí con su existencia!" Dios, cómo podía- ¡¿Cómo podía alguien decir una cosa tan horrible? Y lo había querido decir, también. Tendría que haber estado aliviada por haberse librado de él una vez por todas. 

Genial. ¿Entonces por qué no lo estaba?

La respuesta se hacía evidente cada vez que miraba el abierto, entrañable rostro de Trunks. El bebé era la amalgama perfecta de ambos padres responsables de su concepción única. Tenía su color de ojos pero la forma inclinada de los de Vegeta, dándole un semblante que ya era perforador a su corta edad de tan sólo cinco meses. El mechón de cabello lila, tan parecido al suyo cuando era había sido joven estaba combinado con la piel olivada de su padre. Era una combinación exótica que era muy atractiva. Trunks también mostrar una obstinación malsana que era realmente inquietante con su intensidad. Ambos adultos tenían más de su cuota justa y tuvo que admitir que era inevitable que el bebé estaría plagado de terquedad, aunque no tan pronto. Culpó al comportamiento obstinado exclusivamente al Saiyajin (pero sólo porque la consolaba). ¿Cómo podía no pensar en Vegeta cada vez que miraba a su hijo? El Saiyajin era corrupto, malvado, sin ningún tipo de cualidades que lo rediman para hablar y sin embargo... Aquí estaba esta alma verdaderamente inocente que habían compartido en la misma manera en su creación maravillosa. A Bulma le costaba creer que un hombre verdaderamente malo alguna vez hubiera cedido a sus afectos en primer lugar y esas dudas la atormentaban diariamente.

Esos pensamientos no terminaron en la oficina. Por el contrario, fueron intensificados por todos los recordatorios de la presencia permanente de Vegeta durante el poco tiempo que había trabajado allí. Una sección del Laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo, ahora encabezada por Charles McNeal, se dedicó por completo a las variaciones del chip de comunicaciones inicial que el Saiyajin había proporcionado. Ya no era sólo el sector de Gobierno que estaba proporcionando la financiación. Las cadenas de televisión, llorando por la baja cobertura de los Juegos de Cell, estaban ahora en busca de algo que pudiera ser un poco más estable si un evento ocurría alguna vez de nuevo.

En las plantas de todo el mundo, toda la tierra y el aire que los vehículos de la envolvente Corporación Cápsula eran responsables de que la fabricación hubiera sido modificada totalmente. Ahora lucía un revolucionario sistema de escape que estaba totalmente libre de contaminación. Era un logro sin precedentes con nada de lo que incluso estuvo a punto de rivalizar su eficiencia. La población con conciencia ambiental de la Tierra estaba prácticamente parada en la línea exterior de los concesionarios a la espera del primer vehículo en llegar. Ese descubrimiento ha impulsado la reputación de la Corporación como el fabricante de vehículos superior y les permitió completamente acaparar el mercado. Todo gracias a un Saiyajin solitario que tenía talento para la traducción de tecnología alienígena compleja en planos comprensibles. Vegeta era completamente ajeno a los efectos de sus dos contribuciones a la Corporación Cápsula. Había ganado miles de millones para la empresa y ni siquiera había recibido un simple agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos. ¿Cómo podía Bulma ir a trabajar cada día y NO recordarlo? 

En la segunda semana, todavía no había señal de Vegeta en ninguna de sus investigaciones encubiertas. Esto era tan diferente del Saiyajin que Bulma se había atrevido a decirse de dejar el trabajo e ir a buscarlo. No tenía ni idea de dónde se había ido y no era la primera vez que estaba preocupada por su propia ignorancia. Había muy poco que realmente supiera de él que no circulara alrededor de la mesa de la cena o el dormitorio. ¿Le gustaban las playas o las montañas? ¿Estaría de campamento o alojándose en un hotel? Su padre le había dado una tarjeta de crédito para que pudiera seguir su paradero. ¡¿Por qué no estaba usando la maldita cosa?

"Obteniendo un control sobre ti mismo," murmuró, poniendo su rostro ardiente en sus manos. Sentada en su escritorio, estaba eludiendo deliberadamente la montaña de papeleo amontonada a su alrededor. Media taza de café vacía estaba sosteniendo a un libro de texto para que quedara abierto que estuvo leyendo la mayor parte de la mañana. Estaba tratando de conseguir una perspectiva en el carácter de Vegeta y no estaba asegurada por lo que había descubierto hasta ahora.

Se oyó un golpe tentativo en su puerta. Su secretaria asomó la cabeza por dentro y dijo, "Acaba de llegar un sobre para usted. Está marcado urgente."

Eso no sorprendió a Bulma. Todo era urgente en estos días. "¿De quién viene?" preguntó con una nota definitiva de falta de interés en su voz.

"No dice. ¿Un admirador secreto, tal vez?"

"Atrévete a soñar," murmuró Bulma y le tendió la mano. Su oficina estaba fuera de límites para el personal de limpieza y la secretaria tuvo que elegir su camino cuidadosamente alrededor de la maquinaria parcialmente desmontada y las herramientas para llegar al escritorio.

La dirección en el sobre de manila estaba claramente escrita y dirigida a ella. Con un suspiro, Bulma abrió el sello y sacó el documento único que estaba dentro. Ante la simple vista, lanzó un chillido ahogado de sorpresa.

"¿Sra. Briefs?" preguntó la secretaria en preocupación. Ella vaciló en su retiro y se quedó como cigüeña en medio del desorden.

Encontrar su voz tomó un poco de esfuerzo pero Bulma finalmente logró decir; "Es... está bien, Staci."

"¿Estás segura?"

Bulma sólo pudo asentir. Satisfecha, la otra mujer con éxito se abrió paso fuera de la oficina y cerró la puerta. Sólo una vez que su sombra se hubiera instalado detrás de su propio escritorio Bulma se sacó el objeto de su envoltura. Tuvo que afirmarlo con las dos manos que le temblaban tanto.

Era una captura de vídeo quieta hecha foto de Vegeta, ampliada a un 8 X 10. No hubiera estado tan molesta si la imagen hubiera sido del Saiyajin cuando llegó a participar en los Juegos de Cell. Todo el mundo había echado un buen vistazo de él aquel día y otros hubieran hecho la conexión de que se había quedado en la Corporación Cápsula, por un tiempo. La imagen en sus manos era mucho más vieja y un poco borrosa. Era una rara imagen de Vegeta cuando llegó por primera vez a conquistar la tierra. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia arriba con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Debió haber sido tomada justo antes que Nappa hubiera atacado a los helicópteros que sin quererlo se habían mudado a la zona de batalla.

Escrito en su superficie brillante había nueve palabras simples:

Yo sé quién es el padre de tu hijo.

Cuatro horas más tarde Bulma se encontraba en su jet amarillo rayado marcando un camino hacia el sureste a máxima velocidad. Tenía las manos apretadas alrededor de los controles y sus ojos nunca se apartaron de la ventana del frente salvo que periódicamente mirada de reojo al asiento del pasajero. Atado a su asiento de bebé, Trunks dormitaba levemente a su lado, sin saber la causa de la angustia de su madre. Todavía no estaba durmiendo toda la noche y pasaba gran parte del día haciendo precisamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Cuando llegó a su destino, empujó al ahora maltratado sobre del bolsillo del abrigo y levantó a su hijo. Haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones aturdidas a su alrededor, se dirigió derecho pasando a un guardia de seguridad nervioso y abrió la puerta, gritando: "¡¿Dónde estás?"

A su alrededor, hombres desnudos se congelaron en su lugar antes de levantar alguna prenda de ropa tirada o pieza de equipo para cubrir su desnudez. Bulma se había abalanzado hacia los vestidores del equipo de béisbol de los Taitans justo después de que hubieran terminado el juego y la mayoría acabara de salir de la ducha.

Avanzando a un joven novato que estaba tratando de esconderse en su armario, Bulma se volvió hacia él y espetó, "Estoy buscando a Yamcha. ¿Dónde está?"

El joven tenía las dos manos ahuecadas alrededor de la ingle y sólo pudo inclinar la cabeza hacia las duchas. Sin desanimarse, Bulma se lanzó en esa dirección mientras que Trunks miraba su entorno con gran interés como diciendo; lo siento por la interrupción, muchachos, pero tienen que admitir... ¡Qué entrada!

Bulma se perdió de vista y por un momento, todo estuvo en silencio antes que el resto del equipo comenzara a bramar y llegara a salir fuera de la zona, la mayoría todavía empapados y cubiertos de espuma.

"¡Hey! ¡No puedes venir a irrumpir aquí!" Gritó la voz de Yamcha. 

"¡Puedo y lo haré!" Bulma gritó, "¿Y para qué diablos estás cubriendo esa cosa? ¡No es como si nunca la hubiera visto!"

"Maldición," murmuró el torpedero al resto de sus compañeros. "Por un minuto pensé que eras mi ex-esposa." Todos los que lo rodeaban eran los suspiros de alivio mientras el resto del equipo se vistió a toda prisa mientras que las discusiones continuaron la casi vacante ducha.

Fue un mucho más tranquilo, vestido y menos nervioso Yamcha que miró brevemente a la foto y después la golpeó de nuevo en la mesa. "Yo no la envié. ¿Cómo puedes echarme la culpa por algo como esto, Bulma?"

Bulma se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad en el instante en que miró a sus suaves ojos marrones. Su ex-amante era muchas cosas pero un extorsionista no era una de ellos. Luchando contra las lágrimas, susurró, "Y-yo lo siento, Yamcha. Cuando abrí el sobre, la única persona que vino a mi mente fuiste tú."

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Sé que te quejabas de que estuviera con Vegeta. Quiero decir, ¿quién más sabe de esto sino esos de nuestro pequeño círculo? ¿Quién más podría haber tenido un motivo?"

Ella tenía un punto, Yamcha admitió para sí mismo. Sentado frente a él, Trunks se instaló en un asiento elevado y con entusiasmo aceptó las cucharadas de crema de que Bulma le ofrecía. En el instante en que el ex combatiente lo miró, él giró en torno a sus propios ojos y lo miró en respuesta. Había mucho de Vegeta mirando en ese pequeño rostro que Yamcha tuvo que sumergir activamente un gruñido de disgusto. Esa debía ser su hijo sentado ahí, y no el producto de una aventura de una noche de algún tirano que no merecía nada, de un asesino. "He hecho las paces con la situación," dijo poco convincente.

"Entonces, ¿quién más podría haber enviado esa cosa tan horrible?" Bulma quiso saber.

"Obviamente, alguien que trata de tocar en tu jaula," razonó. "Vamos a encarar los hechos, la Corporación Cápsula está en la cima de su juego. Hay un montón de gente resentida por ahí y la mayoría de ellos no son muy agradables. No has sido exactamente franca sobre el origen de Trunks."

"¿Qué podía decir?" dijo, bajando los ojos. Incluso ahora, no pasaba casi una semana cuando algún periódico o talk show no estuviera acosando a una entrevista acerca de quién era el padre del nuevo heredero de la Corporación Cápsula. "Si se supiera que uno de los Saiyajin originales que llegaron a destruir la tierra era el padre de Trunks, podría así despedirme de la Corporación Cápsula."

Yamcha resopló mientras se recostaba en su silla. "Supongo que tú y Vegeta deberían haber pensado en eso antes de que se rompiera el preservativo-"

"¡Idiota!" Bulma arrojó el plato y golpeó las manos sobre la mesa. Cerniéndose sobre el atleta nervioso le siseó: "Sabes muy bien que estaba tomando la píldora. Nada de esto es culpa de Vegeta. ¡Si quieres culpar a alguien, entonces cúlpame a mí!"

Visiblemente vacilante, la boca de Yamcha trabajó por un momento antes de que fuera capaz de decir, "¿Qué dices, Bulma? ¿Que te quedaste embarazada a propósito? Por el amor de Dende, por qué demonios-"

"Nunca debería haber venido aquí," Bulma interrumpió. Estaba empezando a empacar sus cosas cuando Yamcha alargó la mano y suavemente se apoderó de su muñeca.

"No te vayas. Por favor," dijo con sinceridad. "Me alegro que hayas venido, a pesar de las circunstancias. Siempre es bueno verte, Bulma. Por favor, quédate aquí y hablemos un rato."

Bulma vaciló. "Sólo en tanto que no se trate de Vegeta. Él esta- fuera de límites."

"Bien, bien," Yamcha cedió. Era evidente que había algo sobre el tema confuso que estaba aún sin resolver pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para tocar el tema. Podía hacer lo único que había estado haciendo con ella durante los últimos quince años; ser un amigo y confidente y prestar todo el apoyo que podía. En un intento desesperado por cambiar el tema se trasladó cerca de Trunks. El rostro del muchacho se tensó en agitación ante la cercanía pero no armó escándalo. "Vamos a hablar de este pequeño en cambio, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Debo ir a buscar otro tazón de crema. Probablemente todavía tiene hambre," dijo Bulma, comenzando a relajarse. 

Yamcha movió un dedo por debajo de la nariz del niño. "¿Qué tal eso, Twunksi? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres un poco más de cremita?"

A Bulma no le gustó la manera en que los ojos de Trunks se habían angostado y miraba de lado a lado el movimiento del dedo frente a su cara. Estaba a punto de llamar a una advertencia cuando el bebé se lanzó hacia adelante y mordió el tentador apéndice tan fuerte como pudo.

Cuando las risas de Bulma habían disminuido a risitas silenciadas, miraba al niño en el asiento del pasajero y empezó todo de nuevo. En un momento tuvo que fijar el jet en piloto automático mientras se limpiaba los ojos que lagrimeaban, a veces doblándose con algo más de la tan necesaria risa. Las cosas habían estado demasiado tensas últimamente y el desvío fuera de la mesa de entrada se había convertido en un alivio bienvenido, aunque había llegado a expensas de Yamcha.

"Sólo le mostraste por qué tuve que dejar de amamantarte," Bulma le dijo al niño, sonriendo ampliamente. Trunks se había prendido del dedo de Yamcha con la velocidad y ferocidad de una trampa de oso y que no se soltó hasta que ella regresó con otro tazón de crema. El estadio entero había hecho eco por los indignados gritos de dolor de Yamcha. "Te torciste un dedo de tu mano de lanzar, sabes."

Medio dormido, el joven híbrido miró con una expresión aburrida; Sí, sí... Lo que sea, esa mirada decía y a su pesar, Bulma estalló en carcajadas. Decidida a esperar y ver el consejo de Yamcha ante la imagen incriminatoria, pensó que haría un día de eso y visitaría al resto de sus amigos. Estaba sólo a una corta distancia de la isla del Maestro Roshi. Por mucho que le molestaran las payasadas del viejo pervertido, el cómodo ambiente sería un alivio bienvenido y podría ponerse al tanto con Krillin y tal vez saber como Chi Chi y Gohan se enfrentaban con su pérdida.

Justo antes de que la isla solitaria apareciera en la vista, los sensores en el jet saltaron a la vida y llamaron a un aviso de una posible colisión. El radar mostraba algo pequeño y de rápido avance a su posición. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una raya blanca pasó por su lado de babor creando turbulencias en su despertar abrupto. Tuvo que luchar con la palanca para poner al jet bajo control. Por un instante había pensado que podía ser Vegeta, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad increíble de la figura pero algo no había estado del todo bien.

Logrando un aterrizaje suave en la arena, el Maestro Roshi, Krillin, Oolong y la tortuga estaban esperando afuera de la casa. Cuando Bulma había soltado a Trunks de su asiento, dio un paso hacia el grupo y preguntó, "¿Fue esa Androide 18 que casi chocó conmigo?"

Las curtidas facciones de Krillin se transformaron en un brillante color escarlata. Junto a él Oolong rió y le dio un codazo con un codo regordeta. "Dile acerca de tu nueva novia, Krillin," se burló.

"¡¿Qué?" Bulma gritó.

Cuando Krillin todavía no podía encontrar su voz, el Maestro Roshi tomó la iniciativa y se adelantó. "Entra, Bulma. Tenemos una historia para ti." Como una mujer en un sueño, Bulma entró en la casa y apenas reaccionó a tiempo para impedir que el viejo manoseara su trasero.

Resultó que, Número 18 había comenzado a visitar poco después de que Krillin pidiera el deseo con las esferas del dragón que efectivamente la había liberado. Se reunió brevemente con su hermano, Androide 17, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de cada uno decidiera estar por su cuenta. Fiel a su condicionamiento, 17 no quiso relacionarse con los humanos pero fue totalmente consumido por los coches de carreras. Lo último que 18 había oído hablar de él, se había robado un Porsche 911 Turbo de una exposición y se divertía manejando alrededor del campo.

Más madura y reflexiva que su hermano gemelo, 18 decidió que había soportado suficiente emoción en su vida relativamente joven. Tomó la decisión de localizar a Krillin, el único ser humano que no temía de ella y realmente salvó lo que equivalía a su vida. Su primera visita a la isla había sido un desastre. La ex novia de Krillin, Marron, había decidido elegir ese día para visitar y la pareja había intercambiado severos insultos sobre la apariencia de los demás por la mayor parte de la tarde. Normalmente sensata, 18 finalmente había perdido la calma cuando belleza de cabellos azules había sugerido que la rubia debía ser artificialmente mejorada porque incluso sus pechos parecían artificial. Utilizando sólo una fracción de su super-fuerza, había arrojado a la mujer dentro de su coche y la había arrojado con tanta fuerza que había saltado a través del océano como una roca plana de lado por varios kilómetros.

Se había ido inmediatamente después de esa escena y Krillin había imaginado que era el final de cualquier posible amistad, o algo potencialmente más íntimo. Para su sorpresa y alegría, 18 había regresado como si nada hubiera pasado, dos días después. No era raro que la pareja simplemente se sentara a la orilla de la playa y hablara durante horas. Últimamente, sin embargo, habían comenzado a tomarse de la mano mientras lo hacían.

Bulma se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con una sonrisa triste en su rostro al escuchar la historia del amor en flor. Era muy agradable saber que al menos alguien había encontrado un final feliz después de los juegos de Cell. Krillin, tan benévolo y amable como alguien podía ser, merecía un poco de felicidad en su propia vida. 18 parecía haber reformado totalmente sus malos caminos y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer a su salvador por darle recompensa por sus esfuerzos con su confianza.

Las comparaciones flagrantes entre la suerte de Krillin y su propia desgracia trajo un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos de Bulma. Parpadeó de nuevo antes de que alguien se daría cuenta.

"18 sintió que estabas viniendo. Todavía es un poco tímida de estar rodeada de otras personas," explicó Krillin encogiéndose de hombros.

"Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, sin embargo," Oolong le susurró a Bulma y todo el mundo observó, divertido, como el monje se sonrojaba por la vergüenza de la declaración. 

"Creo que es maravilloso," dijo Bulma sinceramente. "No dejes que nadie te saque fuera de la pista de lo que sientas que es correcto, Krillin. Tú eres la única persona que importa. Tú y 18. Las opiniones de los demás no importan."

Krillin tragó cuando detectó un doble significado al estímulo de la mujer. Dudaba que Bulma hubiera recibido algún tipo de apoyo por su enlace con Vegeta (algunas noches Krillin se recostaba despierto preguntándose cómo demonios ESO había pasado). Cuando pensaba en la primera vez que los Guerreros Z habían descubierto que el Saiyajin era el padre de Trunks... bueno, le hubiese gustado llegar a ese momento de nuevo. Cualquier otra mujer hubiera dado la espalda por sus críticas pero Bulma se había mantenido como su amiga. No le había dicho a nadie de su embarazo, así que naturalmente había llegado como un shock, pero ninguno de ellos había pintado a Vegeta en una luz positiva cuando estaban a su alrededor. Eso tuvo que detenerse. Krillin reconoció su indignación y actitud defensiva cuando alguien hablaba de las acciones pasadas de 18. No podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bulma cada vez que alguien criticaba a Vegeta en su presencia.

Claro, Krillin todavía estaba muerto de miedo del compacto Saiyajin y probablemente siempre lo estaría. Después de todo, se había enfrentado a él en el campo de batalla y había sido el único que quedó en pie cuando los fuegos artificiales habían finalmente terminado. Había visto a Vegeta asumir tanto un Kamehameha y una Genki Dama a quemarropa y aun así volver prurito por más. Fue, sin duda, el más resistente hijo de puta que Krillin hubiera visto jamás. Aún peor, ahora era un Super Saiyajin cuyo único adversario de verdad estaba muerto. ¿Qué diablos le estaba impidiendo hacerse cargo de lo que Freezer había dejado?

Tal vez... tal vez la razón está sentada frente a mí, pensó, mirando a Bulma que estaba observando a Trunks mientras jugaba con la tortuga. El bebé se estaba apoyando en el amplio caparazón y realmente parecía impaciente que el anfibio se moviera tan lento. Mirando al amor no disimulado en el rostro de la mujer fue suficiente para llenar a Krillin con una sensación momentánea de duda. Había salvado la vida de Vegeta después de su primer encuentro y, en su propia arrogancia, el Saiyajin más tarde había devuelto el favor. Más recientemente, había previsto el sorprendente desvío que había permitido a Gohan obtener la ventaja sobre Cell, ganando la batalla y salvando la Tierra. ¿Fue la acción de un guerrero sin honor? ¿Cuánto más de Vegeta Bulma había visto que el resto de ellos ignoró a propósito?

¿Era posible que todos se hubieran equivocado al juzgarlo mal?

Habían tantas preguntas que Krillin quería hacer pero por alguna razón, se quedó en silencio. Parte de ello, lo sabía, era que no era de su incumbencia. Para bien o para mal, lo único que importaba en ese momento era el pequeño bebé de cabello lavanda correteando por el suelo. Trunks chillaba de alegría mientras la tortuga cariñosamente acariciaba su estómago y todo el mundo se reía. Incluso si este niño era la única prueba que jamás existiera, significaba que Vegeta tenía algo bueno en él después de todo para poder ayudar a crear una vida tan inocente. Eso era suficiente para Krillin, al carajo con las batallas pasadas.

"Quería preguntarte, Krillin. ¿Has visto Chi Chi o Gohan últimamente?" Preguntó Bulma cuando parecía que el niño finalmente había terminando con sus travesuras entrañables.

"Pasé por su casa hace una semana, pero nadie abrió la puerta," dijo. "No creo que Chi Chi se lo esté tomando muy bien. ¿Vas a ir a visitarla después?"

"Creo que podría ser una buena idea."

Todo el mundo alrededor de la mesa traicionó un gesto de silencio de aprobación pero nadie se ofreció a ir con ella. Chi Chi estaría muy nerviosa en el mejor de los casos y generalmente mejor dejarla sola y no provocarla. Todos los Guerreros Z estaban más que un poco asustados de ella, incluido Goku cuando estaba vivo. No sólo era una experta en artes marciales sino también podía ser una completa bruja. Cuando llegaba a los hombres en general, los Guerreros en particular, ella había desarrollado un resentimiento particular por sus payasadas que rayaban en la manía. No se sabía en qué estado Bulma podía encontrarla, pero era una visita esperada desde hace tiempo.

Cuando acomodó a Trunks en el asiento del pasajero del jet, Krillin se acercó a ella antes de iniciar el despegue. "Hey, eh... Saluda a Vegeta, ¿eh?"

Bulma parpadeó sorprendida antes de permitir una sonrisa triste. "Si alguna vez vuelvo a verlo de nuevo, se lo diré, Krillin," dijo con sinceridad y cerró la puerta en su rostro sorprendido.

Evitando las trampas de la civilización, la familia Son había hecho su hogar en la selva del Monte Paoz, donde Goku se había criado. Estaba a más de un centenar de kilómetros de la Capital del Oeste y aislada de cualquier ciudad cercana o pueblo. El edificio principal era una simple casa de cápsula con una pequeña granja de hobby en el patio que tenía unas cuantas gallinas y cerdos.

Aterrizando en el patio delantero, lo primero que notó Bulma fue que no estaba el coche de la familia. Otro fue que nadie había salido a su encuentro. En los viejos tiempos, la familia entera se había precipitado en emoción al recibir a un visitante pero los locales ahora parecían estar desiertos. "¿Hola?" Gritó tentativamente. Trunks estaba dormido en su asiento y decidió no despertarlo así que caminó alrededor de la casa, mirando por las ventanas. "¿Hola? ¿Chi Chi? ¿Gohan? ¿Hay alguien en casa?" 

Un extraño sonido llegó a sus oídos suspirando. Cuando llegó al patio trasero, vio a la mujer sentada en una silla mirando con tristeza a la cima de la montaña. "¿Chi Chi?"

La morena se volvió lentamente y la miró sin comprender por un momento antes de intentar una sonrisa. Todo estaba mal en su pálido, elaborado rostro y se volvió en una mueca de dolor en su lugar. "... Bulma," dijo ella, como una anciana que salía de un sueño. "Qué maravilloso es verte."

"Lo mismo digo, 'Chi," respondió ella, tratando de mantener su voz suave. "He estado pensando en visitarte por un tiempo pero ahora sabes cómo funcionan- Bueno, el tiempo, sabes cómo puede ser-"

"Sí. Lo sé."

"Y, bueno, no vi el coche en el patio,"

"El banco se lo llevó." 

Tragando, Bulma sólo pudo murmurar, "Oh... 'Chi, ¡eso es horrible! ¡No tenía ninguna idea de-"

Espantando su disculpa torpe, la otra mujer se levantó de su asiento. "Entra, voy a hacer un poco de té."

"Sólo un minuto y voy a ir a buscar a Trunks. No estaba segura de si estaban en casa así que no quería-" 

"¿Has traído el bebé? ¿Puedo verlo?" Chi Chi preguntó de repente. Por alguna razón, sus ojos se habían vuelto muy amplios y brillaban con lágrimas.

Totalmente desconcertada, Bulma sólo pudo decir, "Claro," y la llevó hasta el jet. Ahora, el niño se había despertado y sólo se dio cuenta que estaba solo. No sirvió de nada cuando Chi Chi abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y exclamó con ese tono estridente suyo; "¡Oh! ¡Es tan adorable, Bulma!"

Después de haber soportado la emoción suficiente para un día, Trunks tomó aire en sus pulmones pequeños y comenzó a gritar. En el mismo momento, Chi Chi se sumaron a los lamentos del niño y Bulma se encontró dividida entre dos personas que lloraban tanto que ambos parecían necesitar la atención que sólo ella podía dar.

Cuando por fin había conseguido que todo se calmara, fue una escena muy diferente en la cocina de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Bulma fue la que hacía alboroto sobre la estufa mientras que Chi Chi estaba agarrando una taza de té caliente en la mesa. Abriendo una bolsa de galletas, se unió a su amiga en la mesa mientras trataba de calmar a Trunks. Estaba de mal humor y molesto y no ayudaba que su pañal necesitara ser cambiado. "Lleno de mierda al igual que su padre," Bulma murmuró entre dientes y comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa de transporte. Para Chi Chi, preguntó, "¿Dónde está Gohan?"

"Está pescando con su abuelo en el lago," fue la respuesta. Antes de que Bulma pudiera seguir la lógica, agregó, "No está lidiando con esto muy bien, tampoco. No puede concentrarse en sus estudios. No está durmiendo como solía hacerlo. Lo he atrapado dos veces tratando de huir con ese monstruo verde al que es tan aficionado."

"Piccolo es un buen amigo para-" 

"¡Secuestró a mi hijo por primera vez cuando Goku fue asesinado!" Chi Chi gritó. "Si no hubiera sido por esa-esa criatura, Gohan nunca hubiera tenido un gusto por el combate y se hubiera mantenido como el dulce inocente pequeño que quería que fuera. Ahora ha sido contaminado. ¡Ha matado, Bulma! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir mi niño de nuevo ahora?"

"Él nos salvó-" 

"Ya lo sé!" Chi Chi quebró cuando ella se puso de pie. "Todos esos hombres grandes y fuertes en el campo de batalla y se mantuvieron al margen y dejaron que un niño combatiera la batalla por ellos. ¿No es patético?" Sus lágrimas estaban muy cerca y Bulma estaba anticipando la explosión que se acercaba como un experto en demoliciones en el medio de desactivar una bomba. No había manera de evitar una vez que entrara en erupción. "Incluso Goku estaba allí, y alentó a su hijo a pelear. Incluso le permitía a Cell tomar una semilla senzu. ¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¡No es de extrañar que tuvo que sacrificarse para salvar a su hijo! Oh- ¡GOKU!"

Aquí viene, Bulma pensó sombría.

En lugar de comenzar a gritar, Chi Chi se desplomó en su asiento y tomó su cara entre sus manos. "¿Por qué lo hizo?" se lamentó a través de una máscara de lágrimas. "¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¿A nosotros?"

"Salvó a la Tierra cuando se teletransportó con Cell a-" Bulma trató sólo para que sus palabras la calmaran.

Chi Chi de repente estuvo furiosa. "¡Tenía la opción de regresar y prefirió quedarse muerto! ¡Dejó una viuda y un hijo sin padre para que poder tener fiestas en la otra vida! ¿Cómo se supone que deba sentirme por eso?"

Bulma había estado esperando un arrebato de su amiga molesta pero no había previsto el grado de furia detrás de las palabras. La miró con impotencia aguda, sólo podía concentrarse en conseguir pañales para cambiar a Trunks mientras luchaba con una respuesta. La elección de Goku en quedarse muerto había tomado a todos por sorpresa, en particular con su razonamiento extraño de que la Tierra de algún modo estaría más segura sin él en ella. Con la presencia del inmenso Shenlon cerniéndose sobre todos con su impaciencia aceptable, nadie había pensado en poner en funciones a los guerreros para su familia hasta que el último deseo se había hecho y el Dragón se hubiera ido.

"¿Honestamente? Creo que Goku estaba equivocado, Chi Chi," respondió con sencillez. Como los demás, Bulma supo en su corazón lo que pasó a la familia Son había sido una tragedia innecesaria pero nadie quería admitirlo en voz alta. Goku era un mejor amigo de todos y cada uno de ellos pero no era precisamente el más inteligente en el cobertizo. Nadie podía traicionar esa amistad y realmente admitir que su elección había sido un error. Hasta ahora.

El alivio de oír esas palabras fue evidente en las facciones derrotadas de Chi Chi en realidad estaba sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Gracias, Bulma," se atragantó. "Quería escuchar a alguien decir eso para no creer que estaba siendo egoísta."

"Gohan merece a su padre. Tú necesitas a tu marido. No hay nada egoísta en esa lógica. Es la verdad." Terminó con el cambio de Trunks y lo colocó de nuevo en su asiento. Los ojos del niño estaban cargados de sueño y no hacía más escándalo mientras lentamente se dormía. Bulma estaba tan orgullosa de él que su corazón le dolía y, como siempre, inevitablemente pensó en su padre...

Chi Chi vio la problemática expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga y de inmediato la reconoció. "¿Cómo es que-?" se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo. "¿Cómo está... Vegeta?"

Los hombros de Bulma se hundieron cuando admitió en voz baja, "No lo sé."

"¿No está viviendo contigo?"

"Se fue hace unas semanas tras una... pelea terrible. No sé adónde se ha ido."

Esto era nuevo para Chi Chi pero guardó la información hasta que su mente pudiera hacer frente a esta revelación y cómo podía utilizarla para su ventaja. Ella siempre detestaría brillantemente al destructivo alienígena por alterar el curso que había planeado cuidadosamente para su familia. En lo que respecta a Vegeta, todavía quedaba una puntuación que tenía la intención de establecer. "A las dos no abandonaron nuestros hombres," gimió y estalló en lágrimas. "¡Nos quedamos para criar a nuestros niños solas! ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?"

Frotar la espalda de su amiga mientras lloraba, Bulma la calmó, "Todo va a estar bien, Chi Chi. Gohan es un niño fuerte, muy maduro para su edad. Va a ser una verdadera ayuda en la casa-"

"¡Eso no es lo que está mal!" Chi Chi gritó al techo. "¡Estoy embarazada, Bulma! ¡Voy a tener otro hijo y mi marido está muerto! ¡No tengo dinero! ¡¿Qué voy a HACER?"

Dando a su amiga un parpadeo asombrado, Bulma se tomó un momento para absorber esta nueva información. Al parecer, Goku había dejado más que un último disparo en Cell antes de dejar este mundo, después de todo. Bulma terminó ofreciendo la única respuesta que podía dar. "Ven a vivir conmigo," dijo.

Chi Chi la miró como si estuviera loca. "Tú-no lo dices en serio..."

"Lo digo muy en serio," Bulma respondió con calma. Realmente había un fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. "Me encantaría la compañía y podría usar tu experiencia en criar a un bebé semi-Saiyajin. Lo admito, no tengo idea de qué esperar de Trunks. Tenemos más que espacio suficiente y Gohan estará cerca de todos los buenos colegios. No enfrentarás tu embarazo sola y el hospital más cercano está a sólo una cuadra. ¿Qué dices?"

Después de un sorprendido momento, Chi Chi superó su parálisis y saltó en los brazos de Bulma con un aliviado grito de alegría. Todavía estaban balbuceando en alegría cuando Gohan entró cargando varios peces en una fila.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó curioso. Detrás de él, su abuelo obligó a su enorme cuerpo pasar a través de la pequeña puerta y en la cocina, mirando alrededor con su usual amable ingenuidad. "¿Chi Chi? ¿Estás bien?"

"Oh padre, ¡por primera vez estoy maravillosa!" dijo Chi Chi. Fue hacia Gohan y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del niño. "¡Vamos a mudarnos a la Corporación Cápsula! ¿No es genial?"

"¿De verdad?" Gohan repitió reluctante.

Mirando a Ox Satán, Bulma ofreció. "Eres más que bienvenido en venir con nosotros, si quieres." En el fondo de su mente estaba imaginando a su madre ocultando toda la vajilla china delicada y el cristal antes que este torpe gigante pusiera un pie en la casa.

"¡No, No, No! Alguien tiene que cuidar la casa y la vivienda," el hombre dijo entusiasta. "¡Vayan ustedes dos! ¡La pasarán genial!"

"Tal vez... tal vez no sea tan triste," Gohan consideró en voz alta. "Será bueno entrenar con Vegeta. Si, ya sabes, me deja-"

"¿Honestamente crees que aceptaría si ese horrible hombre estuviera viviendo allí todavía?" Chi Chi gritó, girando en sus talones y avanzando a su único hijo. Señaló un dedo rígido a su nariz. "Vegeta se fue para siempre. No toleraré que te juntes con gente como él, ¡ese monstruo verde es bastante malo!"

"¡Pero, mamá! Piccolo-!

"¡Nada de peros! ¡Tus días de pelear terminaron! ¡Es momento de leer, jovencito!" Con eso, se marchó a la habitación en preparación de juntar sus pertenencias.

Todos en la cocina quedaron en un silencio por la diatriba. Ox Satán murmuró algo sobre alimentar gallinas y sacar los zorros fuera. Las mejillas de Gohan se pusieron escarlatas y bajó su cabeza y fue a su habitación antes que sus lágrimas lo avergonzaran más. Ahora sola en la cocina, Bulma encontró su propio rostro sonrojado como el del niño, aunque por una razón totalmente diferente.

"¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?" murmuró entre dientes ante la realización.

Llegando en tiempo récord, Bulma aterrizó en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula tres horas y dos pasajeros extra después. Chi Chi parecía finalmente guardar su dolor al final y anticipar el cambio en la dirección. Ella y la madre de Bulma comenzaron a intercambiar recetas incluso antes que estuvieran dentro de la casa.

Gohan era una historia completamente diferente. Era siempre un joven amable que rara vez se quejaba pero era claro para Bulma que estaba molesto por la repentina mudanza. Sus oscuros mechones colgaban sobre su rostro en un desprolijo desorden y sus ropas parecían colgar en su cuerpo demasiado delgado. Desempacando sus cosas y las de su madre, se quedó atrás mientras su madre y los padres de Bulma desaparecían en los cuarteles del edificio. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista hacia Bulma, la pérdida en sus oscuros ojos fue desgarradora. "¿Realmente se ha ido Vegeta, Bulma?"

Asintiendo, respondió. "Sí, Gohan. Se fue."

El niño miró tristemente a sus pies. Bulma tuvo que resistir la urgencia de consolarlo y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien. Sólo tenía que darle un tiempo. Como si entendiendo el pensamiento, tomó un profundo respiro y levantó su maleta y siguió a su madre a la casa sin otra palabra. Por alguna razón, Bulma encontró el extraño silencio del niño un poco más que sólo algo desconcertante.

Bulma terminó estando muy aliviada por la presencia de la mujer más joven, después de todo. Prácticamente el día después que sus invitados se mudaran, cayó presa de una fea infección viral que la dejó enferma una semana por el resto del mes. Los expertos suministros de Chi Chi la ayudaron a través de lo peor de la inexplicable enfermedad y fue capaz de descansar al saber que Trunks estaba bien atendido también.

Afortunadamente, cuando se sintió lo fuerte suficiente para volver a trabajar, no habían más recordatorios de amenazas que le llegaran por correo. Esa nota amenazante nunca estuvo lejos de sus pensamientos. El departamento de cuenta le notificó que finalmente había habido algo de actividad en la tarjeta de crédito de Vegeta. Viendo los recibos que proveyeron, descubrió que el Saiyajin había cenado en algún restaurante llamado el Osprey Dorado el mismo día que ella había visitado a sus amigos. Después de aparentemente disfrutar de lo rico, continuó comiendo en lugares caros por el resto de la semana. En el momento, estaba alojado en un caro hotel en la Costa del Este y redescubriendo los goces del servicio de habitación.

Inclinándose de nuevo en su escritorio, Bulma bajó los papeles y estudió la pared lejana con una mezcla de emociones. Vegeta obviamente se había decidido a continuar sus búsquedas solitarias e ignorarla y a su hijo. Iba a vivir la vida de un soltero despreocupado a expensas de la Corporación Cápsula. No había manera de decir cuánto le tomaría en volver. Si lo hacía.

Era momento para que siguiera adelante. 

* * *

><p>Capítulo Cuatro: ¡El DESTINO de Vegeta!<p> 


	4. Espiral cuesta abajo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo Cuatro: Espiral cuesta abajo<p>

"Señor, siento tener que informar que el Saiyajin se está muriendo."

El hombre detuvo el micrófono el tiempo suficiente para sorber pensativo su café antes de reanudar su dictado sombrío; "La fecha es miércoles, 6 de julio del año 767. El tiempo es, oh... exactamente 0846 PST. Grabando esta transcripción está Gerald Willis asignado al Nivel Dos de la Instalación. Estas son anotaciones confidenciales destinadas únicamente para el Comandante de la Base, el coronel Bedlam. Señor, mi informe es el siguiente;

"Ha habido un progresivo deterioro en la salud del varón alienígena desde su captura por parte del Especímen F, once días atrás. En ese momento, el Saiyajin estaba sufriendo los efectos de la exposición de opiáceos y fue fácilmente sometido. Por desgracia, ese estado era extremadamente manejable de corta duración y nos hemos encontrado con problemas de mantenerlo. Por el momento, mi equipo ha recurrido a un tranquilizante sintético que no fue probado anteriormente. Los efectos secundarios son acumulativos y potencialmente devastadores pero sinceramente, todos estamos sin idea de qué otro modo frente a este nuevo modelo.

"Las pocas veces que el alienígena ha logrado recuperar la conciencia, ha demostrado ser beligerante y letal. Una de mis colaboradores, la Doctora Felicia Brevas, cometió el error de acercarse a él antes de que estuviera en dispositivos de seguridad adecuados y fue destripada en el instante. Desde entonces he dado la orden de que el alienígena permanezca constantemente atado. A partir de diecisiete horas atrás, su sistema ha comenzado a rechazar los suplementos por vía intravenosa que hemos estado proporcionando. Sus órganos internos se están apagando sistemáticamente uno por uno. A pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos para evitarlo, no se espera que sobreviva mucho-"

Saltó en su lugar cuando su beeper se apagó. Sacándolo del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, sus rasgos taciturnos palidecieron aún más cuando leyó la pequeña pantalla. Una parte de él había estado esperando esta llamada pero era demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto.

Esto significa que el Saiyajin estaba en su agonía final.

Al carajo con la profesionalidad y la propiedad, el científico salió corriendo de su oficina a la escalera más cercana. Ni siquiera podía prescindir de los valiosos segundos que tomaba subir al ascensor para llegar a su nivel. Bajando por las escaleras hasta el nivel dos, corrió a las puertas de acero inmensas que estaban al final del pasillo. Apresurándose por su llave de acceso, rápidamente la deslizó a través de la ranura y entró en su código personal. Se oyó el ruido de enormes esclusas de soltándose en las paredes de metal reforzado y con un gemido, las puertas se separaron de sus pistas lo suficientemente amplias como para que un hombre pasara antes de cerrarse inmediatamente después de sólo un retraso de cinco segundos.

El profesor Willis se apretó y de inmediato estudió la situación. Una colección de personal médico y guardias estaban juntos nerviosos a un lado de la pared de plexiglás.

"¿Cuál es su situación?" Ladró.

"No es buena, profesor," un teniente le informó.

El personal y los militares se separaron, permitiéndole ver la escena personalmente. Incluso la expresión siempre estoica del científico vaciló ante la vista frente a él.

La celda de observación era precisamente eso; un cubo de aislamiento en el centro de la sala de metal impenetrable. Estaba monitoreada durante todo el día por un estado del sistema de seguridad de última generación y un grupo de fuerzas especiales. El cubo tenía sólo diez metros cuadrados y estaba rodeado por todos lados, el material estaba compuesto de una transparente, aleación de metal a prueba de balas con la consistencia de diamante. Los únicos muebles eran una cama individual anclada al suelo y un aseo en la esquina. Por el momento, todo estaba salpicado de color carmesí.

Agachándose al lado de una pared, el Profesor Willis examinó la figura retorcida yaciendo a sólo un mero pie de distancia de él. "Espécimen V," gritó, golpeando con urgencia el cristal. "¡Espécimen V!"

Como reacción a la presencia humana, la solitaria figura relajó sus espasmos terribles con tiempo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor. Levantó su cabeza y miró al hombre, tratando de enfocarlo. "M-Mi... nombre," soltó a través de dientes apretados, "...es-es Ve-Vegeta..." Escupió una bocanada de sangre a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se aplastó contra la pared transparente y corrió por la superficie en pútridas serpentinas. Como si el simple esfuerzo le costara lo último de sus preciosas reservas, Vegeta cayó desmayado al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, los monitores que mostraban su estado quedaron en una línea.

Saltando para ponerse de pie, el científico se dirigió a la puerta y procedió a introducir su código para desbloquearla.

"¡Señor, no puede hacer eso! No tengo la aprobación del Coronel Bedlam," el Teniente se opuso, tratando infructuosamente de marcar su teléfono celular y limitar al científico al mismo tiempo. Todos los demás se cernían de nuevo con inquietud, sin saber qué hacer.

Empujándolo, Willis presionó en el último número y abrió la puerta. "¡Tráelo, entonces! ¡Mientras tanto, me aseguraré de que todos mantengamos nuestros trabajos manteniendo a este alienígena vivo!" Entró en la habitación y se arrodilló al lado del Saiyajin afectado, sintiendo el pulso y no encontrando nada. Tratar de girar al alienígena sobre su espalda era imposible, sus manos y antebrazos estaban atados a la espalda con cadenas de metal. "¡Necesito la llave!" le ladró al teniente.

El oficial le miró con temor evidente. "Señor, no estoy seguro-"

"¡Ahora!" Gritó. "¡Se está muriendo!"

A regañadientes, el soldado entró en la celda e hizo lo que le dijo. Hubo una media de un segundo de aprensión cuando las cerraduras se soltaron y los brazos del alienígena se liberaron. Muy consciente de la naturaleza devastadora de su feroz adquisición, todos contuvieron la respiración creyendo que la pantalla era una forma de engaño. No pasó nada. El personal finalmente se animó y dejó su a cargo su formación.

Sopesando al inmóvil alienígena en una camilla, el Profesor Willis se subió encima de él y comenzó a hacer estables presiones en el pecho mientras que su personal médico giraba hacia la salida. "¡Abre la puerta!" Ordenó al panel de control. Al no obtener respuesta, miró al teniente.

Tomando un profundo respiro, el funcionario dio un breve asentimiento a su subordinado que inmediatamente entró en el código para que la puerta se abra.

Apenas apareció el boom rotundo de las esclusas aflojándose luego Willis luego miró a la lectura en el carrito de emergencia y sintió una oleada de alivio. Hubo un repentino, irregulares parpadeo en la pantalla seguido de varios más. "Tenemos ritmo cardíaco-"

"Eso no es todo lo que tienen," Vegeta gruñó desde debajo de él. La pareja intercambió una mirada irónica el uno al otro antes de que el Saiyajin lanzó el conmocionado científico a lo largo de la habitación.

Nadie estuvo preparado cuando el alienígena saltó de la camilla y se dirigió a la salida. Las enormes puertas ya se habían programado a través de su ciclo corto y estaban cerradas de nuevo. El único en el camino de Vegeta era el nervioso cabo que estaba sosteniendo su rifle mientras el Saiyajin lo derribaba, empujando a ambos a través de la salida con su impulso. Detrás de ellos, las inmensas puertas se cerraron con una caída estrepitosa de finalidad.

Aturdido, el joven guardia estaba tratando de localizar su arma cuando Vegeta saltó sobre él y golpeó su rodilla en la parte posterior del cuello del hombre. El rostro del soldado chocó con el azulejo duro con tal fuerza que su cabeza prácticamente explotó.

Clarines se apagaron y las luces del nivel se transformaron en un rojo reumático. Siguiendo a donde estaban los sonidos de las puertas girando para otro breve apertura, sin duda por el personal atrapado en el otro lado. Vegeta encontró el código de controles y arrojó su puño a través de la consola hasta el codo, sacando un puñado de hilos y cables. Un sonido diferente se añadió a las alarmas cuando las puertas se separaron alrededor de medio pie y se detuvieron bruscamente, servos moliendo en señal de protesta mientras se interrumpía el ciclo. Vegeta no se detuvo para regodearse. Los soldados estaban apuntando con sus armas automáticas a través de la estrecha abertura y abrieron fuego sin vacilar. Una bala quemó un sendero a través del muslo del Saiyajin antes que se lanzara para cubrirse en el hueco de la escalera.

Deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, Vegeta escupió una bocanada de sangre e hizo una mueca de dolor. Había tenido que morder casi a través de su lengua para generar suficiente sangre para hacer a la falsa hemorragia parecer convincentes. Simular el fallo de corazón y de otros órganos sólo había sido algo sencillo. Un Saiyajin en su entrenamiento inicial aprendía a controlar las funciones corporales involuntarias con el fin de bloquear el dolor y la lenta pérdida de sangre. Incluso fingir la muerte venía muy bien, cuando todo lo demás fallaba.

A pesar de su aparente estado energético, Vegeta no estaba ni siquiera cerca de su nivel habitual, y él lo sabía. Sus brazos estaban llenos de marcas de agujas de las pruebas que los humanos le hicieron de día y de noche y las drogas que le habían metido hicieron todo menos negar su ki. Su entorno amenazó con envolverlo y apagarse por los sedantes pero luchó contra los efectos. Esperaba que el salto inicial a su sistema quemara las sustancias pero no tenía tiempo para esperar a que ocurra. El personal atrapado estaba tratando de sobrepasar las órdenes que los había encerrado dentro de la sección de Aislamiento. La única vía de escape era el ascensor que estaba directamente frente a él. Cada vez que él tanto echaba un vistazo al marco de la puerta, los soldados comenzaban a disparar.

Para su sorpresa, las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a abrirse y Vegeta cruzó el pasillo, cargándose en él sin dudarlo un segundo. Se las arregló para lanzar a dos soldados sorprendidos que fueron cortados por los disparos de sus propios compañeros. Dentro de los confines del ascensor, el pequeño espacio era una desventaja clara para los soldados que ahora tenían que lidiar con un alienígena loco como el demonio que azotaba con todo lo que tenía. Pateando y dando puñetazos con tanta fuerza como podía, Vegeta descubrió que los otros cinco soldados no podían competir con su velocidad y su ferocidad. Sólo uno logró aterrizar un puño en su cara y el Saiyajin respondió arrancándole el corazón de su pecho.

De pie en medio de la sangre usando sólo una bata de hospital, Vegeta debería haber sentido una triste satisfacción de su proeza. Por primera vez, no permitió que la arrogancia nublara de su juicio. Estaba lejos de estar a salvo y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Los acontecimientos desde la noche que la perra drogadicta había lanzado el polvo en su rostro eran confusos y desiguales. Todo lo que recordaba eran eran rostros sombríos, pinchazos de dolor y las restricciones que lo obstaculizaban. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado encarcelado aquí pero estaba razonablemente seguro de que había sido algo más que unos pocos días.

El sonido de las pisadas golpeando por la escalera le llamó la atención y pateó un cuerpo que estaba parando las puertas del ascensor de cerrarse y se trasladó al panel de pared. La única luz que había estaba en L2 y por encima estaban L1 y PRINCIPAL. Vegeta apretó PRINCIPAL y sintió la caja de metal comenzar su ascenso.

Mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, se le ocurrió que los humanos armados estarían anticipando esta maniobra y probablemente lo estarían esperando en su destino. Golpeó la parada de emergencia y luego miró hacia el techo por una salida. Cuando miró el suelo, finalmente se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

Dos cuadros de las Fuerzas Especiales estaban arreglados en una postura de media luna de defensa alrededor de las puertas del ascensor en el nivel principal. Ha habido un momento de tensión cuando el curso del ascensor se había detenido unos cuarenta y dos segundos antes de iniciarse de nuevo.

"Todo el mundo listo," advirtió el comandante de guardia.

Seguridad apagó las armas automáticas y los soldados cayeron en una rodilla cuando el ascensor llegó a su nivel.

"¡FUEGO!" Gritó el comandante cuando las puertas se separaron.

El sonido entrecortado de los disparos de las armas estalló como un trueno en el estrecho vestíbulo. Balas perforaban las paredes del ascensor antes de que el principal gritara: "¡Alto el fuego!" Se levantó y avanzó hacia la apertura, viendo sólo los cuerpos de la primera promoción que había asignado para investigar la recámara de seguridad. Miró al techo y vio que estaba intacto pero no pudo dejar de notar el agujero en el suelo. Explicaba los cuarenta y dos segundos de retraso. "¡Mierda!" Maldijo e inmediatamente buscó su intercomunicador. Su voz estalló en pleno auge en todos los parlantes en el interior de la instalación.

"Teniente Norton a todas las Unidades. Espécimen V está suelto en alguna parte en los niveles inferiores. La contención no ha tenido éxito. Todo el personal tiene que iniciar los procedimientos de cierre de una vez. Esto no es un simulacro. ¡Repito, esto no es un simulacro! ¡Tienen órdenes de disparar a la vista!"

Asignaron un general para asegurar el nivel, el mayor organizó al resto de sus hombres para iniciar un barrido completo del resto de la Instalación. Durante los primeros minutos, los soldados restantes se tensaron y se pusieron nerviosos por la adrenalina pero con el tiempo empezaron a calmarse y se arremolinaron. Varios grupos de dos hombre se separaron para comenzar a investigar el nivel en el que estaban, dejando atrás a cinco soldados.

"No me gusta esto. No me gusta ni un poco," un cabo refunfuñó por lo bajo. "Esto me recuerda una película que vi una vez-"

A su alrededor, los otros estallaron en fuertes gemidos. "Tucker, siempre empiezas a molestar con las películas que ves," el Sargento le espetó. Puso en su hombro la correa de su ametralladora y entró en el puesto del ascensor para iniciar la ardua tarea de sacar a los muertos.

"¡Siempre son los chicos que se quedan atrás los que los atrapan primero!" Tucker replicó. "Odio romper tu ilusión- ¡Pero eso es Estados Unidos!"

"Estás tan lleno de mierda," murmuró el Sargento.

Fue entonces cuando Vegeta pateó el panel de escape por encima de él y se dejó caer a través del techo en la espalda del soldado. El Sargento apenas pudo reaccionar antes de que manos agarraran cada lado de su cabeza y se torcieran con un movimiento agudo, rompiendo su cuello. 

"¡!" Tucker gritó mientras el alienígena se levantaba y fijaba una enloquecida mirada en su dirección. Comenzó a ir marcha atrás y disparando al mismo tiempo, su objetivo salvaje y con pánico. Varias balas rebotaron y un militar gritó, "¡Mira el vidrio, Tucker! ¡Por el amor de Dios, mira el vidrio de mierda!"

Evadiendo la ráfaga de disparos erráticos, Vegeta se deslizó por el piso liso y logró golpear las piernas del desafortunado cabo. Luchando con el arma fuera de sus manos, él pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello del humanos que luchaba y lo mantuvo como un escudo de vivo mientras se retiraba de los tres soldados restantes.

"Todos los dioses, voy a morir", se quejó Tucker.

"En eso tienes razón," Vegeta le aseguró. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Tú- estás en la Instalación Quince."

"¡Eso no significa nada para mí!"

"Es- es lo que solía ser una base submarina operada por el Ejército de la Patrulla Roja," afirmó Tucker en un apresuramiento frenético. "¡Ahora es un laboratorio de alto secreto que desarrolla armas de alta tecnología y estudia cosas t-tú!"

"¿Todavía estoy en la tierra? ¿Estamos en el espacio?"

Incapaz de balbucear una respuesta, el cabo levantó una mano temblorosa a la pared del fondo. Al principio, la vista más allá de la gran ventana no se registró en los sentidos entumecidos del Saiyajin. Sólo había un negro oscuro que originalmente asociaba con la noche y pensó que no tenía ninguna importancia para él. Echando una mirada más de cerca, se dio cuenta de las criaturas transparentes moviéndose más allá del grueso cristal, claramente atraídas por el nivel de luz generado.

Estaban bajo el agua.

El rostro sombrío de Vegeta se ensombreció con esta nueva información pero eso fue todo. "¿Cuán profundo estamos?"

"Ochenta brazas," susurró Tucker y cuando el brazo se apretó alrededor de su cuello, se corrigió con, "Eso es alrededor de cuatrocientos ochenta pies."

¿Es eso todo? Espero que sepas nadar," dijo Vegeta con una risa seca mientras levantaba la mano libre hacia la pared. Sus dedos comenzaron a brillar de un azul suave que comenzó a crecer en intensidad mientras más duro el Saiyajin centraba su poder. No fue fácil recoger de los hilos rotos de su ki pero estaba decidido a ser libre de este asilo a cualquier costo. Gotas de sudor estallaron en su frente por el esfuerzo, y su concentración no fue ayudada mientras el soldado que llevaba comenzó a recitar una oración.

"¡Espécimen V!" gritó una voz autoritaria.

Habían llegado los refuerzos, sellando las otras vías de escape menos la que Vegeta había elegido. Un humano en particular parecía estar a cargo de este grupo fuertemente armado, realmente pasando por delante de sus subordinados para hacerle frente, ambas manos vacías de armas. "Soy el Coronel Bedlam. Yo estoy a cargo de esta instalación. Si vuelas esa ventana, nos matarás a todos."

"¿Cuál es la desventaja de esa la observación?" Vegeta gruñó.

"Tú morirás también."

"Yo no. No sabes de lo que soy capaz." Para dar de importancia a sus palabras, el ki en su mano finalmente se unió en una bola compacta, mortal. A la vista de ello, la sonrisa de Vegeta se ensanchó en una fría sonrisa de realización. Miró al coronel impasible el tiempo suficiente para probar que lo decía en serio antes de lanzar a su rehén hacia los soldados. Girando hacia la ventana, levantó su mano y arrojó la energía destructiva tan fuerte como pudo.

La explosión de ki y la lluvia de balas fueron prácticamente simultáneas.

"He perdido a nueve hombres por esa... esa criatura," declaró el Coronel Bedlam gravemente, de pie delante de una ventana de observación y mirando la actividad por debajo de ellos.

"Podría haber sido peor," El profesor Willis intentó.

"Casi lo fue," el oficial le gritó. "Si su explosión hubiera penetrado un octavo de pulgada más del vidrio, toda esta base hubiera estado llena de agua. Puesto que eres el que rompió el protocolo, ¿por qué no explicas este casi desastre al Consejo Militar?"

Quedando en perturbado silencio, el científico sólo se mantuvo en su lugar junto a su superior. Él más que merecía la reprimenda de sus apresuradas acciones, casi había costado la vida de todos ellos.

"Ustedes estaban totalmente al corriente de su naturaleza traicionera. ¿Por qué no hiciste caso a las advertencias?" Bedlam siguió martilleando.

"Tengo que descartar la validez de las declaraciones de las declaraciones del Espécimen F. No creo que sea de fiar," dijo Willis.

"¡¿Y él sí?" El coronel gritó, señalando a la sala de operaciones por debajo de ellos. Había acosado movimiento de cirujanos y enfermeras que rodeaban la figura inconsciente de Vegeta. "Al menos el otro nunca ha matado a alguno de mis hombres."

"Todavía no."

Sosteniendo su disgusto inicial, el Comandante de la Base miró al otro hombre con curiosidad. "¿Qué sospechas?"

"El Espécimen F es astuto y manipulador. Sé que nos ha dado una valiosa información sobre el diseño de armas y propulsión espacial. Ha sido cooperativo y calmado tanto a mi personal como conmigo pero..."

"La palabra 'pero' no es una observación particular científica, Gerald."

"Mantengo mi declaración anterior, Coronel. Estoy aceptando las recomendaciones del Espécimen F con reservas extremas. Estoy seguro de que sus motivaciones están lejos de ser honorables."

"Sólo voy a preocuparme por el alienígena que estaba en alianza con la bestia que diezmó a la Flota Naval. El Espécimen V allí nos debe por la pérdida. Si me salgo con la mía, nunca verá la luz del día alguna vez. Ese otro no tiene ninguna importancia para mí. Mientras siga siendo cooperativo," Bedlam, dijo en tono amenazador. Antes de que el científico pudiera comentar, el funcionario advirtió a uno de los cirujanos que se apartara de la mesa de operaciones. Pasando por encima del intercomunicador, apretó el botón. "Informe."

"La densa musculatura del alienígena lo salvó del peor fuego del arma, Coronel," el cirujano dijo tajante. "Sólo dos balas causaron algún tipo de lesión importante, una bala rebotó en una costilla y perforado el pulmón izquierdo. La otra recortó una sección del intestino delgado causando una hemorragia interna menor. Hemos recuperado todos los fragmentos y reparado los daños. Esperemos que su capacidad de regeneración niegue el trauma y acelere la recuperación."

"Excelente trabajo," Bedlam alabó y retrocedió, murmurando para sí mismo, "Le dispararon en once lugares y ninguno de ellos fue crítico. Increíble."

"El Espécimen V está demostrando ser más resistente de lo que jamás podría haber anticipado," admitió Willis, incapaz de mantener la admiración de su voz.

Girando su cabeza, el Coronel recogió ese tono impresionado y ladró, "No más actos heroicos, Gerald. No con este. Si se va fuera de línea de nuevo, se queda en esa celda maldita hasta que comience a pudrirse. No voy a tolerar otra brecha de seguridad, ¿entendido?"

"Perfectamente, Coronel. Le agradezco su indulgencia en esta cuestión."

Bedlam gruñó. "¿Qué otra opción tengo? Eres el mejor en lo que haces y ambos lo sabemos. Sólo tiene que usar la cabeza la próxima vez." Sin otra palabra, el hombre salió de la habitación y regresó a sus funciones. Todavía tenía el personal que necesitaba a salvo y había un montón de llamadas por hacer. Detrás de él, Willis miró su reloj.

Ni siquiera era mediodía todavía.

Un segundo más, quizás dos y él hubiera reunido suficiente energía como para romper el vidrio en lugar de rasgarlo.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que había perdido su única oportunidad de escapar. Los humanos no se iban a arriesgar ningún tipo de oportunidad con él ahora. Se vio reducido a estar acostado boca abajo en su cuna, las muñecas y los tobillos asegurados por restricciones acolchadas. La lógica de esta maniobra era permitir que las heridas que había recibido de su fuga frustrada tuvieran la oportunidad de sanar. Se había girado justo cuando los guardias abrieron fuego y la mayoría de las balas lo habían golpeado en la espalda. El personal vino y se fue todo el día para cambiar los vendajes, en sustitución de las bolsas por vía intravenosa y darle más de ese maldito sedante. Vegeta ya no estaba seguro de si el momento del intento de fuga había sido hace días o semanas. No tenía sentido del tiempo mientras un día era tan borroso como otro. Incluso la acción de mover la cabeza era un esfuerzo agotador para él. Sus raros momentos de conciencia se gastaban mirando con tristeza a las puertas cerradas de la cámara en la que estaba atrapado. El resto del tiempo se había perdido en sueños, pesadillas...

...y recuerdos.

"Nunca me preguntaste," Trunks finalmente se desafió a sí mismo para hablar.

Vegeta había estado absorbido en sus reflexiones ácidas y miró a su hijo. "¿Preguntar qué?"

"Cómo moriste en mi línea de tiempo."

El Saiyajin mayor sólo lo miró en confusión.

Este intercambio se produjo durante el período que pasaron juntos en la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo. El enfrentamiento inicial entre ellos había durado unas tres semanas antes de que comenzaran a interactuar de buena manera. En ese momento, Trunks estaba desesperadamente solo y no quería nada más pasar el tiempo con el padre que nunca había conocido. Las propias razones de Vegeta para sociabilizar eran, como siempre, conocidas sólo por él. Para su crédito, no le dijo al adolescente que se callara cuando el joven comenzaba a balbucear igual de entusiasta como su madre. Tal vez, en su propia manera distante, él había estado solo también.

En sus peleas iniciales, el muchacho demostró que era duro como una roca y resistente, pero, lamentablemente tenía un estilo de lucha que era idéntico al de Goku; el subproducto de ser entrenado por Gohan en su propia línea de tiempo. Al segundo Vegeta identificó que esa técnica, decidió corregir esa imperfección incluso si resultaba en detrimento de su propio tortuoso entrenamiento. No había ninguna maldita manera que algún hijo suyo (uno de extraño cabello, bastardo híbrido no deseado como era) iba a hacer alarde de propósito el estilo de lucha de su rival más odiado. 

Así, los dos se enfrentaron hasta que la naturaleza empática de la sala mística hizo eco de su ferocidad y se convirtió en la consistencia de lava fundida. Dos antagonistas de cabello rubio tiraban explosiones de ki y golpes el uno al otro con total abandono, en respuesta a la convocatoria para la batalla que cantaba en su sangre. Ningún tiempo fue perdonado por el otro, los conceptos de misericordia y compasión fueron abandonados mientras padre e hijo se golpeaban el uno al otro hasta que la sangre volaba. Cualquier humano que viera el salvajismo que la pareja exhibía descartaría el acto de violencia sin sentido. Era abuso en su manera más depravada, hecho aún más dramático por la relación directa entre los antagonistas. Era una locura. Barbarie. Locura completa.

Para un Saiyajin: Era un medio de unión familiar.

Esa verdad nunca fue más mostrada que el día que la pareja había tomado un día de descanso por unanimidad por el ritmo frenético de su entrenamiento. En realidad, ambos estaban muy doloridos y heridos de los esfuerzos del día anterior pero tampoco lo admitían. Trunks estaba sentado en la mesa sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en el hombro izquierdo que se había dislocado catorce horas atrás. Se la había puesto solo pero todavía estaba muy hinchado. Lo mismo para su nariz. Tenía un apósito en el puente y tenía que respirar por la boca.

Hubo una maldición silenciada de la habitación y Vegeta salió rengueando. Llegó a la mesa de la cocina y se derrumbó en la silla más cercana, apoyando la pierna derecha en otra. Su tobillo estaba hinchado al doble de lo normal y había un color púrpura oscuro alrededor de la articulación. Sin una palabra, Trunks se deslizó por encima de su bolsa de hielo y se dirigió al congelador para buscar otra.

Durante un tiempo ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, cayendo en un estado que era menos de una meditación y más una siesta agotado. Realmente se habían pasado de la raya el día anterior. Las energías liberadas en sus explosiones mutuas hubiera destruido la tierra una docena de veces. Cuando se habían quedado sin la energía destructiva y volvieron a sumirse en sus estados humanos, había seguido la contienda de luchar hasta que lo único que los mantenía de pie era su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Vegeta había estado ceñudo por su pie lesionado preguntándose cuánto de un retroceso esto iba a costar cuando el niño comenzara con sus preguntas, como sabía que acabaría haciendo. Para su consternación y pesar, el Saiyajin mayor descubrió rápidamente que había experiencias mucho peores que la derrota y la muerte.

Era estar atrapado un espacio cerrado con un adolescente.

"¿Por qué me importaría?" paró la pregunta del joven acerca de su muerte en la línea de tiempo futuro. 

Trunks parpadeó. "¿No tienes ni siquiera curiosidad?"

El pensamiento cruzaba la mente de Vegeta en ocasiones pero realmente no podía haberse molestado en sacar el tema. Le ofreció el adolescente un vago encogimiento de hombros pero le pasó una mirada que el joven Saiyajin concluyó como intereses.

"En mi línea de tiempo, te fuiste de la Corporación Cápsula poco después que mamá quedara embarazada. Causaste muchos problemas en la Tierra. Los Guerreros Z pensaban que iban a tener que unirse y luchar contra ti."

"Esta vez, hubieran perdido," Vegeta resopló.

Sin inmutarse por el alarde, Trunks respondió de manera uniforme, "Goku era un Super Saiyajin para entonces y Gohan estaba en la cúspide de la transformación. Tú nunca alcanzaste ese estado en mi línea de tiempo."

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Vegeta giró su cabeza en shock. Sentado frente a él, su hijo estaba sonriendo pero había poco de humor en la expresión. "Tu yo futuro nunca tuvo la advertencia sobre la amenaza de los Androides y por eso no tuviste la necesidad de abandonar el planeta y entrenar. Pensaste que la ascensión te llegaría con el tiempo. Creías que tenías décadas por delante cuando realmente tenías sólo unos meses..."

"Los androides..."

"En el momento en que acabaron contigo, no quedaba nada salvo un puñado de cenizas. Gohan observó la batalla. Dijo que duró tres minutos."

El rostro de Vegeta se llenó de sangre caliente ante el simple recuerdo de su humillante derrota a manos de Androide 18. Había sido Super Saiyajin cuando se había enfrentado a ella y no había durado mucho más tiempo. "No en este tiempo. No es así. No voy a ser derrotado por un par de tostadoras sobre desarrolladas."

"Tu ego es increíble," Trunks dijo entre dientes apretados. "Si no hubieras derribado la puerta al laboratorio del Doctor Gero podríamos haber planeado una estrategia-"

"¿Qué hubiera funcionado?" Vegeta replicó. "Si hay alguien culpable aquí, ve y haz frente a Kakarotto. Fue su estupidez lo que permitió que el maldito loco escapara y crear esas abominaciones para empezar." Observó cómo la cara del adolescente brillaba con su crítica. "No te gusta cuando bajo a tu héroe venerado, ¿no muchacho?"

"Goku era-¡es el guerrero más grande que jamás vivirá!"

"Confinado a este mundo patético, creo que sí. Si no fuera por el golpe en la cabeza, hubiera sido un verdadero Saiyajin-"

"-¿Como tú?"

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?" 

"¿Qué has creado sino muerte y destrucción dondequiera que vayas?" Trunks le gritó. "¡Eres horrible! ¡A veces desearía que Goku hubiera sido mi padre en vez de ti!"

En el insulto deliberado, los labios de Vegeta se volvieron una incruenta línea recta. "Si me hubiera salido con la mía nunca hubieras sido concebido en absoluto. Si quieres culpar a alguien por tus pobres orígenes de los espermatozoides que te crearon, culpa a esa traicionera madre tuya. Nunca me ofrecí para el trabajo."

Toda la sangre se drenó fuera del rostro de Trunks como si hubiera sido abofeteado. "Mamá... ella- ella no hubiera hecho eso-" 

"¡¿Por qué crees que me fui?" Vegeta dijo bruscamente, golpeando el puño sobre la mesa en frustración. "Le había dejado a ella que yo iba a seguir siendo el último de mi línea. ¡Yo confié en ella! Y ella siguió adelante y-" El visiblemente lidió con su carácter antes de cambiar deliberadamente el tema. "No sé las circunstancias de lo sucedido entre la encarnación futura de mí mismo y Bul- esa mujer. Todo lo que sé es lo que pasó aquí. En esta línea de tiempo."

En una pequeña voz, Trunks logró decir, "¿Qué sucedió?"

Cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, el Saiyajin dijo en voz baja, "No importa ya. Lo hecho, hecho está..."

"¡Por supuesto que importa! Merezco saber quién es mi padre."

"'Tú mereces,'" se burló de Vegeta. "Dios, no eres el especial. ¿Qué hay de lo que yo merezco? Yo estaba destinado a ser el rey de mi pueblo y de gobernar un imperio de millones de personas. No ser reducido a un soldado humilde con un puñado de supervivientes. ¡NO te quejes sobre las demandas estúpidas! Nadie respondió a mis preguntas cuando yo tenía tu edad. Se esperaba que mantuviera la boca cerrada y obedeciera órdenes. Has sido malcriado y echado a perder."

Trunks debería haber tomado la advertencia que era evidente en la voz de su padre pero insistió. "Tú no tienes idea de qué tipo de vida que he tenido. He perdido a mis amigos uno a uno, vi a mi ciudad y hogar volverse escombros. Cada pérdida de vida transformó a mi madre en una sombra de sí misma. El único que fue como un verdadero padre para mí fue asesinado y yo arriesgué todo para volver aquí y arreglar las cosas. ¿A quién le importa una mierda acerca de tu pérdida? Los Saiyajin eran sólo una raza de transformistas asesinos-"

Trunks chilló mientras Vegeta se abalanzaba sobre la mesa y tomaba un puñado de su cuello, tirando hacia delante hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a sólo una pulgada de distancia. "¡NUNCA insultes a la raza Saiyajin!" Vegeta siseó. "Siempre seré su príncipe, incluso si es sólo un pueblo de fantasmas. La sangre de la realeza no se muere sólo porque alguien quiere que así sea. Freezer asesinó a mi pueblo sin ni siquiera permitirles una batalla final y yo he pasado el resto de mis días tratando de alcanzarlos. Por lo menos tú estás vivo, muchacho," soltó a Trunks y lo empujó hacia atrás con una expresión de desdén. "¿Yo? Yo morí el día en que Vegetasei fue destruido."

Temblando en su asiento, Trunks miró impotente al otro Saiyajin, incapaz de hablar. Vegeta no podía entender la razón de la crisis súbita en la cara del adolescente hasta que se secó la humedad que se había juntado en su mejilla. La había despedido como sudor hasta que miró a sus yemas.

Eran lágrimas.

Sin una palabra, Vegeta se puso de pie y rengueó dolorosamente fuera de la cocina para empezar el día de entrenamiento incluso a pesar que no estaba en forma para hacerlo, física o mentalmente. Quedándose detrás, Trunks no pudo haberlo seguido incluso si lo quería, pasmado por lo que había visto y escuchado.

"Padre," susurró.

"Trunks," Vegeta graznó.

Enterró su rostro en la almohada y dejó a su cuerpo temblar con el período posterior de su dolor. Su hijo. El muchacho cuya representación futura había asesinado sin esfuerzo alguno a ambos Freezer y su supuestamente omnipotente padre. El adolescente había evolucionado en su forma Super Saiyajin por fácilmente quince años antes que él mismo. A pesar de las obvias fallas de lucha asociadas con ser entrenado por el muchacho de Kakarotto, el joven había mostrado una testaruda y violenta meta que había hecho a su propio corazón Saiyajin sumergirse con orgullo. Durante su año juntos, habían llegado a un entendimiento mutuo que había sido menos que una amistad pero mucho más que sólo compañerismo mutuo. Se habían convertido en padre e hijo.

En conflicto directo con la destructiva naturaleza del adolescente estaba un lado sensible y emocional. Sin duda un subproducto de la mancha humana en la sangre del muchacho y su propia deserción en la línea de tiempo de Trunks. Aquí, él estaba vivo y el niño era apenas un infante. No había manera de decir cuan lejos Trunks podría haber llegado en su entrenamiento si él cargaba con la responsabilidad.

La pregunta se alejó de él... ¿Quería ser un padre?

"Ve," una pequeña voz susurró en su mente y apretó sus ojos para cerrarlos ante el recuerdo que se metía.

Había entrado en la cocina durante uno de sus viajes sin rumbo en el compuesto después de su regreso de los juegos de Cell y encontró a Bulma alimentando al mocoso en esa ridícula silla alta. El mestizo de cabello lavanda estaba teniendo más comida de la que él había consumido y Vegeta se alejó de ellos y del desorden de buscar en el refrigerador por sobras.

"Hay algo de cerdo asado en el cajón de abajo," Bulma le dijo y recibió un rugido amargo por su esfuerzo.

Trunks estaba mirándolo con embelesada atención. "Ve," soltó a través manchados labios con pedazos de zanahoria. "...¿Ve? ¡VE!"

"¿No dice otra cosa esa criatura?" Vegeta preguntó fastidiado. Sacó un par de platos del refrigerador y pateó la puerta para cerrarla mientras se acercaba a la encimera.

Bulma estaba mirando cómo el bebé nunca sacaba sus ojos del Saiyajin más grande. "¿Vegeta?"

"¡Vehta!" Trunks gritó incluso mientras Vegeta pronunciaba reluctante; "¿Qué quieres?"

"Creo que tu hijo te está llamando por tu nombre," dijo en una voz pareja, apenas capaz de contener su alegría.

Girando en sorpresa, el Saiyajin echó una mirada curiosa al pequeño de cinco meses. Bulma contuvo su aliento en expectación; era la primera vez que Vegeta había mostrado alguna clase de interés en el niño.

"¡Vehta!" Trunks gritó, estirando sus brazos regordetes hacia su padre. "¿Vehta? ¿Veh? ¡VETA!"

Girando con un ceño fruncido, Vegeta agarró su plato de sobras y le gruñó a Bulma con abierto desdén. "Bastante prodigio. Debes estar orgullosa," dijo, su voz goteando con sarcasmo. Salió de la cocina sin otra palabra para ninguno de los dos.

Trunks miró a la puerta cerrarse con un claro dolor en sus ojos azules. "...¿Veh?" maulló suavemente.

Vegeta luchó con las cintas que lo mantenían en la cama. Los malditos recuerdos eran más como flashbacks y estaba indefenso para detener su curso. "¡No más! ¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero ver más!" gritó en el colchón. "¡Hagan que se detengan!" Pinchazos se empujaron y la sangre comenzó a fluir y continuó sus esfuerzos, ajeno que el General estaba llamando urgentemente por asistencia médica. Estaba comenzando a toser flema cuando la puerta de su jaula transparente se abrió y humanos vestidos de blanco se acercaron a su cama. Desde su perspectiva se veían como de diez pies de alto y apretó sus dientes y aprovechó el aire vacío para mantenerlos a distancia.

"No," objetó cuando vio el brillo de una aguja. "Eso no. No más. Suficiente es su-" Hubo un pinchazo de dolor y luego sólo una pesadez aturdida que sopesaba en sus miembros. Sintió manos en su espalda, tratando sus heridas pero fue incapaz de reaccionar a su presencia.

Tal vez... tal vez merezco esta tortura; pensó antes que la inconsciencia lo envolviera de nuevo. Es un final adecuado para alguien tan malvado como yo...

"No lo eres, lo sabes."

Alejándose de la televisión, Vegeta le echó una mirada divertida a la mujer que estaba desparramada sobre él. Estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala de estar en la suite del Hammorski que compartían. Una liviana sábana cubría sus cuerpos desnudos mientras se relajaban del después de la sesión apasionada de hacer el amor que habían compartido hacía media hora antes. "¿No soy qué?"

"Malvado," Bulma dijo, levantando su cabeza de donde estaba apoyada en su amplio pecho. "¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace dos noches atrás?"

"Recuerdo que nunca me dijiste cuánto más largo era el mío del pene de tu ex amante," bromeó.

"No esa parte, quiero decir-"

"-Y todavía no vas a decirme, ¿verdad?"

Ella golpeó su mejilla levemente. "Cállate. Estoy tratando de llegar a algo-"

"¡No me golpees! ¡Tú no me ves golpeándote en la habitación!"

"¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir si sólo te callaras lo suficiente-"

"¡Física Y verbalmente abusiva! No es de extrañar que ese idiota ex-amante tuyo se fuera-"

En un acto de desesperación, Bulma cubrió su boca con la suya para callarlo por un minuto. Al principio, sus labios se quedaron en una indignada línea pero gradualmente disfrutaron de su suave insistencia. El par compartió un breve beso antes que ella se fuera hacia atrás y dijera suavemente, "Mi punto es que me molesta que te desestimes como moralmente corrupto o malvado. Eres mucho más que eso."

Entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza, Vegeta le echó una astuta sonrisa. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Tal vez sólo te estoy tomando el pelo con un acto bueno para tu beneficio."

"¿Oh?" ella alzó una delicada ceja. "¿Cuál sería tu motivo?"

La respuesta fue inmediata y predecible. "Gran sexo."

"Vegeta, tengo la pequeña sospecha que podrías tener un buen revolcón a dónde fuera que vayas. No me lo creo. ¿Por qué más estarías aquí conmigo?"

"Fascinante conversación."

"Ahora estás siendo sarcástico," suspiró.

"¿Qué esperas?"

"Espero una respuesta honesta. Tú no estás aquí por el sexo o la comodidad. Estás completamente curado ahora, puedes irte cuando quieras. ¿Por qué te quedas realmente conmigo, Vegeta?"

Se fue hacia atrás y envolvió la sábana alrededor de sus hombros mientras se sentaba. Los dos se miraron mutuamente por un momento antes que él alejara la mirada, sus pesadas cejas juntándose en concentración. Bulma sintió que él estaba buscando por la respuesta correcta así que no lo apuró.

"Es difícil para mí salir con una respuesta que no sea evasiva o insulte. Así es como he estado condicionado a responder a preguntas directas toda mi vida," finalmente le admitió en una voz muy diferente de su usual tosca manera. "No sé que quieres que diga, Bulma."

"Sólo dí la verdad."

Le dio un vacilante vistazo de soslayo antes que sus ojos se alejaran incómodos. "Yo... me siento a salvo cuando estoy contigo," dijo suavemente.

"'A salvo'," repitió ella.

"Es una respuesta estúpida-" Sacudió su cabeza en frustración y comenzó a levantarse.

Bulma rápidamente agarró su hombro para evitar que se fuera. Si él quería, podría haberse soltado con facilidad pero en cambio se detuvo. Se derrumbó contra el respaldar del sofá y bajó su cabeza como si en derrota. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas levemente y así fue como Bulma supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. "¿Cuántas veces has admitido eso? ¿A cuántas personas?"

"Nunca. A nadie," murmuró entre dientes.

"Entonces fue la respuesta que quería escuchar," dijo, sonriendo. Envolviendo la sábana alrededor de los hombros de los dos, se acomodó cerca de él. "¿No entiendes a qué estoy tratando de llegar aquí, Vegeta? Una persona verdaderamente malvada me hubiera usado por lo que hubiera podido conseguir e irse sin importarle en el mundo."

"No podría hacer eso. No ahora." Aclaró su garganta auto conscientemente. "No después de lo has hecho por mí."

"Y es por eso que no eres malvado," Bulma le aseguró. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y acomodó su mejilla contra la suya, susurrando en su oído, "Es por eso que te amo."

Incapaz de responder, él presionó sus propios brazos alrededor de su esbelta figura y enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Tan cerca como estaba a ella en ese instante, estaba seguro que podía oler su misma alma. Era una única, embriagadora esencia compuesta de confianza, inocencia y paz y trató de llevar una porción de eso a su propio oscurecido corazón. Nunca estuvo seguro si tuvo éxito pero no pasar por alto la contención que sintió cuando estaba cerca de ella.

"Todo... todo fue en picada cuando dejamos el hotel," Vegeta murmuró en voz alta. Miró impotente a las puertas cerradas de la cámara y giró su cabeza lejos cuando la vista se tapó con amargas lágrimas. "Estaba a salvo allí... con ella. Y-yo estaba feliz. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan desastroso? No... no lo entiendo-" Ahogó sus sollozos en la almohada, avergonzado por la muestra pero incapaz de evitarlo. Estaba terriblemente débil y en constante dolor y la demencia creada por las drogas hacía todo mucho peor. "Buh- Bulma, l-lo siento-"

"Cada vez que te veo, lloras," una fría voz se burló a su lado. "No es una visión muy halagadora, mi pequeño príncipe mono. Odio pensar lo que tu padre diría de esto."

Abriendo sus hinchados ojos, Vegeta registró que esas palabras dichas eran en la extinta lengua Saiyago, su verdadero dialecto. Alzando la vista, vio a la figura cernirse sobre él y supo que los recuerdos finalmente se habían ido para dar paso a las ilusiones. "Vete. Tú- tú no eres real."

Los negros labios de Freezer se torcieron en diversión. "Si fuera una alucinación, me gustaría pensar que elegiría un mejor atuendo."

Centrando las lágrimas y los confusos alrededores, el Saiyajin examinó al otro alienígena más de cerca. Usando una bata similar de hospital, Freezer estaba con sus brazos y piernas y ese asqueroso casco. Se veía extrañamente desnudo sin equipo, su expuesta cerosa piel y brillante rosa pero no había duda de su identidad. "No es posible," Vegeta dijo en una ronca voz. "Trunks... él incineró tus restos. Lo vi hacerlo."

"Sí, el muchacho," Freezer pensó, mirando a sus uñas. "Curioso pequeño desarrollo, bastante inesperado debo admitir. Una pequeña parte de mí sobrevivió en el desierto hasta que los humanos me encontraron. Su tecnología de clonación es cruda pero efectiva. Escuché que empezaron con una oveja. No es de extrañar. No puedo desestimar los resultados finales, ¿o sí?" Extendió sus brazos e hizo un círculo completo ante la shockeada, horrorizada mirada de Vegeta. "Todavía falta mucho antes de estar completo. He sido muy cooperativo con los humanos para tener lo que quiero. Al principio, era sólo la tecnología en lo que estaban interesados. Luego, imagina mi deleite cuando sentí tu ki y los llevé hacia ti. Estaban entusiastas de tenerte en su custodia, Vegeta. Aparentemente, sólo haces más enemigos a cualquier lugar que vas."

"Tú- tú nunca te saldrás con la tuya con esta alianza," Vegeta dijo en español. "Se darán cuenta de lo que tramas."

Girando sus labios en diversión, Freezer arqueó una ceja hacia el científico que lo había llevado a la habitación. "Está siendo irracional," el alienígena dijo tranquilamente. "Creo que necesitaré estar sólo con él después de todo."

"Está bien," el hombre remarcó y ante la atónita mirada de Vegeta, realmente se giró para irse.

"¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí con él!" Vegeta gritó, jalando sin éxito de sus ataduras. "¡No te vayas!"

Antes de cerrar la puerta, el joven científico sólo lo miró con concentrado odio. "Tú mataste a Felicia Brevas," dijo en una voz apretada. "Ella era mi prometida, ¡hijo de puta!" Con eso, dio un portazo y pasó su tarjeta a través de la cerradura, sellando a ambos alienígenas en el pequeño cubo juntos.

"No," Vegeta gimoteó, incluso mientras Freezer aclaraba la distancia entre ellos y se arrodillaba junto a su cama. Por un largo momento, el pálido alienígena simplemente lo miró, su larga cola ondeando perezosa de atrás a adelante. Eventualmente, se acercó y comenzó a correr su mano por las vendas que cubrían la espalda del Saiyajin. Ante el mero contacto, Vegeta gimió y trató de alejarse pero los frenos lo sostenían firmemente.

"Mi pobre chibi no ouji," Freezer lo calmó. "Se me ocurre ahora lo mucho que te he echado de menos."

Sintiendo esa fría mano rozar sobre la cicatriz de su cola y moverse lentamente más abajo, Vegeta nunca se había sentido tan indefenso en cualquier otro momento de su existencia. Apretó sus ojos para cerrarlos y lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas hasta que Freezer se acercó y las lamió de su rostro. Su saliva era como ácido y dejó un ribete de picazón a través de la carne del Saiyajin.

"Voy a disfrutar esto," prometió el pálido alienígena.

De pie en la salida, el científico se giró al General a cargo y remarcó tranquilo, "Voy a traer un café. ¿Qué dices si te trato a ti y a tus hombres por, digamos... diez minutos?"

El General Norton miró vacilante hacia atrás ante el cubo transparente. Frunció el ceño en disgusto a lo que la asquerosa blanca y horrenda criatura estaba iniciando con su dedo meñique. Su breve preocupación decayó cuando se recordó de la muerte de sus compañeros soldados sólo hace unos días atrás. "Eso suena bien para mí," dijo y ordenó a sus hombres que se fueran de la habitación.

Las gigantes puertas se separaron y el personal se deslizó despacio para un recreo informal. Cuando las barreras se sellaron cerradas de nuevo, cortaron el primero de los agonizantes gritos que vinieron del pequeño cubo.

Todos fingieron no notarlo. 

* * *

><p>Capítulo Cinco: ¡El inevitable enfrentamiento entre Vegeta y Freezer!<p> 


	5. Justicia poética

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo Cinco: Justicia poética<p>

Sangre... Oh, Dios, ¡había sangre por todas partes! Y los-los gritos eran... ensordecedores...

Nunca fue la intención de Héctor Romesco aliarse con el diablo encarnado. Durante gran parte de su vida adulta, simplemente optó por concentrarse en sus estudios y la búsqueda de la ciencia. Nunca había estado en su naturaleza el propósito de querer hacerle daño a nadie. Si se le preguntaba si era capaz de la venganza ciega, hubiera respondido con una risa negativa. Fue su suerte desgraciada, y su naturaleza confiada, lo que finalmente lo llevó a la muerte prematura...

Héctor estaba tomando un café en la zona de descanso pequeña en el lado opuesto del Sector Dos cuando la primera alarma sonó. Había estado esperando pacientemente a su novia para terminar de tomar sus muestras del Espécimen V y, en el ruido, toda su sangre se convirtió en hielo. Felicia Brevas, su amada, le había confiado en más de una ocasión que tenía miedo de su nueva adquisición. Si no fuera por los elementos interesantes que sus análisis de sangre revelaron, ella hubiera solicitado una transferencia al nivel uno. Héctor trabajaba allí en el sector de clonación a través de las Armas de Avance donde el Espécimen F ("No hay necesidad de dichas formalidades. Llámame Freezer.") fue permitido asociarse con el personal. A pesar de su aspecto repulsivo, el alienígena resultó ser sociable y encantador y Héctor eventualmente se encariñaba con él mientras más se relacionaban.

"Tú no eres como el otro," le había comentado Héctor tres días después de que Vegeta hubiera sido devuelto y asegurado en Aislamiento.

Freezer había estado observando la escasa vida marina fuera de la vista del puerto de observación de la oficina del joven científico. El Nivel Uno había sido su hogar durante los últimos dos años y él no mostraba ninguna irritación en los limitados confines de su prisión. Se le permitía libertad sorprendente en las pocas áreas que se le permitía visitar, esta oficina era uno de ellas. "Somos una especie totalmente diferente. La mía es la más evolucionada de las dos, por supuesto," comentó condescendiente. "Los Saiyajin son monitos salvajes."

"¿'Monos'?"

"Ellos poseen colas, apéndices muy redundantes pero para una calidad única que les permite cambiar de forma."

"¿A qué?"

"Nada importante," Freezer desestimó. Tocó el cristal grueso, espantando a una medusa curiosa y los labios negros se extendían en una sonrisa sin humor. "Un curioso subproducto que les hizo eficiente como cañón de forraje. Nada más."

"Tengo la impresión de que existe cierta familiaridad entre los dos. ¿Lo conoces personalmente?" Preguntó Héctor.

"Sólo por la fama," Freezer mintió sin problemas. Su sonrisa fría de reflejo se extendió aún más mientras explicaba, "Este hombre, Vegeta, creo que su nombre es, es sólo un humilde Saiyajin ni siquiera por su propia definición de raza. Ignorante pero muy mortal. No se puede confiar en él."

Apoyado lejos de su escritorio, el hombre asintió con la cabeza en aceptación ciega. "Lo tienen en restricciones en Aislamiento pero Felicia me dijo que los sedantes se están convirtiendo en una preocupación. Aparentemente, su sistema inmunológico no tiene precedentes y se opone a la totalidad de sus medicamentos. El Comandante Bedlam teme de una fuga inminente."

Dejando caer su sonrisa lasciva, Freezer asumió una expresión de profunda preocupación y finalmente se alejó de la ventana. "Sé de la anatomía de esta raza. Puedo ofrecer una fórmula que sea más eficaz en... controlarlo, si lo deseas."

Héctor se puso de pie y le ofreció al alienígena su silla delante del ordenador. "Apreciaríamos cualquier cosa que nos puedas dar que ayude, Freezer. ¿De verdad funcionará?"

"Oh, funcionará. Confía en mí," Freezer ronroneó y comenzó a entrar complejas interacciones moleculares en la base de datos de medicamentos. Su sonrisa estaba de nuevo, más amplia que nunca.

Al salir de la sala de descanso, Héctor se unió con un equipo de guardias corriendo hacia el sector de Aislamiento. Oró para que sólo fuera una falsa alarma pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que de alguna manera, Felicia estaba involucrada. 

"Señor, usted no tiene autorización para venir aquí," el teniente de guardia le informó mientras las puertas inmensas se abrían. En el instante en que las barreras de metal se separaron, podía oír los gritos de agonía terribles y sintió un dolor de respuesta en su propio pecho. "¡Déjame entrar! ¡Esa es mi prometida! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tengo que ir allí!"

"Lo siento, señor, pero se trata de un restringido -¡Hey!" Héctor golpeó con el hombro a uno de los soldados y lanzó una mirada frenética en el interior de la cámara. El cubo transparente estaba manchado de sangre oscura y la escena de caos total. Al menos seis guardias estaban sentados sobre el hombre Saiyajin mientras el Profesor Willis le estaba inyectando el tranquilizante sintético que Freezer había inventado. Sus esfuerzos se estaban debilitando pero Héctor no pudo dejar de notar que su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de sangre chorreando hasta el codo.

Más gritos de agonía arrancaron la mirada del científico del feroz alienígena. Sus ojos se dirigieron a donde el personal médico se había congregado en torno a un segundo individuo en el suelo. Un par de piernas estaban pateando débilmente y Héctor las reconoció de una vez. "...¿Felicia? ¡FELICIA!"

Los médicos subieron en una camilla y Héctor casi se desmayó en el suelo. La generalmente inmaculada bata blanca de Felicia estaba cubierta de sangre de sus pechos hasta las rodillas. Una sola cuerda de intestino gris salía de la herida abierta en su vientre y en un primer momento, Héctor no podía entender lo que era el crecimiento extraño. "¡Felicia!"

"¿H-Héctor?" Felicia miró a su alrededor a ciegas y finalmente lo vio. Su rostro estaba pálido fantasmal y lleno de lágrimas. "¡Héctor! ¡D-¡duele! Dueleeeee-" Vomitó una inmensa gota de sangre que parecía casi sólida con su consistencia. Después de eso, sucumbió a las convulsiones desgarradoras.

Héctor nunca vio su cuerpo entrar en su muerte horrible con dolores en la camilla, para entonces se había desmayado afortunadamente.

Sus restos fueron cremados y el funeral se celebró en la capilla en la planta principal donde fuera de todo el personal de servicio asistió. Todas las personas empleadas en la instalación 15 fueron deliberadamente escogidas por sus posiciones sumamente secretas porque ninguno de ellos poseía algún pariente cercano. Era práctica habitual pero nada de eso facilitó el corazón de Héctor Romesco de que debería ser la única persona que quedó atrás para llorar su muerte injusta. Se tomó una obligatoria ausencia de dos semanas y no regresó con los ánimos mucho mejor que con los que se había ido, sino por un factor importante; quería venganza.

Como era de esperar, Freezer estaba allí. Él fácilmente asumió el papel literal de ser el diablo por encima de su hombro izquierdo, susurrando sugerencias oscuras en el oído medio atento del científico.

"Los Saiyajin son monos orgullosos. No puedes hacerles daño con palabras o incluso con castigos. Sólo una cosa penetra su arrogancia eterna," Freezer le dijo con un tono burlón, a sabiendas.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Héctor con apatía. Tenía una foto de Felicia como el papel tapiz de su escritorio de su computadora y ahora miraba a la sonriente imagen despreocupada con lágrimas en los ojos. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que había regresado y su muerte estaba muy fresca en su mente. No había dormido en días y, muy desconocido para él, su mente estaba extremadamente vulnerables a las sugerencias.

Con la perspectiva de un verdadero depredador, Freezer se había alojado en esa debilidad y comenzó a murmurar sus intenciones sin vacilar. Había estado encerrado en este lugar y rara vez hacía demandas más allá de su deseo de libertad que participaban más libertad de movimiento. Ahora tenía otro favor que pedirle. Los humanos eran tan atractivos para sus gustos personales pero siempre había disfrutado de la sensación única de la carne Saiyajin contra la suya. Su simple solicitud beneficiaría a los dos...

...Y Héctor estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

El profesor Gerald Willis metió su nariz en un informe que estaba preparando para una reunión próxima y apenas miró a la sala de control mientras se pasaba. De inmediato dio un respingo y dio marcha atrás hasta que se encontró fuera de la puerta.

Todos los monitores que registran la actividad en el interior del Aislamiento, donde se guardaba al Espécimen V, ahora sólo aparecían gris en blanco. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" gritó al entrar en la habitación.

El guardia de turno se puso de pie. "¿Señor?"

"¿¡Qué pasó con las malditas cámaras de vigilancia!" atronó.

"Han sido colocadas en un auto-diagnóstico de diez minutos, señor."

"No dí ninguna orden para ello. "¿Quién fue el partido que lo autorizó?" Willis preguntó bruscamente al cruzar la sala.

"El Doctor Romesco, señor. Él presentó la autorización necesaria." El guardia le entregó la documentación convincente que incluso había una falsificación aceptable de la propia firma de Willis en la parte inferior, otorgando el procedimiento. El científico miró a esto dándose cuenta de la realización y luego se dirigió a la consola que vigilaba los signos vitales del Espécimen V.

Las lecturas estaban fuera de escala.

"¡Mierda!" susurró en voz baja y cerró su palma hacia abajo sobre el botón de emergencia. Inmediatamente, sonaron los clarines sobre todos los niveles. Agarrando el micrófono cerca, dijo por los altavoces; "¡Este es el profesor Willis! ¡Hay una brecha de seguridad en Aislamiento! ¡A todos los cuadros especiales y el personal médico reúnanse allí a la vez!"

Dejando al guardia nervioso detrás, Willis fue por las escaleras y se unió al resto de la carrera por las dobles enormes puertas en el Nivel Dos. No estaba seguro de ver al General y su personal asignado en el día de rotación reunidos en este lado de la habitación tratando de volver. De pie entre ellos estaba Héctor Romesco.

Agarrando puñados de la bata del joven, Willis lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana. "¡Idiota! ¿Qué has hecho?"

"¡Se lo merece! ¡Él mató a Felicia!" Héctor gritó. Sus ojos giraron con agotamiento, dolor y locura temporal. "¡No me arrepiento de nada!"

"¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?" Willis rugió.

El joven médico sólo continuó sus balbuceos inconsolables y Willis lo dejó ir con una expresión de disgusto. Héctor se deslizó sin fuerza por la pared y abrazó sus rodillas hasta su pecho cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por los sollozos. Haciendo caso omiso de él, Willis encendió la cara roja de General deslizando su código clave inútilmente de ida y vuelta en la ranura de seguridad. "¿Cuál es tu excusa para dejar tu puesto?"

Tragando, el General admitió, "No tengo ninguna, señor."

"Voy a hacer que Comandante Bedlam alimente tu cuerpo a los tiburones," Willis le prometió, haciendo caso omiso de como saldría la amenaza. No había mentira en sus ojos fríos y el oficial sintió que su reciente ascenso de navegar por la ventana con la amenaza. "¿Cuál es el problema con la secuencia de lanzamiento?" Preguntó el profesor después. Se guardó el retraso deliberado de seguridad por un tiempo más tarde, cuando más adecuadas y menos apresuradas reparaciones pudieran hacerse.

"Los sensores están reaccionando a una brecha en la contención, señor," el comandante le informó.

"¿Interna o externa?" Willis preguntó, no le gustaba la idea de que la habitación de al lado pudiera ser inundada con miles de toneladas de agua de mar helado.

"No me voy a cualquier indicio de una ruptura externa-"

"Entonces, ¡abre la maldita puerta, idiota!"

"Señor, hay algo mal con los servos interiores. Puede que no sea capaz de conseguir que el ciclo se cierre de nuevo una vez que estén abiertas."

"¡AHORA!"

Abriendo su boca para comenzar el debate sobre el adecuado procedimiento de viaje, el comandante decidió que ya no era un defensor de esterlina de protocolo y en silencio entró su secuencia de personal. Por ahora, todo el personal se había reunido y los soldados sostenían sus armas listas en la mano. Las puertas aceptaron a regañadientes el código y comenzó su ciclo laborioso para abrirse. Antes de que se hubieran separado más de un crujido, el primero de los gemidos agonizantes penetró la tensión. Al igual que uñas en una pizarra, los gritos ensordecedores giraban casi en el ultrasonido. Se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para un consumo rápido de respiración y luego comenzaron de nuevo más fuertes que nunca.

Willis se abalanzó incluso antes de que los soldados de fuerzas especiales fueran capaces de detenerlo. La escena de caos estaba lejos y más allá de sus peores expectativas. Las paredes de acero de Aislamiento fueron quemados y derribadas e incluso el cuidado de las soldaduras de la celebración de los paneles juntos estaban torcidos en varias áreas. Casi parecía como si la cámara hubiera sido expuesta al calor atroz por un período corto. Todas las facciones habían sido borradas de su superficie limpia, incluyendo las cámaras colocadas en cada esquina y entrenadas en el centro de la habitación. Allí, incluso el cubo supuestamente irrompible yacía en pedazos; reducido al tamaño de una moneda, como fragmentos de vidrio de parabrisas en una carretera. Yaciendo en medio del desorden estaba una figura blanco pálido acurrucada en un ovillo, temblando. Willis lo reconoció con desconcierto total. "¿Espécimen F?"

"Ohhhhh, ¡túpequeñomono! Cómopudistehacermeestoa MÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" Freezer gritaba una y otra vez.

Allí estaba el murmullo de un sonido de bajo, casi similar a una sonrisa, y Willis se volvió hacia el rincón opuesto. Junto a él, los soldados liberaron a los profundos de sus armas automáticas y las entrenaron en su objetivo.

Acurrucado en cuclillas defensiva, Vegeta miró con desconfianza al científico mientras el hombre se movía para un vistazo más cercano. El Saiyajin no parecía nada peor que desgastado por cualquiera fuera la explosión que había arrasado con la cámara. Sólo su rostro parecía estropeado, con una quemadura con ampollas en la mejilla izquierda y la mandíbula inferior manchada con un líquido de color púrpura oscuro que parecían ser sangre. Con una tos que resoplaba, espetó un trozo de carne a los pies del científicos sorprendido.

Tardó casi un minuto para que Willis reconocería los cuatro pulgadas de longitud de la carne que estaba mirando. Echó un vistazo a la figura que aullaba de Freezer y de vuelta al Saiyajin y sabiamente se alejó. Estaba agarrando su propia ingle y tratando de no ser demasiado obvio sobre el gesto.

"Le da un enfoque completamente nuevo en la expresión, 'Muérdeme', ¿no?" Vegeta gruñó con seriedad mortal.

"-" Freezer gritó. Se las arregló para levantar su cabeza una vez antes de desplomarse hacia atrás y agarrar su cortado, sangrante miembro con ambas manos. La parte inferior de su vestido era color púrpura brillante y la cola se agitaba locamente en su agonía, destrozando todo con lo que entraba en contacto.

Willis estaba al borde de la hiperventilación. Ambos alienígenas estaban libres de sus ataduras y conscientes. Mientras observaba, el Saiyajin se esforzaba por eliminar las vendas que aún rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Sus movimientos eran torpes y no coordinados por el residuo de sedantes. De alguna manera, con algún esfuerzo hercúleo, había conseguido realmente tirar de ellas para liberarse de los soportes de metal que se lo habían asegurado. El científico aterrorizado indicó al personal médico detrás de él para que ayudara al lesionado alienígena.

"Todo-todo va a estar bien, Espécimen V. C-cálmate ahora," entonó gravemente, haciéndose a un lado para permitir a los guardias hacer su trabajo.

En el instante en que los soldados avanzaron, Willis vio un cambio terrible venir sobre el hombre Saiyajin. Había sido afeitado poco después de haber sido llevado a la Instalación 15 y ahora sus muy cortas negras cerdas asumieron una punzada rubia extraña. Sus negros ojos se volvieron esmeraldas gemelas de rabia concentrada. Con un rugido de ira, su mano izquierda disparó y liberó un estallido de energía al rojo vivo. Ante el contacto, los soldados no tanto se quemaron como explotaron por el impacto. La estela de vapor de ki mortal viajó a lo largo de la sala y estalló contra la pared, haciendo que el acero girara con un grito de rebelión de metal torturado.

"Te lo dije- ¡Mi nombre es Vegeta! ¡PRÍNCIPE DE TODOS LOS SAIYAJIN!" Gritó y lanzó otra descarga a la barrera de la resistencia.

Un sonido se unió a las alarmas en general. Un pequeño agujero se formó en el centro del cráter de explosión grabada en la pared y un chorrito de agua se filtró del mismo. Casi inmediatamente, la punción se convirtió en una grieta cada vez mayor y agua de mar comenzó a inundar la cámara a un ritmo alarmante. "Ruptura externa en el segundo sector, Aislamiento," una voz de computadora les informó. "Contención de Aislamiento está siendo aplicada ahora."

"Limpien esta sala," ordenó Willis. "¡Todo el mundo fuera o estaremos atrapados aquí!"

Ningún miembro del personal iba a arriesgar sus propias vidas por un par de alienígenas, aunque eran interesantes. Dejando de lado su equipo corrieron hacia la salida, uniéndose a sus compañeros en el corredor mientras los primeros ríos de agua sanguinolenta regatearon tras ellos. Ojos ansiosos miraban las puertas, esperando que el ciclo efectivamente se cerrara y guardara al resto de la Instalación de una devastadora inundación.

Las puertas no se movieron.

"Contención de Aislamiento sin éxito," el equipo dijo amablemente, como si todos estuvieran ciegos ante el hecho.

Tratando de evitar dar una mirada de 'te lo dije', el comandante intentó sin éxito entrar en diversos paseos y recibió obstáculos cerca. El agua estaba saliendo de la habitación en un mayor flujo mientras la fisura se ampliaba. Willis, sintió un presentimiento explotar en sus oídos mientras la presión en el pasillo comenzaba a comprimirse. Se dirigió a una caja cubierta de vidrio montada en la pared y la rompió con su codo antes para pulsar el botón.

"Un minuto para completar la evacuación de nivel dos," la voz de equipo de repente dijo por los altavoces. "Cincuenta y cinco segundos para completar la evacuación de nivel dos... cincuenta segundos para-"

"¡Todo el mundo arriba, ahora!" Willis ordenó. Pasó la forma servil de Héctor Romesco y de mala gana remolcó al científico llorando a sus pies. Medio tiró, medio llevó al hombre a la seguridad a pesar de que no sentía que el bastardo lo mereciera. Cuando el Comandante Bedlam consiguió pasar con él, Romesco iba a desear que se hubiera quedado atrás.

El agua estaba hasta los tobillos, cuando Willis volvió a mirar a la cámara humeante de Aislamiento por última vez. La razón por el trabajo de toda su vida estaba siendo abandonada a su suerte y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de pesar por la pérdida.

Aunque esto no quiere decir que tenía que morir por ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó para subir las escaleras a la seguridad de nivel uno.

Vegeta se había atenuado con la segunda descarga. No fue hasta que sintió el golpe de agua helada contra su cara, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba solo en la sala que rápidamente se inundaba. Empujándose en una posición sentada, hizo caso omiso de los pedazos flotantes de soldados que había matado y miró la grieta de inundación con satisfacción. Más allá de ese metal retorcido estaba la libertad. Era lo único que podía haber esperado.

Una resuella, estrangulada maldición le llenó los oídos, apenas audible por encima de las alarmas y el ensordecedor estruendo del agua. Se dio cuenta de la figura de Freezer estremeciéndose y se obligó a ponerse de pie, logrando tener éxito en el segundo intento. El agua adormecer estaba por las rodillas y el metal se quejaba de las presiones diversas. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que la cámara tuviera una implosión pero una curiosidad morbosa lo atormentaba en la investigación.

Freezer estaba sentado y el frío del agua debió haber ayudado a recuperar su juicio. Al menos había dejado de gritar. "Vah-ghe-tah," jadeó con odio. "Tú-¡UGH! ¿Tú t-te atreviste a hacer esto? Tú- Yo... ¡Te voy a matar!"

Su propio rostro se puso pálido en una máscara impasible, Vegeta se alejó demasiado cerca y la cola rosa repulsiva se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo con fuerza de aplastamiento. Ni siquiera lo notó, mirando fijamente al rostro que había perseguido sus sueños durante más años de lo que él quería contar. Aquí había un celestial hombre arrastrándose a sus pies; un asesino de planetas más allá de cómputo. El demonio personal de Vegeta en carne propia. Había sentido una parte de sí mismo marchitándose y muriendo ante la vista de su mayor terror re-hecho en toda su gloria horrible. La sensación era un vestigio del niño que había quedado desamparado y sido obligado a someterse a las perversiones del alienígena incluso mientras su orgullo indomable se retorcía en agonía. No más. Ante el tacto que invadía en primer lugar, su voluntad había resurgido y con eso, siguió la fuerza sobrehumana. La transformación en Super Saiyajin nunca había sido tan rápida o tan primordial. Vegeta se había abalanzado literalmente sobre la primera cosa que llamó su atención y, para disgusto de Freezer, su erección había sido el único objetivo de la ira del Saiyajin.

Incluso ahora, con el simple toque de la criatura, Vegeta podía sentir que el poder se esparcía en sus poros en reacción. La transformación de Super Saiyajin siempre había sido motivada por las emociones extremas y lo que el Saiyajin sentía por su ex torturador lo eclipsaba en comparación. "He aprendido algo de ti que nunca hubiera esperado, Freezer," Vegeta confesó mientras miraba a la cara salvaje del otro alienígena, enfurecido.

"Traicionero, monito despreciable," el horrible alienígena farfulló. "¿Qué puedes aprender?"

"Sabes a pollo," se burló Vegeta y lo escupió con desprecio.

Con un fuerte tirón, el Saiyajin sacó su pierna libre y dio un paso atrás mientras incrementaba su poder. Vio los ojos de Freezer ampliarse casi cómicamente ante la vista de la transformación (¡que hubiera sido mucho más impresionante si todavía tenía su maldito pelo!) pero no se detuvo a ofrecer una explicación. Las paredes alrededor de ellos se inclinaban notablemente y el agua de mar había llegado a su cintura. Era ahora o nunca.

"Te estoy condenando al infierno," gruñó Vegeta, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Freezer mientras juntaba su ki. El agua se apartó de él en un círculo claro mientras el aura de oro protectora era como capullo su pequeña figura. El Saiyajin finalmente desvió la mirada hacia la pared y la fisura chorreó antes de dirigir su mirada fría hacia el techo.

Freezer no iba a ir al infierno solo.

El Comandante Bedlam estaba tratando de calmar a sus hombres en el nivel principal cuando toda la Instalación se apretaba con lo que parecía una explosión. Apenas antes de que el equipo pudiera informarles de que el Nivel Uno había sufrido una violación en la contención, Vegeta se estrelló contra el suelo apenas tres metros de distancia del oficial shockeado. Haciendo una pausa en su retiro, Vegeta y el enfurecido oficial intercambiaron una mirada escalofriante. La mirada del humano contenía sólo odio y desprecio, un deseo de redención para las atrocidades del pasado del Saiyajin cuando él visitó por primera vez este mundo. En cuanto a Vegeta, su mirada reflejaba su indignación por lo que había pasado en el presente. Hubo una unión de espíritus afines y similares voluntades en esa mirada breve pero fue de corta duración. Sin una palabra, el Saiyajin se estrelló contra el techo de la planta principal en búsqueda de su libertad.

A un cuarto de distancia, Héctor Romesco se levantó del sofá donde el profesor Willis lo dejó sin miramientos y ahora caminaba tranquilamente hacia la ventana. Hizo caso omiso del terror gritando y las alarmas y apenas sintió el agua fría empezar a correr alrededor de sus piernas. Una extraña quietud se había impregnado en su ser a pesar de la anarquía más allá de la habitación. Realmente estaba sonriendo cuando apareció la primera fisura en el pie del espeso vidrio ante él. Mientras observaba, el vidrio se transformaba en una telaraña de diminutas rupturas como cabellos.

"Felicia, mi amor... te veré pronto," susurró, y traicionó un inestable, adolorido sollozo de alivio.

La ventana estalló un latido más tarde.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los tres niveles de la Instalación bajo el agua se inundaran. Una vez que la masa de agua dominó la presión mantenida en la estructura, se desplomó sobre sí misma como una inmensa lata de cerveza. Una explosión de aire, desechos y cuerpos surgieron de las rupturas varias. Algunos artículos se acomodaron reluctantes en la parte inferior mientras otros bailaban brevemente en las corrientes negras antes de ser impulsados a la superficie muy por encima. Camarones pequeños y carroñeros atacaron a los cuerpos y trozos de carne que encontraron, la atracción de peces de mayor tamaño ante el buffet único. Finalmente, los tiburones se centraron en la fiesta y para el momento en que pasaron, muy poco quedó de los soldados y el personal de la Instalación 15.

Explotando a través de la superficie del océano en un enorme géiser de agua, Vegeta estalló en el cielo azul con un grito de triunfo. Abrió los brazos a la luz del sol y liberó una rara risa genuina. "¡Lo logré! ¡Soy libre! Soy-"

-y ahí fue cuando su ki se extinguió.

No hubo ninguna advertencia en el acto. No debilitamiento revelador de su aura. Ningún precursor interno que no debería haberlo alertado que había agotado sus reservas. Un segundo estaba lejos de volar del agua en un arco vertical de gran alcance, al siguiente su poder simplemente se apagó como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor. Estaba a más de treinta pies en el aire cuando sucedió esto y ahora cayó sin remedio hacia abajo hasta el océano. Sólo un pensamiento sobresaltado tuvo tiempo de azotar a través de su mente- ¡ Esto no es JUSTO, carajo!- antes de que se estrellara contra el agua azul oscuro.

Las heridas de bala en su espalda estaban sólo parcialmente sanadas y el impacto fue terrible. Para empeorar las cosas, la masa muscular densa del Saiyajin inmediatamente trabajó en contra de él y comenzó a tirarlo hacia abajo. Debatiéndose más en la urgencia ciega de la lógica, Vegeta luchó por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua pero sabía que no sería capaz de mantener este ritmo durante mucho tiempo. Puntos de oscuridad se cernían en las esquinas de su visión y sus miembros se estaban volviendo más pesados con cada patada y brazada. Inhalando de un trago de agua salada, comenzó a toser y sólo tuvo éxito en tragar más del líquido amargo. Logró una más de las debilitadas patada y se hundió como una piedra.

...Trunks... lo siento, pensó de forma incoherente, rindiéndose a la fuerza de las negras profundidades por debajo, nunca llegué a ser un padre... Bulma... tú y y-yo...

Una gigantesca burbuja de aire lo golpeó a un lado y trozos de material brillante pasaron junto a él. Los restos de la Instalación por fin había llegado a la superficie y los escombros fluían a su alrededor. Más de suerte que de precisión, Vegeta logró enganchar un objeto antes de que pudiera pasarlo y le permitió a tirar de él hacia arriba. Rompiendo la superficie, el Saiyajin inhalados bocanadas desesperadas de precioso aire. Apretó el chaleco salvavidas que había atrapado que era casi como el abrazo de un amante. Pasó un tiempo indeterminado antes incluso de que hubiera registrado un cuerpo incluido en la oferta.

La cara aplastada del soldado ni siquiera despertó los adormecidos sentidos de Vegeta. En circunstancias normales, hubiera reconocido a la persona como Tucker, el rehén humano que había tomado en su intento de fuga abortado más de una semana (¿semanas? ¿meses?) atrás. Después de esa llamada cercana, Tucker había decidido ponerse un chaleco salvavidas bajo su uniforme cada vez que estaba de guardia. Incluso había dormido en él. Lamentablemente, sólo había conseguido salvar a un cadáver sin vida.

Al carecer de la fuerza para aflojar la ropa, Vegeta volcó el cuerpo con el fin de que no tuviera que mirar a la cara y se aferró a la chaqueta de vida con dos puños en pánico. Apoyando su mejilla contra el tejido acolchado, cayó en una oscuridad tenue que permitiéndole al océano tomarlo y a su extraña balsa a donde quiera que dictaba.

Podría haber pasado sólo una hora o un día completo cuando Vegeta finalmente despertó algo con tocándole el hombro derecho. Dio un gesto irritado y trató de volver a dormirse pero eso continuó tocando urgente. "Vete, Nappa..." refunfuñó, "no quiero entrenar hoy... estoy cansado..."

Hubo un chillido fuerte y algo agudo excavó en una de las heridas en su espalda. Vegeta lanzó un grito de sorpresa, girando para enfrentarse a su agresor y perdiendo agarre de la chaqueta. El shock del agua provocó lo última de sueño de su mente aturdida y fracasó de nuevo a la superficie, tosiendo y escupiendo. Una gaviota estaba sentado en la parte posterior de su cadáver flotando, observando mientras se agarraba al conservador de color naranja con sus ojos pequeños y negros. La propia sangre de Vegeta estaba cubierta en la punta de su pico y el Saiyajin se abalanzó sobre él con una maldición indignada. Lo único que consiguió fue un puñado de plumas por sus esfuerzos pero el pájaro sabiamente entendió el mensaje y se fue volando. Al principio, el Saiyajin se sorprendió de lo ingeniosas que eran las criaturas de la Tierra para ser capaces de volar tan lejos de la tierra, hasta que cayó en la cuenta:

Tal vez la tierra no estaba tan lejos.

Trató de aprovechar su ki de nuevo pero no había más que un dolor vago en la parte posterior de su cerebro. Sentía como un músculo que hubiera sido amortiguada por un ataque y se resistía a trabajar de nuevo. Con un suspiro de queja, pateó el agua y se dirigió y a su premio pútrido en la dirección que había visto al ave volar. Mantuvo sus pensamientos cuidadosamente neutrales durante este proceso, concentrándose sólo en el esfuerzo y evitando cualquier otra cosa. Él era un profesional en esas actividades de un solo propósito y sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse con pensamientos de Freezer (que ahora probablemente estaba siendo digerido lentamente en algún vientre de las criaturas de mar), sus torturas pasadas o incluso lo que iba a hacer si-cuando llegara a estar a salvo. Sólo estaba interesado en obtener esta última preocupación en primer lugar.

A pesar de la insistencia de su cuerpo por descansar, el Saiyajin se mantuvo nadando con esa terquedad tan habitual que clasificaba su personalidad. La vida le había ofrecido sólo dos opciones en su situación actual; podía nadar o podía morir. Después de ver una puesta de sol de espectacular tormenta de rojos y naranjas, las patadas del Saiyajin se mantuvieron mucho tiempo después de que la oscuridad lo envolvió. No tenía rumbo directo a seguir y estaba insensible a la atracción de los polos que podrían haber ayudado a su sentido de dirección. Por lo que sabía, estaba nadando en círculos sin sentido y eventualmente cesaron sus esfuerzos. Animado por el flujo rítmico de olas suaves, Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. ¿Había pensado que se había sentido solo cuando había estado mirando a las estrellas en la isla de dinosaurios? Ni siquiera había captado el concepto respecto a cómo se sentía en este momento. No iba a haber ninguna intervención milagrosa para salvarle el pellejo en esta ocasión, se dio cuenta. Iba a morir aquí. Cualesquiera que sean sus pecados del pasado, los había pagado de nuevo con creces por todo este sufrimiento. Esto no era digno final para el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin. Con suerte la sentencia lo tendrá en cuenta cuando se entregara a la próxima dimensión.

"Padre, por fin estoy volviendo a casa," dijo con una voz sin temor. El salvavidas cayó de sus dedos doloridos y las profundidades del océano ansiosas rápidamente tiraron de él antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

No llegó muy lejos. Casi de inmediato, abrazó a la arena gruesa y la expresión de su rostro hubiera sido cómica en cualquier otro momento. Apoyando sus pies en el fondo, se paró a su altura máxima en el agua que llegaba a su pecho. Echando un mirada incrédula a la costa cercana, sus ojos finalmente registraron la vaga silueta de las rocas y las palmeras de una isla. Kami sabe cuánto tiempo había estado remando en torno a esta manga de poca profundidad de playa. ¡Podría haber sido por horas!

Tambaleándose en la costa, comenzó a reírse para sí mismo por la ironía. Las silenciado risas eventualmente se convirtieron en carcajadas de rebuzno. En el momento en que llegó a tierra, se quedó prácticamente gritando con el humor que se entrelazaba con conmoción e histeria. Se desplomó en la arena húmeda, incluso antes que la última nota hiciera eco en la isla pequeña, su cuerpo se entregó a su agotamiento. En su rostro había una expresión de satisfacción y alivio antes de dormirse.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente y sin interrupciones para el sueño tranquilo del Saiyajin. El sol había estado en el cielo durante varias horas antes de que finalmente comenzara a agitarse en la calidez de la recepción. Todo su cuerpo le dolía pero la pesadez de las drogas parecía haber finalmente salido de su sistema. Su mente estaba alerta cuando se sentó y comenzó a estudiar a su entorno. Miró a su mano y trató de formar una bola de ki pequeña y casi de inmediato, una lanza brillante de dolor le atravesó el cráneo. Cuanto más duro trataba de enfocar su poder, peor se volvía el dolor. Por último, abandonó el esfuerzo antes de que su cabeza explotara, o parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Algo estaba desesperadamente mal, entendía ahora. ¿Qué diablos habían hecho los humanos con él?

Más abajo en la playa, vio una bandada de pájaros atestado en torno a algo y se levantó a investigar. El cuerpo de Tucker había llegado a la costa y los cangrejos y pájaros estaban disfrutando un desayuno decente. Vegeta sacudió el venenoso hedor y estudió al cadáver por un momento y luego se miró a sí mismo. El uniforme del soldado estaba rasgado y roto pero era mucho mejor que la bata de hospital que el Saiyajin había sido obligado a usar. Vegeta estaba enfermo de desfilar con el trasero desnudo y decidió desvestir el rígido cuerpo del humano. Tucker era siete pulgadas más alto y unas buenas sesenta libras más pesado y sus ropas colgaban en el esbelto cuerpo del Saiyajin. Los pantalones solo hubieran colgado alrededor de sus tobillos si no hubiera hecho un nuevo agujero en el cinturón y lo hubiera apretado alrededor de su cintura. Incluso se puso las botas de combate, aunque eran dos talles más grandes. Una vez que se puso la gorra para proteger a su vulnerable cuero cabelludo, la imagen estaba completa. Vestido como estaba en atuendo de armada, toda la tropa de los Guerreros Z podría haber pasado a su lado y no hubieran reconocido quién era.

Vegeta se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a estar estancado aquí hasta que su poder volviera y decidió reconocer el área para revisar sus potenciales recursos. Estaba terriblemente hambriento y si no cazaba algo, y pronto, iba a estar alimentándose de Tucker como las aves antes de que el día terminara. No era como que tenía un gran apego por él e hizo mover sus piernas.

A una milla de la costa se detuvo a medio paso lo que hizo que la sangre en sus venas se volvieran fragmentos de hielo. Había un gran surco en la arena como si algo se hubiera arrastrado del agua. Seguido de lo que eran rastros de tres dedos marchando por la playa hasta el afloramiento de roca volcánica. Vegeta estaba sacudiendo su cabeza en consternación incluso mientras seguía las pistas, sacudiendo su cabeza en temor. "No puede ser él. Es imposible. No puede ser-"

"¡MONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freezer saltó de la seguridad de las rocas, aullando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Golpeó al sobresaltado Saiyajin y el par giró sobre los talones en la arena antes que Vegeta lograra patear lejos al alienígena y se pusiera de pie, alejándose rápidamente.

Enfrentándolo con un agache cuidadoso, Freezer no había emergido ileso de su escape de la Instalación 15. Había perdido su bata en algún momento después de que Vegeta hubiera escapado y su cuerpo desnudo mostraba claramente los oscuros moretones y cortes de sus suplicios. Teniendo en cuenta el factor del pequeño 'trabajo' del Saiyajin y Freezer se veía como si estuviera en un mundo de dolor. Estaba sufriendo terriblemente pero no estaba muerto.

No todavía, Vegeta prometió. Levantó su mano en un gesto instintivo y gritó; "Gallic Gun-" Agarró su cabeza y cayó de rodillas con un grito de agonía.

La fría risa de Freezer apenas penetró la neblina de dolor alrededor de sus pensamientos. Había una mancha arriba de su labio superior, y cuando limpió su nariz con el dorso de su mano salió manchada de sangre. Miró al alienígena que se regodeaba con sólo confusión en sus oscuros ojos. "¿Qué...?"

Riendo, la pálida criatura lo estudió con desprecio. "¿Te gusta?"

Vegeta sólo lo miró.

"Mi regalo para ti, Vegeta," Freezer soltó en su voz rasposa. "¿Piensas que los humanos lograron someterte con sus primitivas restricciones y sus drogas aguadas? Deberías haber sospechado algo en tu primer intento de escape cuando tu disparo falló en penetrar el vidrio."

"¡¿Qué me hiciste?" Vegeta le gritó.

Agarrando su mutilada carne, Freezer dejó caer el falso humor y lo estudió con una expresión de escalofriante odio. "Has sido expuesto a un veneno mío, Saiyajin. Los humanos, esos confiados tontos, pensaron que era alguna clase de sedante extraterrestre. ¿Puedes creerlo? Te debilité, eso es todo lo que les importó. Pero también ha estado devorando la porción de tu cerebro que guarda tu poder. Has estado expuesto a eso por tres semanas," liberó una amarga risa de diversión. "Más de lo que podría haber esperado."

"Tuve mi poder. ¡Era el Legendario Super Saiyajin! ¡Lo viste!" Vegeta le gritó.

"Sí, lo vi," Freezer admitió pero su rostro todavía estaba torcido en esa sonrisa de regodeo. "No me había dado cuenta que habías logrado la transformación. No es de extrañar. La adrenalina que surge debe haberte permitido el cambio pero no duró, ¿o sí mi pequeño mono? ¿Dónde está tu poder de Legendario Super Saiyajin ahora?"

Respirando con dificultad, Vegeta miró a sus manos en creciente miedo. No podía negar el dolor en la parte de atrás de su cráneo donde normalmente sentía esa respuesta de su ki. No había nada que agarrar de allí. ¿Cómo demonios podía enfrentar a Freezer sin ni siquiera la habilidad de volar? Con una expresión de completa impotencia, enfrentó al alienígena que se veía como un cadáver con las primeras vetas de miedo en su vientre.

Torciendo su labio como un hombre a punto de arrojar un beso, Freezer ronroneó, "Espero que mi pene crezca de nuevo pronto. Parece que vamos a estar aquí juntos por un largo tiempo, mi Príncipe."

Eso lo hizo. Al carajo con el poder, Vegeta se arrojó a la arrogante criatura y aterrizó una serie de ciegas patadas y golpes. Todavía tenía sus artes marciales y su arcana velocidad y atacó a Freezer con cada estilo que conocía antes de pensar que tenía tiempo de volverse todo adrede. Una rodilla doblada pasó medio formada indefensa y rompió una costilla. Un codo se curvó y rompió el pómulo de Freezer. Hubo una satisfactoria explosión de aire expelido cuando Vegeta obligó a ambos puños directamente sobre el diafragma vulnerable del alienígena. A través del combate frenético la cretina criatura presentó poco desafío. Al principio Vegeta sospechó que la falta de participación era alguna clase de treta; algo para llevarlo y cansarlo antes de ser atacado. No sucedió. Cuando el Saiyajin pivotó en sus talones y golpeó a Freezer en el rostro de lleno y lo noqueó, se quedó abajo.

"¡¿Por qué no estás luchando?" Vegeta le gritó. Pateó a la grotesca criatura con fuerza en las costillas y no obtuvo satisfacción mientras el objeto de su ira sólo temblaba débilmente en la arena. Él merecía esta batalla. Había cuentas por ajustar que sólo ellos dos podían rectificar. Kakarotto estaba muerto y no estaba su hijo entrometido que pudiera interferir esta vez. Freezer lo arrancó de su mundo, de su pueblo, de su título, de su honor y ahora de su mismo poder. Todo lo que le quedaba era el resto de su orgullo para sostenerlo. "¡Me debes demasiado, bastardo! ¡Lucha!"

"...no puedo..." vino la áspera respuesta.

"¡No voy a tolerar más de tu mierda! ¡LEVÁNTATE!" Agarró un puñado de la húmeda carne de Freezer y no estuvo preparado cuando la piel cambió fuera del esternón del alienígena con un sonido húmedo.

Mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo con una expresión de sorpresa y disgusto, Vegeta lo arrojó y limpió su mano en su muslo para deshacerse de él de sentir esa putrefacta carne. Se obligó a echar un vistazo más de cerca al alienígena yaciendo en la arena. Freezer se veía como si hubiera envejecido siglos desde que había visitado a Vegeta en su celda. ¿Qué había dicho entonces? Algo importante... Todavía falta mucho hasta que esté completo. He sido muy cooperativo con los humanos para tener lo que quiero.

"No tienes ki," Vegeta se dio cuenta.

Escupiendo una bocanada de bilis, Freezer espetó, "Tengo ki, sólo no puedo usarlo-"

"-sin hacer que tus células se degraden. ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que ser clonado?"

"No puedes contar eso, mono," Freezer graznó con su usual manera condescendiente.

Pateando la arena en su rostro, Vegeta se alejó a una corta distancia. "No eres Freezer en lo absoluto," dijo finalmente en frustración. "Sólo eres un pedazo de carne que no tuvo el sentido de marchitarse en el desierto antes que los humanos te encontraran."

"En tanto y en cuanto una cadena de mi ADN exista intacta, seré resucitado al Freezer que te poseyó, amado chibi. Los humanos tienen otros laboratorios, otros científicos. Mañana o cien años a partir de ahora, alguien encontrará mis restos y el patrón comenzará de nuevo."

"...no," Vegeta sacudía su cabeza. Muy inesperadamente, estaba pensando en el pequeño Trunks. ¿Qué haría el niño si se enfrentaba al resucitado tirano en algún punto desconocido en el futuro? ¿Iba a dar su espalda ahora y entregar a su único hijo a ese infierno desconocido?

¿Como su padre había hecho con él?

"No," dijo en una voz más fuerte. Se acercó y se puso sobre la figura agonizante de Freezer con sus manos apretadas en puños a sus lados. "No vas a volver nunca más. Se termina aquí y ahora."

"¿Qué podrías hacer al respecto?" Freezer replicó, desafiante hasta el final.

Juntando sus manos frente a él, Vegeta cerró sus muñecas juntas y estiró sus dedos como si estuviera agarrando una bola imaginaria. "Tengo un regalo de despedida que creo que te gustará ver," dijo, cerrando sus ojos. Comenzó a concentrarse en buscar por cualquier pedacito minúsculo de ki que pudiera salvar en el medio del daño. El dolor se instaló casi inmediatamente, galvanizando con su ferocidad pero siguió. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar y la lasciva sonrisa de Freezer cayó en shock.

"¡Tú-no puedes hacer eso! ¡No lo permitiré!"

Sangre fluyó de la nariz de Vegeta en un rió y empapó el frente de sus ropas recién adquiridas. Sus ojos rojos vacilaron hacia atrás y adelante entre negro y verde antes de establecerse en ese penetrante estudio esmeralda. "Ninguna adrenalina que surja es responsable de esto," bufó mientras la creciente bola en sus manos incrementaba en tamaño. Rastros de azulado estático golpearon al aire mientras el incremento de poder continuaba hasta que llegó a una masa crítica. "Es sólo odio de la vieja estirpe, Freezer. ¡Te estoy dando un boleto al Infierno!"

"No puedes hacerme esto-"

"¡FINAL FLASH!"

"-a MÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

La compacta bola de energía explotó de las temblorosas manos del Saiyajin y golpeó al azotado alienígena a quemarropa, incinerando casi todo de él en el acto. Vegeta podría haber abortado su ataque entonces y allí y tal vez se hubiera salvado de un serio daño pero no iba a tomar las opciones. Concentrando su disparo en los chamuscados restos de Freezer, cayó en las rocas de la isla y a través del manto del planeta. El magma fluyó el sendero que había creado y apenas tuvo tiempo para saltar para estar a salvo cuando lo primero de la lava roja salió de la fisura, llegando a una altura a más de diez pies antes de irse hacia arriba.

No había ni siquiera una molécula de Freezer que quedara cuando la roca derretida lentamente rezumaba el área. Vegeta usó el último rastro absoluto de su ki para ser capaz de alejarse antes que este nuevo volcán lo envolviera. Logró llegar a una milla arriba de la playa antes de derrumbarse de cara contra la arena.

Luchando para respirar, Vegeta agarró a su palpitante cráneo y comenzó a gritar por el impresionante dolor. La sangre continuaba saliendo de su nariz y estaba ajeno que estaba liberando lágrimas carmesíes de su agonía. Un diminuto riachuelo de sangre chorreó de su oído izquierdo y corrió desapercibido por su mejilla. La oscuridad lo encerró afortunadamente y su inconsciente cuerpo tuvo varias severas convulsiones antes de quedar rígido. La arena alrededor de su cabeza se oscureció en el creciente charco de sangre.

Las palmeras cerca crujieron brevemente con un sonido que era casi un susurro de llanto. Una suave ráfaga de viento pasó sobre la figura que no respondía del solitario Saiyajin con un gesto parecido a una entristecida caricia. Las almas de varios cientos de miles Saiyajin asesinados habían sido reivindicados por la batalla y ahora era libre para buscar la paz que los había eludido por tanto tiempo. Era el regalo más grande que el Príncipe de su alguna vez orgullosa raza podría haber sido concedido sobre ellos. Venganza. Redención. Libertad. Alzándose hacia el cielo en triunfo, varios cientos de voces gritaron su sincera gratitud a la fuente de su afecto.

Larga vida al Príncipe.

* * *

>Capítulo Seis: La salud Trunks bebé toma un giro para lo peor.<p><p> 


	6. Revisión de la Realidad

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo seis: Revisión de la Realidad<p>

Era la última persona que Bulma pensaba que estaría esperando por ella esa mañana. De pie fuera de la puerta de entrada de la Corporación Cápsula, estaba simplemente observando la llegada del personal para iniciar su turno de día. Bulma casi lo golpeó con la puerta mientras se deslizaba fuera de su habitual cigarrillo antes del trabajo.

Estaba en el proceso de encender su cigarrillo cuando se fijó en él por primera vez. El cigarrillo cayó de sus labios cuando se las arregló para salir de asombro; "¿Vegeta?"

Moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, el Saiyajin le ofreció una de sus sonrisas sesgadas y se cruzó de brazos, simplemente mirándola. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido por tantos meses. Llevaba pantalones tan flojos y camisa de cuello abierto azul oscuro; su esquema de color cuando no estaba en su uniforme de entrenamiento o armadura. Bulma pensó que nunca se había visto tan guapo como lo hacía en ese mismo minuto. "Tú... regresaste."

"No quería." Dijo con una voz ronca pero la expresión de su cara era sorprendentemente neutral. "Me engañaste y todavía estoy enojado por eso pero... yo no podía alejarme por más tiempo."

Bulma lo estaba mirando boquiabierta hasta que gritó y dejó caer su encendedor. Había estado sosteniéndolo encendido y quemó su pulgar. Antes de que pudiera ponerlo en su boca, Vegeta se trasladó a su lado con esa velocidad extraña suya y le tomó la mano herida en la suya, investigando la lesión. "No pasó nada," dijo en voz baja y le sonrió.

"Vegeta," ella no parecía creer que estaba aquí. Se pasó una curiosa mano por el curioso grueso mientras se apretaba contra él con urgencia como para prevenir que esta aparición la dejara. "¡Hay tanto que decir! Tenemos que tener una larga charla; Sobre nosotros, sobre Trunks. Quiero que entiendas por qué y-yo hice que-"

"No hay tiempo para eso, Bulma," dijo. La expresión burlona en su rostro de repente se puso seria. "El tiempo es demasiado corto."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

En lugar de responder, inclinó su cabeza y la besó. Ante el contacto, los ojos de Bulma se cerraron con alivio y su boca se abrió con un silencioso gemido de placer. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para esto y su cuerpo temblaba con el deseo que sólo este único Saiyajin podía saciar. Profundizó el beso, sus sentidos esforzándose y no estuvo preparada para el sabor a cobre que rodeó a la inquisitiva lengua.

Separándose con una tos, se secó la boca y no pudo comprender la cantidad de sangre que cubría el dorso de su mano. "Vegeta... ¿Qué?-" lo miró y se tambaleó hacia atrás con un grito estridente.

Vegeta se encontraba en el lugar y miraba su reacción con calma pero su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente. Su ropa inmaculada se había ido a favor de una bata de hospital manchada y rasgada. Su piel estaba muy pálida, como si no hubiera visto la luz del sol en meses y había contusiones oscuras alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Su rostro era absolutamente peor. Sus mejillas se habían ahuecado por el hambre y la mirada arrogante a la que estaba tan acostumbrada se redujo a un estrabismo de dolor. Algo había cortado su melena orgullosa y la redujo a muy algo corto. Era como si estuviera frente a un desconocido.

Se miró las manos y lentamente volvió a mirar su reflejo en las puertas delanteras del edificio. Sus hombros se hundieron en decepción. Cuando se volvió para mirarla de nuevo, su nariz había comenzado a sangrar. "Te dije que el tiempo era corto, Bulma," dijo con la boca llena de sangre. "Sólo he venido a decir adiós."

Bulma gritó y se tapó los ojos por la terrible visión. La oscuridad la rodeó y chocó contra ella, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación y terror. No Vegeta- ¡Ese no era él! ¡No pudo haber sido!

1 Vegeta -

"¡BRAVO!" una voz retumbó a su lado y saltó sobre un pie fuera de su asiento, abriendo los ojos con un jadeo.

Sentado en un balcón que daba a una vista de ricos, Bulma temblaba mientras la casa inmensa casa de ópera a su alrededor estallaba en aplausos y vítores. Un trío de cantantes estaba rígido inclinándose ante la adulación hasta que desaparecieron detrás de la cortina de fondo. A su lado, su cita aplaudía con entusiasmo y soltaba su alabanza en un barítono a plena voz que probablemente se oía fuera del edificio. Superando la pesadilla con dificultad, ella finalmente estuvo plenamente consciente de su entorno y las circunstancias que la habían llevado hasta allí.

"¡Arándano al Fruta tiene que ser la perfección absoluta de un tenor!" se jactó su cita. Bulma realmente tuvo que trabajar duro para recordar su nombre, oh sí; Phillip Mitchell Anderson Tercero. "Y su esposa, Nueces Variadas, ha dominado el tema del arpegio intrincada en su-"

"¿Ya terminó?" Bulma interrumpió.

Phillip le frunció el ceño. "Es sólo el intermedio, Bulma. ¿No... estabas durmiendo?"

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo, levantando la mano y permitiéndole agarrarla y acompañarla hasta abajo para mezclarse con el resto de los invitados. Phillip era once años mayor que ella, el jefe de una planta de fabricación de la cápsulas de plástico con la que a menudo la Corporación Cápsula hacía negocios. Era alto, de más de seis pies, y su cabello corto era de color del acero en las sienes. Allí estaba la cámara de aire de la vida rica en torno a su cintura que ni siquiera el traje más experto podría ocultar con éxito. La tercera generación de una familia adinerada, era considerado de una manera distante, completamente fuera de contacto con cualquier persona que no tuviera un valor neto de varios millones de zeni. Él pensaba que el ejercicio era una completa pérdida de tiempo y era un entusiasta de las Artes. En resumen, era completamente opuesto a Vegeta; Un partido que Bulma se le hubiera ocurrido ser ideal.

Realmente estaba aburrida cerca de las lágrimas por el hombre.

Excusándose, hizo su camino hacia al baño más cercano y humedeció una toalla, presionándola contra sus mejillas enrojecidas. Entró al puesto más cercano y se sentó sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro con la cara en la toalla, cuidando los efectos después de su sueño terrible. No podía recordar nada ni remotamente tan vivo salvo por esa vez que Vegeta a propósito había vinculado su mente con la de ella, compartiendo ese brutal recuerdo de su tortura de infancia bajo Freezer. Esta visión tenía el mismo grado de detalle y aprensión. Juraba que todavía podía probar su sangre en su boca del beso de corta duración.

Te dije que el tiempo era corto, Bulma. Sólo vine a despedirme.

Un sollozo escapó de ella y movió su cabeza con violencia, lavando su cara en la toalla. "No... ¡NO! Fue un sueño estúpido por la maldita ópera aburrida, eso es todo. ¡Esto no quiere decir nada! ¡No!"

Se oyó el ruido de la apertura de la puerta, seguido de risa. Bulma sumergió su dolor inexplicable con esfuerzo mientras varias mujeres fueron a la barra para fijar su maquillaje.

"Me sorprendió que se diera por vencida de su círculo habitual de conocidos para asistir a la ópera esta noche," una voz dijo.

"¿Quién?" Otra voz preguntó.

"¡Bulma Briefs, por supuesto! Estoy sorprendida de que Phillip Anderson lograra arrastrarla aquí. Entonces otra vez, probablemente está husmeando en busca de una jugosa donación para su último proyecto artístico."

"Tal vez él es el misterioso padre de su hijo bastardo que todo el mundo está hablando," preguntó una mujer con una voz socarrona. Atrapada en el puesto de cuarto de baño, Bulma tuvo que morder la toalla antes de que se entregara.

"¿Ese Dandy? ¡De ninguna manera! Bulma estaba siempre rondaba los de aspecto extraño de luchadores. ¿Recuerdas los juegos de Cell? Apuesto a que era uno de esos fenómenos. Probablemente les dio a todos un buen polvo de buena suerte antes de la pelea."

"He oído de mi portero que hay un junto de Las Vegas de apuestas a que hay probabilidades de que el muchacho es el hijo del amor de Mr. Satán," una rió.

"HNH. Ni siquiera consideró consideré que-"

Bulma abrió de una patada la puerta del cuarto y salió, echándoles a todas una mirada lívida. No debería haberse sorprendido al reconocer a dos de las tres mujeres; Nancy Peterson y Sally Masters, ambas malintencionadas y vacuas putas que siempre habían estado celosas de su propia riqueza. Memorizando la faz de la tercera mujer, le dio la espalda y salió del baño sin decir una palabra.

Hubo un momento de silencio atónito antes de que Nancy Peterson liberara un seca pizca de desdén y dijo, "Eso es dinero nuevo para ti; sin clase ni modales. No quiero ni pensar qué caso remanso de bienestar engendró a su hijo. Nunca llegará a nada."

Dejándose a través de la entrada trasera del edificio de la Sede, Bulma no estaba de humor para hacer frente a sus padres o a Chi Chi esa noche. Todos ellos habían estado tratando de hacer que se olvide de Vegeta y que siga adelante con su vida y ella estaba enferma y cansada de la presión. Su propia madre había sido responsable de la cita con el Sr. Aburrido el Tercero y no estaba de humor para elaborar esa noche. El hecho de que estuviera en casa antes de las ocho en punto era de prueba suficiente de lo mal que había resultado.

Se cambió su vestido de noche a su ropa más cómoda de la Corporación Cápsula y caminó por el pasillo a la guardería. En su camino, pasó por la habitación de Gohan y encontró la puerta entreabierta parcialmente y se asomó. El niño estaba en proceso de hacer la cama, lo que era extraño considerando la hora, pero él tenía una tendencia a ser ordenado por lo que ella de inmediato descartó la vista. "¿Preparándote para la cama tan temprano?"

Gohan saltó y se volteó en sorpresa. Había sido un manojo de nervios desde que la escuela había empezado hace cinco semanas. No había ayudado a que estuviera un grado atrás. Por todos los medios deberían haber sido dos, pero Gohan había demostrado su inteligencia en una prueba de aptitud antes del semestre de otoño; Una prueba que había sido insistida por Chi Chi a muy agobiado e intimidado rector. El muchacho tenía la oportunidad de avanzar otro grado con duplicar sus estudios. A regañadientes, los Briefs habían cedido a la petición de Chi Chi de un tutor adecuado para instruir al niño tres noches a la semana. Bulma en privado estaba contra de la presión abrumadora a un niño tan joven pero había aprendido a la manera difícil que cualquier crítica no era ni apreciado ni deseada. Cuando la mujer de cabello castaño comenzó a lanzar la riqueza de Bulma, alto coeficiente intelectual y sus 'padres hippie', la heredera sabiamente retrocedió. Ahora embarazada de cinco meses, el estado emocional de Chi Chi había alcanzado proporciones casi elementales. Como con cualquier feroz tormenta, lo mejor era callarse, mantenerse apretado y sobrellevarlo.

"Oh, hola Bulma," dijo Gohan. Su voz se quebró en el saludo y se estremeció un poco luego se encogió de hombros en su buen humor habitual.

"¿Tienes todas tus tareas?" Bulma le preguntó mientras entraba. Todo estaba tan limpio como una patena y hasta había un cambio de ropa ya establecido por la mañana.

"Sí, esa computadora que me diste fue una gran ayuda. Mi computadora vieja de casa estaba bien pero no tengo la memoria que necesito. Demasiado lenta, supongo. ¿Cómo fue tu cita?"

"No fue. Mi cita y tu computadora tenían mucho en común," dijo secamente.

"Oh," murmuró Gohan. "Lástima que no fuera tan bien."

Ella revolvió el cabello del niño con cariño. "Está bien. ¡Juro que estás demasiado tenso para tu propio bien! Necesita aprender a relajarte."

El muchacho se separó de ella con un irritado ceño fruncido y luego se sentó abatido en el borde de la cama. "¿Cuándo se supone que voy a hacer eso? Entre la escuela y el estudio no tengo tiempo libre. Ni siquiera he visto a Piccolo o incluso a Krillin durante meses. Lo que realmente quiero hacer es un combate real."

"Tu madre no aprueba la lucha, Gohan."

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero soy mitad Saiyajin, no humano, y me gusta pelear. ¿He estado haciéndolo sin parar por más de cinco años y ahora de repente tengo que volver a ser este erudito? No sé si puedo hacerlo más, Bulma." Su voz se quebró de nuevo pero esta vez fue por la emoción y agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Sentándose a su lado, Bulma le pasó el brazo por los hombros y trató de acercarlo. Al principio el chico se resistió pero finalmente cedió a su insistencia suave y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Te diré algo: ¿Por qué no te escapas para ir a visitar a Piccolo el sábado y yo le diré a Chi Chi que estás-"

Gohan estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Soy demasiado fuerte para él ahora que soy un Super Saiyajin. Tengo que entrenar con alguien que sea un desafío real."

El cuerpo de Bulma se tensó. Sabía de quién estaba hablando. "Cariño, Vegeta dejó en claro que quiere estar solo."

"¿No lo extrañas?" Gohan le preguntó. "Sé que todavía piensas en él. Han pasado más de cuatro meses desde que se fue. ¿No quieres saber dónde está?"

Apartando la mirada de los ojos que imploraban del niño, Bulma pensó en su anterior pesadilla y tuvo que traicionar un movimiento de cabeza a regañadientes. "Yo sé dónde está," admitió lentamente.

"¿De verdad?" Los preocupados ojos Gohan se iluminaron.

"Y supongo que una visita no tiene sentido," terminó con un suspiro.

A la mañana siguiente, Chi Chi bajó a visitar a Bulma en su oficina y preguntarle cómo le fue en su cita de la noche anterior. Por alguna razón la mujer mayor parecía estar evitándola y eso era algo que la morena tomaba muy en serio. Cuando la secretaria de Bulma la vio venir, dejó de limarse sus uñas y trató de parecer muy ocupada frente a la computadora. "La Sra. Briefs ha salido de su oficina por el momento, Sra. Son," dio instrucciones incluso antes de que la otra mujer hubiera abierto la boca.

"Está bien, voy a esperar," Chi Chi dijo con determinación.

La idea de la alta mujer sentándose a sólo seis pies de distancia de ella no era la que la secretaria necesitaba para su viernes por la mañana. "Puede entrar y esperar allí, si lo desea," ofreció y se levantó para abrir la puerta. "¿Le sirvo un café?"

"La cafeína es mala para el bebé," Chi Chi dijo bruscamente, protegiendo la suave curva de su estómago. "Agua estará bien."

"Voy a buscarla de inmediato, Sra. Son," dijo la muchacha y corrió por el pasillo hasta la sala de descanso.

Al verla salir, Chi Chi entró en el caos que era la oficina principal de Bulma. Por todos los laboratorios diversos y laberintos de habitaciones que componían la mitad inferior de la Corporación Cápsula, era increíble la cantidad de basura que se amontonaba en el suelo y el espacio en el escritorio disponible en esta habitación de tamaño mediano. Incluso las paredes estaban llenas de tablones de anuncios desordenados, carteles y artículos de enmarcado. Mientras esperaba, Chi Chi aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar por encima de algunos de los artículos en exhibición.

Dominando una de las paredes había un proyecto enmarcado grande de algún tipo de módulo de comunicaciones que parecía haber sido elaborado a mano alzada. En otro colgaba una portada de tabloide vieja que tenía a una actriz que Chi Chi no reconocía. La letra negrita debajo de la foto de la mujer decía: 'Actriz Atacado por Alien'. Moviendo su cabeza en confusión, la morena miró a los diversos carteles de la Corporación Cápsula y luego estudió las credenciales enmarcadas que Bulma había dispuesto detrás de su escritorio. Chi Chi nunca se había dado cuenta de cuántos títulos la belleza de cabellos de espuma de mar había obtenido sin esfuerzo; ingeniería, física, arquitectura, matemáticas-

"Huh," Chi Chi resopló, sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio. "Su padre probablemente los compró para ella."

Apoyados en el escritorio estaban proyectos de investigación esperando por aprobación, transcripciones de reuniones pasadas y papeleo en general. Ninguno de ellos contenía algún nada de interés para la mujer mientras sus afilados ojos nunca cesaban su viaje. Una foto de Trunks estaba levantada en una esquina del escritorio, el rostro sonriente del bebé lleno de inocente felicidad y confianza. Otra estaba apoyada boca abajo y Chi Chi la levantó, su rostro inmediatamente se oscureció con el reconocimiento. Casi la volvió a bajar de un golpe pero se obligó a examinarla más de cerca.

Era una foto de Vegeta pero no la que hubiera esperado del rudo Saiyajin. Estaba sentado en la baranda de un balcón pero Chi Chi no creía que eso fuera en la Corporación Cápsula. La expuesta porción del edificio en la que su espalda estaba apoyada era un ladrillo elegante, no el estridente amarillo de la Sede del edificio. Realmente estaba sin su preciada armadura y descalzo, usando un par de pantalones y una camisa roja desabotonada. Estaba mirando a la cámara con una expresión que estaba lejos de su habitual hosquedad; realmente había una irónica sonrisa en sus calmadas facciones. (Bulma había sacado la foto cuando la pareja había estado en el Hammorski Plaza y la cámara había sido lo único que estaba usando en el momento de la extraña foto). Sin saber esto, tal vez afortunadamente, Chi Chi examinó la foto más tiempo de lo que incluso se hubiera dado crédito. ¿Éste era su némesis? ¿Éste era el alienígena al que había prometido venganza por desbaratar a su familia? Vegeta se veía tan normal como cualquiera en esa fotografía. Ciertamente no el presuntuoso megalomaniaco con temperamento volátil que bordeaba en la total locura como lo imaginaba. Se veía-

Querido Dende, pensó con incredulidad, ¡se-se ve como un hombre enamorado! ¿Cómo es posible?

Poniendo la imagen enmarcada de nuevo en su lugar, Chi Chi continuó su investigación. Dos cajones estaban cerrados pero en el cajón inferior izquierdo encontró un viejo sándwich en un contenedor de plástico que se había vuelto opaco con el moho. En el derecho había algunos libros de texto. Los títulos eran confusos para la mujer de campo y se preguntó si Bulma estaba buscando otro título para añadir a su colección; Patología de Stress Crónico; Abuso de Niños: Una Interpretación Psicológica; Depresión y Suicidiología. Intrigada, Chi Chi levantó el primer libro y lo hojeó curiosamente. Bulma había usado su resaltador en algunas secciones, ignorando otras. Una página estaba marcada doblada en la punta con una exclamación resaltada grabada al lado de un párrafo;

'El desorden de personalidad narcisista- Individuos plagados con esta patología antisocial por lo general tienen un exagerado sentido de auto-importancia con una tendencia a usar negación y desvalorización con el fin de mantener un ego crecido. Esto puede bordear un rasgo de una personalidad sociópata devastadora para una familia dinámica. A menudo estos perturbados indivudios fueron sometidos a una dura niñez donde el abuso era desenfrenado y la disciplina severa por lo general resultaba en injuria y-'

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Saltando a un pie fuera de la silla, Chi Chi cerró el libró y lo tiró de nuevo en el cajón. "Lo siento, Bulma. Me aburrí de esperar y y-yo-"

"-¿Decidiste husmear en mi escritorio?" Bulma preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación. Estaba cargando una botella de agua que su secretaria le había dado para entregarle a la mujer.

"Bueno, dos de los cajones no estaban cerrados," Chi Chi dijo sin convicción, tomando un sorbo.

Echando una rápida mirada alrededor, Bulma decidió que no había pasado nada y se puso su saco, desestimando la invasión de su privacidad. Necesitaba un favor y no iba a poner en peligro su relación con la mujer por una indefensa mirada. "Me voy por el día, ¿podrías cuidar a Trunks?"

"Absolutamente. ¿Adónde vas?" Chi Chi preguntó mientras se iban de la oficina.

"Si quieres saber, voy a visitar a Vegeta," Bulma confesó a regañadientes. Se preparó para la barrera de acusaciones e insultos que seguirían inevitablemente a la admisión.

No llegaron. En cambio, la morena preguntó casi coloquialmente, "¿Sabes dónde está?"

Hojeando los papeles que acababa de sacar del departamento de cuentas, Bulma asintió lentamente mientras leía la última información. "Él ha estado usando una tarjeta de crédito de la Corporación Cápsula. Por el momento, se está quedando en el hotel Haven Island. Es un centro a cuatro horas de aquí."

"Vegeta el turista," Chi Chi silbó. "No sé cómo puedes dejarlo galantear por el planeta como alguna clase de playboy despreocupado cuando claramente tiene obligaciones con su hijo. ¡Es completamente deplorable!"

Bulma mordió su lengua y esperó hasta que estuvieran afuera del edificio y lejos del curioso personal que siempre disfrutaba algún jugoso chisme. Una vez libres de las miradas, se giró y apuntó un dedo directamente al rostro de la otra mujer. "Chi Chi, la única persona que tiene derecho alguno a quejarse de dónde respecta a Vegeta soy yo. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sólo estoy declarando un hecho!"

"Bien. Decláralos para ti misma porque no quiero escuchar más de eso. Tú no sabes nada sobre nuestra relación-"

"-¿Una relación? ¿ASÍ es como lo llamas?" Chi Chi gritó indignada.

"Como le dije a Yamcha antes; Vegeta está fuera de límites. No voy a soportar más que digan basura sobre él tú o cualquier otro. Cualquier resentimiento que todavía tengas en su contra, sólo olvídalos." Bruscamente dando su espalda a su amiga, Bulma eligió una cápsula de un paquete y apretó el botón, expertamente arrojándola a una distancia segura. Una nube de humo, su jet favorito se materializó como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo.

"¿Por qué siempre sales en defensa de ese hombre horrible?" Chi Chi le dijo tan determinada, como siempre, para tener la última palabra.

Saltando en la cabina de piloto, Bulma gritó, "¡Porque soy la única que lo hará!" Cerró la puerta de un portazo antes que la otra mujer podiar comenzar su réplica e inició el despegue.

El vuelo de cuatro horas fue tal vez la peor parte de todo el viaje al Haven. Por mucho que Bulma hubiera disfrutado viendo a padre e hijo reunidos por fin, había elegido dejar detrás a Trunks. No fue por miedo a la reacción de Vegeta a la unión forzada sino una preocupación por la salud actual del niño. Todavía no estaba durmiendo profundamente toda la noche y ahora su apetito se había vuelto alarmantemente hambriento. Había perdido media libra en su revisión pediátrica la semana pasada y Bulma estaba comenzando a sentir las primeras vetas de preocupación incluso mientras su médico trataba de tranquilizarla con que todo parecía estar bien. ¿Cómo un médico de tierra sabría lo que estaba mal con el niño? Por lo demás, ¿cómo podía alguno de ellos? Goku había sido totalmente ignorante de su herencia alienígena hasta la llegada de Radditz, y ahora ambos estaban muertos. Eso sólo dejaba a Vegeta como el único Saiyajin restante que podía arrojar algún muy necesario conocimiento de su fisiología única. Incluso ese conocimiento sería una grave escasez por parte del Príncipe, aunque no era en absoluto su culpa. Había sido sacado de su mundo y gente a la edad de ocho años, desarraigado de su cultura y de los dictados de su patrimonio que debería haber experimentado de primera mano. Se desconoce cuánto fuera de combate, tener relaciones y supervivencia Nappa y Radditz hubieran sido capaz de enseñarle. Alternativamente, si siquiera se habían molestado en el esfuerzo.

Bulma tenía tantas preguntas que la carcomían, el volumen creciendo de manera exponencial cuanto más tiempo estuvieron separados. En el silencio y la soledad de la cabina de mando, su mente brillante se volvió en su contra y se convirtió en su peor enemigo. Comenzó a ensayar discursos para cuando finalmente se encontrara cara a cara con el Saiyajin. "Vegeta, no te atrevas a cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Tenemos que hablar- No, eso sólo lo enfurecerá más, pensará que estoy tratando de ser mandona. Tal vez si alzo mi falda y digo, "¡Tómame ahora, magnífico semental!" Rompió a reír nerviosa y se quedó asombrada a cuan a punto de llorar realmente estaba. No se sorprendió al sentir el miedo avecinarse y una gran cantidad de tensión.

Y también había culpa. Mucha de ella.

Ninguna mujer Saiyajin sobrevivió la destrucción de Vegetasei. Mi línea termina aquí, conmigo. He hecho mi paz hace mucho tiempo en que soy el último hijo de la Casa de Vegeta.

Ambos brazos de Bulma irrumpieron en piel de gallina ominosa ante el recuerdo de la admisión de Vegeta para con ella no hace mucho tiempo. Había confiado en ella como un amigo de toda la vida, diciéndole sus pesares de que era el último de su linaje. Había dicho que no había manera de que fuera padre por su voluntad- ¿cómo lo había puesto? –de un niño 'mestizo' con sangre contaminada. Bulma se sentó junto a él escuchando su alma desnuda ante ella, ya habiendo arrojado los anticonceptivos orales a la basura. Probablemente habría ido tras ellos esa noche si él no hubiera seguido con sus confesiones. En el momento en que la historia había terminado, su deseo de tener a su hijo se cimentó en su resolución de ver que se hizo. Todavía no se arrepentía pero tuvo que influir en él por su razonamiento y eso no iba a ser fácil. Las palabras que él le había dicho en junio mientras se había ido de la Corporación Cápsula habían sido terribles, pero no detenerlo en ellas por mucho tiempo. Tenía otras para recordarle de sus verdaderos sentimientos...

Sé que hablo sin pensar. Para ser honesto, dudo de que eso alguna vez cambie. Pero nunca serás herida por mi mano, Bulma. Puedo asegurarte eso por lo menos.

Él le había confiado eso cuando su corazón se había arrullado por su consuelo y amor y supo íntimamente que había dicho la verdad esa noche. La escena en la sede sólo había sido creada a partir de la herida por su engaño, el dolor persistente de los Juegos de Cell y el auto-odio peligrosos por su propio fracaso. Se había preocupado por el adolescente Trunks del futuro y sólo habían estado juntos un corto tiempo. Bulma estaba segura de que Vegeta centraría ese afecto de ahora fuera de lugar en su pequeño hijo, si se le ofrecía la oportunidad. De los dos, Bulma tenía que dejar de lado su resentimiento indignado y dar el primer paso o nunca sucedería.

Bulma por fin supo lo que diría cuando se reuniera con él, "Vegeta, no importa si tú y yo terminamos. Puedo aceptar eso, si es de verdad lo que quieres. Sólo quiero que Trunks conozca a su padre."

Sí, eso funcionaría, aunque su corazón dolería con la pérdida.

Una investigación rápida en la recepción (y un billete de cien zeni como un incentivo añadido) llevó a Bulma a una cabaña con vista al mar encantadora que estaba apartada de la estación principal de Haven. Tenía una playa privada propia y una gran variedad de plantas tropicales exuberantes que daban al área pequeña un sentido de intimidad que el Saiyajin disfrutaría. Mientras Bulma redondeaba la vía que conducía hacia el frente del edificio elegante, no esperó compañía que esperara por ella.

Un par de rubias esculturales estaban tomando sol sobre tumbonas, ambas en topless y muy bien dotadas. Bulma sabía que Vegeta era un hombre de pechos pero incluso la vista de esos senos intimaban a la heredera que no se quedaba atrás en el departamento de pechos ella misma.

Una de las mujeres se fijó en ella por primera vez y levantó su gafas de sol, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para cubrir su desnudez. "¡Hey! ¿Eres la masajista que pedimos antes? ¡Llegas tarde!"

Luchando con su temperamento, Bulma logró salir con los labios tensos, "Estoy buscando a Vegeta. ¿Está aquí?"

Concluyendo que no era quien había estado esperando, la mujer regresó a su posición anterior en el salón. "Veggie está dentro con Monique. Puedes participar, si te gustan los tríos. ¡A él seguro que sí!" Se rió a sabiendas y su compañera sólo se quejó estando de acuerdo.

Sin una palabra, Bulma entró por el umbral de la puerta de la casa y echó una rápida mirada alrededor. Parecía como si una fiesta salvaje se hubiera celebrado la noche anterior, botellas vacías estaban apoyadas en cada espacio disponible y la sala estaba en completo desorden. Comenzó a sentir los primeros movimientos de duda al ver las líneas de manchas de cocaína en la mesa de café. "...¿Vegeta?"

Una risa borracha llegó a sus oídos y Bulma con valentía entró en el dormitorio. Acostados en una maraña de sábanas, una pelirroja gritaba su aliento a cualquiera que estuviera por debajo de la manta entre sus piernas abiertas y sorbía ruidosamente a distancia. Su voz se había llegado a un punto que podía haber roto cristales y sus sudorosas, excitadas facciones se voltearon para notar a Bulma por fin. "Quítate la ropa y participa," resopló con alegría. "¡Cuantos más, mejor!"

"¡VEGETA!" Bulma gritó.

Toda actividad debajo las sábanas retorcidas se detuvo. "¿Quién es?" Una voz desconocida llamó.

¡Todo se estaba haciendo tan malditamente claro! Bulma resistió el impulso de abalanzarse y sacar las sábanas pero realmente no quería estar más cerca de lo necesario. "La verdadera dueña de la tarjeta con la que has estado de fiesta, imbécil. Muéstrate ahora."

Pasó un largo momento antes de que asomara la cabeza y la mirara de mala gana, su nariz y barbilla brillantes. "Así que... eh, supongo que se acabó la diversión, ¿verdad?" un adolescente de Asia concluyó en una voz triste.

Tres meses y medio... ¡ay Dende, ¡tres meses y medio!

Bulma era un manojo de nervios cuando tocaba el período de tiempo una y otra vez en su mente. Tres meses y medio desde el día que Vegeta había lanzado su tarjeta de la Corporación Cápsula a la basura fuera del Gilded Osprey, sólo para ser recogida por un adolescente callejero de nombre de Tetsuo Chu. El pequeño asiático había pensado que había ganado la lotería y nadie había sido el más sabio para el engaño. Ni siquiera Bulma misma. Ella pensó que había tenido una ingeniosa forma de rastrear al Saiyajin sin molestar. Ninguno de los gastos había sido fuera de lo común; pequeños adelantos en efectivo, los extraños restaurantes y hoteles. Todas las cosas que ella hubiera esperado para lo que Vegeta hubiera usado la tarjeta para sí mismo. Si Chu hubiera hecho algunas compras extraordinarias, como un aerodeslizador o un jet personal, hubiera alamardo mucho antes. Pero si el maldito hijo de puta no hubiera tenido el ingenio para ser frugal.

Bulma lo entregó a las autoridades de la Isla por fraude de tarjetas de crédito y después aceleró un curso directo del Norte de la ciudad de Prescott, el último lugar en que Vegeta había estado- ¡más de tres meses y medio atrás! No podía evitar eso con éxito. Fue a la biblioteca principal y levantó los microfilmes de los diversos documentos que habían sido impresos alrededor del día que Vegeta había comido en el restaurante. No sabía lo que estaba buscando pero sin embargo siguió leyendo. Había alguna carta al Editor sobre una escena en un McDonalds local que pasó por alto. Lo que le llamó la atención fue una media página que detallaba una explosión que había ocurrido en algún hotel de mala muerte a menos de diez cuadras de distancia.

"Sí, él estuvo aquí," el hombre detrás de la jaula de los mostradores de facturación dijo. Le devolvió la foto de Vegeta que Bulma había deslizado hacia él. Levantó el cuaderno diario y le mostró la entrada y vio el símbolo exótico que era el del Saiyajin. Tuvo que limitar sus dedos de acariciar la firma.

Mirando alrededor de las ruinas del 'Happy Hump Hotel de Hal' Bulma estaba tratando de comprender la lógica de la elección de Vegeta para venir aquí, de todos los lugares. ¿Estaba... estaba con alguien?"

"No. Fue a su habitación solo. Parecía cansado."

Orgullo entonces, no sexo. Sus recursos financieros se hubieran sido limitados y simplemente hubiera necesitado un lugar barato para descansar su cabeza por la noche. Su culpa empezó a crecer... "Leí acerca de una explosión que ocurrió la noche en que estuvo aquí. ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Eres policía?"

"No."

"¿Ex-esposa?"

Tuvo que entregar una sonrisa dolida a eso. "No, nunca nos... casamos. Sólo estoy tratando de encontrarlo, por el bien de nuestro hijo. "

Asintiendo para sí mismo, el joven visiblemente debatió si hablar con ella y luego se encogió de hombros. Era un día lento y había una gran vista de su escote desde su más alta posición estratégica. Apoyado en el mostrador dijo, "Fue una noche loca. Le oía gritar a Bonnie y Clyde para que mantuvieran el ruido bajo, todo el camino desde aquí-"

"¿Bonnie y Clyde?"

"Un par de drogadictos que se habían escondido durante un par de noches. No sé sus nombres reales. Resultó que eran responsables de un montón de robos y un asesinato y escondían del calor. ¿Cómo iba a saber? Le di a tu novio la habitación de al lado."

"Él los atacó," murmuró Bulma.

"No, no creo que eso fue lo que pasó," el hombre la sorprendió diciendo. "Clyde pegó un tiro a través de la pared y luego él debió de haber detonado una maldita bomba o algo así. El idiota voló la sala así como a sí mismo, no hay pérdida. Su novia perra loca atacó a tu hombre después y lo clavó con una bolsa de caballo."

"¿Caballo?" Bulma repitió de manera tonta. Todo esto estaba sonando como una terrible pesadilla.

"Heroína. Cayó por el agujero que la explosión hizo. La policía buscó un cuerpo pero nunca encontraron uno. Supongo que no se ve tan bien que no lo hubieras visto todavía, ¿eh?"

"No," susurró, "Seguro que no."

El hombre gruñó y luego se alejó de la jaula y dejó a su línea de visión por un momento. Todavía no se había movido cuando regresó varios minutos después, deslizando una cápsula a través de la ranura de la malla de alambre. "No para ser morboso o algo, pero creo que estás tan cerca de los familiares directos como yo conoceré alguna vez. Puedes tomar esto si quieres, lo he estado guardando en la caja fuerte en caso... ya sabes, que regresara alguna vez."

Mirando a la cápsula que contenía todas las posesiones de Vegeta, Bulma sintió el pánico dentro de su estómago comenzar a extenderse. Sin dinero, sin pertenencias, sin ni una palabra de él en más de tres meses. No estaba segura de si era capaz de soltar un comprensible agradecimiento al botones pero se las arregló para gorgotear algo antes de que se volteara y saliera corriendo del hotel.

El joven la vio marcharse con ojos que habían sido testigo de más pena pasar por esa puerta que un hombre del doble de su edad. Debería haber mencionado las puntas extrañas de pelo que el policía había encontrado en la dañada habitación de su novio. Probablemente fue tan bien que no lo había hecho. Ella se veía consternada lo suficiente como estaba y probablemente los hubiera pedido como un recuerdo. Hal, el gerente, los había arrojado a la basura, sin gustarle la consistencia extraña del pelo que no había sido causada por una sobredosis de gel. Uno de los cabellos en realidad había perforado la piel como una maldita aguja, era tan rígido. No, Hal no iba mantener más mierda rara de lo que tenía que hacer.

Fuera, Bulma se quedó en el escalón inferior de la entrada del hotel y se abrazó como si hubiera desarrollado un escalofrío. Un grupo de adolescentes estaban sentados alrededor de un coche viejo sentados sobre sus llantas y empezaron a silbar y chiflarle. Ni siquiera los oyó mientras luchaba con su dolor y miedo.

Te dije que el tiempo era corto, Bulma. Sólo vine a despedirme.

"Oh Dios, Vegeta... ¿Qué te ha pasado?" susurró, secándose las lágrimas con dedos temblorosos. "Ojalá nunca te hubiera dicho que te fueras. Me retractaría totalmente si pudiera. Lo siento mucho-" Estaba segura de que iba a desmoronarse en mil pedazos irrecuperables si tenía que hacer frente a sólo un indicio más de malas noticias.

Fue entonces cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

Había salido de la Capital del Oeste a las nueve de la mañana y estuvo de vuelta antes de la cena. En el momento en que Bulma se presentó en el hospital, parecía que había envejecido años. Chi Chi y Gohan estaban esperándola, como lo hacían sus padres. Las cuatro personas echaron un vistazo a sus facciones casi histéricas y dejado de lado las preguntas hasta que pareciera más racional.

"¿Dónde está mi bebé?" se lamentó al instante en que salió del ascensor al piso de Pediatría. "¡¿Qué has hecho con mi bebé?"

Amigos y familiares estuvieron allí, guiándola sin decir palabra hacia la sala de Cuidados Intensivos. Apenas los notó en un primer momento y casi abrieron sus apretones suaves hasta que ella cayó en la cuenta que sólo estaban tratando de ayudar. Su visión deformada por un manto de lágrimas amargas, apenas registró la vista que la recibió cuando la llevaron hacia el cristal. En la habitación contigua, un pequeño haz de cabello lavanda estaba en el centro de un revuelo de actividad. La pálida figura de Trunks estaba conectada a tubos y electrodos y actualmente colgaba su vida para ayudar a su respiración. El médico y las enfermeras supervisaban su cuidado llevando máscaras y batas estériles, teniendo cuidado de no arriesgarse a cualquier tipo de exposición a infección. Una enfermera insertó una aguja en una pequeña vena y Bulma vio su pequeña mano flexionarse en dolor ante el contacto. Juró que podía escuchar un lamento de agonía y confusión dentro de su mente.

"¡TRUNKS!" Golpeó el cristal hasta que Chi Chi y su padre trataron de alejarla. Luchando contra ellos como una loca, casi se liberó y puso en peligro la cuarentena de la habitación cuando se echó a correr hacia la puerta. El personal del hospital intervino sobre las objeciones de sus padres y allí estuvo el pinchazo de una aguja afilada en su brazo. Los rostros y el entorno alrededor de ella se rompió en formas sin significados y los sonidos se volvieron intrascendentes pero para Trunks el terror del llanto estaba su cerebro.

"¿Qué pasó?" Fue capaz de soltar más tarde, cuando el sedante había pasado. Le habían dado una habitación privada para descansar y ahora se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los ojos legañosos de mirar de un lado a otro entre su madre y Chi Chi. "Les hice una pregunta; ¿Qué le pasó a Trunks?"

"Estaba bien en el desayuno," la morena tomó la palabra. Como de costumbre, la Sra. Briefs estaba demasiado inconsolable para proporcionar algún tipo de explicación racional en su estado. "Pero unas horas más tarde, empezó a vomitar. Al principio, no pensé que algo estuviera mal pero no se detenía. Tu madre llamó a una ambulancia cuando entró en una crisis epiléptica. Está ardiendo de fiebre y el médico no sabe cómo bajarla. ¡Llegó tan rápido, Bulma! ¡Te juro que estaba bien esta mañana!" Normalmente el pilar de serenidad y fortaleza, Chi Chi se disolvió en un mar de lágrimas impotentes. No fue capaz de controlarlas hasta que Bulma susurró una palabra extraña entre dientes.

"V'Nhar."

Deteniéndose a mediados de llorar, Chi Chi la miró en confusión. A su lado, Gohan le preguntó con delicadeza. "¿Qué es eso, Bulma?"

"Es una enfermedad Saiyajin causada por no comer lo suficiente," dijo Bulma con los labios entumecidos. "Trunks ha estado fuera de su alimento durante días. Líquidos intravenosos no ayudan, necesita una alimentación adecuada."

El Dr. Briefs y su esposa parecían estar asintiendo en entendimiento, como si se hubieran encontrado con este problema antes. Chi Chi los estudió con sospecha, nunca fue una mujer que le gustaba quedarse fuera del círculo. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Bulma? ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esto?"

"Vegeta la ha tenido antes. Podría ser hereditario." Se acomodó en el suelo y se sostuvo contra la cama hasta que la sensación gomosa en sus piernas pasara. "Tengo que hablar con los médicos para que le den a Trunks comida sólida. Eso es lo que necesita para mejorarse."

"¿Qué hay con Vegeta?" Gohan preguntó. "¿Lo encontraste?"

Una herido sollozo escapó de la garganta de Bulma. Dio una inclinación de cabeza enigmática que fue sorprendida entre una negación y un asentimiento pero no ofreció nada más. Honestamente no sabía por dónde empezar hasta que Chi Chi liberó un bufido molesto y cometió el error de remarcar; "Lo sabía. Te dio la espada, ¿no? Ese arrogante, egoísta, malvado hombre. No se preocupa por ti o por tu hijo, por eso se fue en primer lu-"

Con un siseo como de gato, Bulma estuvo sobre ella antes que la otra mujer pudiera terminar. La heredera no era luchadora pero en un instante agarró las solapas del vestido de Chi Chi y la puso contra la pared. "¡Vegeta está desaparecido!" Bulma le gritó directamente en la cara. "¡Hace tres meses que está desaparecido! Un maldito ladrón ha estado usando su tarjeta todo el tiempo. ¡Yo soy la que le dijo a Vegeta que se fuera de la Corporación Cápsula y ahora nunca volverá!" Liberó a la otra mujer, su rostro contorsionado en una máscara de rabia y terror. "Porque está muerto," dijo al final. Lágrimas se mantenían a raya por mera fuerza de voluntad. "Estoy bastante segura que está muerto. Y es todo mi culpa."

A pesar de la persistencia de sus amigos y familiares, Bulma no ofreció más explicación por su arrebato. Estaba viajando en piloto automático ahora, fija en su única meta de ayudarla a través de la presente crisis antes que pudiera siquiera considerar cualquier otra. Le dijo a los médicos tanto como se atrevió sin exponer las conexiones extraterrestres de su familia. El personal estudió su histrionismo con sólo cuidado hasta que su padre repitió el pedido en esa afable, tranquila manera suya. Finalmente, se calmaron y sacaron el tubo de respiración del bebé el tiempo suficiente para obligarlo a alimentarse con la tan necesaria proteína. Trunks pronto la vomitó y comenzó a tener convulsiones.

Al día siguiente cayó en coma. 

* * *

><p>Capítulo Siete: La vigilia continúa... ¿Llegará a tiempo una cura?<p> 


	7. Lazos de Sangre

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo Siete: Lazos de Sangre<p>

Las malas noticias viajan rápido, Piccolo reflexionó con un suspiro.

Varios equipos de noticias de televisión y paparazzi se habían reunido fuera de la entrada del hospital por la mañana después de que Trunks hubiera sido admitido. Para el segundo día, la salud del heredero de la Corporación Cápsula había sido la noticia superior en todas las redes. Sentado en el vestíbulo como un público cautivo, Bulma y sus amigos habían visto al presentador de noticias de ZTV hacer su comentario;

"-Los orígenes de la enfermedad son desconocidos. Las fuentes del hospital dijeron que el niño de diez meses de edad había caído en un estado de coma y es dependiente de un soporte vital para mantener su estado precario. Todos los intentos de ponerse en contacto con la familia Briefs para una entrevista se han pospuesto ya que la familia continúa su vigilia sombría. Hasta el momento, hay poca esperanza de una cura-"

Bulma no oyó el resto mientras salía corriendo de la sala de espera, su pequeña figura sacudida por los sollozos frescos.

La colección completa de Guerreros había aparecido por la mañana del cuarto día. Incluso Tien y Chaoz habían dejado su aislamiento autoimpuesto para intentar dar un poco de consuelo a su amiga. Realmente atreviéndose a desafiar la ira de su madre, Gohan faltó a la escuela para buscar a Piccolo, que había hecho su casa al Mirador de Dende. En el camino, el niño hizo una parada en Korin para preguntarle sobre la actual cosecha de semillas Senzu. El viejo gato le informó gravemente que parecía que iba a ser una mala cosecha de las semillas de curación mística esta temporada. Tal vez tres semillas alcanzarían la madurez, quizás incluso menos, y no iba a pasar por otros cuatro meses.

Desanimado pero aún con esperanzas, Gohan se acercó a Dende y le preguntó si el Namek podía volver con él y sanar a Trunks con sus habilidades arcanas de recuperación. El joven alienígena sólo pudo sacudir su cabeza. Cuando él se había puesto al manto del Guardián de la Tierra, había hecho un juramento que le prohibía poner siquiera un pie en el plano mortal. Trunks tenía que ser llevado ante él. Una imposibilidad, dado el estado actual del niño.

Piccolo acompañó a Gohan en el vuelo de regreso al hospital. El deterioro de los acontecimientos desde los juegos de Cell fueron como un shock para él así como otra cosa;

"¿Vegeta está muerto?" afirmó en incredulidad. "¡¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?"

Marcando el ritmo en su curso de vuelta a la Capital del Oeste, Gohan recorrió junto a su amigo y mentor, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. "Bulma lo dijo la noche que llevamos a Trunks al hospital. Ella se fue de la Corporación Cápsula para ir en busca de él esa mañana. Supongo que Vegeta tenía una tarjeta de crédito o algo pero resultó que alguien la había robado hace tres meses y la ha estado usando en su lugar."

"¿Y no ha habido noticias de él desde entonces? ¿Ni una señal?"

"No."

"Maldita sea," dijo el Namek. No estaba en la naturaleza del Saiyajin pasar desapercibido y no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo sin que al menos uno de ellos tuviera un sentido de su paradero. Este lapso era alarmante. "¿Qué hace a Bulma creer que está muerto?"

"No quiere hablar de ello. La oí decirle a mamá que tuvo una especie de sueño con él. Ella dijo que él vino a decir adiós..."

Las verdes facciones de Piccolo se apretaron cuando absorbió esta información. Nada de esto era bueno. Los Saiyajin eran una raza telepática que formaban poderosos lazos emocionales con la gente por la que se preocupaban. Había sido testigo de primera mano de la intimidad entre el hosco príncipe y Bulma; no había duda en su mente que la pareja había hecho algún tipo de conexión mental. La mujer normalmente sensata no hubiera traicionado dicho reconocimiento-

-si no fuera cierto.

"Basura," concluyó, sólo porque tranquilizaba a su mente negarlo. Él y Vegeta se habían enfrentado en el pasado, intercambiando palabras y golpes en conflictos que habían derramado sangre mutua. Lamentablemente, Piccolo no podía negar la parte de él que reconocía las circunstancias de las ambiciones pasadas que los hacía espíritus reacios a la parentela. Gohan era la presencia más dominante en su corazón una vez negro. Después de eso, Dende representaba la unión que tanto necesitaba con su propio pueblo. Sorprendentemente, era Vegeta el que seguía en la lista. Piccolo había luchado demasiado a menudo con Goku de todos los resentimientos del pasado para ser enterrado con éxito. Eso y el hecho de que el joven guerrero parecía pasar más tiempo muerto o ausente de lo que el alienígena se atrevía a contar. El Namek había luchado tanto contra Vegeta y junto a él, notando el cambio en la actitud del Saiyajin cada vez que se encontraban. Era una evolución en ética y en actitud que compartió. Él nunca llamaría a Vegeta un amigo, pero ya no era un enemigo tampoco. La ambigüedad tendría que ser suficiente. Por ahora.

"Cuando esta crisis termine voy a ir a buscarlo," Piccolo le dijo al niño para consolarlo.

Gohan no parecía dejarse llevar. "Tal vez deberías ir a hacer eso ahora. Sé que es un riesgo pero Vegeta podría ser el único que pueda ayudar a Trunks. Bulma piensa que la enfermedad podría estar relacionada."

"¿Mencionó la V'Nhar?"

Gohan hizo una asombrada toma doble. "¿Sabes de eso también? ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?"

"¿Recuerdas hace dos años cuando el Dr. Briefs reunió a los Guerreros Z para buscar a Vegeta? La estaba sufriendo entonces. Bulma lo llevó a un hotel y lo cuidó hasta que se curó."

"¿Cuan... cuan mal estaba?"

"Casi se muere." Y yo casi lo mato, Piccolo estuvo a punto de admitir y cayó sus palabras. No se permitía insistir en esa confrontación pasada muy a menudo y ciertamente no iba a traicionar las circunstancias ahora. Algunas batallas nunca debían ser contadas. "Puedes tener razón en buscarlo. Vamos a ver cómo el niño está primero antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas."

Como las cosas salieron, Trunks no estaba mejor cuando se encontraron con los demás. El pequeño niño híbrido parecía haber caído en una especie de estancamiento mientras su cuerpo se alimentaba de sí mismo. La grasa de bebé estaba siendo absorbida por su ki inmaduro en un intento desesperado para que las células encontraran alimento. A este ritmo, no iba a sobrevivir hasta el final de la semana. Piccolo tomó nota de esto con su determinación estoica habitual y rápidamente salió del hospital para comenzar su búsqueda de Vegeta.

A lo largo de todo esto, Bulma apenas registró las idas y venidas de familiares y amigos mientras luchaba con su dolor. Su madre estaba haciendo frente a la crisis actuando como un servicio de comida informal. Nadie se sentía con ganas de comer, pero otros pacientes y personal del hospital aprovechaban la oportunidad para hacer uso de los montones de comida que la mujer traía. Todo era mejor comida que la cafetería, después de todo.

Yamcha nunca estuvo lejos del lado de la heredera pero su preocupación era a menudo distraído por las llamadas persistentes en su teléfono celular. Había dejado a su equipo de béisbol mientras se encontraban en los descansos y su manager estaba brillantemente molesto. Participando en ese resentimiento desplazado estaba la actual novia de Yamcha y, a menudo, el guerrero tenía que sostener el teléfono de su oído durante una de sus diatribas. Había conocido a Janice hace dos semanas cuando ella le había pedido que autografiara sus pechos después de un partido. Se habían vuelto inseparables hasta la llamada de Krillin cuando le dijo lo que le había sucedido a Trunks. Se había ido con apenas una palabra, su forma habitual cuando se trata del sexo opuesto. No lo hizo con maldad consciente de su parte y ni siquiera fue consciente de la costumbre. Un hombre de acción, Yamcha inmediatamente de guardó toda rutina de problemas en el instante que una crisis se presentaba. El hecho que este determinado tipo de emergencia lo afectara personalmente era otra razón para su prisa temeraria. Todo lo que Janice sabía era que él la había dejado por una ex-novia, que tenía un niño que nadie sabía quién era el padre. Huelga decir, mantuvo el número de teléfono móvil de Yamcha en su marcado rápido para fácil alcance.

En el otro lado de la sala de espera, Krillin se paseaba sin rumbo en la figura Ocho. Le hubiera gustado que Androide 18 estuviera con él durante esta emergencia pero la mujer aún desconfiaba de las reuniones. Algunos de los programas que identifican el resto de los combatientes como 'presa' aún permanecía en su subconsciente. Lógicamente, no quería arriesgarse a un conflicto en un entorno tan delicado. El Maestro Roshi estaba cerca con Oolong. Por el momento, la pareja estaba discutiendo sobre quién iba a tomar posesión de la revista del anciano que había pasado de contrabando desde la tienda de regalos.

Haciendo caso omiso de todos ellos, Chi Chi se sentó en un mullido sillón y observó el flujo de gente entrando y saliendo cerca de los ascensores. Una joven pareja se acercaban a la estación de enfermeras, sus rostros pálidos, brazos entrelazados. Un médico se acercó a ellos e intercambiaron palabras. La mujer lanzó un grito de consternación y tuvo que ser llevada a una habitación privada por su marido. Al salir del ascensor, varios adolescentes estaban sosteniendo globos de helio y luchando con un oso de peluche enorme. Un joven con uniforme militar los esquivó y se fue por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño. Detrás de él, un hombre de edad avanzada estaba entrecerrando los ojos en algo escrito en un trozo arrugado de papel y luego comenzó la búsqueda frustrante para una habitación específica.

Pérdida, confusión, ofertas vacías. Chi Chi observaba todo con ojos que medio veían. Había creído tontamente que las cosas finalmente se resolverían una vez que ella y Gohan se trasladaran a la Corporación Capsula. Últimamente, todo lo que tocaba parecía desintegrarse a su alrededor. Su matrimonio, sus finanzas, su relación con su hijo... Gohan se estaba volviendo cada vez más combativo y rebelde, muy lejos de ser el chico dulce y sumiso que ella apreciaba. Era poco cooperativo con el tutor que le había contratado para ayudarlo a avanzar un grado; su comportamiento rayaba en la grosería real. El muchacho había tratado de decirle que la presión por el estudio era demasiado para él pero ella se había negado obstinadamente a escuchar. Bulma le había dicho, no hace mucho tiempo, que si persistía en este curso iba a alienar a Gohan para siempre. Las mejillas de Chi Chi ardieron de vergüenza por la réplica mordaz que le había dado la belleza de cabellos de espuma de mar por su intervención. Era bien sabido que Goku nunca había tenido ningún tipo de intelectual. Sólo había llegado hasta sexto grado y sus habilidades fuera de las artes marciales eran rudimentarias, en lo mejor. La familia había vivido de su herencia porque él no podía haberse molestado en conseguir un empleo. No es de extrañar que quisiera algo mejor para su único hijo-

-No, hijo único no. Pronto, iban a ser dos por quienes preocuparse. Frotando su estómago con cuidado, la morena se sumergió en la autocompasión que amenazaba con consumirla. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se desmoronaban en pedazos; tenía que seguir siendo la fuerte. ¡No iba a romper en llanto impotente!

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Bulma ponerse de pie cansada y se levantó para acompañarla. "¿Está todo bien?"

Mirándola, Bulma asintió y se dirigió hacia la estación de la enfermera. "Voy a ver si hay alguna noticia de la condición de Trunks."

"Bulma, yo-" Chi Chi sabía que la otra mujer había estado hablando con el médico menos de dos horas antes. No habría ninguna información nueva pero entendió la indefensa ansiedad causada estar sentada. "-Creo que es una muy buena idea."

La pareja se fue al mostrador y esperó a que el médico fuera llamado. Bulma miró a la pared que mostraba los signos vitales de los pacientes en la sala de cuidados intensivos pediátricos. Había otros dos niños conectados para mantener sus vidas. Uno de ellos era un bebé que nació seis semanas antes de tiempo y el otro tenía dos años de edad que había estado en un accidente automovilístico. El nombre de Trunks estaba escrito debajo de uno de los monitores y Bulma veía las líneas laboriosas y las muescas que cruzaban la pantalla con un corazón adolorido. Si fuera posible, cambiaría el lugar con el bebé en un instante. Esto no era justo para que le sucediera algo a alguien tan joven e inocente.

Haz que pare, pensó para sí misma. Si esto es una especie de broma de mal gusto, retorcida, quiero que se termine. AHORA.

Como si en respuesta a su solicitud, todos los órganos vitales de Trunks quedaron en una línea lisa.

Agradecido de que su madre no lo hubiera criticado duramente por la buscar a Piccolo, Gohan se relajó un poco y aprovechó la comida que la Sra. Briefs había trazado en la sala de espera. Había prácticamente un buffet puesto en las mesas de café y el niño se las arregló por varios días de comidas poco frecuentes. Había tres jarras de té helado y bebió dos de ellas en rápida sucesión. Obviamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de su vejiga hinchada exigiera ser anulada.

Bajando por el pasillo hacia el baño, Gohan miró el entorno estéril. La última vez que había estado en este hospital fue después de la batalla épica con los Saiyajin y en aquel entonces no había sido un visitante. Él, Goku y Krillin habían sido los supervivientes a la batalla de Vegeta y había limpiado todos sus relojes. Acababa de ser una casualidad que el estado Oozaru del niño hubiera caído en el Saiyajin heridos al final, de lo contrario la Tierra hubiera sido una ceniza estéril en el espacio. Gohan y Krillin habían pasado una semana en el hospital recuperándose de los huesos magullados y los cortes. Si no fuera por una semilla Senzu, Goku habría perdido cerca de un año. Estar aquí ahora creaba todo tipo de malos recuerdos para el híbrido joven.

El baño estaba vacío pero para un puesto de cierre y Gohan se acercó al vigitorio e hizo lo suyo. Cuando fue hacia la pileta, estaba tan absorto en la tarea de lavarse bien las manos que no vio a nadie detrás de él hasta que un brazo se cerró en su cuello.

El instinto alienígena pateó y de inmediato interpuso un codo hacia atrás, con la intención de contactar con las costillas de su atacante. El golpe fue bloqueado. Le dio una patada hacia atrás y arriba con su pierna izquierda para clavar a la persona en la ingle con el talón de su pie. Una vez más, la acción fue frustrada sin esfuerzo. Mirando su reflejo en confusión, Gohan vio que el hombre que lo sostenía llevaba un uniforme azul oscuro de traje de guerra. El sombrero fue derribado a la altura de su cara pero, mientras el niño continuaba mirando, finalmente levantó la vista. Todo el cuerpo de Gohan se desplomó en estado de shock. "...¿Vegeta?"

Fue liberado y el muchacho se volteó con entusiasmo al Saiyajin desaparecidos. Las palabras se perdieron por el momento mientras sólo podía mirar boquiabierto e impotente a la figura de pie sólo a unos metros de él.

Mirando de nuevo debajo de la visera de la gorra, los ojos de Vegeta quedaron atrapados en el joven como si esperara alguna manera de desafío. Poco había cambiado en su rostro, estaba tan tensa e inexpresivo como siempre pero Gohan pensó que parecía un poco más pálido de lo que él recordaba. Tal vez un poco más delgado, también. Es difícil decir debajo de la ropa suelta que ahora estaba usando. "¿Estás disfrazado?"

Los labios de Vegeta se torcieron y se enderezó de la posición de lucha que había adoptado. Parecía más bajo de lo que Gohan recordaba y el niño supuso que tenía algo que ver con la gorra que el Saiyajin llevaba. Sin ese manto de estilo de llama de cabello alrededor de su cabeza, el Saiyajin perdía al menos un pie de altura adicional. Estaba a punto de hacer comentarios al respecto cuando Vegeta volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta, dejando al descubierto la nuca de su cuello. Gohan vio claramente que las espigas densas irregulares de la crin habitual del cabello del hombre ahora estaban a solamente alrededor una pulgada de largo. "Vegeta, ¿qué diablos le pasó a tu-?"

Alguien estaba entrando y Gohan se sintió agarrado y tirado de nuevo al baño más cercano. La puerta de metal se cerró justo mientras Yamcha entraba. Arrojando dagas al niño, el lenguaje corporal de Vegeta exigió que Gohan permaneciera en silencio mientras que el otro luchador continuó su camino. Registrando que algo no estaba bien aquí en cualquier tramo de la imaginación, Gohan cumplió con la petición tácita.

Entrando en el puesto al lado de ellos, Yamcha desabrochó su pantalón y se sentó en el inodoro. Liberó dos inmensos flatos, hizo algunos comentarios sobre los frijoles y luego gruñó. Hubo un pequeño chapoteo del agua poco después seguido por otra liberación de viento. Gohan casi se echó a reír cuando el ex bandido comenzó a tararear la canción "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" y tocar sus pies en el suelo de linóleo. La alegría se secó el instante en que miró a los oscuros, atormentados ojos de Vegeta.

Parecía una eternidad antes de que Yamcha estuviera satisfecho y subiera sus pantalones y tirara de la cadena. Cuando había salido del cuarto de baño, Vegeta y Gohan rápidamente dejaron vacante el puesto y estaban casi jadeando por aire. "Roñoso bastardo nunca incluso se lava las manos," Gohan escuchó al Saiyajin quejarse por lo bajo.

Ignorando el sarcasmo característico, Gohan dejó de lado su anterior preocupación y tuvo que contenerse de lanzar un grito de alegría. "¡Estás bien! Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti, Vegeta. Nadie ha oído nada en más de-"

"¿Cuál es la condición del niño?" El Saiyajin interrumpido.

"¿Trunks?" Gohan se estremeció ante la pregunta estúpida. "Está en mal estado. El médico no cree que lo logre hasta el final de la semana."

"Llévame con él."

"Claro. Sígueme," dijo el muchacho. Se sintió aliviado más allá de las palabras de que el Saiyajin parecía estar preocupado por el bienestar del bebé por fin. La pareja salió del baño y giró a la izquierda por el pasillo hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Prácticamente saltando en su emoción, Gohan mantuvo un buen ritmo mientras que Vegeta lo seguía, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso con aquellos que pudieran reconocerlo. Sabía que la colección completa de defensores de la Tierra estaban reunidos en la sala de espera, a sólo un puñado de habitaciones de distancia. No había manera de que fuera a dejar ser interrumpido en su deber hasta que su tarea prevista estuviera completa.

Al detenerse frente a una gran ventana, Gohan esperó a que el otro hombre lo alcanzara y luego asintió con gravedad ante la escena del otro lado del cristal. Al principio, Vegeta no entendía a lo que el muchacho quería llegar hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la situación y entendió lo que estaban viendo. Acostado en una cuna acolchada, la pequeña figura pálida de Trunks estaba conectada a varios dispositivos de vigilancia y un respirador estaba ayudando a su respiración. Una enfermera, con equipo estéril puesto, estaba atendiendo unos papeles en la esquina.

Cuando el extraño silencio del Saiyajin se extendió, Gohan habló; "Trunks no estuvo comiendo muy bien durante la última semana o algo así. Bulma dijo que podría estar sufriendo de- Oh, qué era esa palabra... vener?"

"V'Nhar."

"Sí, eso. Entró en una especie de ataque hace cuatro días y todavía no acepta lo que las enfermeras trataron de darle. Un día después de eso, entró en coma."

"No es una coma," dijo lacónicamente Vegeta. "Esa es una condición reservada para esas telenovelas imbéciles en la televisión durante el día. Su sistema sólo está suspirando por una alimentación adecuada."

"Pero no quiere aceptar ningún alimento."

"No es comida lo que quiere," murmuró el Saiyajin y se dirigió a la puerta para entrar en la UCI. El cerrojo era electrónico y requería un código de entrada en el teclado cerca para poder entrar. Sin ningún esfuerzo visible, Vegeta aplastó el picaporte en una mano tal como estrelló su hombro en la puerta. Se abrió, llevando la jamba de la derecha a lo largo de metal reforzado con ella.

"¡Señor! ¡No puede entrar aquí!" La enfermera gritó indignada. "¡Este es un ambiente estéril!"

"Ya no más," comentó Vegeta mientras se acerca a la cuna de Trunks. El pobre Gohan se estaba manteniendo valientemente pero no podía mirar a la furiosa cara de la asistente, tan grande era su vergüenza. Había sido educado para respetar siempre la autoridad y obedecer las reglas. Ahora, después de menos de diez minutos a la sombra de Vegeta, aquí estaba haciendo caso omiso de ambos.

La enfermera corrió hacia su escritorio y de inmediato tomó el teléfono. "¡Seguridad! Tengo un Código blanco en el-"

Con una maldición silenciada, Vegeta se volvió y echó un disco destructo miniatura de sus dedos índice y medio. Cortó el cordón del teléfono y chocó con la pared del fondo para disiparse en un rocío inofensivo de chispas. La expresión del rostro de la enfermera era una mezcla de admiración y temor. Sólo podía mirar hacia abajo al receptor en su mano donde sólo un metro de cable se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante. Para el momento que se las arregló para echar un vistazo a Vegeta, él estaba de pie con el brazo levantado en su dirección. "Vete," le gritó. Para dar de importancia a sus palabras, su mano comenzó a brillar.

La enfermera se fue, chillando como un alma en pena el instante que salió de la UCI. Vegeta sabía que en menos de un minuto, la seguridad y los reunidos Guerreros Z iban a caer sobre él como una nube de langostas. Tenía que trabajar con rapidez.

Tirando de los diversos electrodos de la pequeña figura de Trunks, Vegeta frunció el ceño a las agujas numerosas contusiones que había estropeado la carne del bebé. Sin ninguna duda, arrancó el tubo de respiración que había sido obligado por la garganta del niño y sacó un objeto del bolsillo de su abrigo. Prestando atención viva al lado del Saiyajin, Gohan se puso escaldado en disgusto por lo que el hombre sostenía en una mano. "¡Oh, qué asco! ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?"

Levantando la cabeza de Trunks, Vegeta sostenía un trozo de carne sangrienta justo debajo de la nariz del bebé. "Esto es lo que el niño necesita en su dieta. Una cosa que los pezones de su madre en período de lactancia no pueden proporcionarle," explicó el Saiyajin pacientemente mientras esperaba una reacción a su ofrenda. Cualquier reacción. "Domesticado o media raza, el niño tiene Saiyajin en su sangre y anhela el sabor de la muerte. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que mantenías a tu casa dada vuelta toda la noche con tus aullidos hasta que cumpliste al menos dos." 

Parpadeando en su sorpresa por el conocimiento, Gohan sólo pudo mirar boquiabierto al otro hombre. "Mamá decía que yo era un bebé difícil hasta que cumplí dos años y finalmente comencé a dormir toda la noche. ¿Un pedazo de carne cruda habría ayudado?"

Vegeta sólo ofreció un asentimiento conciso mientras enfocaba su concentración en su hijo. El bebé estaba rechazar el macabro regalo y su respiración era cada vez menos profunda trabajadas por el segundo. Fuera de la UCI, había gritos y una serie de pasos. Bulma y Chi Chi fueron las primeras en correr a la ventana, seguidas por los demás.

"¡Gohan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Qué está pasando?" Chi Chi gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras se precipitaba al interior. Echando dagas con la mirada al soldado de pie sobre el niño que padecía, espetó, "¿Quién eres?" Ella no reconoció al Saiyajin en su equipo desconocido y probablemente fue la única razón por qué no se puso balística en el momento.

"Vegeta..." Bulma susurró a sus espaldas. Se detuvo en la puerta, incapaz de mover más sus piernas e ir más lejos. A pesar de las inconsistencias en la apariencia del hombre, supo que era él casi instantáneamente. Ahora estaba de pie sobre la cama de Trunks, sosteniendo al bebé con lo que parecían manos ensangrentadas.

Ha venido a acabar con él, pensó en terror. Trató de que sus piernas se moverieran, para intervenir, pero muchos días de poco dormir finalmente cobraron su precio. Colapsando sin fuerza de rodillas, farfulló palabras sin sentido al Saiyajin, rogándole que perdonara a su hijo. Detrás de ella, Yamcha y los demás miraban en shock, la tensa escena realmente los hizo tomar una pausa en su curso.

Vegeta miraba su histrionismo a través de ojos velados y luego centró su atención en Chi Chi. La mujer lo miraba como si tuviera cuernos mientras su presencia poco a poco caía en la cuenta. Sus ojos siguieron desde los desechos de la carne ensangrentada que tenía en sus manos a la cara y de nuevo en confusión. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?-"

"¡Vegeta!" Gohan gritó con urgencia. El cuerpo de Trunks estaba empezando a temblar y sus labios se estaban poniendo azules por la falta de oxígeno.

"¡Se está muriendo!" Chi Chi lamentó. "¡Bastardo! ¿Qué has hecho?"

Liberando un gruñido, Vegeta llevó su muñeca a su boca y mordió en el fondo en las venas, desgarrando la carne. Agarró la nuca de Trunks y obligó a la cara del bebé contra la hemorragia de la herida. "¡Bebe, maldita sea! ¡TE LO ORDENO!" La transformación en Super Saiyajin siguió el orden mientras la sangre de Vegeta recubría al bebé. Ambos Gohan y Chi Chi estaban a punto de obligar al par a separarse cuando fueron testigos de una escena impresionante.

Registrando el aroma de sangre infundida en ki, ambos ojos de Trunks se abrieron en reconocimiento. De inmediato se agarró a la oferta, succionando la herida con una intensidad febril que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Gohan vio un atisbo de alivio pasar por el rostro del Saiyajin así como otra cosa.

La nariz de Vegeta estaba empezando a sangrar. 

* * *

><p>Capítulo Ocho: Vegeta finalmente enfrenta a Bulma sobre sus acciones pasadas.<p> 


	8. Dolorosas Revelaciones

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo Ocho: Dolorosas Revelaciones<p>

A través del canto en su cráneo, apenas escuchó las palabras; "¡Vegeta! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

No respondió, por lo que la intención era en mantener su estado precario. Transformarse en su persona de Super Saiyajin había tenido la intención de elevar su ki para que el sufriente niño pudiera responder. Apenas sintió al niño aferrado a su mano con dedos de pánico, con ansiedad chupando la sangre de manera que el poder ofrecido pudiera impregnar sus propias células agotadas. Era una oferta que ninguna otra persona sería capaz de proporcionar; una tradición de la familia real que unía a cada descendiente a su linaje único. Este había sido su estado cuando había tenido no más edad que Trunks, dependiente de un regalo de sangre de su padre para aplacar la locura de su estado inmaduro. Fue la realización final del príncipe Saiyajin que no podía haber ninguna duda de que Trunks era su hijo.

Entonces, quizás, la Casa de Vegeta no estaba tan perdida después de todo...

Hubieron más exclamaciones sorprendidas y alguien los separó. El aura dorada de Vegeta se disipó inmediatamente aunque no lo había querido conscientemente. Tropezando hacia atrás, apretó el talón de su mano contra su sien izquierda en un vano intento de mantener la agonía de golpes a raya. El sabor de cobre estaba en su boca y cuando respiró por la nariz, todo lo que respiró de nuevo fue sangre manchada. Casi con náuseas, sacó un pañuelo manchado de su bolsillo de atrás para tratar de detener la hemorragia nasal. La habitación parecía de repente demasiado brillante para él y los alrededores estaban empezando a dar vaivén de atrás para adelante. Había alguien a su lado tratando de envolver una toalla alrededor de su muñeca que seguía sangrando y él pateó por instinto. La persona, un hombre pequeño, calvo que no reconoció, voló hacia atrás y chocó una mesa con la parafernalia médica.

Luchando con las náuseas, Vegeta lentamente fijó su camino hacia la puerta incluso cuando la imagen borrosa de las figuras avanzaban sobre él. El talón de la bota crujía en algo y echó vistazo hacia el suelo en confusión. Vio los restos de una aguja y lanzó un grito de terror ante el recuerdo de su intento. Presa del pánico, se lanzó a la salida y arrolló a varias personas que usaban bata blanca. Las similitudes sólo contribuyeron a ampliar más su urgencia.

Casi llegó a la escalera cuando alguien lo abordó por detrás. La pareja se deslizó a la pared en una maraña de brazos y piernas, el impacto sorprendiéndolo en un momento. Su atacante consiguió agarrar uno de sus brazos y jalarlo detrás de su espalda antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

"¡NO!" Vegeta gritó. Se retorcía contra el agarre que lo mantenía a raya hasta que el hombro amenazó con retirarse de su cuenca. "¡No más veneno! ¡No más cárceles! ¡Déjame IR!"

Otra cara se dibujó en la periferia de su visión. Giró la cabeza para enfrentar esta nueva amenaza, mostrando los dientes en desafío. Había algo vagamente familiar en la cara angelical, enmarcada por un manto de pelo azul extraño. El nombre de esa persona luchó por liberarse de los golpes entre sus orejas. Parecía una eternidad antes de que finalmente la reconociera.

"Bulma," jadeó y cesó en sus luchas al final.

Cuando el monitor mostraba que los signos vitales de Trunks quedaron en una línea recta, realmente tomó varios segundos para que el cerebro de Bulma registrara el significado. Probablemente hubiera continuado mirando boquiabierta sin comprender a la pantalla en blanco si no hubiera habido una enfermera corriendo por el pasillo, gritando: "¡Código Blanco! ¡Llamen a seguridad lo antes posible! ¡Hay un hombre en la UCI atacando uno de los pacientes!"

Sacudiendo la manga de la heredera, hizo que Bulma se moviera y el par se arrojó a la sala de pediatría. El resto de los Guerreros Z estaban saliendo de la sala de espera y tratando de aislar la fuente de conmoción en aumento. La enfermera frenética repitió su angustia y recibió a los poderosos humanos antes que los guardias de seguridad salieran del ascensor.

Al llegar a la UCI primero, Chi Chi y Bulma instintivamente miraron por la ventana de observación. Vieron a un soldado inclinado sobre la cuna de Trunks mientras que una figura familiar estaba plácidamente de pie junto a él. "¡Gohan!" la morena siseó y se abalanzó a la habitación.

Quedándose atrás, Bulma puso sus dedos sobre el cristal mientras examinaba la nueva llegada. Cuando el hombre levantó la cabeza para mirar la entrada de Chi Chi, se confirmaron sus sospechas iniciales. Era Vegeta. No se diera cuenta de las diferencias en su aspecto hasta más tarde cuando su conmoción y miedo comenzaron a ceder. Ahora todo lo que le importaba era que el Saiyajin, que nunca había aprobado de su embarazo, estuviera aquí para aparentemente terminar el trabajo.

Cuando vio su mano ensangrentada, temió lo peor. Se dejó caer de rodillas, implorando que perdonara a su hijo. No fue sino hasta que irrumpieron en la realización dorada del Super Saiyajin que finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad estaba aquí para ayudar. Como siempre, la transformación era un espectáculo poco común para ella. Vegeta sólo había logrado la hazaña justo antes de los Juegos de Cell, cuando había entrenado en estricta privacidad. Podía contar con una mano el número de veces que lo había visto en este estado majestuoso y estaba fascinada por el aura dorada que latía a su alrededor. Su piel de color normalmente oscuro adoptaba una palidez que no era poco atractiva y el negro de sus ojos se convertían en un color verde azulado penetrante. Bulma buscó en su cabello los picos característicos rubios y sólo vio cortas, rubias cerdas por debajo de la gorra que llevaba. Los restos de esa pesadilla en la Ópera volvieron a ella, sacándola de su asombro. Poniéndose de pie, corrió a la cuna y de inmediato hizo una mueca al ver la vista delante de ella. Trunks al parecer salió de su estado de coma y con ansiedad chupaba la herida auto-infligida del Saiyajin. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de color carmesí pero parecía disfrutar del baño espeluznante. Sus dedos rítmicamente amasaron la mano de Vegeta como un gatito peregrino en la leche de su madre.

Mirando al salvador del niño con verdadera gratitud, la aprensión inicial de Bulma por su visión regresó con una venganza cuando vio la sangre en la nariz del Saiyajin. Cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho de repente se convirtió en un nudo amargo en su garganta. Mirando a través de la cuna a Gohan, vio una expresión de preocupación en la cara del niño que reflejaba la suya.

"¡Vegeta! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Gritó Yamcha, entrando en la habitación con el resto de las Fuerzas Especiales.

"Ew-¡asqueroso!" Oolong gritó e inmediatamente empezó a tener arcadas en la esquina.

"Tien, No.-" Bulma trató de detener a su compañero calvo de intervenir pero era demasiado tarde. El inmenso luchador sacó al Saiyajin de la cuna y el estado transformado de Vegeta se extinguió al segundo que fue separado del recién nacido. Parecía desorientado y estaba sosteniendo su cabeza aunque estaba segura de que Tien no lo había golpeado.

Antes de que pudiera concentrarse en el bienestar de Vegeta, tuvo que revisar a Trunks primero. Chi Chi estaba mirando al bebé con una mirada rara de shock real en su cara. Por primera vez en cuatro arduos días largos, Bulma finalmente fue capaz de lograr una sonrisa al fin.

Gorgoteando su satisfacción, Trunks hipó una vez y luego sonrió a la cara de su madre como si nada hubiera pasado. Parecía ser su viejo, agradable ser una vez más y de inmediato levantó los brazos. Bulma lo limpió lo mejor que pudo con una toalla de repuesto y con entusiasmo lo levantó. "¡Estás bien! ¡Mi bebé está bien! De seguro de que tenías a tu mamá como el carajo, muchachito," susurró Bulma.

"¡Cadajo!" Trunks dijo con entusiasmo. Riendo, Bulma lo abrazó tan fuerte como se atrevió y lo meció, lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

"Gohan, ¿qué está pasando?" Chi Chi se maravilló con voz sorprendida mientras veía a la pareja.

"Vegeta vino a ayudar a Trunks, mamá," dijo el niño con voz suave.

La incredulidad era evidente en el rostro de la mujer. "¿Vegeta?"

"Él dijo que un bebé Saiyajin necesita sangre en su dieta. Trató de ofrecerle un pedazo de carne pero Trunks estaba demasiado débil entonces él-él..." Gohan se quedó en un aturdido silencio.

El resto de las preguntas de Chi Chi fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una pelea detrás de ellos. Se volteó justo mientras Krillin chocaba con una mesa y Vegeta se dirigía a la salida. Tien y los demás parecían a punto de saltar sobre él y Bulma rápidamente entregó a Trunks a la morena para que pudiera intervenir. "Déjalo en paz. ¡Todos! Hay algo malo con él, ¿no pueden ver eso?"

Hubo un crujido de cristal y Vegeta se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia abajo a su pie. La rara confusión en su rostro se disolvió en temor visible ante la vista de la aguja rota que había pisado. Era una expresión que Goku adoptaba cuando veía un atisbo de su objeto más temido en la tierra. Por alguna razón, Vegeta ahora también estaba afectado por la fobia debilitante de las agujas. El grito de horror que lanzó realmente hizo al corazón de Bulma temblar en empatía. Cuando corrió fuera de la UCI, golpeando a un médico y a una enfermera a un lado en su prisa, miró a Yamcha. Su ex amante y amigo había intuido que algo estaba mal y parecía estar esperando algún tipo de señal de ella.

"No dejes que se vaya," le dijo. "Sé lo más suave posible."

No había sido fácil en ningún tramo de imaginación. Vegeta gritó cosas que no tenían mucho sentido y no pareció reconocer a ninguno de ellos en su pánico. No fue hasta que Bulma se arrodilló delante de él que comenzó a registrar su presencia por primera vez. El vacío dejó sus facciones enloquecidas y finalmente dejó de luchar el desesperado agarre que Yamcha tenía en él. "Bulma," dijo entrecortado.

"Oh, Vegeta," susurró en consternación. Su gorra se había salido con sus luchas y vio claramente las estrechas recortadas cerdas de su antigua melena. La mera visión era desgarradora porque sabía que el Saiyajin llevaba su pelo como una bandera para mostrar su linaje real. El hecho de que alguien hubiera sido capaz de acercarse lo suficiente para hacer algo así de terrible era prueba suficiente de que algo terrible le había sucedido. Ella tocó el lado de su cara con dedos temblorosos y él retrocedió violentamente por el contacto. Yamcha lo dejó ir con un asentimiento de ella y el Saiyajin se revolvió para ponerse de nuevo de pie, alejándose de ellos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, vio su gorra, y se inclinó para recogerla. Con un gruñido cansado, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y movió la cabeza para despejar un ataque de vértigo.

Viendo todo esto con horror silencioso, Bulma repitió el arrebato del Saiyajin en su mente: No más venenos. No más cárceles. Todo ligado a su estado de desorientación, esa desaparición de tres meses y su pesadilla pasada. Estaba apenas reconocible del orgulloso alienígena que se había ido del edificio de la Sede hace cuatro meses. Dejando de lado su extraña ropa, su rostro pálido y delgada contextura, por no hablar del pelo rapado, alteraba su apariencia a una que era casi una extraña para ella.

Los demás, habiendo sido testigo de la recuperación milagrosa de Trunks, ahora se fueron de la UCI para ver el enfrentamiento en el pasillo. Percibiendo sus miradas de sondaje, Vegeta auto-conscientemente sustituyó la gorra, tirando hacia abajo la visera sobre sus ojos. Como si el pasillo de repente fuera demasiado brillante para él, se puso un par de gafas de sol. A Bulma no le gustó cómo los espejados lentes ocultaban su vista de sus ojos. Confiaba en ellos en busca de pistas valiosas que el resto de su cara nunca traicionaría.

Vegeta se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano y revisó si había sangre fresca. La hemorragia se había detenido pero su muñeca palpitaba dolorosamente con cada latido. Agarró la carne destrozada con una mueca de dolor y no reconoció que una nueva presencia estaba a su lado hasta que Gohan dijo, "Aquí, Vegeta." Le tendió una toalla limpia.

Robando la oferta del niño, Vegeta la envolvió alrededor de su muñeca para detener el flujo de sangre. Logrando ponerse de pie, se dirigió a la escalera sólo para tener a Yamcha interpuesto en su camino. Él miró a Bulma. "Suspende a tu perro guardián, mujer. Me voy."

A través de labios temblorosos, se las arregló para decir, "No sé cómo darte las gracias por lo que has hecho-" 

"Ahórrate las perogrulladas. No hice esto por ti."

"Vegeta, ¡tengo tantas preguntas!"

"No eres digna de las respuestas," le disparó en respuesta. "Tienes al mocoso de nuevo, ¿qué más quieres? Si es una molestia, puedo remediar fácilmente lo que dí. "

Tien se unió al lado de Yamcha y, como siempre, sintió una satisfacción de regodeo por la forma en la que el pequeño alienígena tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. "Si eso es lo que sientes por Trunks, ¿por qué te molestaste en volver en absoluto?" El gran hombre dijo. "¿Por qué no sólo dejarlo sufrir?"

"Su berrear constante me estaba manteniendo despierto."

"¡Ha estado en coma durante tres días!"

Cuando el Saiyajin no respondió, Bulma habló, "Lo has estado oyendo en tu mente, ¿no? Tienes un vínculo mental con él."

"No por elección. Pero entonces, eso es algo a lo que estás muy familiarizada, ¿no?" Se burló con abierto desprecio.

"¡Vegeta, él es tu hijo!"

"Si el muchacho fuera realmente mi hijo, tendría mi nombre. Si él fuera un verdadero heredero de Vegetasei, todavía tendría su cola."

"Trunks no nació con una cola," Gohan dijo amablemente.

Vegeta miró a Bulma de soslayo detrás de sus gafas de sol. En baja, peligrosa voz, le preguntó en tono acusador, "¿Es eso lo que les dijiste?"

Toda la humedad se secó en la boca de Bulma cuando vio el conocimiento en esas profundidades de ébano. "Tú... tú estabas allí," se dio cuenta, apenas consciente de que había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta. "Oh, Dios mío, volviste."

"Sí."

"¿P-pero por qué?"

"Eso debería ser obvio, incluso para ti."

Bulma se desplomó en una silla cercana al igual que sus piernas la abandonaron. Las miradas de sus amigos se reunieron de ida y vuelta desde el Saiyajin hacia ella en clara confusión. Poniendo su cara caliente en sus manos, su voz fue apagada cuando se las arregló para decir, "Volviste para matarme." 

Para su sorpresa, él le ofreció una negación enérgica con su cabeza. "Volví a corregir el mal que me hiciste. Nuestro primer enfrentamiento quedó sin resolver; me tomaste por sorpresa. En el momento en que decidí rectificar ese error, que ya habías dado a luz."

"¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo de entrar al hospital y matar a Trunks entonces?" Bulma le preguntó con voz sorda.

"SÍ entré," Vegeta le aseguró y la cabeza de Bulma se levantó en shock. Hubo una corriente de murmullos entre los otros en la revelación. "Inmediatamente después de que los carniceros le hubieran cortado la cola al niño y se encontraban en el proceso de ocultar la marca. Este mundo no tiene luna. ¿Qué podría haber sido tu motivo en desfigurarlo en esa manera tan horrible?"

Sopesando sus palabras con mucho cuidado, Bulma se tomó un momento para evaluar la preocupación que Vegeta trataba de ocultar con fingida indiferencia. Eso explicaba las terribles amenazas que le había gritado justo antes de que se hubiera ido de la Corporación Cápsula y la razón por la que había evitado al bebé hasta ahora. A pesar de que estoicamente hizo frente a la pérdida, no había un día que pasara que Vegeta no llorara por su cola cortada. Su identidad como un Saiyajin, y un Príncipe de la raza no menos, se veía gravemente comprometida por su ausencia. Que hubiera sometido a Trunks a la misma indignidad era la razón de tanta furia detrás de las palabras anteriores del Saiyajin y algo más que una pequeña herida en su admisión actual. Evidentemente, este arrebato había ido en aumento desde el primer momento en que puso sus ojos en su vientre hinchado pero el catalizador para el odio abrumador había sido el destino de la cola del bebé. Por mucho que hubiera preferido tener esta larga conversación necesaria en privado, Vegeta tenía el derecho de dar voz a su traición y ella tenía que escucharlo mientras sus amigos jugaban de testigos. "¿De veras? Estaba enojada contigo por abandonarnos. No quería ningún tipo de recordatorio de quién o qué eres."

"¿Así que mutilaste a un recién nacido por venganza a mí?" Vegeta dijo con incredulidad. Su rostro mostraba sólo shock en blanco hasta que se impregnó de odio. "¡TÚ PERRA MALICIOSA!" Tronó con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones. "¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho? La cola es el apéndice más importante de un guerrero Saiyajin. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te cortara uno de tus brazos o piernas? La pérdida es la misma. Ni siquiera le permitiste al niño una elección en el asunto."

"No trates de pasar como si te interesara, Vegeta," Tien intervino fríamente. "Recuerdo cuando estábamos cazando a Androide 20 y él disparó contra el jet de Bulma. Ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo para salvar a alguno de ellos."

Vegeta lo miró con fríamente. "¿Por qué la responsabilidad de intervenir en su nombre cae automáticamente en mis hombros? Todos ustedes estuvieron allí de pie alrededor y se rascaron el trasero mientras yo estaba absorto en la tarea de seguir a 20 con mi ki. Cualquiera de ustedes podría haber evitado el ataque a su 'querida amiga de la infancia'." El recordatorio de su relación con Bulma golpeó e incluso Tien retrocedió con sorpresa. El Saiyajin miró luego a Bulma y dijo entre dientes, "Y tú... deliberadamente pusiste en peligro al niño en llevarlo a una zona de combate. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza por el incidente. Yajirobe había estado a su lado en la cabina y le había rogado en repetidas ocasiones que se fueran de la lucha. Ella había insistido tercamente, volviendo de nuevo a su aventura, despreocupada manera y se olvidó de la posible amenaza a su hijo recién nacido. En cualquier tribunal judicial, hubiera sido hallado culpable de negligencia por peligrar a un infante, no que hubiera importado. Si no fuera por la intervención de Mirai Trunks, ellos hubieran fallecido y no hubiera sido culpa de Vegeta.

Hubiera sido la suya.

"Está claro qué hombros tienen la culpa, pero soy la única persona a quien todos apuntan con el dedo cuando las cosas van mal," Vegeta continuó, sin molestarse en esperar su respuesta. "No me hubiera servido de nada tratar de decirles lo que realmente eres, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que me creerían si trataba de decirles que eres en realidad una mentirosa, calculadora, perra vengativa?

"Ya basta, Vegeta," Yamcha interrumpido. Las Cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado tensas aquí en el pasillo del hospital. El personal y los pacientes se congregaron en grandes números para ver el espectáculo y si estaba leyendo el lenguaje corporal en el cuerpo del Saiyajin correctamente, significaba que Vegeta estaba cerca de volverse violento.

"Vegeta, siento haberte mentido," Bulma, dijo en voz baja. No había nada más que pudiera ofrecerle en sentido contrario. Lo que había dicho era cierto, cada palabra suya. "Realmente lo siento. No fue justo."

"No, no lo fue," el Saiyajin enmendó en una voz más suave. Sería la única cosa en la que alguna vez estuvieran acuerdo. "Saca al mocoso de esta prisión y sigan con sus vidas. Deja que yo haga la mía. No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes nunca más. ¿Entendido?"

Su reconocimiento salió como un silencioso graznido. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas a raya, le ofreció un asentimiento mudo. La sensación pasó rápidamente. Satisfecho, Vegeta se volteó hacia Yamcha y Tien que seguían de evitando su partida. Sin mediar palabra, los dos se separaron sin ninguna de sus habituales bromas condescendientes y el Saiyajin sintió una fugaz sensación de victoria en su actitud humilde. La sensación pasó rápidamente. No había nada de qué regodearse en este conflicto y no hubo ganadores que salieran ilesos. No de esta lucha.

Pasando al lado de los luchadores, se dio cuenta del estómago sobresale de Chi Chi y de inmediato reconoció el significado. "Soy curioso," dijo con voz fría. "¿Fue eso sólo un accidente? ¿O es que deliberadamente te propusiste atrapar a Kakarotto como Bulma me atrapó a mí?"

Antes de que alguien pudiera pensar en una respuesta, abrió la puerta a la escalera y desapareció de su vista.

Trunks rápidamente fue trasladado a una habitación privada donde un grupo de médicos le revisó, maravillado por su repentina recuperación. El bebé parecía prosperar por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo hasta que una enfermera trató de sacarle algo de sangre. Con el ceño fruncido por la aguja, comenzó a llorar su angustia y Bulma intervino rápidamente en su nombre. "No más de eso. Está agotado."

"Pero Sra. Briefs-" objetó el doctor.

"¡Dije que NO!" Bulma gritó. "Ninguno de ustedes pudieron hacer nada por él aquí. Me lo llevo a casa después de que descanse algo."

"Algunos análisis de sangre podrían ser capaces de determinar la causa de su enfermedad," insistió el médico, deseoso de hacer algunas pruebas sobre la fisiología aparentemente única del muchacho. "¿No quiere saber cómo impedir que se repita?"

Bulma estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada por la ignorancia del otro hombre. Sus nervios estaban desgastados por muchos días de estrés y hubiera explotado en el momento si Chi Chi no hubiera estado de pie junto a ella. "Si empieza a tener problemas de nuevo sólo pondré a un filete en sus narices. Ahora, ¡FUERA!" gritó.

Murmurando entre ellos, el personal se fue reacio como les dijeron y se fueron de la habitación. Chi Chi trató de poner una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Bulma pero la heredera sólo sacudió la cabeza y deliberadamente se encogió de hombros. Inclinada sobre la cuna, Bulma enredó un dedo por uno de los rizos lavanda del pequeño en la cabeza del niño mientras el bebé se quedaba dormido. Durante mucho tiempo, sólo estuvo el sonido de la suave respiración de Trunks hasta que dijo: "Pensé que podía domarlo."

Chi Chi echó un vistazo a Trunks pero comprendió de quién su amiga estaba hablando. "¿Vegeta?"

Bulma le ofreció a su amiga un asentimiento. Habían alarmantes círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos azules, una combinación de cansancio y de dolor indecible. "Cuando nos trajeron de Namek, era tan salvaje, estaba tan lleno de ira pero que estaba... perdido, también. No sé cómo explicar lo que estaba pensando en aquel entonces, 'Chi. Todo lo que vi fue este hombre solitario que no tenía familia ni amigos, ni casa... sin ningún propósito para su vida sino causar destrucción. Es todo lo que él conocía. Cuando estuvimos solos, eché un vistazo a un lado más amable de él, algo que Freezer y sus bestias no hubieron derrotado en él sucesivamente pero fue apenas una chispa... y se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. Así que hice mi elección y dejé de tomar la píldora. Sabía que no me estaba volviendo más joven y que podía darme el lujo de criar a un niño por mi cuenta, si pasaba eso. Lo pensé muy en serio antes de decidirme. Pero él era muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba de asuntos así y terminé teniendo que mentirle." Ahogó un sollozo y se quedó mirando a su amiga a través de una máscara de lágrimas. "Creo que eso le molestó más, incluso más que yo estuviera embarazada. ¡Finalmente que bajó su guardia y se dejó realmente confiar en alguien por probablemente la primera vez en décadas y terminé traicionándolo! Tendrías que haber visto el dolor en su cara cuando vio que yo estaba embarazada. No lo hubieras reconocido."

"No lo reconocí cuando estuvo aquí," confesó la morocha. "No voy a fingir que me gusta Vegeta de alguna manera... pero curó a Trunks y no puedo ignorar eso. Admito que no puedo imaginar algún otro posible motivo detrás de que él hiciera eso sino por una intención genuina de ayuda. Ese no es el Saiyajin que yo recuerdo."

Privadamente complacida por la confesión de la mujer, Bulma se sintió satisfecha de que alguien hubiera reconocido el acto desinteresado de Vegeta en nombre de Trunks. "Él es diferente," dijo en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de ser oída por los otros guerreros dando vueltas fuera de la habitación. "Sólo han pasado cuatro meses y ha cambiado pero no para mejor. Tenemos que averiguar lo que le sucedió."

"Bulma, dijo que él deseaba estar solo-"

"¡Tú lo viste! Hay algo mal, 'Chi. Está enfermo."

"Rompió su propia muñeca, ¿qué esperas? Probablemente estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre, eso es todo."

Podría hablar hasta que su rostro estuviera tan azul como su pelo pero Bulma sabía que no iba a influir más en la línea de pensamiento de la otra mujer. Chi Chi todavía tenía demasiado resentimiento dirigido hacia el Saiyajin para ser realmente objetiva en este asunto; Vegeta había llegado, salvado el día y se había ido, eso era todo lo que le importaba. Bulma sabía que alejar a la gente era un hábito de por vida para el Saiyajin. Si realmente estaba enfermo, estaba en su naturaleza refugiarse en algún lugar y lamer sus heridas en privado y sin interrupción. No había otra persona que pudiera leerlo tanto como ella podía. En el fondo, instintivamente, sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Como siempre, en cuestiones relacionadas con Vegeta, sabía que estaba sola.

Liberando su inmensa circunferencia del ascensor, el padre de Chi Chi, Ox Satán, entró en una reunión que parecía más una consecuencia que una celebración. El resto de los guerreros estaban dando vueltas en la sala de espera, todo en un sombrío y deprimido el estado de ánimo. Realmente no eran necesarias para el apoyo moral pero ya nadie quería dar el primer paso y salir por temor a parecer egoísta. Las palabras de Vegeta habían llevado un anillo de verdad a pesar de la naturaleza brusca del alienígena y todos estaban a regañadientes evaluando sus acciones pasadas. En particular su trato al Saiyajin. Vegeta hacía un blanco conveniente debido a su carácter combativo y sin arrepentimiento. Su arrogancia desestimaba sus críticas tan pronto como eran expresadas, o así lo habían creído hasta ese momento. Se había vuelto brutalmente claro esta tarde que todo lo que habían conseguido hacer era añadir leña al fuego a la inherente desconfianza del Saiyajin hacia ellos. Ahora que él era un Super Saiyajin y que Goku, su único verdadero adversario, estaba muerto, podría convertirse en un descuido letal si alguien no se resolvía ese resentimiento rápidamente. Por desgracia, nadie estaba dispuesto a dar paso hacia adelante en primer lugar.

Krillin estaba a punto de sugerir hacer un sorteo para decidir quién era elegido para la tarea de tratar de razonar con el Saiyajin, cuando Ox Satán entró pesadamente en la habitación. "¡Hola, todo el mundo!" Saludó con su humor vacío habitual. "Los médicos me dijeron que Trunks va a estar bien. ¿No es genial?"

"Sí. Sí, es una gran noticia," dijo Yamcha, forzando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Echando su cabeza para examinar los rostros de los amigos reunidos, el gran hombre comentó, "¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan triste? ¿Me perdí algo?"

"Está bien," Krillin se apresuró, sabiendo que el hombre podía emocionarse como su hija. "Sólo te perdiste de Vegeta, eso es todo. Hizo toda una... salida."

"¿Vegeta?..." El giro lento de los engranajes en la cabeza del hombre eran casi visible mientras procesaba esta información con su tenacidad habitual. "¡Vegeta! ¿No es ese el desagradable Saiyajin que trató de invadir la tierra y golpear a Gohan por aquí?" Alborotó el cabello del niño con cariño.

"El mismo, abuelo," Gohan dijo. "Realmente vino a ayudar a Trunks esta vez. Ya no es más malo."

De pie a un lado, Tien abrió su boca ante el comentario, lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla. Nunca le gustaría Vegeta; después de todo, él había muerto en el intento de invasión inicial al igual que Yamcha. Habían algunas cosas que nunca podrían ser resueltas y su asesinato era una de ellas. Sin embargo, dar voz a sus dudas en esta circunstancia sería un error. Tuvo que ponerse de acuerdo con lo que sentía por sus propios medios y no cargarlo a los demás. En un momento u otro, todos ellos habían estado en el extremo receptor de la crueldad del Saiyajin. No estaría diciendo algo que no supieran ya.

"Hnh," Ox Satán reflexionó. "Me gustaría haberlo visto cara a cara".

"No lo hubieras reconocido," dijo Yamcha. "Estaba vestido con un uniforme militar completo con gorro y botas Magnum. Incluso yo no sabía quién era, al principio. Era un gran disfraz."

Los ojos del abuelo de Gohan se iluminaron en reconocimiento. "¡El soldado! Sí, lo vi en un jeep en el estacionamiento justo cuando estaba llegando."

Krillin estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Vegeta nunca se movería en un automóvil. Ese simplemente no es su estilo. Hubiera volado."

El rostro de Ox Satán cayó en decepción. "Supongo que tienes razón," dijo al fin. "Después de todo, el pobre parecía herido, con una toalla ensangrentada alrededor de su muñeca derecha y todo. Supongo que no pudo haber sido él..."

Las expresiones sorprendidas de todos los guerreros reunidos hablaron volúmenes hasta que el Maestro Roshi finalmente dijo: "¿Por qué Vegeta decidiría conducir?"

Nadie tenía una respuesta.

* * *

>Capítulo nueve: La comprensión de la "vida" del Saiyajin se hace por sí misma.<p><p> 


	9. Hogar dulce Hogar

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo Nueve - Hogar dulce Hogar <p>

Vegeta se fue del hospital pero no llegó muy lejos.

Cuando salió del estacionamiento, casi chocó contra un hombre enorme hacinado en un aerodeslizador compacto que entraba. No había sido culpa del bobo por el casi fallo, había sido suya y esa era la única razón por la que no comenzó a gritar improperios a la pobre, aturdida alma. El hombre de la barba, que llevaba una gorra extraña con cuernos, en realidad le sonrió y saludó con la mano como si las personas apuntaran sus vehículos todos los días. Vegeta pensó que el hombre extraño era probable algún paciente psiquiátrico en día de privilegio y desestimó el incidente al minutos que entró en la carretera.

Además, tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

Parte de su problema era que había estado conduciendo sin parar durante las últimos catorce horas y estaba cansado hasta los huesos. Otra era su falta de familiaridad con el vehículo y las normas de conducción establecidas que venían con las responsabilidades de conducir. Por un lado, no parecía envolver su cerebro en torno al concepto de un límite de velocidad. Si el vehículo era diseñado para ir rápido, ¿por qué las señales de límites impedían esa capacidad? Incluso se metió en un debate desagradable con un policía estatal que lo hizo detenerse y lo molestó con el concepto desconcertante y le emitió dos multas; una por exceso de velocidad, y el otra para acosar verbalmente a un oficial de policía. Tan pronto como el oficioso idiota se perdió de vista, Vegeta arrojó las multas por la ventana y golpeó su pie en el pedal del acelerador. ¿Qué demonios le importaban las multas, de todos modos? No estaban a su nombre.

Lo más importante interfiriendo con su concentración era el constante golpeteo entre sus orejas. Tendría que haberse acostumbrado a ello ahora; los dolores de cabeza eran un compañero constante pero no estaba preparado para la ferocidad de su migraña presente. Caer en forma de Super Saiyajin había sido un error terrible pero la emergencia del momento le había demandado hacerlo. Con su sangre con poder por tanto ki, Trunks no debería desarrollar tanto como un caso leve de cambio apresurado de pañal en cualquier momento en el futuro próximo. El bebé dormirá en paz por las noches y ahora Vegeta iba disfrutar el silencio. Con lo terribles que eran las pesadillas, por alguna razón el llanto constante infantil de, "¡Vehta!" una y otra vez en su mente era mucho peor. Estaba esperando un tiempo de inactividad que no estuviera plagado de culpa.

Deteniéndose en el primer motel que vio, Vegeta entró a la oficina principal y se acercó al mostrador. Como siempre, el uniforme que tenía puesto siempre ordenaba respeto inmediato y rápida respuesta y esta vez no fue la excepción. Llegó a la conclusión de que el atuendo era el equivalente de este mundo a la armadura Saiyajin, razón por la cual lo llevaba.

El gerente lo ingresó y le dio una habitación en la medida de lo posible tan lejos de cualquier actividad y Vegeta le dio una tarjeta de crédito para pagar la compra. Firmó el recibo y salió por la puerta, apenas escuchando el llamado del hombre tras él, "Que duerma bien cabo Tucker."

Acomodando el jeep en el lugar de estacionamiento en frente de su unidad asignada, Vegeta reunió su fuerza menguante mientras miraba con apatía el cuarto de motel. La distancia del vehículo a la puerta parecían millas y fue con visible esfuerzo cuando salió del jeep y se acercó a ella. Cuando trató de abrir la puerta, su mano derecha tuvo un espasmo y dejó caer la llave. Trató de desestimar la torpeza de la autosuficiencia de la herida en la muñeca pero sabía mejor. Agarrando el objeto, abrió la puerta con su mano izquierda y pateó a puerta para cerrarla cuando salió. Ni siquiera dando a los alrededores una mirada breve de una vez, se centró exclusivamente en la cama y se desplomó sobre ella con un suspiro cansado. Agarrando la colcha, se dio la vuelta, se escondió en la tela y se acurrucó en un apretado, pequeño ovillo.

Los propios latidos de su corazón eran ensordecedor en sus oídos, realmente haciéndole dar gestos de dolor. Enterrando su rostro en la almohada, jadeó débilmente, "Ya es suficiente. Sólo por esta vez, déjame dormir en paz."

El dolor de cabeza sólo se intensificó hasta que el Saiyajin afectado envolvió su cabeza palpitante con sus brazos y trató de no gritar de la agonía. Podrían haber sido pocos minutos o prolongadas horas pero finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño.

Pero, como siempre, la paz se le escapaba.

Abriendo los ojos, todo lo que Vegeta vio era blanco estéril. Los olores que asaltaban su nariz eran blanqueadores, una multitud de olores humanos y brebajes medicinales. Un hospital, entonces. Estirando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, medio esperó echar un vistazo a la mujer de cabello azul durmiendo junto a su cama. Había una mujer ahí, pero no la conocía. Casi cómicamente, el par se miró a los ojos por un momento antes de que la enfermera se levantara y corriera hacia la puerta. Podía escucharla llamando con urgencia al médico, como si su despertar de una simple siesta no fuera algo para emocionarse. Humanos estúpidos, concluyó y se quedó dormido. 

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, los olores le aseguraron que no estaba solo incluso antes de que abriera los ojos. La enfermera estaba posicionada sobre él, lo que realmente no lo alarmó. Gue la persona de pie a su lado que lo hizo tensarse ante el reconocimiento inmediato.

"Está bien," el profesor Gerald Willis estaba diciendo. "Todo va a estar bien ahora, V-"

Liberando un terrible rugido de ira, Vegeta saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el asustado científico, cayendo ambos al suelo. Levantando su brazo derecho para iniciar un golpe que garantice su puño arar a través de la cara de su verdugo pasado, el Saiyajin visiblemente vaciló.

Su brazo derecho no funcionaba.

"¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?" Gritó en la cara del otro hombre. En lugar de obtener una respuesta verbal, la sensación tan familiar de una aguja punzante en el hombro fue su recompensa. Cayendo involuntariamente en el olvido, Vegeta sólo podía pensar; estoy de vuelta en la Instalación Quince. Nunca salí- Sólo fue un sueño todo el tiempo. ¡¿¡Qué hay con Freezer! ¿Y si aún está vivo? ¡NO! 

Luchando contra la oscuridad llena de temores reales e imaginarios, parecía ser una eternidad antes de que el Saiyajin finalmente lograra agarrar su camino hacia la luz. El sabor amargo de la sedación era pesado en su boca, haciendo que su estómago se hiciera un nudo con las náuseas. Se dio cuenta de que la habitación era más tenue. Era de noche. Una luz encendida al lado de su cama, transformando la habitación privada en gris solemne y sombras al acecho. Había una ventana a su izquierda; las persianas cerradas cuidadosamente. El entorno le confundía. ¿Dónde estaba la jaula transparente y los guardias armados? ¡Nada tenía sentido!

Lentamente se sentó en la cama y miró a su brazo derecho. Tenía la sensación de hormigueo en los dedos y cuando trató de hacer un puño todo lo que pudo lograr fue una garra de un estremecimiento. Toda la extremidad actuó como si estuviera dormida y, mientras el tiempo transcurría y la sensación se negaba a ceder, la preocupación de Vegeta se intensificó. Parecía muy importante mirar por esa ventana y estar seguro de que no había agua en el otro lado del vidrio. Cuando se puso de pie, su pierna derecha amenazó con doblarse y tuvo que agarrar la cama para apoyarse mientras hacía su laborioso camino hacia la ventana. Apoyado en la pared, separó las cortinas con su mano buena y no se dio cuenta que había estado inconscientemente conteniendo su respiración hasta que vio la vista. Exhalando en alivio, vio las luces de un paisaje urbano en expansión desde su posición estratégica. "No estoy en esa prisión," murmuró en voz alta.

"No, no lo estás," respondió una voz detrás de él.

Vegeta se volvió y esta vez su pierna enferma se negó a sostenerlo y cayó hacia atrás contra la pared. Deslizándose hacia el suelo, se apretó en la esquina, enseñando sus dientes en auto-defensa desesperada mientras el profesor Willis avanzaba. Freezer había aprendido de la manera difícil cuan filosos podían ser esos dientes. Si este carnicero se acercaba más, iba a descubrir una cosa similar, sólo que esta vez Vegeta iba a ir por su garganta.

Tal vez sintiendo eso, el médico tranquilamente se sentó en la cama y miró al alienígena durante un largo rato. Los ojos detrás de las gafas no eran condenadores o de odio, sino realmente perturbados y preocupados. Cuando finalmente habló, lo único que ofreció fue, "lo siento."

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos en sospecha.

"Yo no confié en Espé- Freezer desde el principio. Debí haber sospechado que había una razón que recalcaba que fuera tan útil. Ambos tenían alguna historia juntos, ¿no?"

Willis realmente no necesitaba confirmación de la observación. Los vagos, horribles detalles de la relación pasada de los dos alienígenas se hicieron brutalmente claros en los momentos previos que la Instalación Quince fuera destruida. "Héctor se equivocó al dejar que Freezer llegara ti. Esa brecha de seguridad fue más para culpar la destrucción de la Instalación Quince que tú. Pero tú te equivocaste al matar a su prometida. Yo me equivoqué al experimento en ti. Es un círculo vicioso de culpa y se termina aquí y ahora."

"Vas a matarme," Vegeta se dio cuenta en una voz tan tranquila como era posible, dadas las circunstancias. Tan débil como estaba, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

El científico sacudió su cabeza. "Yo voy a ayudarte."

"No necesito tu ayuda."

"Bien. Camina por esa puerta entonces. No te detendré," le dijo, señalando a la salida.

Los oscuros ojos de Vegeta revolotearon por el médico a la puerta y viceversa. No hizo ningún movimiento.

"Han pasado veintidós días desde que te escapaste de la Instalación. Has estado en coma durante todo ese tiempo," el científico le informó, aliviado al ver una chispa de sorpresa por debajo de todo el odio en los ojos del Saiyajin. "Una búsqueda de la Marina y el equipo de Rescate te encontró en una isla y te llevó a la enfermería. Estabas vestido con el uniforme de un soldado y nadie se imaginó que fueras otra cosa. Hasta que te vi, eso sí. Yo fu el único otro sobreviviente."

"No pudiste esperar para remolcarme de nuevo bajo el microscopio," se burló de Vegeta con abierto desprecio.

"No estás en condiciones de contención militar. Estás en un hospital de veteranos en la Ciudad Jacques. En lo que se refiere a cualquier persona, incluyendo a mis propios superiores, tú eres el cabo Garth Tucker. Ese es el propietario del uniforme del soldado que estabas usando cuando te encontraron. En lo que a mí respecta, tú eres él."

Moviendo su cabeza en negación, Vegeta dijo, "Eso no es posible. Los humanos tienen familiares, amigos-"

"La naturaleza ultra-secreta de la Instalación exigía que se contara con personal sin estrechas relaciones familiares. Tucker era hijo único, sus dos padres estaban muertos. Era un reciente traslado de modo que no tenía amigos cercanos. Sin esfuerzo podrías tomar su identidad y nadie se daría cuenta de ello."

Después de una larga pausa considerada, el Saiyajin decidió dejar de lado esta información por ahora. Había preocupaciones más apremiantes que debían ser abordadas. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Las imágenes por resonancia magnéticas revelan que has tenido una hemorragia cerebral grave en el lóbulo frontal izquierdo que resulta en una parálisis parcial de trastornos músculo-esqueléticos-"

"¡Español!"

"Tuviste un derrame cerebral, Vegeta. Hubo una hemorragia cerebral, que causó daños. Es por eso que tu brazo derecho y tu pierna están muy débiles. Podría haber sido el resultado de un golpe o una lesión anterior-"

"Fue el veneno con el que ustedes bastardos bombearon en mí día y noche el que es responsable de esto," Vegeta gruñó. Se puso en pie por pura voluntad y sólo quiso que su pierna derecha respondiera. Estaba tratando de cooperar a pesar de que las señales estaban en mal estado, pero era un comienzo.

El profesor Willis estaba sacudiendo us cabeza. "Eso fue sólo sedación necesaria-"

"-¡Que Freezer inventó gracias a ustedes idiotas! ¿Crees que algo más que un veneno realmente funcionaría conmigo?" El Saiyajin casi estaba gritando en su frustración. "¡Él mismo me lo dijo en la isla!"

La tranquilidad que el médico exhibía de repente se tambaleó. "¿El Espécimen F escapó?"

A pesar de las circunstancias sombrías, Vegeta se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de regocijo. "No te preocupes. No vivió mucho tiempo. Y no encontrarás nada de su ADN para clonar, tampoco. Me aseguré malditamente de eso."

Willis frunció sus labios mientras medía al alienígena ante él. "Tú has creado ese volcán en la isla," reflexionó. "¿Qué ocurrió después que utilizaste tu poder?"

"Yo-" Vegeta vació, luchando más allá de la falta de claridad en su cerebro para recordar los eventos que siguieron la muerte de Freezer. Había habido dolor, que él recordara. Terrible, perforadora miseria y luego... oscuridad. Sacudió su cabeza. "No importa. Dame algo de ropa. Yo me voy de aquí."

"Realmente espero que reconsideres eso," dijo el médico seriamente.

"¡No más de tu mierda!" Gritó Vegeta. "¡Me voy ahora mismo!" Cuando el hombre no mostró ninguna intención de ayudar a su solicitud lo último de la paciencia menguante del Saiyajin se desvaneció. Instintivamente, levantó su mano izquierda, la palma hacia arriba en la cara del médico. "He tenido suficiente de ti-"

En el instante en que flexionó los zarcillos de su ki latente, su aliento se atrapó en su garganta ante la dura, hirviente agonía que de pronto atravesó su mente. Agarrando los lados de su cabeza, fue apenas consciente de que estaba gritando, el sonido ahogado por el latido ensordecedor entre sus orejas que parecían imitar la risa de Freezer-

Agarrándose contra la tela que lo envolvía, Vegeta cayó de la cama del motel, chocando con la mesita de noche junto a ella. La lámpara rota y el sonido contribuyó a que el Saiyajin saliera de su sueño y volviera a la realidad. Parpadeando rápido, le tomó un minuto recordar dónde estaba. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la puerta principal y de repente se levantó y corrió hacia ella, arrojándola abierta. Pensó que había percibido un ki débil pero no había nadie fuera de su habitación. Echando una mirada a fondo en el entorno oscurecido, volvió a entrar y entró en el cuarto de baño.

"Te estás volviendo paranoico," le dijo a su reflejo mientras se apoderaba de ambos lados de la pileta y se miraba en el espejo. No le gustaba lo que veía, los círculos oscuros bajo ojos inyectados de sangre, una tez pálida que parecía enferma, ¡y ese maldito pelo! Estaba creciendo rápidamente pero la mera visión de las cerdas cortas fue suficiente para incitar una peligrosa rabia dentro de él. Con un gruñido de rabia, estrelló su puño directamente en el espejo, rompiéndolo. Ese maldito reflejo se burlaba de él desde un centenar de piezas de plata irregulares mientras corría agua fresca sobre su muñeca lesionada. La mordedura había formado costra pero la carne que la rodeaba estaba caliente e hinchada. Resolviendo atenderla cuando llegara a casa, envolvió en una toalla limpia protectora alrededor de la herida.

Mirando su reloj, se sorprendió al ver que había dormido durante más de cinco horas. La migraña se había desvanecido para el fondo, lo que le permitió pensar más allá del dolor de nuevo. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado sucumbir ante su cansancio, también quería salir de esta maldita ciudad y todos sus recuerdos inolvidables. Dondequiera que iba en la Capital del Oeste, todo lo que veía era el logo de la Corporación Cápsula. Ya era hora de largarse.

Su propia resolución lo traicionó cuando deliberadamente perdió la salida principal de la ciudad y giró hacia el bulevar que lo condujo directamente al complejo de la Sede. Aparcando en la calle, apagó el motor y se recostó en el asiento, cruzando los brazos. Era de lleno de noche y las luces estaban encendidas en los pisos superiores del edificio donde la familia Briefs tenía su vivienda. De vez en cuando, sus ojos vislumbraban una silueta en una ventana e inconscientemente se tensaba hasta que figura pasaba. Había habido un momento en que había considerado ese su lugar de origen pero estaba cerrado para él ahora. Sus palabras para ella en el hospital habían consolidado esa realidad. Ella no lo había perseguido cuando él había hecho su salida. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. Él le había abierto su corazón y alma a ella y ella sólo lo vio arrojado de nuevo en su cara. Su extraño vínculo se había disuelto con sólo el bebé como prueba de que había existido en absoluto.

"Tú ganas," murmuró entre dientes, maldiciendo el sentimiento pero no puede evitarlo. Bulma se había burlado y lo había manipulado en lograr su objetivo; una hazaña digna de una perra Saiyajin de verdad. Ella lo había engañado utilizando su propio ingenio mientras que él no fue más sabio para ello; demasiado agarrado de las pelotas para notar el engaño. Tenía que respetarla tanto como le molestaba hacerlo. "Nunca he admitido perder ante Kakarotto o incluso ante Freezer, pero lo haré ante ti. Has ganado esta batalla en buena lid."

Maldiciendo la opresión en su garganta, encendió el motor y aceleró en dirección a la autopista que lo llevaría fuera de la capital. Sería la última vez que alguna vez pondría un pie dentro de sus límites. Cuando se detuvo en la vía de acceso hacia el este, resolvió que no iba a sentir ningún arrepentimiento o mirar hacia atrás.

Perdió su lucha con la decisión y terminó haciendo ambas cosas.

Fue un largo viaje para el príncipe Saiyajin y hubieron momentos en que parecía como si fuera la única persona en la carretera, mientras los kilómetros pasaban. Peligrosamente cerca de quedarse dormido al volante, sus pensamientos se remontaron a la época preciosa que había pasado con Bulma en el Hammorski Plaza. Había sido un breve período en que el ambos habían sido capaces de bajar sus guardias y una de las veces sólo en el recuerdo que Vegeta pensó que había sido verdaderamente feliz. En ese puñado de días, había recuperado una parte de su identidad perdida gracias al aislamiento, la libertad y una emoción desconcertante por la mujer que a ella le gustaba llamar amor. Nunca había sido considerado como algo más que una posesión, gracias a la indiferencia de Freezer, y había permitido alguna nube de expectativas en relaciones posibles. Ni en sus sueños más descabellados podría haber sondeado que alguien fuera capaz de capturar su corazón, amansarlo y reclamarlo como propia.

Incluso ahora, por mucho que odiaba a Bulma y maldecía su nombre en voz baja, una parte de él todavía languidecía por ella. El aroma de su pelo había sido el de el sol calienta de un trébol y el sabor de su boca había inculcado en él un deseo raro de placer, no de tormento. Normalmente un amante egoísta intentaba su propia liberación, sus ambiciones cambiaron dramáticamente cuando estuvieron juntos. Nunca antes había sido tan abrumado por el néctar exquisito de la carne húmeda entre sus muslos de alabastro. El sabor, ligeramente salado y totalmente femenino, aflojó sus últimas inhibiciones y un festín de ella hasta que ella gritara su liberación. No había nada que igualara de algún modo la pasión de una mujer que había sido complacida en el primer punto culminante. Ciertamente, había apreciado cuando sus labios cálidos habían rodeado sus glándulas sensibles, tomando así la cabeza hinchada de su erección y adorando con su lengua en remolinos. Vegeta pensó que tal vez tenía que ver con la gratitud, después de todo él era muy hábil con su técnica. Quizás lo más importante, fue el hecho de que sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien juntos. Ambos eran personas pequeñas y la habilidad de mirarse el uno al otro sin estirar la cabeza hacia arriba o hacia abajo resultaba atrayente per sé. Sus físicos delgados se complementan mutuamente uno al otro, también. Ahora que estaba fuera de la imagen, dedujo que Yamcha finalmente vendría arrastrándose de nuevo. La simple idea lo enfurecía. El humano no era digno de ella.

Las luces de frente de un tractor-remolque plataforma momentáneamente lo cegaron y no fue hasta que se restregó los ojos que registró la punzante humedad en sus mejillas. Había estado pensando en Bulma y llorando, ni siquiera había estado consciente de ello.

"La perra me rompió," jadeó, frotando sus ojos con la palma de su mano. Su visión se deformó con lágrimas amargas hasta que parecía que estaba conduciendo mientras nadaba bajo el agua que pasaba por los faros. En su desesperación, encendió la radio para un desvío;

"-el personal del hospital no ha publicado una declaración oficial acerca de la recuperación milagrosa del niño. Los testigos informaron que hubo alguna forma de violación de la seguridad en la UCI donde el heredero Briefs se estaba recuperando pero el individuo aparentemente fue sometido. El fenómeno de béisbol local, Yamcha, de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra, sólo comentó a la prensa que la situación fue una falsa alarma. Cualquiera que fuera la confusión, la totalidad de la Capital del Oeste está respirando un suspiro de alivio esta noche que Trunks Vegeta Briefs está en una recuperación total-"

Apagando la radio, Vegeta centró su atención en la carretera, aliviado por lo que había oído. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs", dijo en voz alta. Su depresión desapareció con ese trocito de información. El muchacho tenía su nombre, después de todo.

Ubicado en las montañas de la región central de Pitch, estaba la ciudad de tamaño medio de la altura. En el cambio de los nuevos tiempos, había sido una comunidad de lucha de los mineros con la intención de hacerla rico en oro y otros minerales raros. Cuando las venas de los metales preciosos se volvieron escasas, también lo hizo la población de la ciudad hasta el resurgimiento de la comunidad doscientos años atrás. Originalmente llamada Alcance de Killian, por el primer hombre que había escalado la montaña que opacaba la comunidad que luchaba. Su nombre cambió Pitch hace cuarenta años, por la sombra perpetua que la misma montaña echaba sobre los edificios y calles durante el día. Una nueva empresa en la silvicultura y el turismo mantenía a la pequeña ciudad próspera pero los habitantes tenían una naturaleza enigmática y única acerca de ellos. Quizá debido al aislamiento o la altitud, los habitantes eran melancólicos y de mucha soledad, con la intención de su propio negocio y sin estar interesado en los demás. Por su particular demográfico, había una extra-ordinario alta tasa de violencia y parecía tener el hábito de atraer el elemento equivocado.

Huelga decir que, Vegeta encajaba justo incluso si el movimiento no hubiera sido su intención original...

El Saiyajin no se había quedado mucho tiempo en el Hospital de Veteranos, no con el profesor Willis cerniéndose sobre él como un vampiro arrepentido. El médico le había permitido su liberación cuando se hizo evidente que Vegeta sólo estaba empeorando bajo su cuidado, no mejorando. Desconfiaba de todo el personal, se negaba a comer cualquier alimento proveído y sólo alcanzaba al descubierto fragmentos de sueño. La única persona que a la que le prestaba atención era a la fisioterapeuta, escuchando atentamente a su descripción de ejercicios que serían necesarios para recuperar su movilidad. Sin permitirle siquiera acercarse a él, sólo lo hacía el régimen necesario cuando estaba solo. Cuando se había recuperado la suficiente destreza en los dedos de su mano derecha para abotonar una camisa, supo que era hora de irse y fue justo lo que hizo. Willis no puso mucho pelea. Honestamente, estaba ansioso de tener al Saiyajin fuera de su vista antes de que hubiera un recuento de nuevos cuerpos por los que preocuparse. Antes que Vegeta saliera por la puerta de entrada, Willis le entregó un sobre de manila.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó con recelo. Oliéndolo una vez, lo abrió y vio hojas de papel en su interior. Sosteniendo los documentos por un clip estaba una tarjeta de débito con el nombre de Tucker. 

"Documentos que vas a necesitar," le dijo Willis. "El domicilio del cabo Tucker, su número de seguro social, contraseñas de banco, incluso un pasaporte. He dispuesto que una pensión de invalidez generosa sea añadida cada mes a la cuenta. Tu cuenta. Deberías vivir cómodamente..."

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión ante las dudas evidentes al final de la declaración del hombre, Vegeta no estaba preparado para lo que el médico le dijo a continuación. Incluso antes de más explicación, el Saiyajin dio media vuelta y salió del edificio. Al verlo salir, el médico emitió un suspiro triste y de mala gana regresó a sus funciones.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la dirección que se le dio, Vegeta compró un billete de autobús al norte de la ciudad extraña. Hubiera preferido volar bajo su propio poder, y hubiera logrado la hazaña si los dolores de cabeza y hemorragias nasales no fueran tan graves. En el momento en que bajó del autobús en la terminal de Pitch, no supuso que el canto en su cabeza hubiera sido mucho peor si hubiese intentado volar la distancia después de todo. Asaltado por los olores de cuerpos confinados y el murmullo constante de voces en conflicto, Vegeta decidió de no tomar ningún tipo de transporte público NUNCA más.

Ante el temor de algún tipo de trampa, el Saiyajin acampó en un hotel cercano a una cuadra de su supuesta casa y permaneció allí durante más de una semana. Entre comidas, dormir y hacer sus ejercicios de rehabilitación, pasaba por el edificio de apartamentos varias veces al día, estirando los sentidos para cualquier indicio de fraude. Pocas veces se había sentido tan vulnerable como lo hacía el día en que efectivamente entró al edificio y se fue al apartamento de la cuarta planta que iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

Mientras se estacionaba en el lugar asignado para su unidad, Vegeta miró al edificio con un tipo de cansada gratitud. Había apoyado la cabeza en muchos lugares en los últimos años pero no desde que había sido rápidamente expulsado de su planeta natal, llegó a considerar ninguno de ellos verdaderamente suyo. La Corporación Cápsula pertenecía a los Briefs; nunca había tenido ningún derecho a ella. Incluso si este lugar estuviera en la identidad de otra persona, Vegeta sabía que la propiedad no sería impugnada. Sólo el superintendente del edificio había conocido al verdadero Garth Tucker y él había terminado mudándose a otra ciudad. Su sustituto no era más sabio para el cambio y realmente no le importaba nada excepto que el alquiler estuviera a tiempo. Vegeta en realidad sólo había vivido allí durante cerca de seis semanas, pero hasta ahora nadie lo molestaba. Era cómo le gustaba.

Cerrando el jeep, Vegeta entró en el vestíbulo y revisó el correo en su ranura. La única cosa dentro era una carta de la Cámara de Compensación del editor diciéndole que podría ser un millonario y que de inmediato tiró a la basura más cercana. Ignorando el ascensor, se dirigió a la escalera e hizo el laborioso ascenso al cuarto piso. Su pierna derecha se rebeló a la tensión pero tercamente se forzó. Todavía estaba terriblemente débil y era consciente de la facilidad con la que los golpeadores perdedores de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra habían logrado impedir que saliera del hospital. Por qué nadie había ido tras él para aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad aparente estaba más allá de él, pero no estaba llamando a la suerte. Era más que probable, no lo querían más cerca de lo que él quería estar cerca de ellos. Al dejar la Capital del Oeste, les estaba haciendo a todos un servicio.

Cojeando a la puerta de su apartamento, se dejó entrar y de inmediato la cerró otra vez, echando una mirada a su alrededor para evaluar. Nada había cambiado en los muebles o su disposición desde que el Tucker real se había marchado por su misión en la Instalación Quince hace más de seis meses. Un entusiasta de las películas, el soldado había enmarcado carteles de películas en todo el departamento que mostraban todo tipo de géneros; algo de acción, en su mayoría de ciencia-ficción y terror. La sala de estar era bastante nueva y confortable y del color favorito de Vegeta; azul oscuro. Afortunadamente, el centro de entretenimiento era el punto culminante del descubrimiento del Saiyajin. Una enorme pantalla de televisión de setenta y dos pulgadas dominaba la pared del fondo, completa con altavoces de sonido surround. Durante las últimas seis semanas mientras se recuperaba, Vegeta aprovechó la colección inmensa del soldado de películas en DVD y pasó varias noches durmiendo en el sofá que en uno de los dos dormitorios del apartamento. Una de las habitaciones tenía un surtido completo de dormitorio pero la otra, Vegeta había tenido el placer de descubrir, había sido hecha en un salón de pesas informales. Una casa con un conjunto de gimnasio y banco de peso dominada por la sala, así como una cinta de correr, bicicletas estáticas y unas pequeñas cosas llamadas 'Mancuernas-flex'. Vegeta había roto las dos supuestamente indisolubles antes de darse cuenta que las combinaciones que podría introducirse para aumentar la resistencia. Una vez que se había descubierto eso, en realidad no era un entrenamiento tan malo. 

Concluyendo que todo estaba tranquilo, Vegeta fue a la cocina y luego procedió a buscar en los armarios por algo para comer. Todavía no se había resuelto a hacer las compras muy bien y la mayoría de la comida estaba en el congelador, toda carne empaquetada. La primera vez que había caminado más allá de la sección de carnes del supermercado local, su estómago había gruñido lo suficiente como para hacer girar realmente las cabezas. ¡Toda esa carne! Aves de corral, carne de res, pavo, cordero- Dios, ¡no podía evitar que su boca babeara! Compró una brazada de las más jugosas porciones y lo que no encajaba en el congelador terminó como su próxima comida. Ni siquiera se molestó en cocinarla.

Con la intención de conseguir algo del sueño muy necesario, eligió algo sencillo y sacó una lata de atún de la alacena, fácilmente reventando la tapa. Eligió una cuchara del cajón, comió directamente de la lata, dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con la cajera cuando había comprado diez de las mismas latas.

"Oh, alguien tiene un gato, ¡ya veo!" Exclamó ella mientras pasaba por el lector de código de barras sobre los elementos.

Vegeta sólo frunció el entrecejo. "¿Gato?"

Vacilante, la niña dijo, "Bueno, sí. Esto es comida para gato lo que está comprando."

Agarrando una de las latas, leyó la etiqueta. "Dice que se es pescado blanco y atún. ¿Me estás diciendo que es carne de gato?"

"No, no... Quiere decir que es para alimentar a un gato. Usted quiere comprar atún para gente."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

Tragando, la niña le dijo que esperara y corrió por un pasillo, volviendo rápidamente con una lata de atún real. "Esto es lo que desea comprar."

Mirando con recelo al objeto que se le ofrecía, Vegeta sacudió su cabeza. "Sale un dólar más y no tiene la tapa de fácil de abrir de las otras. Llevaré lo que tengo."

"...¿Y va a comerlo?" La niña estaba empezando a parecer un poco verde.

"Proteína es proteína, ¿qué me importa?" Dijo por fin bruscamente. "Ahora, ¿realmente vas a hacer tu trabajo y callarte?"

Él realmente no sabía por qué todo el alboroto. Era barato, fácil de abrir y sabía muy bien. Incluso había un fuerte olor a pescado que atraía a sus sentidos. La siguiente vez que fue a la tienda, iba a echar un vistazo a las otras variedades que había visto; trozos de pollo que parecían ser la siguiente apuesta. Parecía incluso venir con salsa...

Después de consumir el contenido de dos latas, sintió saciado lo suficiente como para finalmente tratar de dormir un poco. Por una vez, su dolor de cabeza no fue malo y quiso aprovechar el raro placer. Dirigiéndose al dormitorio, cerró las cortinas y se desnudó en la oscuridad. Solía dormir desnudo pero desde su ordalías en la Instalación Quince, ahora usaba calzoncillos y una camiseta. Si estaba teniendo un mal momento con los recuerdos, se iba a la cama completamente vestido. Hubieron momentos, en sus pesadillas, cuando no había logrado escapar de Freezer mientras yacía boca abajo en su celda. A veces, Freezer era el que mordía primero...

Antes de que se atreviera a renunciar a su agotamiento, entraba en el dormitorio y limpiaba a fondo la herida en su muñeca. Su capacidad de recuperación estaba difícil en el trabajo tratando de reparar el daño que el veneno de Freezer había hecho a su ki, dejando el resto de su sistema vulnerable a la infección. Lo último que necesitaba era gangrena y amputación. Teniendo en cuenta que tuvo la suerte absolutamente peor que cualquier otra persona en todo el universo, Vegeta ni siquiera iba a negar la posibilidad remota de que eso le ocurriera.

Desinfectando cuidadosamente la terrible mordedura, se frotó un ungüento antibiótico sobre ella y luego la envolvió con un vendaje estéril. Gotas de sudor se asomaban en su frente mientras trabajaba aunque su rostro nunca traicionó alguna molestia. Cuando terminó, abrió el botiquín y sacó una botella de tabletas. En algún momento en el pasado, Tucker se había quitado su muela del juicio y había sido prescrito con fuertes calmantes. Vegeta tragó de seco dos de las casi vacías botellas y se fue del baño para finalmente irse a la cama.

Acomodándose bajo las sábanas con un suspiro, el Saiyajin entrelazó sus dedos debajo de su cabeza y miró al cielo raso. Todo debería estar en su lugar ahora; Cell estaba muerto, Kakarotto en paz, la tierra fuera de peligro, Trunks estaba curado. No había nada que plagara su consciencia.

¿O sí?

A mil trescientos kilómetros de distancia estaba la madre de su único hijo, rodeada por sus amigos y el amor de su familia. La vida de Bulma Briefs estaba completa ahora. Sin ninguna atadura o enemigos, estaba lista para enfrentar la vida como lo había hecho antes que Radditz hubiera puesto alguna vez su pie en el planeta y comenzado con su vicioso, odioso círculo de violencia. Con sus amigos, con su familia-

-Sin él.

Girando sobre su costado, Vegeta luchó para mantener sus emociones a raya. Eran auto destructivas, no tenían ningún sentido para su situación actual, y sólo interferían con su recuperación. Antes de que el sueño finalmente lo clamara, supuso que tenía que estar contento con el hecho de que al menos uno de ellos era feliz.

Desafortunadamente, no era él. 

* * *

><p>Capítulo Diez: Gohan aprende una lección sobre las Aves y las Abejas... al estilo Saiyajin.<p> 


	10. La lección de Gohan

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo Diez – La lección de Gohan<p>

¿Vegeta conduciendo?

Cuando Ox Satán confesó esa revelación, los reunidos Guerreros Z salieron de sus cavilaciones colectivas para reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos de la última hora.

"No debería haber sido capaz de detenerlo tan fácilmente," murmuró Yamcha claramente. Era una confesión irrecusable para admitir en voz alta. Siempre había una parte de él que tenía unos celos rivalizados donde se refiere al furioso Saiyajin. Una pequeña parte era la naturaleza competitiva de su propia personalidad; mirar siempre para esa siguiente gran batalla. La verdadera razón, sabía, era perder el amor de su vida por un alienígena que sólo había mostrado atributos de villano. Que Bulma hubiera elegido a Vegeta sobre él todavía no era algo que su ego pudiera fácilmente agitar. "Había algo mal con él."

Tien gruñó y miró hacia otro lado. "¿La actitud o el pelo?"

"Ambos," Krillin dijo. "Cuando Vegeta abandonó su forma de Super Saiyajin, ni siquiera me reconoció. Ni siquiera creo que supiera dónde estaba."

"No más venenos. No más cárceles," reflexionó Yamcha. "Eso era lo que estaba gritando cuando lo abordé en el pasillo. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?"

Nadie tuvo una respuesta inmediata que no fuera pura especulación. Acariciándose el mentón, Krillin miró al padre de Chi Chi que estaba de pie en silencio a un lado. "¿De qué color era el jeep que conducía Vegeta?"

"Uhmmmm." El enorme hombre miró al techo de tejas mientras recopilaba sus pensamientos. Los lamentablemente pocos que realmente tenía, de todos modos. "Verde oscuro, creo. ¡Sí! Me recordó al bosque en un día nublado. Bonitas, brillantes ruedas, también."

"Krillin, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Tien le preguntó con recelo.

El pequeño no respondió mientras salía de la sala de espera y se acercó a la sala privada donde Trunks había sido trasladado. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo oír fragmentos de una conversación silenciosa entre Bulma y Chi Chi.

"-dijo que lo que deseaba era estar solo-"

"¡Tú lo viste! Hay algo mal, 'Chi. Está enfermo."

"Se rompió su propia muñeca, ¿qué esperas? Probablemente estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre, eso es todo."

Tomando una respiración profunda, Krillin se hizo de valor y entró en la habitación. La morena estaba claramente exasperada con Bulma que estaba inclinada sobre el bebé y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Ambas mujeres alzaron la vista a su entrada.

"Si vas a hablar, baja la voz. El bebé acaba de dormirse," Chi Chi le espetó.

Tragando nervioso, Krillin se volvió a Bulma y dijo, "Ox Satán nos dijo que Vegeta salió del hospital en un jeep-"

"-¿Estaba manejando?" Bulma le preguntó con incredulidad. Ella sabía que el Saiyajin tenía una curiosidad hacia la tecnología que era casi una obsesión compulsiva, pero que nunca había traicionado algún interés en un vehículo que no fuera de vuelo espacial. "Krillin, ¿sabes a dónde se fue?"

"En realidad, es por eso que estoy aquí," dijo a regañadientes.

Gohan o Piccolo hubieran sido la elección más lógica para este lío, Krillin pensó mientras volaba sobre la Capital del Oeste. Desafortunadamente, el muchacho había perseguido a su mentor cuando Vegeta había salido del hospital, para suspender la búsqueda de Namek. Deseaba tener la telepatía de Goku para decirles que continuaran en el esfuerzo. Buscar un jeep de color verde oscuro en la metrópolis de la Capital era la proverbial aguja en el pajar. La única cosa para él era la escasez general de la elección de Vegeta de transporte. Prácticamente todos los vehículos en la capital eran jets en colores chillones amarillo o de otros. Debería ser relativamente fácil detectar algo oscuro con llantas cromadas.

Después de su tercera hora de búsqueda infructuosa, Krillin empezó a dudar de la lógica. Había empezado con las carreteras de salida e hizo espirales sobre la ciudad que poco a poco se apretaba hasta que estuvo deambulando por las calles reales, su aguda visión siguiendo el gran flujo de tráfico. La parte de su mente que respondía al ki de los demás estaba abierta pero que no había sentido ni un parpadeo del Saiyajin. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso. Siempre había una firma de poder constante que cubría a Vegeta, así estuviera facultado con ki o en facilidad. Su aura era generalmente similar a la pesada atmósfera que se sentía justo antes de una tormenta eléctrica severa. Krillin conocía la sensación íntima y la hubiera reconocido sin dudarlo, pero ahora estaba dibujando un espacio en blanco. Parecía que la preocupación de Bulma era contagiosa.

Por casualidad, pasó por un motel que estaba cerca del hospital y de hecho se dio una palmada en la frente en exasperación. Estacionado en frente de una de las unidades estaba precisamente el jeep de color verde oscuro que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Aterrizó junto a él y caminó detrás para tomar nota del número de placa, con el ceño fruncido por la ciudad de origen.

Los sentidos esforzándose para cualquier indicio de la presencia del Saiyajin, Krillin todavía estaba en blanco y miró a la ventana de la habitación del motel. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía ver a alguien en la cama envuelto en la colcha. La figura era una masa indistinguible y otra vez, el luchador diminuto estaba plagado de dudas. Con cautela, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo encontró abierto. Tomando una respiración profunda, se dejó entrar.

Debo tener un deseo de morir, pensó de manera mórbida cuando se acercaba a la cama en puntillas. Sus rasgos se fijaron en un rictus aterrorizados mientras miraba alrededor de la sala por algún signo de algo familiar. Si estoy en la habitación equivocada, espero que sea de alguna boba como Marron para que pueda encantar mi camino de regreso sin ningún tipo de molestia.

Todas las dudas fueron suspendidas al instante en que vio a los picos de corto cabello en la almohada. Inclinándose para una mirada más de cerca, pudo ver una ceja espesa por encima del cubreobjetos que el Saiyajin había puesto sobre sí mismo.

"Veh-" la voz de Krillin salió como un graznido silencioso y valientemente intentó de nuevo. "¿Vegeta?"

No hubo reacción. Debería haber tomado su partida allí mismo; después de todo, había logrado lo que se había propuesto hacer. Inexplicablemente, una extraña sensación de preocupación lo inundó y decidió quedarse. La última vez que había visto al príncipe temerario mostrar algún tipo de debilidad había sido en Namek. Vegeta se había equipado en el traje de combate antes de la llegada de Freezer pero Krilin y Gohan notaron que había estado luchando contra el agotamiento, y no pudo ocultarlo con éxito de ninguno de ellos. Normalmente, tenía una mentalidad de seguir adelante hasta que literalmente se derrumbaba y parecía que esta vez era una de ellos. Cuando Krillin se atrevió a levantar su ki, Vegeta continuó su profundo sueño, sin responder.

No es bueno, el pequeño guerrero llegó a la conclusión cuando salió de la habitación de motel tan en silencio como había entrado. No, eso no era un signo EN ABSOLUTO.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Bulma susurró en voz baja mientras estaba en la ventana mirando hacia la oscuridad. Trunks había sido traído a casa hacía poco más de una hora. Había consumido una enorme pila de comida, casi todo el peso de su cuerpo y volvió a su agradable, si obstinado, ser de nuevo. Ahora mismo, estaba durmiendo en su cuna detrás de ella como si los acontecimientos de los últimos cuatro días nunca hubieran sucedido, su carita incluso tenía una pista de una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tan cansada como estaba, Bulma sabía que el sueño sería imposible para ella. Cada vez que miraba al niño, veía el desconcertado, ensangrentado rostro de Vegeta.

"No más venenos. No más cárceles," había dicho. Oh querido Dende, ¿qué le había pasado? La arrogancia en el hospital había sido típica pero cuando repitió el enfrentamiento en su mente, vio grietas indicadoras en su comportamiento. Demasiado aturdida por sus palabras para correr tras él, lamentó la oportunidad una vez que había pasado. La revelación de Krillin de que el Saiyajin estaba conduciendo era un regalo que no podía ignorar. Esto significaba que Vegeta todavía estaba relativamente cerca, tal vez todavía en los límites de la ciudad.

A pesar de su propio miedo del Saiyajin, Krilin se había ofrecido a la búsqueda y Bulma prácticamente saltó a la oportunidad a pesar de las objeciones de Chi Chi. Se había vuelto muy hábil en hacer caso omiso de las críticas constantes de la morena sobre Vegeta, pero su tolerancia se estaba convirtiendo en tensión.

"Sólo quiero un número de placa, Krillin," le dijo a su amigo. "Si no tienes que hablar con él, entonces no lo hagas. Dale su espacio por ahora-"

"¡¿Por qué diablos estás haciendo esto, Bulma?" Chi Chi espetó con voz áspera. En respuesta a su agresión en un nivel inconsciente, Trunks se encogió por la voz y gimió con tristeza en su sueño. Eso sólo fue la gota final para la belleza de cabellos de espuma de mar. "El padre de MI hijo no está muerto, Chi Chi. El hecho de que Goku esté perdido para ti no significa que yo tenga que perder a Vegeta, también." Mientras la mujer balbuceaba una respuesta, Bulma aprovechó el silencio y movió su azul mirada a Krillin. "Ve a buscarlo. Por favor."

En su mano, sostenía un arrugado pedazo de papel con números garabateados sobre él, así como algunos otros datos. No satisfecho sólo con el número de la licencia, Krillin había hablado con el gerente del hotel. Vegeta al parecer había asumido la identidad de un cabo del Ejército llamado Garth Tucker. Había pagado por la habitación usando la tarjeta de crédito del soldado e incluso firmó el registro con el mismo nombre.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Cómo había Vegeta logrado colarse en la identidad de otra persona sin llamar la atención sobre sí mismo? Miró el papel hasta que sus ojos le dolieron, tratando de descifrar qué significaba todo eso. Ingeniería y la tecnología eran sus puntos fuertes, no el trabajo de detective. Estaba fuera de su liga tratar de entender todo por su cuenta.

Mientras se alejaba de la ventana, vio a un vehículo encender las luces y alejarse de la acera donde había estado aparcado. Bulma no pensó en nada de eso hasta que caminó por el pasillo y escuchó un murmullo de barrido a través de su mente. Sus brazos se arrastraran con carne de gallina en respuesta inmediata a la familiaridad de la voz ronca.

.tú ganas. Vegeta le dijo, la intención envuelta por el dolor y las lágrimas no utilizadas. Había más, pero se desvaneció con la distancia mientras el Saiyajin se alejó de Corporación Cápsula dejando sólo un vacío.

Corrió de nuevo a la guardería y miró con urgencia por la ventana pero era demasiado tarde. El vehículo estaba ya fuera de vista.

Su resolución se restauró, Bulma se fue a su oficina y llamó al número de un investigador privado que la empresa tenía en la nómina. Envió por fax los escasos detalles que Krillin le habían proporcionado, instó a que el hombre obtuviera la información posible y de prisa. Cuando colgó el teléfono, miró con disgusto a los montones de papeles que se amontonan en su escritorio. Staci, su secretaria, había tenido a bien colocar documentos al azar en montículos descuidado en cualquier superficie desnuda disponible sin molestarse siquiera clasificarlos. Con un suspiro, Bulma comenzó la tarea de la delegación de las prioridades en medio del desorden.

Su bote de basura estaba lleno hasta el borde de la segunda hora y sólo estaba a la mitad de terminar cuando de pronto sacó un sobre de manila. La sangre en sus venas de inmediato cayó diez grados. Sin remitente, sólo su dirección, escrito en letras de molde anodino. Con un sentido de premonición, lo desgarró con dedos temblorosos y sacó dos fotografías. La primera fue otra copia de la que había recibido antes- como si eso no se le hubiera llamado la atención. La segunda era de Trunks tomada con un teleobjetivo cuando ella había tenido al bebé en el césped de un día de campo por la tarde sólo hace unas semanas. El sentido de la violación que la sobrepasó era indescriptible. A través de lágrimas indignadas, apenas leyó el mensaje escrito sobre la cara del niño;

Creo que es hora de discutir la paternidad, ¿no?

Había una fecha y una dirección y un cuidado deliberado; venía solo. Golpeando su puño sobre la mesa, Bulma liberó una serie de maldiciones amargas que habría hecho palidecer incluso a Vegeta con sorpresa. Después de eso, tomó el teléfono. "¿Darren? Hay algo más que quiero que hagas por mí."

Al llegar a un lugar de estacionamiento en frente de la escuela, Chi Chi sostuvo su vientre hinchado mientras laboriosamente salía del vehículo y se frotaba la espalda cuando se enderezó. "Maldito seas, Goku," insultó, no por primera vez y seguramente no la última. Era una letanía que se hacía más frecuentes a medida que su embarazo avanzaba. Ahora, el bebé estaba haciendo volteretas en el útero y lo último que quería hacer era viajar. La crisis con Trunks habían sido hace dos días y recién había comenzado a asentarse de nuevo en la rutina familiar. Gohan había olvidado su almuerzo y Chi Chi no le había dado dinero para la cafetería. Un niño en crecimiento con la intención de mejorar en sus estudios necesitaba una alimentación adecuada.

Llevando una bolsa de papel enorme llena de bocadillos, subió las escaleras que conducían al gran edificio, sorteando a varios jóvenes descansando en los escalones. "¿No tienen ninguna clase a la que asistir?" preguntó excesivamente simple.

"¿Eres una maestra?" un joven replicó.

"¡Soy la madre de Son Gohan!"

La escuela de la ciudad atendía a más de dos mil estudiantes y los nombres no se podían distinguir en favor de las caras y camarillas específicas. Una de las niñas tomó nota de la vestimenta campesina de Chi Chi y se burló. "Apuesto a que es la madre de Patán."

"¡Patán! ¡No me digas!" Varios de los muchachos se echaron a reír. "¿Eso pequeño molesto en la clase de sexto grado de Kipfer?"

Chi Chi reconoció el nombre del tutor de Gohan en la sala de maestros pero desestimó el resto. No había manera posible de que este pequeño advenedizo grosero pudiera hablar mal de su precioso hijo. Tenían que burlarse de algún otro niño desafortunado. "La escuela está en sesión. Deberías estar en clase," dijo, rompiendo a su diversión cruel.

"¿Quién lo dice?" Uno de los muchachos desafió.

Un aura roja envuelta de forma malévola sobre la morena apareció. "¡YO!" Les gritó, levantando un puño y los niños prácticamente treparon por encima uno al otro en su afán de correr hacia el edificio.

Respirando pesadamente, Chi Chi se frotó si estómago, tratando de calmar al niño que estaba reaccionando a la tensión y pateando con urgencia en su angustia. "Está bien, todo está bien. Mamá acaba de perder sus estribos durante un minuto. Irrespetuosos mocosos." Era otro recordatorio de que esta ciudad no era la vida para ella. La gente en la Capital era sofisticada, precipitada y francamente grosera, hasta sus hijos. Si no estuviera en rectas financieras, ni siquiera estaría aquí pero la invitación de Bulma de venir a vivir con ella no podría haber sido rechazada. Aunque sólo sea por el bien de su hijo-

Por el bien de mis hijos, se corrigió. Ellos se merecían lo mejor y estabilidad y educación en la cima de sus prioridades para ellos. En este momento, su situación actual tendría que bastar hasta que pudiera encontrar una forma para regresar al campo. Al entrar en la escuela, pensó que las cosas deberían haber ido mejorando para su vida y la de Gohan pero en todo caso, sólo se volvía cada vez más complicada. El niño se estaba volviendo malhumorado y realmente comenzaba a cuestionarla su en sus decisiones normalmente estrictas. No estaba durmiendo bien y más de una vez lo había sorprendido en la sala de estar viendo una película por la noche a pesar de un toque de queda estricto de la hora de dormir de las nueve. Early one morning she had even caught him doing laundry. Temprano una mañana, incluso se había cogido con el lavado. Chi Chi didn't know what to make of his odd behavior and was growing frustrated with each clash of wills. Chi Chi no sabía qué hacer de su extraño comportamiento y fue cada vez más frustrados con cada choque de voluntades.

Pasando por un pasillo, se acercó a la puerta cerrada del salón de clases de Gohan y llamó a la puerta. La silenciada voz de la maestra en el otro lado se quedó de inmediato inmóvil, y la Sra. Kipfer abrió la puerta un poco para mirarla. "¿Sí?"

"Soy la madre de Son Gohan. Vengo a traerle el almuerzo," Chi Chi ofrece a la mujer la bolsa, pero por alguna razón la maestra salió con ella.

"Gohan no está aquí," la pelirroja le informó en voz baja. Detrás de la puerta cerrada, ambas mujeres pudieron escuchar los murmullos curiosos de conversación entre los estudiantes. "Él no se presentó para la clase de esta mañana-" La maestra titubeó al ver el rubor lívido que cubría la cara de la otra mujer. "Yo, uhm, consideraré que no lo sabía. Debí haber llamado."

"Yo vi que él salió esta mañana," Chi Chi dijo entre dientes apretados. "No lo creo. ¡Está faltando a propósito!"

"Señora Son, por favor, baje la voz-"

"¡Patán!" Un niño en el aula gritó y el resto de los alumnos estallaron en carcajadas estridentes. La Sra. Kipfer abrió la puerta para destellarles una mirada de advertencia y cuando se volvió, Chi Chi estaba al acecho de nuevo por el pasillo, hablando sola enojada.

La maestra se debatió llamarla de nuevo pero la noticia ya se había extendido entre los profesores de la personalidad cáustica de la mujer Son. No había necesidad de dar a los niños de su salón más munición para su uso contra Gohan de lo que ya tenían. Un chico tranquilo y modesto, ya era objeto de burlas como mascota de un profesor y el hecho de que estuviera un grado detrás lo convertía en un objetivo conveniente entre los otros estudiantes. Tal vez la Sra. Kipfer era culpable por un poco de favoritismo pero su corazón estaba con el chico que era de una familia obviamente pobre y cuyo padre había muerto en la primavera. No tenía sentido tratar de explicar al resto de los compañeros de Gohan: Los niños eran crueles. Tomando una respiración profunda, la mujer regresó a su salón.

Precisamente en ese mismo momento, Gohan estaba sentado fuera de la oficina de Bulma a la espera de la heredera que saliera de una reunión de personal. Estaba inquieto en el asiento y tratando de reducir su ansiedad por rebuscar en las revistas disponibles. No sirvió de nada. Era un manojo de nervios por una variedad de razones, en primer lugar era el conocimiento de que había faltado a la escuela por primera vez en toda su vida. Las consecuencias si su madre se enteraba serían brutales pero lo que había ocurrido en la cama la noche anterior había sido la gota final. No había nadie más quien pudiera confiar con la excepción de posiblemente una persona. Era un tiro largo pero era una apuesta que estaba desesperado por intentar.

Mientras esperaba, un hombre de mediana edad en una bata de laboratorio vagaba por el escritorio de la secretaria. "Hey Staci, ¿Bulma todavía está en la reunión?"

La mujer giró sus ojos. "Todavía no, Charles. Te lo dije antes de que te envié un mensaje, ¿no?"

"Podrías haberte olvidado, dulzura," el hombre arrastró las palabras. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y volver cuando miró a Gohan. De repente, hizo una cómica toma doble. "¡Tú! ¡Yo te conozco!"

Gohan miró alrededor con culpa. Registrando que no hubiera nadie más que pudiera ser el foco de atención del hombre, chilló: "¿Yo?"

"Nunca olvido una cara," comentó Charles, acercándose y entrecerrando los ojos en él. Haciendo un círculo con su dedo índice y pulgar, examinó las facciones del niño. "Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Lo veo ahora! Tú eres el niño rubio que derrotó a Cell, ¿no?"

"Bueno. No sólo fui yo-"

"¡Lo sabía!" El hombre gritó, haciendo que la secretario saltara en su asiento y derramara su café. Buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó una agenda y un bolígrafo. "¿Puedo pedirte un autógrafo?"

Sonrojándose claramente hasta los dedos de sus pies, Gohan firmó una página en blanco para el hombre. "Como iba diciendo, señor, uhm."

"Sólo llámame Charles. Todo el mundo lo hace."

".te llaman idiota, también." Staci murmuró claramente mientras borraba las manchas de café en su falda con una servilleta.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella con dificultad, Gohan continuó, "Sólo quería decir que había un montón de otras personas que me ayudaron, eso es todo."

"Sí, lo vi todo en la televisión. Hasta la recepción se fue de tetas para arriba, de todos modos. Vegeta fue el primero en aparecer. Yo estaba muy enraizado por él, sin ánimo de ofender."

"¿Conoce a Vegeta?" El muchacho preguntó con sorpresa.

"¿Conocerlo?" La constante sonrisa en el rostro del hombre se estiró en proporciones casi imposibles. "¡Ese hijo de puta me proporcionó trabajo de seguridad para mí y mi personal por los próximos cinco años! Fue un infierno de un ingeniero talentoso, déjame decirte."

"No podemos estar hablando de la misma persona-"

"-Bronceado, de pelo erizado, temperamental, egoísta pequeño bastardo," dijo Charles sin malicia. Se echó a reír por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro inocente del niño. "No trabajó aquí mucho tiempo, sólo lo suficiente para agitar las cosas. A decir verdad, nos habíamos quedado sin maneras de explotar las Cápsulas Hoi Poi y realmente necesitábamos diversificar nuestra línea de productos. ¡Tu amigo seguro que lo hizo! Todavía digo que por eso el viejo Briefs lo despidió. No pudo resistir una nueva sangre entrando y superándolo. Ahora ESE fue un mes malo, déjame decirte-"

"Me perdí," Gohan finalmente logró decir. "¿Cuando pasó todo esto?"

"Hace tres años," dijo Charles, tomando asiento junto a él. En su forma exorbitante de costumbre, el científico le explicó cómo Vegeta trabajó brevemente en la Corporación Cápsula a cambio de permanecer allí y utilizar las instalaciones para entrenar. Que había proporcionado a la empresa esquemas de valor incalculable que se estaban estudiando en el laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo. Cuando fue despedido por razones indeterminadas, Bulma había dejado su puesto de vicepresidente y jefe de departamento. Incluso se había mudado del edificio de la sede en protesta por la acción. Los rumores entre el personal especulaban que la pareja se había escapado para casarse.

Gohan rompió a reír en la última parte. No pudo evitarlo. "Puedo aclarar la historia con eso. No se fugaron."

"Eh, demasiado mal," Charles lo sorprendió diciendo. "Recuerdo que una mañana, todo el personal entró en ellos y allí ambos estaban; en el suelo juntos. Bulma estaba a horcajadas sobre él y parecía- Bueno, tienes la idea," el hombre terminó rápidamente mientras el niño se sonrojaba de vergüenza más profundo que antes. "Es una lástima que no funcionara. Eran una pareja única. Igualados en espíritu e inteligencia. No es frecuente encontrar dos personas así."

"No, seguro que no lo es."

"Trunks, sin embargo. Él ES su hijo, ¿no?"

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Gohan traicionó un simple movimiento de cabeza antes de que cayera en la cuenta de que Bulma quería mantener el asunto en privado. Casi se quejó en voz alta por su estupidez.

"Eso pensé. Niño del amor de Mr. Satán, mi trasero.. El niño es la viva imagen de su padre, menos el cabello y el color de ojos, por supuesto. Estoy contento de saber eso por seguro."

"Oiga, señor- Charles, no creo que Bulma quiera que nadie sepa-"

"Relájate, como he dicho, no es ninguna sorpresa para mí. Demonios, la mayoría del personal lo suponía pero Bulma es la jefa. Si quiere guardar el secreto está bien con-" Hubo un sonido estridente que salía del bolsillo científico y sacó un localizador y leyó la pequeña pantalla. Saltando para ponerse de pie, se volvió a Gohan. "Parece que estoy de vuelta en el reloj. Fue un placer conocerte."

"Igual aquí," Gohan ofreció. Apenas antes de que las palabras salieran, el hombre corría por el pasillo, hablando por un teléfono móvil y gesticulando frenéticamente. El niño lanzó una reprimida respiración ante el silencio repentino y no fue el único. La secretaria dejó de intentar limpiar su falda y se puso de pie. "Ese Charles McNeal puede ser brillante pero es demasiado maldito hiper de la cafeína. Voy a tratar de quitar esta mancha. Ya vuelvo si alguien pregunta."

"Claro," Gohan dijo, mirando a la mujer mientras se retiraba al cuarto de baño más cercano. Hojeando una revista para ayudarse a pasar el tiempo, levantó sus ojos al ver un repartidor acercarse a la mesa. El hombre miró a su alrededor irritado y luego frunció el ceño a la persona más cercana a la vista. "¿Dónde está la secretaria?" le preguntó a Gohan.

"En el baño. No tardará mucho tiempo, dijo."

"Sí, claro. Escucha, muchacho, yo llego tarde a mi ronda y no voy a esperar. Dile que he dejado esto y volveré más tarde para una firma, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, supongo. ¿Qué es?"

"Sólo alguna información sobre un tipo que la Sra. Briefs rastrea. Vino de la oficina de un detective privado para que yo imagino que es probablemente personal. Voy a dejarlo sobre la mesa, ¿está bien?"

Asintiendo, la atención de Gohan se fijó en el sobre y apenas lo registró cuando el hombre se fue sin decir palabra. Durante varios minutos, el muchacho estaba sentado inmóvil en su asiento, mirando a los documentos que había sobre la mesa. No hizo nada hasta que la puerta del baño de mujeres comenzó a abrirse y saltó de su asiento y arrebató el sobre, viajando por el pasillo opuesto en un borrón.

Staci regresó a su escritorio con una mancha húmeda notable en la parte delantera de su falda y recuperó su asiento. En realidad le tomó un tiempo antes de que ella notara que el muchacho ya no estaba en la sala de espera. "Probablemente se aburrió," murmuró y volvió a su escritura.

En la región del Centro Oeste del continente, una tormenta de nieve temprana estaba de prolapso en Pitch, llevando a la ciudad a arrastrarse. Los residentes de la ciudad hosca se quejaban por el momento mientras agarraban su equipo de invierno de los armarios y entraban en los garajes para recuperar las palas y quitanieves. Sólo los operadores de la estación de esquí estaban emocionados por la tormenta de nieve, así como otra persona.

Caminando por la acera cubierta de nieve hacia su apartamento, Vegeta se deleitaba por el silencio que caía sobre la cuadra de la ciudad mientras la tormenta se intensificaba. Muestra en bruto del tiempo siempre suscitaba afinidad en él; una similitud de violencia suelta que se negaba a ser domado. Ha habido veces, cuando era más joven, cuando iba a montar las corrientes de agitación de las nubes de tormenta y bailaba con los relámpagos, el mejor momento de su vida. Tal vez en algún nivel inconsciente, que había estado tratando de formar parte de la tormenta y perderse en la fuerza elemental que disfrutando siendo algo que no era.

Libre.

Ahora que lo era, ser un participante de la tormenta era algo imposible para él. Tenía que estar contento con mirar a las nubes y subsidiar su lamento. Agarrando su pesada chaqueta más cerca de él, echó una mirada melancólica y entró en el edificio. Estaba cargando varias bolsas de hamburguesas del restaurante de comida rápida de la esquina y ahora todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, darle manija al calor y comer su comida en paz.

Al instante que llegó al cuarto piso, sus expectativas se fueron por la ventana por quién vio esperando por él fuera de su apartamento. "No puedo creerlo, carajo," gruñó entre dientes.

Todavía usando sus ropas reservadas para la Costa del Oeste, Gohan estaba sentado al lado de la puerta. Se puso de pie cuando vio al escandalizado Saiyajin avanzar. "No te enojes, Vegeta. Sólo quería venir y visitar-"

"¡Ve a jugar a la bienvenida a otro lugar!" Vegeta gritó. "¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?"

"Bulma contrató un investigador privado para rastrearte por tu placa de automóvil. La dirección estaba en el registro." Gohan sacó el sobre que había robado del escritorio de la secretaria del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Con un lívido rugido, Vegeta se arremetió y arrebató los papeles de la mano del niño antes que el joven pudiera reaccionar.

Mirándolo, el Saiyajin a catearse por sus llaves. "Lo dejé claro que quería estar sólo. Piérdete, niño."

La imagen de abatimiento, Gohan puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y tembló. "Tengo mucho frío, Vegeta. ¿Puedo entrar y entibiarme por un minuto? ¿Por favor?"

"No," Vegeta respondió. Abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró de un portazo en la esperanzada cara del niño.

Con un siseo, los labios de Gohan se apretaron en irritación y se sentó en el frío pasillo fuera del departamento del Saiyajin. Estaba decidido a esperar hasta la próxima primavera si era lo que tomaba para hablar con el amargado alienígena. En términos de terquedad, el niño podría tener la suya si tenía que hacerlo, y eso era precisamente lo que hizo ahora. Se quedó allí donde estaba por un número indeterminado de horas y se dio cuenta que debió haberse quedado dormido en algún momento. Cuando fue despertado de su dormitar sin descanso, vio a Vegeta de pie en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo con una expresión de exasperación. "Pequeño bastardo tenaz, ¿no?"

"Mis padres estaban casados," Gohan respondió mientras ahogaba un bostezo. "¿Qué hay de los tuyos?"

El deliberado sarcasmo tuvo el efecto que Gohan esperó. El Saiyajin traicionó una reluctante sonrisa y se dirigió a su apartamento pero esta vez, dejó la puerta abierta. Aceptando agradecido la tácita invitación, el niño entró en la bendita calidez y cerró la puerta, mirando alrededor con cuidado. No había esperado encontrar si realmente lograba entrar; había estado demasiado absorto en la tarea de sólo suponer una manera de entrar. Como siempre, nada sobre Vegeta era lo que parecía, y su apartamento parecía reflejar eso. Lo que más sorprendió a Gohan mientras lentamente hacía su camino a la sala de estar, fue la limpieza del departamento. Todo estaba en su lugar, nada estaba desordenado. Miró a la cocina y sólo vio platos que habían sido lavados la noche anterior y dejados en la bandeja junto a la pileta para que se secaran. El mostrador y el suelo estaban limpísimos.

Vegeta había reclamado su lugar en el sofá, al parecer ignorándolo mientras miraba las noticias en la gran televisión que dominaba la pared lejana. Saliendo detrás de él, Gohan continuó mirando a los carteles de películas en la pared a las baratijas en los varios estantes. Había un fino brillo de polvo sobre esas cosas lo que sugería que las habilidades de mantener una casa del Saiyajin no eran perfectas, pero el niño todavía estaba atónito por lo que había visto. Todo se veía perfectamente normal. No era un concepto que asociara alguna vez con Vegeta.

Echando una cuidadosa mirada al Saiyajin, se acomodó en el otro sofá, esperando por alguna reacción; una chispa en el ki, un arrebato explosivo. No recibió ninguno. Alentado, se inclinó hacia atrás en la suave tela y se dispuso a relajarse, dejando que el calor de la habitación bajara el frío que su larga vigilia había puesto en su carne. Por un tiempo, el par miró la televisión en silencio en compañía hasta que un comercial de una barra de chocolate vino y el estómago del niño liberó un fuerte gruñido.

Avergonzado, se atrevió a mirar al Saiyajin mayor que le estaba frunciendo el ceño. "Lo siento. No he comido desde el desayuno."

Inesperadamente, Vegeta arrojó la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa hacia el niño usando su pie. Tomó sólo un minuto para que la oferta cayera en cuenta en Gohan antes que revisara y sacara una hamburguesa de queso. "Gracias."

"La comida es importante para un joven Saiyajin," Vegeta dijo con rudeza.

"Claro que lo es," Gohan logró decir entre bocados. Los modales del joven habían sido mejor de cómo habían sido alguna vez los de su padre, al menos en el sentido que se tomaba el tiempo en desenvolver la comida antes de inhalarla. Después de cinco hamburguesas, parecía estar temporalmente saciado y el Saiyajin sin palabras le ofreció una lata de un paquete de seis que estaba entre ellos.

Gohan miró la bebida dudosamente. "¿Cerveza? ¿No tienes algún jugo o soda o algo?"

"¿Me veo como un supermercado para ti? Tómala o no, como si me importara una mierda."

A pesar de su mejor juicio, el niño no quería terminar cualquiera fuera la extraña tregua que habían tenido actualmente entre ellos. Tomó una de las latas y abrió la tapa, tomando un pequeño, experimental sorbo. Realmente no sabía tan mal y estuvo sorprendido por cuan sediento realmente estaba. Con verdadero fervor Saiyajin, vació el contenido y tomó toda la lata en un enorme trago. Cuando la alejó, liberó un eructo que casi repiqueteó en las ventanas.

Sin mirar lejos de la televisión, Vegeta le dio otra cerveza, su leve sonrisa ampliándose cuando el niño tomó esta otra sin dudarlo.

Obviamente, no pasó mucho antes que Gohan estuviera teniendo un agradable, apacible zumbido. Era realmente una agradable sensación. Había estado nervioso por meses y estar cerca de Vegeta como el mejor de los tiempos siempre era un poco alterante. Gohan no le temía tanto como Krillin, pero tenía un saludable respeto por lo que el mercurial alienígena era capaz. La cerveza ayudó a alejar la ansiedad bastante bien.

Como si sintiendo el cambio en la disposición del niño, Vegeta preguntó. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Necesito preguntarte algo."

"No pasaste por alto la ira de tu madre para simplemente venir de visita. ¿Qué quieres?"

Gohan sintió su tensión comenzar a volver. Tragando con dificultad, bajó la vista al suelo y logró decir, "Vegeta. ¿es- es normal que tu cuerpo. gotee?"

La irritación el las facciones de Vegeta se trasformaron en confusión.

Comenzando a moverse en su lugar, Gohan pudo sentir su rostro arder con vergüenza pero se obligó a seguir. "No podía hablar con mamá sobre esto. Quiero decir, ¡ella tiene sus propios problemas! Traté de explicárselo a Piccolo pero al ser un Namek no lo entiende así que pensé que tal vez Dende podía sanarme pero me dijo que no estaba enfermo así que y-y-yo-"

"Niño, ¡detén tu balbuceo y llega al maldito punto! Estás haciendo girar mi cabeza."

De manera compulsiva, el joven niño tomó un profundo, fortificante sorbo de su tercera lata de cerveza. "La primera vez pasó después de los juegos de Cell, realmente no pensé mucho en eso. ¡Pero últimamente ha estado ocurriendo casi todas las noches! Me levanto y estoy pegajoso, ya sabes, allá abajo-"

El perpetuo ceño fruncido de Vegeta se aflojó con entendimiento inmediato.

"-Al principio, pensé que estaba sangrando. Luego pensé que tal vez estaba mojando la cama pero no es-no es como-como-"

"Niño, es normal."

Parpadeando con shock, Gohan susurró, "¿de verdad?"

"Estás disparando mientras estás durmiendo. Acostúmbrate," Vegeta dijo cortamente y volvió a la televisión.

El casual desestime del Saiyajin del tópico no era algo que Gohan pudo haber anticipado. Él había pensado que se estaba muriendo o aquejaba alguna extraña enfermedad como la que su padre había contraído en Yardrat. Había estado interfiriendo con su concentración y sus estudios y volviéndolo prácticamente loco con preocupación. "Es normal," repitió en una atónita voz.

"Sí," Vegeta confirmó mientras abría otra lata de cerveza. Desconocido para el niño, estaba teniendo un decente entusiasmo él mismo.

"¿Te sucedió?"

"Cuando tenía tu edad. Tienes sueños, te excitas, acabas. Quiere decir que estás creciendo."

"Es asqueroso. ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?"

Vegeta se atragantó con un trago de cerveza y rompió en tos. Se volvió para mirar al muchacho en incredulidad. "¡Detenerlo! ¿No has estado escuchándome? Te estás convirtiendo en un hombre. Serás cada vez más fuerte-"

"¡No quiero ser más fuerte!" Gohan de repente le gritó. "¿A dónde me ha llevado todo este poder? ¡Mi padre está muerto! ¡Estoy un grado atrás en la escuela! ¡Mi madre está embarazada y no tenemos dinero! ¡Nu-yo no sé qu-lo que yo voy a hacer! " Rompió en llanto estremecedor y tomó su cara entre sus manos. La cruda emoción se había ido acumulando durante meses; algo de eso era retrasada conmoción y dolor que aún quedaba de los Juegos de Cell y aún más del estrés de su situación familiar. El resto era en realidad alivio de que estuviera realmente bien.

Sintiéndose incómodo por primera vez, a pesar de la materia en cuestión, Vegeta cambió de posición y luego se acercó hacia el niño. Su intención había sido la de picar al joven que lloraba en el hombro en un esfuerzo por hacer que dejara su berrear. Gohan sólo vio el brazo extendido y se apretó contra el alienígena conmocionado, llorando sobre el pecho de Vegeta en grandes sollozos de rebuzno que sacudían todo su cuerpo. Dividido entre la confusión y el disgusto, el Saiyajin más grande realmente toleró la muestra de debilidad hasta que el torrente parecía finalmente estar disminuyendo. Sin mala intención, empujó a Gohan lejos y se secó la humedad en su suéter con una expresión de disgusto.

"Y-yo lo siento," Gohan inhaló, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de su manga. "Es sólo- que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo-"

"Tu cuerpo está pasando por cambios. Afecta a las emociones," Vegeta gruñó neutral, incapaz de hacer contacto visual.

"Me está volviendo loco, Vegeta. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir dormir? ¡Soy un manojo de nervios!"

"Aprende a masturbarte."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Vegeta se quedó boquiabierto ante él con incredulidad. Por un momento, pensó que el muchacho estaba jugando deliberadamente al tonto hasta que realista consideró la formación de Gohan; Tenía una madre arpía que probablemente era tan frígida que fornicaba a través de un agujero en la sábana. Un padre idiota que creía que el matrimonio significa alguna comida exótica. Había sido entrenado por un alienígena asexuado que, por la definición de su propia raza, era esencialmente una virgen. Y colgaba alrededor de un enano deforme que había sido un monje célibe durante la mayor parte de su vida. No era de extrañar que el niño estuviera horrorizado por lo que estaba pasando con su propio cuerpo. Necesitaba una explicación detallada y por algún enfermo, retorcido giro del destino, parecía como si Vegeta hubiera sido redactado para el trabajo.

Liberando un suspiro, Vegeta se levantó y salió de la habitación sin siquiera una palabra al joven desorientado. Unos minutos después, salió de la habitación llevando una revista y se dirigió a la cocina para rescatar otro paquete de seis. Gohan le vio beber dos latas de cerveza en rápida sucesión mientras que visiblemente juntaba sus pensamientos.

Por último, el Saiyajin asintió para sí mismo y regresó a la sala de estar, sentándose cerca del muchacho confundido. Abrió la revista que había traído en el centro y la levantó en frente del joven aturdido. La cara de Gohan se drenó de color y sus ojos se abrieron ante la vista de que la hendidura húmeda entre las separadas piernas de la modelo. Y eso no fue la única parte que se levantó, tampoco.

"Es como cualquier clase de combate, pero lo primero es primero;" Vegeta dijo en una voz tan tranquila como pudo, dadas las circunstancias. Deliberadamente señaló a la mujer desnuda en la Penthouse que sostenía. "Conoce a tu enemigo."

A mil trescientos kilómetros de distancia, Bulma estaba excavando a través de los papeles de la alguna vez inmaculada mesa de su secretaria, gritando; "¿Dónde está?" De pie a un margen, Staci estaba tratando de aparecer invisible mientras su jefe hacía estragos. "Lo juro, Sra. Briefs. No he recibido ningún documento de Darren Fosters de Investigaciones hoy. ¡Lo hubiera recordado!"

"¡Trata más!" Bulma le dijo bruscamente. "¿Dejaste tu escritorio? ¿Podría alguien haberlo tomado?"

"Yo no-" La Realización amaneció en su cara y parpadeó a su superior en confusión. "Había un chico aquí. Salí un momento para quitar una mancha de mi falda. Cuando regresé, se había ido."

"¿Un chico? Era-"

"¡Gohan!" Llamó un grito agudo y ambas mujeres se volvieron para enfrentarse a una furiosa Chi Chi que marchaba por el pasillo. "¿Está aquí, Bulma?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" Bulma preguntó, totalmente distraída por los acontecimientos recientes. Su investigador había llamado antes, pidiendo su opinión sobre la información que había logrado recuperar. Después de esperar con impaciencia la noticia, el mal colocar repentino de los datos la enfermó de los nervios.

"¡Gohan ha huido! ¿Puedes creerlo?" Chi Chi echaba chispas. "Abandonó la escuela así que fui a hacer frente a este monstruo de piel verde al que es tan aficionado. Piccolo no lo ha visto desde el hospital hace dos días y no se atrevería a mentir a MÍ. ¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde se ha ido, Bulma? ¡¿Bulma?"

Apenas oyendo las palabras, Bulma se pasó una mano preocupada por el pelo. Era posible que Gohan se hubiera sentado en la sala de espera cuando los documentos de la agencia de investigación llegaron. Era incluso probable que los hubiera tomado. Él sabía que ella había estado tratando de averiguar donde se había movido Vegeta y formuló las conclusiones necesarias cuando entregaron los papeles. Él era extraordinariamente brillante. Por otra parte, había estado preguntando acerca de Vegeta mucho últimamente, obviamente extrañando la presencia del Saiyajin masculino que se habían quedado atrás desde que su padre había sido asesinado. El niño pudo haber estado lo suficientemente desesperado como para robar los documentos para finalmente realizar el seguimiento del solitario alienígena. Normalmente, Bulma no hubiera sido importunada si esa era la única información que contenía el sobre.

Sin embargo, el contenido de las cartas de chantaje habían sido incluidos. Bulma le había pedido Darren Foster que analizara en busca de huellas dactilares y las corriera a través de los archivos de la policía a una posible coincidencia. Por teléfono, el investigador le había informado que las únicas huellas dactilares que se encontraban en alguna de las fotos había sido suya. Sin quererlo, había contaminado las pruebas. La identidad del chantajista era todavía desconocida. La hora, fecha y lugar de la reunión se encontraba actualmente en manos de Gohan y se las había llevado a Vegeta.

Peor aún, esa reunión secreta era mañana.

-

Capítulo Once: ¿Quién llegará al chantajista primero? ¿Bulma o Vegeta?


	11. El último encuentro

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>No había manera posible de que Gohan pudiera dormir.<p>

Oh, estaba cansado. No había manera de discutir eso. Durante meses, había captado sólo fragmentos de algo remotamente parecido a sueño contento. Echaba de menos a su padre terriblemente, el fuerte aguijón de la pérdida ahora sólo estaba empezando a desvanecerse a un dolor tolerable. En conflicto con su dolor estaban los cambios inexplicables que pasaban con su propio cuerpo. Había pensado que tenía todo bajo control hasta que había comenzado la escuela en la Capital del Oeste. Después de una infancia transcurrida en solitario estudio, se encontraba completamente no preparado para el caos que había recibido cuando entró en el inmenso edificio. Niños y adultos juntos en números alarmantes, realmente existentes en pacífico, co-existente caos. Todo era abrumador para su naturaleza amable y Gohan era consciente de que se destacaba como un pulgar dolorido. Los niños de la ciudad eran caprichosos, sarcásticos y ya habían formado sus diversas camarillas que no ofrecían invitaciones a su manera. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado encajar, sabía que sería imposible cuando comenzaron los apodos; Patán, Asistente Social, Granjero; los nombres cambiaban tan fácilmente como las mareas. Con una madurez que iba mucho más allá de sus años, Gohan hizo caso omiso de las burlas con bastante facilidad. Estar en la escuela le proporcionaba más oportunidades de beneficiarse de las computadoras de los laboratorios y equipos informáticos que suelen ser inaccesibles, y esa era suficiente recompensa. Su mente era capaz de apagar las distracciones con bastante facilidad.

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, no podía.

La Sra. Kipfer, su tutora, fue una mujer divorciada recientemente que trataba desesperadamente de reintegrarse al circuito de citas. Estaba obsesionada con el profesor de matemáticas en el pasillo, el Sr. Morris, y con frecuencia llevaba faldas que tenían un sugerente tajo hasta un muslo o un suéter que a menudo era demasiado apretado. Hubieron momentos, cuando se inclinaba sobre su mesa para examinar su documentación, que el pene de Gohan parecía asumir una vida propia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el niño comenzara a tener extraños sueños sobre ella que lo hacían despertar en la mañana temprano en frustración sudorosa, a menudo con su recubrimiento de semillas inmaduras su bajo vientre. No sabía qué hacer con el fenómeno y estaba demasiado asustado y avergonzado para contárselo a su madre o a Bulma. Así que se sufría en silencio, lavando y secando sus sábanas en la lavandería y luego las reemplazaba para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se había conducido a sí mismo a un estado tal de preocupación que finalmente decidió azar la ira de su madre y buscar a la persona que posiblemente pudiera ser capaz de darle una explicación.

Vegeta.

Era una gran apuesta. El Saiyajin estaba en un exilio autoimpuesto y había dejado claro que quería estar solo. Gohan sabía que iba a tener que ser persistente si se iba a esperar algo más, a falta de hostilidad grosera. La pareja tuvo un cauteloso respeto por el otro que se había desarrollado a partir de los enfrentamientos del pasado y las alianzas renuentes. Gohan había sido el único que finalmente lo sometió cuando había estado en el precipicio de la derrota en su encuentro inicial. Vegeta nunca se olvidó de esa derrota humillante. Más recientemente, Gohan había ascendido a Super Saiyajin a la edad de once años cuando él mismo casi había muerto en lograr la hazaña a la edad de treinta y cuatro. El hecho de que un mero muchacho hubiera acabado con Cell fue el golpe más aplastante de todos a su orgullo.

A todos los otros Guerreros Z les gustaba jactarse de que Gohan era el guerrero más fuerte en el planeta ahora. Lo que no parecían darse cuenta era que su inexperiencia y compasión eran una responsabilidad directa a su manejo a tanto poder. Ni siquiera la muerte de su padre había sido suficiente para empujarlo hacia el odio y destruir a Cell de una vez por todas. Si no fuera por la desviación oportuna de Vegeta, ni siquiera hubiera habido una tierra. Inmune a estas responsabilidades emocionales y con una experiencia en el uso de sus habilidades que ninguno de ellos podría incluso atreverse a una probabilidad de adivinar, Vegeta era el verdadero guerrero. Gohan no tenía ninguna duda de que si alguna vez llegaba una batalla a muerte entre ellos, la velocidad y crueldad del Saiyajin acabaría con él incluso antes que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar al desafío. Piccolo había sido el de ofrecer lo que la realidad un poco antes daba antes que Gohan hiciera maletas y se trasladara a la Capital del Oeste.

"Si Vegeta lo consigue en su mente llegar a lo último que dejó, no sé si podremos detenerlo," el Namek le dijo, sus rasgos esmeraldas tan duros como la piedra.

Con el ceño fruncido hacia él en confusión, Gohan se sorprendió por la declaración en silencio durante unos momentos. "¿Pensé que él era uno de los buenos ahora?" Dijo al fin.

Piccolo lo miró como si estuviera loco. "Vegeta es una criatura de oportunidades, Gohan. Mira los hechos; ahora es un Super Saiyajin, su mayor adversario -tu padre- está muerto. Es libre de Freezer. ¿Qué lo detiene de formar un imperio propio, empezando con la Tierra?"

"¿Yo?" Gohan chilló.

"Eres fuerte, no hay duda de eso, pero hay mucho más para combatir que sólo la fuerza bruta. Hay experiencia, estrategia, ferocidad y determinación. Lo que a Vegeta le falta en poder más que lo compensa en esas habilidades. Me gustaría creer que saldrías victorioso pero me temo... me temo que..." Dejó que la declaración quedara.

"Vegeta es una persona diferente ahora," Gohan dijo amablemente. "Él tiene una vida en la tierra con Bulma y Trunks. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Piccolo."

"Espero que tengas razón," el Namek dijo con preocupación.

Como resultó, SÍ había algo de qué preocuparse pero no tenía nada que ver con Vegeta volviendo a su forma de villano. Por el contrario, el Saiyajin aún poseía ese raro desinterés manifestado por su sacrificio a Trunks en el hospital. Pero había algo seriamente mal con él. El ki que Gohan había sentido de él no había sido de la habitual intensidad del alienígena, ni siquiera su aura personal había sido decolorada; como un moretón en el alma. Vegeta no había estado de humor para preguntas entonces, si sus palabras a Bulma eran algún indicio, pero Gohan tomó nota de las señales de advertencia y dejó de lado ese conocimiento para más adelante.

Sus sospechas se habían confirmado cuando el Saiyajin había llegado al rellano de la planta de su apartamento, obviamente a favor de su pierna derecha. Le había ofrecido a Gohan nada más que su hostilidad de costumbre, que era de esperar, pero Gohan no había previsto nada remotamente parecido a una invitación. Por el momento que le había permitido entrar en el apartamento, había estado tan nervioso que su preocupación por la salud de Vegeta había tomado un asiento trasero de su propia curiosidad. Luego vino la cerveza y la brusca respuesta a lo que él había pensado que era algún tipo de dolencia mortal. Se sorprendió al descubrir que incluso tenía un nombre: sueños húmedos. Una vez que vio a la mujer desnuda en la revista de Vegeta, los pensamientos de la salud del Saiyajin se volvieron lo más alejado de su mente. Escuchó, estupefacto y con la boca seca, mientras Vegeta sin rodeos establecía los hechos directamente sobre el sexo y la participación del sexo opuesto en el acto.

Vegeta le dijo a quemarropa; "Está bien confiar en tu mano en un apuro pero no es nada en comparación con una concha."

"¿Qué tiene que un animal de mar con el sexo?" Gohan preguntó inocentemente.

Golpeando su cabeza con la mano en su frente en exasperación, el Saiyajin lidió con su temperamento antes de explicarle al niño el lenguaje vulgar. Sorprendentemente, fue muy paciente en llenar las preguntas de Gohan y fue mucho más profundo en sus explicaciones de lo que era necesario. En el momento en que terminaron, la mente del joven Saiyajin estaba desdibujada con palabras extrañas y exóticas; clítoris, felación, orgasmo, cunnilingus. Su verdadero significado era ajeno a él en esta etapa de su joven vida pero no podía esperar para hacer descubrimientos cuando se presentara la oportunidad. Sonriéndole a Vegeta con viva gratitud, elogió; "Eres muy bueno en esto. ¿Quién te dijo todo sobre el sexo cuando tenías mi edad?"

"Nappa y Radditz."

"¿Y te dieron esta charla?"

Por alguna razón, Vegeta apartó la vista y miró con tristeza a la ventana durante un buen rato. Aguanieve salpicaba contra el vidrio y corría por su superficie en serpentinas congelados. "Ojalá lo hubieran hecho," casi susurró. "Las cosas... podrían haber sido diferentes..."

Cuando Gohan intentó cuestionar la confesión enigmática, estaba claro que la tregua entre ellos había terminado. Las auto-impuestas paredes de Vegeta volvieron y cualquier rastro de su cercanía se fue de sus facciones para ser sustituido por el mal humor habitual. "Es tarde. Voy a la cama," de repente anunció y se puso de pie.

Preguntándose lo que había dicho mal, Gohan lo vio irse de la sala de estar. "¿Puedo... puedo dormir aquí por la noche?"

Deteniéndose en seco, el Saiyajin arrojó puñales con su mirada antes de ceder. "Bien. Si encuentro manchas de esperma en el sofá por la mañana, las lamerás. ¿Está claro, muchacho?"

Tragando, Gohan ofreció un positivo manso. Parpadeándole una mirada de advertencia, Vegeta asintió una vez y luego desapareció por el pasillo. Expectante para la oferta de una manta y una almohada, el niño era pura sonrisa cuando su anfitrión reacio volvió. Todo lo que el Saiyajin hizo fue apagar las luces antes de retirarse a su habitación sin decir palabra. Sentado a solas en la oscuridad, Gohan sólo pudo suspirar.

Después de algunos tropiezos en todo el entorno familiar, Gohan se conformó con una de las capas de Vegeta y se la puso sobre sí mismo mientras se tumbaba en el sofá. El Saiyajin tenía un olor diferente al de su padre o a Piccolo pero era masculino y confortante y el niño sonreía ligeramente mientras se acomodaba en una posición más cómoda en el sofá. Sus preocupaciones se habían resuelto, todas las preguntas fueron contestadas, debería haber sido capaz de conciliar el sueño con facilidad.

Pero. no pudo. Demasiado tarde, su preocupación por el bienestar de Vegeta sólo resurgía ahora con una venganza. Había perdido una valiosa oportunidad de decirlas cuando el Saiyajin había sido accesible. Cualquier posibilidad de informarse sobre los detalles detrás de esa ausencia prolongada había pasado.

Gohan se sentó, se reprendió por su estupidez, y echó una mirada por el pasillo. Todavía había una franja de luz mostraba bajo la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Vegeta y el niño se obligó a ponerse de pie. Sabía que era si se arriesgaba a volar a casa en la oscuridad, probablemente en cuestión de minutos, pero no sería capaz de hacer frente a Bulma si al menos no trataba de hablar con el hosco Saiyajin. Prácticamente caminando de puntillas, Gohan avanzó su camino hacia la puerta y colocó un oído cerca de la superficie. Su padre solía roncar como una sierra de cinta pero no estaba seguro de los hábitos de sueño de Vegeta. Después de varios minutos de silencio, golpeó ligeramente los nudillos en la puerta. "¿Vegeta? ¿Estás despierto?"

"¿Qué quieres ahora, muchacho?" fue la respuesta grosera.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Gohan giró el pomo y miró hacia adentro. La lámpara de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida pero la cama estaba intacta. Apoyándose más, vio a Vegeta de pie junto a la ventana del dormitorio, mirando a la tormenta que hacía estragos más allá del apartamento. Tenía los brazos cruzados como de costumbre, imperiosa posición pero su rostro había perdido su agresión y ahora sólo parecía pensativo y triste. "Puedes decir todas los discursos que quieras pero yo tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que vas a decir."

Entrando en la habitación, Gohan intentó, "Sólo quería preguntarle si has estado-"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo. Estás caminando sobre hielo delgado, mocoso."

Decidiendo una táctica diferente, el niño preguntó con cautela, "¿Alguna vez vas a volver a la Corporación Cápsula?"

La respuesta de Vegeta fue un resoplido agrio.

"No voy a fingir que no sé lo que pasó entre tú y Bulma," Gohan insistió. "Sólo veo por mí mismo cuán miserables son ambos ahora. Hay más en esto que sentimientos heridos, Vegeta. Está Trunks para considerar. Tienes que volver-"

Girando, Vegeta espetó; "Los días en que alguien que me dice qué hacer terminó. Bulma quería tanto el mocoso; ella puede desentrañar los problemas por su cuenta. Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí."

"¿Amor? Familia? ¿Qué pasa con esos?" Gohan se aventuró esperanzado.

"Conceptos humanos. No significan nada para mí."

"Deben o nunca hubieras ido al hospital para curar a Trunks y hacer frente a Bulma," dijo el niño en un nivel de voz, ignorando la mirada letal que Vegeta parpadeaba en su dirección. "Dijiste lo tuyo y ella se disculpó. ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarla?"

"Yo le dije mis sentimientos sobre este asunto desde el primer día: que nunca iba a ser ningún padre de algún media sangre mestizo. Así las cosas, tengo que aguantar a mi padre gritando su desaprobación constante dentro de mi cabeza con casi todos mis movimientos. Ahora la línea real de Vegetasei llega a un final a estrellarse gracias a una media raza de pelo púrpura que lleva el nombre de "Trunks". ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese de todos modos?"

"Creo que fue un tío del Sr. Briefs-"

"Era una pregunta retórica. Realmente no me importa una mierda," gruñó. "El primer nombre del mocoso no es el mío, le quitaron la cola... te pregunto, muchacho; ¿cuál es el atractivo de esa criatura horrible para mí?"

Muy tranquilo, Gohan respondió, "Todavía es tu hijo, Vegeta. Él tiene la mitad de tu sangre en su interior y necesita a su padre. El mío es-" Su voz se quebró y lidió con su dolor durante unos segundos y luego se obligó a seguir, "Mi padre está muerto. Yo lo amaba tanto que todavía me duele si me pongo a pensar mucho en él. Trunks merece saber quién eres."

"¿Por qué? ¿Para que pueda llegar a despreciarme tanto como yo a mi propio padre?" Vegeta se burló.

Gohan no estaba seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo qué decir, el Saiyajin continuó, "La primera persona que confié alguna vez fue él... y él me regaló a Freezer como si yo fuera una criatura no deseada. ¡Yo era su HIJO!" Desvió la mirada, luchando con su ira y algo mucho más personal. "La última fue Bulma y mira lo que pasó. Esperaba más de ella. Debí haberlo sabido mejor. No voy a dejar que vuelva a ocurrir y no hay nada que puedas decir para cambiar eso," concluyó.

Gohan pudo ver el despertar de las emociones en los ojos oscuros del alienígena y finalmente pudo ver el atractivo del hombre que había cautivado a Bulma tan completamente. Vegeta era la encarnación de las emociones en conflicto que eran el resultado directo de su trágico pasado. Nunca había tenido la intención de convertirse en un soldado, su destino había sido la de gobernar un imperio pero Freezer había cambiado todo eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un huérfano de guerra, el príncipe Saiyajin terminó a servicio para el tirano, derrotado hasta que hubiera podido soportar el castigo y medio suficiente para empezar a infligir el suyo.

No había ningún conflicto que se cerniera sobre el horizonte que pudiera actuar como una desviación. Su rabia y desesperación podrían darse vuelta si algo no se hacía rápidamente pero Gohan sabía que estaba fuera de su liga aquí. Vegeta estaba visiblemente molesto por la separación y sin saber qué hacer en cuanto a cómo hacer frente. Si no existiera algún tipo de reconciliación en el futuro próximo, la profecía terrible de Piccolo podría convertirse en una realidad.

Mientras luchaba con sus palabras, Vegeta se volvió hacia él y el muchacho contuvo el aliento ante la malicia potencial en las facciones del Saiyajin. En ese instante, Gohan fue devuelto a la primera vez que se habían conocido en el campo de batalla, antes de que toda la sangre inocente fuera derramada. Reflexivamente, su estómago se hizo un nudo con inquietud por la familiaridad oscura de esa expresión.

'Si a Vegeta se le ocurre retomar desde lo último que dejó, no sé si podremos detenerlo,' Piccolo repitió en el fondo de su mente.

"Vegeta-" Gohan intentó.

"Terminamos. Vete." La palma que se levantó en dirección del niño acentuaba las palabras con intención mortal.

Sin perder tiempo en excusas triviales, el muchacho dio marcha atrás de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Por un largo momento, se puso de pie en el pasillo esperando que el Saiyajin viniera arremetiéndose tras él pero no pasó nada. Aturdido por ninguna buena razón que pudiera identificar, Gohan regresó al sofá y trató de conciliar el sueño. Lamentablemente, las inquietudes y preocupaciones que rara vez cruzaban la mente de un niño de doce años de edad sopesaron en su mente joven. Pasó el resto de la noche mirando al techo, preguntándose cómo podía conseguir que Bulma y Vegeta estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Era ajeno al hecho de que ya era responsable de establecer que la rueda estuviera en movimiento.

La tormenta estalló justo antes del amanecer y el sonido de quitanieves, trabajosamente tratando de limpiar las calles enterradas, despertó a Gohan de una siesta con problemas. Su mano voló rápidamente a su entrepierna para comprobar la humedad vergonzosa pero la Sra. Kipfer no había tenido tiempo para bailar en sus sueños y, por una vez, estaba suave y seco. Con un suspiro de alivio, se levantó y miró por la ventana del apartamento de la cuarta planta. La vista era realmente muy majestuosa, con las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad rumiando la forma en que lo hacían. Estaba la sensación de aislamiento del resto del mundo que llenó a Gohan con un sentido de maravilla y pérdida. Desde aquí, la Capital del Oeste parecía muy lejana.

Impulsivamente, Gohan miró su reloj. Se preguntó si era posible hacer un corto vuelo de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula y tal vez caer en la cama justo antes de que su madre viniera a despertarlo a tiempo para prepararse para la escuela. Si todo salía bien, ¡nadie sabría ni que había estado faltando! Deseoso de evitar la ira de su madre, colgó la chaqueta de Vegeta y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Estaba a punto de salir cuando revolvió en su bolsillo y de repente recordó que Vegeta había tomado los papeles que había robado del escritorio de la secretaria de Bulma. "Mierda," maldijo y se golpeó una mano culpable en boca. Pasó una velada en la sombra de Vegeta y ya estaba insultando. Genial.

Caminando por el apartamento inquieto, esperó por otras dos horas esperando que Vegeta fuera un madrugador. Durante ese tiempo, vio un poco de televisión, examinó los diversos estampados en las paredes y entró en la cocina para prepararse algo para desayunar. El refrigerador estaba lleno de latas de jugo de tomate y cartones de huevos. No había pan, fruta, o condimentos que pudieran estar involucrados en dichos artículos. Los armarios estaban vacíos excepto por una pila de latas. Gohan sacó una y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba agarrando una lata de comida para gatos. Por lo que sabía, Vegeta no era propietario de un gato.

"Ew, ¡asqueroso!" Rápidamente sustituyó la lata.

Cuando se hicieron alrededor de las ocho, se encontró de nuevo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Vegeta, deseando estar en otro sitio. Era el miedo de su madre, más que su aprehensión al mercurial Saiyajin, que lo obligó a seguir. Trató el picaporte y abrió un poco la puerta, desafiándose para mirar dentro.

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban sólo cerradas por la mitad y los ojos de Gohan fueron fácilmente adaptables a la oscuridad. La cama estaba ocupada ahora, con la manta y sábanas trenzadas en torno a una aislada figura.

"¿Vegeta?" Gohan susurró, entrando y echando un ojo cauteloso al suelo por un par de pantalones descartados. Su padre solía sólo tirar su uniforme de entrenamiento sudoroso en la esquina al final de un día. Siempre volvía loca a su madre. Fue su mala suerte de que este alienígena fuera limpio y colgara su ropa cuando terminaba con ella. No había nada fuera de lugar en ninguna parte que los ojos del niño se esforzaran en ver. La parte superior de la cómoda estaba vacía excepto por un puñado de cambio. El armario estaba cerrado y no tenía las suficientes agallas para comenzar a hurgar en los armarios de Vegeta. Aceptan su derrota, giró para irse-

-y vio el sobre tirado en la mesita de noche.

Los ojos de Gohan se iluminaron y se acercó a la cama con pasos silenciosos, realmente conteniendo la respiración. A menos de dos pies de distancia del premio, Vegeta dormía profundamente, sus brazos musculosos rodeando su cabeza como si le doliera. El muchacho sabía que había bebido mucho para a esos hechos desconcertantes- de- discursos de vida de la noche anterior y razonó que probablemente era la única razón por la que había sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí, sin ser detectado. Hacer muecas de tensión, bajó la mano para recoger los papeles y justo cuando sus dedos se pusieron en contacto, otra mano se liberó para agarrar su muñeca.

Saltando a un pie del suelo, Gohan miró con culpa a Vegeta, que estaba sorprendentemente despierto y mirándolo, todos los rastros de sueño desaparecidos por completo. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Obligándose a mantener la calma, el muchacho logró decir, "Sólo me voy a casa. Tengo que devolver estos documentos antes de que Bulma se dé cuenta de que se están faltando."

"Se quedan aquí."

"Tendré problemas-"

"Qué pena. Te hice un favor, chico, ahora estoy reclamando la deuda. Me quedo con esta información. Puedes decirle a Bulma que se meta en sus propios asuntos." Soltó la muñeca del niño y luego tomó el sobre y giró sobre su otro costado, deliberadamente dando a Gohan la espalda. "No dejes que la puerta golpee tu trasero a la salida," dijo en breve.

"Claro, claro, está bien," murmuró Gohan, saber cuándo tomar un indicio. Se estaba volviendo dolorosamente claro que iba a tener que enfrentarse a la ira de su madre y ahora a Bulma por este lapso. Cuando salía de la habitación, no podía pensar en una sola cosa que pudiera hacer que la diatriba inminente valiera la pena. "...¿Vegeta?"

"¡¿QUÉ?"

"¿Puedo, uh, quedarme con la revista?"

Apenas logró salir del apartamento con vida.

En ese preciso momento, a mil trescientos kilómetros de distancia, Bulma estaba de pie sobre la cuna de Trunks. Era muy temprano en la mañana y el bebé se retorcía en su sueño; sus ojos bien cerrados con fuerza mientras lidiaba con una pesadilla desconocida. Existía ya la sugerencia de un fruncir de ceño formándose en indignación entre sus cejas, tan parecido a su padre. Cantando una canción de cuna mientras le acariciaba la frente, Bulma miró mientras el muchacho se acomodaba en un sueño más tranquilo donde los sueños más seguros prevalecían. Todo se estaba desarrollando en un ritual. Anoche, había pronunciado una palabra que había hecho toda la sangre en su cuerpo caer en congelación.

Retorciéndose en su cuna, Trunks golpeó al aire con sus pequeños puños y piernas y estaba llorando su dolor a nadie al alcance del oído. Bulma entró en la habitación corriendo y levantó al bebé, meciéndolo. "Está bien, Trunks. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? Pobrecito, ¡estás temblando! ¿Qué te asustó tanto?"

Agarrando su cabello con los dedos en pánico, el niño sollozó, "Fui-¡Fueezer!" Se puso a llorar y se aferró a ella con desesperación, sus lágrimas empaparon su camisón.

Bulma estaba demasiado shockeada para reaccionar por un momento. En ningún momento en su recuerdo pudo recordar a nadie hablar de Freezer cuando el niño estaba cerca. "Oh, Dios mío," dijo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Vegeta había venido en su ayuda porque reconoció que había estado recibiendo la angustia del bebé. Bulma ahora se dio cuenta de que el vínculo no era simplemente de un solo lado sino un intercambio mutuo de mentes; una deformada por la tortura y la locura, otra fresca y completamente inocente. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar cada uno de ellos absorber emociones tan opuestas, sin volverse loco? Trunks parecía estar bien cuando estaba despierto pero durante las siestas, estaba como ahora. Retorciéndose, estremeciéndose, gimiendo a menudo en su sueño.

"Vamos a ordenar todo esto cuando regrese," Bulma le prometió. Se inclinó, lo besó en la mejilla y estiró de la manta que lo cubría. "Ya verás a tu padre otra vez y no será sólo en tus sueños. Una de estas mañanas cuando despiertes, estará aquí a mi lado. Seremos una familia de verdad, Trunks. Espera y ya verás."

Gorgoteando contento en su sueño, una pista de una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del bebé. Era un espectáculo de bienvenida para Bulma y salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a media asta. La calma materna dejó su rostro tan pronto como miró su reloj. El azul de sus ojos se convirtió en frío de acero y su expresión se apretó con determinación y rabia. A toda prisa por el pasillo, tomó su abrigo y salió por la puerta principal.

Tenía una cita a qué asistir.

Cuando Vegeta salió de la ducha, todavía estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se secaba. ¡Impertinente, confabulador, insignificante pequeña peste! Ya era bastante malo que el niño se hubiera entrometido en su vida privada y prácticamente se obligara en su apartamento, sin ser invitado. No sólo eso, había abordado un tema de carácter muy personal que, una vez iniciado, no fue tan fácil de terminar. Vegeta apenas podía creer lo profundo que había estado con el chico y lo atribuyó a las cervezas de más. Diablos, ¡incluso había regalado algunas de sus técnicas! Para agregar insulto a la injuria, Gohan había tratado de jugar al casamentero e influirlo en volver a la Corporación Cápsula utilizando la culpa.

¡Hijo de puta! ¡Como si no sufriera ESA aflicción suficiente!

El colmo fue el niño colándose en su habitación y tratando de robar de nuevo los documentos que originalmente había robado de Bulma. Vegeta rápidamente los volvió a colocar en su lugar, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que el mocoso había pedido el Penthouse como una especie de premio de consolación. Saltando de la cama, Vegeta lo expulsó de la vivienda, gritando obscenidades con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y despertando a todos en el cuarto piso. Gohan era un torbellino por las escaleras y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, tomando aire. De pie en el pasillo en medio de las exclamaciones de indignación de sus vecinos, Vegeta vio al niño hacer una pasada veloz por la ventana al final del pasillo y saludarlo realmente.

Mierda miserable.

Caminó desnudo en la cocina y procedió a hacerse él mismo su desayuno habitual; un vaso de jugo de tomate con seis huevos crudos. Se tomó la mezcla con un trago, añadiendo una ligera mueca cuando terminó. No era mucho una comida que estaba preocupado pero seguro que vencía por tener que hacer esfuerzo de cocinar. Él era muchas cosas pero un chef gourmet no estaba en la lista.

Temblando a pesar del calor en el apartamento, regresó al dormitorio para vestirse. Pantalones y un suéter más tarde, estaba sentado en la cama con apatía sin saber qué hacer durante el día. Correr estaba fuera de cuestión, con las aceras cubiertas de nieve y realmente no quería aventurarse afuera. Desde que había elegido sumergir su ki, su tolerancia al frío había disminuido. Sentía cada variación de la temperatura ahora, el frío estableciéndose en su carne como un virus. Como de costumbre, sus pensamientos vagaban a la tropical Capital del Oeste a pesar de que luchaba contra los recuerdos. Habían otros lugares más cálidos que Pitch pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de mudarse de nuevo. Era aislado aquí pero ya no era el refugio de lo que esperaba. El mocoso de Kakarotto sólo había sido el primero en hacer el viaje a visitarlo. Sería sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que los demás llegaran. Gruñendo profundo en su garganta, sus ojos se deslizaron al sobre arrugado tumbado junto a la almohada.

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" Preguntó, inclinándose sobre la cama para agarrar los documentos que Gohan había traído. "Si terminamos, ¿por qué estás tan concentrada en saber de mí?"

No hubo respuesta y no esperaba una. Bulma se había preparado para esta verificación de antecedentes para todos sus motivos. Era posible que estuviera haciendo esto por miedo a que volviera a ser del tipo de antes y quisiera que las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra conocieran su paradero. Por alguna razón, no creía que fuera la causa de la búsqueda. O sí. ¿Todavía seguía preocupándose por él después de todo lo dicho y hecho? ¿Era eso posible?

"Bulma..." dijo con tristeza. Era demasiado tarde para tratar de salvar una relación de los restos que quedaban, si había algo que encontrar en absoluto. Todas las confesiones y acusaciones se habían expresado, las disculpas pronunciadas, las tensiones calmadas. No había nada más que pudiera hacer y el tiempo se agotaba...

Mientras rebuscaba en los papeles, su mirada se afiló sobre una fotografía suya, tomada cuando llegó por primera vez a la tierra. "¿Qué diablos?" murmuró, mirando a la escritura grabada en su rostro.

Yo sé quién es el padre de tu hijo.

Vegeta no era consciente de que Bulma tenía la intención de mantener la paternidad Trunks en secreto de los ciudadanos. Todo lo que sabía era que el breve mensaje parecía transmitir alguna amenaza de presentimiento que le ponía los pelos de punta en la base de su cuello. No le gustó lo que estaba sintiendo ni un poquito. Detrás de esa página habían dos más fotos. Garabateado en la cara de su hijo habían nueve palabras,

Creo que es hora de discutir la paternidad, ¿no?

Sus ojos recorrieron la fecha y se volvió bruscamente al radio reloj en la mesilla de noche. Había dos horas de diferencia entre Pitch y la Costa Oeste y su ceño se frunció por preocupación. Y no sólo para sí mismo por un cambio, tampoco. Le gustaría hacer caso omiso de la amenaza oscura pero sabía que esos documentos no habían sido destinados a sus ojos. El aroma psíquico de Bulma todavía demoraba en los periódicos, teñidos de miedo y rabia y no tenía ninguna duda de que iba a respetar la alerta de 'Ven sola' y hacer frente a la amenaza sola.

Haciendo los documentos una bola, Vegeta los metió en una esquina y se paseó por la habitación sin descanso. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones contradictorias; animosidad presente que chocaba con afecto pasado. Bulma había intervenido en su nombre en innumerables ocasiones; ¡incluso le había salvado la vida! ¿Cómo podía, como un guerrero, enorgullecerse de honor y de valor y dejarla insensiblemente a su suerte?

La respuesta fue sorprendentemente sencilla: No podía.

Tomando un profundo respiro, se giró a la ventana y su expresión se volvió sorprendentemente serena ahora que el curso de la acción fue decidido. Cerró sus ojos, juntó los destrozados restos de su envenenado ki y a pesar del dolor que se puso en su ser, pronunció; "Bulma... Mi vida por la tuya."

A medio camino de casa, los sentidos de Gohan le informaron que alguien con poder estaba acercándose rápidamente y aminoró su viaje cuando identificó la fuente. Era puras sonrisas cuando Piccolo apareció a través de la cima del cúmulo cercano de nubes. El rostro del Namek era un oscuro color esmeralda y el niño podía bien imaginar la causa de su visible molestia. "Déjame adivinar, mi mamá te buscó cuando averiguó que me fui. Apuesto que está furiosa."

"Esa mujer es una fuerza de naturaleza," fue todo lo que Piccolo dijo sobre el asunto. Cruzando sus brazos, miró debajo de su nariz a su joven protegido, su ceño fruncido de disgusto gradualmente volviéndose uno de curiosidad. Nunca podía mantenerse enojado por mucho tiempo en presencia del tranquilo joven. "Fuiste a ver a Vegeta." No fue una pregunta.

"Sí."

"¿Has estado con él todo este tiempo?"

"Uh huh."

Los ojos del alienígena cayeron rápidamente para examinar la figura del niño, buscando por una rasgadura en su ropa o un moretón en la carne. La tensión en su rostro finalmente se alivió cuando su búsqueda fue vacía. "¿Cómo está?"

"Irritado."

"Entonces está bien, claro."

Con eso, Gohan rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. "No lo creo. Estaba rengueando cuando lo vi primero y tenía un calentador en el apartamento. No llegué a sentir su ki en ningún momento que estuve allí. Incluso si estaba oculto, debería haber sentido algo pero..." Miró a su mentor, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. "Realmente creo que está enfermo, Piccolo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Buena pregunta, Piccolo pensó, alejando la vista a la distancia mientras juntaba sus ideas. No por primera vez, resentía el hecho de que había estado lejos del hospital cuando el Saiyajin había hecho su abrupta aparición. Con sus propios arcanos sentidos y habilidades marchitas de Kami en su psiquis, podría haber tenido una impresión o dos de lo que estaba enfermando a Vegeta. Ahora, no tenía mucha idea. "Tal vez él y yo nos debemos una... charla," murmuró con rudeza. Hubiera preferido respetar la privacidad del otro alienígena y dejarlo en paz pero algo estaba tocando sus nervios con urgencia. Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que esa vez era una valiosa comodidad. "Gohan, dime dónde está y luego ve a casa. No quiero que esa madre tuya-" Repentinamente tembló y las garras de su mano izquierda volaron a su frente.

"Piccolo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué estás-? ¡Oww!" Gohan sintió un galvanizado dolor a través de su cerebro. La sensación fue afortunadamente corta pero lo dejó aturdido y mareado. "Qué- ¿Quién fue eso? Fue-"

"Vegeta," Piccolo dijo. Sin otra palabra, bajó de las nubes bajo ellos, su enorme figura volviéndose indistinta en el espeso vapor.

Siguiéndolo de cerca, Gohan lo mantuvo en la vista mientras bajaban su altitud. "Creo que hay una tormenta cerca," comentó, escuchando un rugido distante.

"Eso no es un trueno," el Namek lo corrigió. Bajaron de la nube cubiertos en una vista perfectamente clara de la tierra desde una altitud de más o menos diez mil pies. Tierra y montañas estaban brillantemente frescas en el sol de la mañana, haciendo la búsqueda mucho más fácil. A su derecha, bajo en el suelo, estaba una notable estela de amarillo centelleante que viajaba con sorprendente velocidad. Gohan tembló ante la multitud de sónicos estruendos que seguían el deliberado sendero del Saiyajin.

"Se está dirigiendo al Oeste," Piccolo dijo con seriedad.

Como de costumbre, el aeropuerto de la Ciudad del Oeste estaba soportando un cubo de actividad con llegadas de todas las esquinas de la tierra. Con todas las diferentes nacionales tanto como las personas reunidas para las partidas, era fácil moverse sin ser notad en medio de la confusión y eso era precisamente lo que Bulma hizo. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro por alguna señal de un rostro familiar pero no había nadie que llamara la atención. Al principio, había temido que tal vez Vegeta hubiera interceptado los documentos que Gohan había tomado de su secretaria y hubiera hecho una de sus dramáticas apariciones. Ahora que estaba aquí, hubiera dado la bienvenida a cualquiera de sus arrogantes, puntuales llegadas. Sabía que, más que volar, había conducido a la ciudad para salvar a Trunks y volver. No iba a hacer el arduo viaje dos veces en una semana. Si lo hacía de nuevo. Estaba claro que estaba sola.

Las tersas instrucciones que había recibido para ir al deber- al free shop y esperar. De pie a un lado, ahora sí vio, tratando de parecer discreto. Lo último que necesitaba era algún turista feliz que tomara fotos para reconocerla y comenzara a fotografiarla. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha y miró alrededor incómoda. Eran las ocho en punto y hasta ahora, nada estaba sucediendo. ¿Tal vez había otro free shop en el lado lejano del aeropuerto? ¿Qué parecía si ella no aparecía, como se le dijo? Qué si-

Algo duro se acomodó en la parte de atrás de su espalda y una mano apretó su hombro. "No digas una palabra," dijo una voz masculina en su oído. "Sólo camina hacia adelante, muy lentamente."

Tratando de hacer que sus piernas se muevan, Bulma trató de mantener la calma como era posible. Ella y su antagonista desconocido hicieron un deliberado camino a través del ocupado pasillo a un baño de hombres. Había una señal en la puerta que decía que las facilidades estaban cerradas por limpieza y nadie siquiera notó cuando se deslizaron dentro. "La gente es tan ingenua. Creen todo lo que leen," remarcó la voz, riendo un poco.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?" Bulma dijo en una voz tan firme como pudo lograr. Sobre ella, todo lo que estaba presente para soportar atestiguar al intercambio eran era el árido detenimiento.

"Es bastante obvio lo que quiero. No voy a pasar por todo esto por mi salud."

"Dinero."

"Así es. Supongo que pagarás mucho por prevenir que la gente sepa que la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula fue embarazada por un alienígena asesino."

Bulma se puso rígida. "Así que tienes un par de fotos y una vívida imaginación. El periódico local podría darte un cupón para un lavado de auto gratis con esa historia."

"Oh, tengo más que eso. Tengo vídeos mostrándolos a ustedes dos juntos."

"Tengo mucha gente en la sede de los edificios de la Corporación Cápsula-"

"No allí. Estoy hablando de algo mucho más íntimo, Sra. Briefs. Si entiendes lo que digo. Te gusta estar arriba, ¿no?"

Anormalmente acobardada por la insinuación, Bulma sólo pudo susurrar, "¿Quién eres?"

La mano dejó su hombro y sintió la presencia atrás a pocos pies. "Date la vuelta."

Ahogando un tembloroso respiro, encuadró sus hombros y finalmente juntó suficiente ánimo para echar un vistazo. Cuando logró la proeza, sus ojos se ampliaron en inmediato reconocimiento. "¡Tú!"

Arrojándose precipitadamente a través de la base de una montaña no hizo nada para influir a Vegeta de su deliberado curso hacia el oeste. Viajando bajo sobre el terreno hubo un procedimiento de ataque que había estado metido en su mente desde que había sido lo grande suficiente para volar. Así de cerca del suelo, ningún radar podría identificarlo y era imposible que el enemigo lo descubriera hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Había usado esta rutina para innumerables purgas y justo ahora, se permitió adoptar la perspectiva de que estaba en una misión. Aflojaba la necesidad de consciencia y lo ponía en modo de piloto automático mientras volaba, perdido en la resonante agonía entre sus oídos.

Había logrado la transformación de Super Saiyajin pero no había manera de decir cuan precario había sido el cambio realmente. El drenaje en sus reservas era enorme pero se obligó a seguir por mera fuerza de voluntad. El frente de su suéter estaba empapado en sangre y las marcas de la tierra que se desvanecían mientras pasaba estaban todas vistas a través de un velo de sangre roja. El doloroso ruido sordo de su corazón parecía adoptar un rítmico salmodiar: bul-MAH, bul-MAH, bul-MAH-

Lo peor era; a pesar de la adrenalina fluyendo a través de sus venas, el latido estaba volviéndose más lento.

¡Bulma no podía creer que la persona que había sido su tormento fuera ÉL! En un momento cuando había pensado que no tenía amigos o familia a quien recurrir, este hombre la había ayudado sin pedir por nada más a cambio. O al menos eso pensaba.

"Bastardo," siseó.

Adoptando una expresión herida, el Doctor Phillip Reznik levantó una ceja y añadió un irónico encogimiento de hombros. "Palos y piedras, Sra. Briefs. Sólo podía tolerar actores en la cima en el Hammorski Plaza por demasiado tiempo."

"¡Confié en ti! ¡Ayudaste a Vegeta cuando estaba enfermo! ¿Cómo puedes darte la vuelta y chantajearme?" Bulma le gritó.

"¿Crees que eres la única a la que he hecho esto? Uno de mis 'clientes' pasado sólo me pagó con cocaína y cuando me metí en esa mierda, ¡perdí mi práctica! Agarré cada gato gordo que ponía un pie en ese agujero del demonio. Prácticamente cada habitación de hotel que visité, dejaba un vídeo transmisor microscópico detrás. Tú y tu 'compañero' hicieron una gran vista de placer. Debo admitir, sólo se quedó en mi colección personal hasta que vi los Juegos de Cell. Ahí es cuando concluí quién era tu 'compañero' realmente. Fue emocionante."

"Apuesto que sí," Bulma dijo entre tensos labios. La sensación de traición que estaba sintiendo era inexpresable. Cuando Vegeta había estado sufriendo la V'Nhar, este hombre había sido su único seguro que él eventualmente se recuperaría. La idea de él viendo sus privadas relaciones sexuales era suficiente para ponerla físicamente enferma. ¿Qué pasaría si esas cintas eran liberadas a los medios? Sería marginada de la sociedad. Vegeta sería cazado como un animal. El pobre Trunks sería ridiculizado por el resto de su vida. El Imperio de la Corporación Cápsula sería derribado en llamas. "¿Qué quieres?"

Reznik, sintiendo que tenía su atención completa, sonrió felizmente cuando anunció. "No soy un hombre codicioso, Sra. Briefs. No estoy interesado en llevarte a la bancarrota. ¿Qué dices de, uhmmmm... cien millones de zeni? ¿Cómo suena eso?"

"Suena como que estás loco," Bulma dijo rotundamente.

Girando su cabeza, el hombre liberó una saludable carcajada. "¡Podré estar drogado pero no soy un demente! Creo que es bastante barato y tú lo sabes, también. Hay mucho que apostar aquí."

"No puedo simplemente firmarte un cheque-"

"Ya lo sé, es por eso que quería que nos encontremos cara a cara. Es mejor que sepas con qué estás lidiando primero. Podemos lidiar con los detalles para un intercambio posterior."

"Si te doy el dinero, ¿me darás los vídeos?" Bulma aventuró reluctante.

"Absolutamente."

"¿Cómo sé que no harás copias?"

"No lo sabes. Sólo tendrás que confiar en mí."

Bulma vio la astuta sonrisa cruzar su rostro ante la declaración y se dio cuenta que esta pesadilla nunca se iría. Podría pagarle una docena de veces y él sólo volvería arrastrándose de nuevo, buscando por más. "No hay trato. Vete al carajo, bastardo."

Esa libidinosa sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Eso se puede arreglar si quieres que te muestre lo enserio que hablo," dijo, caminando hacia ella.

Yéndose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, Bulma buscó por una salida pero la única manera de salir era la puerta. Y estaba detrás de Reznik. "¡Si te acercas más, gritaré!"

"No, no lo harás," el Doctor dijo con gusto y sacó el arma que tenía en su bolsillo, a su frente. "Creo que necesitas ser recordada quién está al mando aquí. ¿Por qué no me tragas como lo hiciste con tu amante alienígena? Creo que me gustará eso..." Estaba en proceso de desabrochar su cinturón cuando hubo una explosión de algún lugar en el edificio y el suelo tembló debajo de ellos.

Mientras Reznik maldecía en confusión, Bulma supo instintivamente quién fue el responsable del ataque. Era una inexplicable sensación pero en ese instante, pudo realmente sentir la abrumadora ira del Saiyajin y estaba muy cerca de ella. Alzó el volumen en su mente tan alto como pudo, esperando- rezando que todavía hubiera algún zarcillo de lo que quedaba de una unión mental y gritó con toda su fuerza-

¡!

Radiando su incomodidad en una constante onda, estuvo levemente consciente de los gritos fuera del baño volviéndose más fuertes. Sin advertencia, la puerta fue volada de sus bisagras. El grito inicial de Bulma de alivio y gratitud se volvió uno de horror ante la mera vista de su salvador. Incluso Reznik tomó un ansioso paso hacia atrás, su rostro confundido y shockeado.

Vegeta había perdido su agarre de Super Saiyajin desde el momento que se había acercado al aeropuerto. Incapaz de aminorar su descenso, había colisionado con un avión comercial carreteado a un portón e hizo que ambos chocaran en la terminal. Su brazo derecho era una ruina destrozada donde porciones de hueso astillado salían en extraños ángulos y estaba agarrando su pierna izquierda. Toda la zona bajo su nariz hasta su cintura estaba cubierta de sangre. Sosteniéndose mientras se tambaleaba para entrar, dejó sangrientas huellas de manos a lo largo de la pared del baño de hombres. A través de todo el dolor y las penurias, sus reumáticos ojos nunca vacilaron del rostro del doctor. Estaba entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de ubicar a la persona y no fue capaz de hacer una conexión.

"E-es el Doctor que te trató en el Hammorski Plaza," Bulma le dijo, obligándose a mantener la calma. Oh Dios, ¡se veía tan terrible! "Tiene vídeos de nosotros juntos. Si no le pago dinero, va a darlos a todas las redes."

"Eso es cierto," el Saiyajin gruñó entre dientes apretados.

Finalmente superando su parálisis, Reznik alzó la pistola y aulló en dolor cuando el Saiyajin se movió y torció la muñeca del hombre con un muy bien apuntado golpe. El arma se deslizó a lo largo del suave suelo y Bulma la pateó fuera de vista debajo de uno de los vigitorios. Agarrando su brazo herido, los roles ahora se revirtieron, mientras el Doctor era la persona con su espalda contra la pared lejana.

Moviéndose a un lado del siniestrado Saiyajin, Bulma envolvió un brazo suavemente alrededor del vientre de Vegeta y de una vez la fuerza se fue de sus piernas. Cayó al suelo y comenzó a tener arcadas, tosiendo sangre y bilis. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue frotar su espalda mientras él sufría a través de los espasmos. Reznik fue todo menos olvidado mientras él remarcaba; "Bueno, esto no funcionará en lo absoluto."

"¡Déjanos solos, bastardo!" Gritó ella.

El doctor se agachó frente a ellos y frunció el ceño. "Parece que mi boleto de carne está muriendo."

"Es... cierto," Vegeta confirmó, levantando su cabeza con esfuerzo. "Pero no moriré solo."

Bulma parpadeó en asombro. "¡Vegeta! Qué-"

Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el Saiyajin se propulsó hacia adelante y tacleó al doctor. Su impulso los llevó a ambos a través de los ladrillos de hormigón y fuera en las aduanas donde aterrizaron en una pila de equipaje que había sido confiscado antes. El equipaje se rompió por su caída pero era demasiado tarde para alguno de ellos. El choque había destrizado la columna vertebral de Reznik como vidrio, y jadeó sus respiros finales como un pez fuera del agua, preguntándose dónde las cosas habían resultado tan terriblemente mal.

Abriéndose paso rápidamente a través de los escombros, Bulma ignoró las torturadas sibilancias de la figura retorcida del Doctor y se arrodilló al lado del quieto cuerpo de Vegeta. Intentó ser diligente con sus heridas mientras se giraba hacia él pero era casi imposible mientras él gemía débilmente de dolor cuando ella levantó su cabeza en su regazo. "Vas a estar bien, Vegeta. Conseguiremos ayuda para ti. Estarás bien-" Se volteó a la gente que estaba de pie alrededor y los miraba. "¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia por favor! Él- se está-" No podía llevarse a decir la palabra. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a llorar.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron ante el sonido y la miró, ambos ojos llenos de sangre. El lado derecho de su rostro parecía gotear y su discurso se desvanecía, "...nada de lágrimas... para mí..."

"No puedo evitarlo. Puedes llamarme una mujercita débil todo lo que quieras," farfulló, limpiándose el rostro auto-conscientemente.

Realmente logró una breve sonrisa torcida, "muchas cosas pero... no débil..." Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y su torturada figura se desplomó inmóvil en sus brazos.

"Vegeta-" Una sensación de alarma recorrió su cuerpo y sintió su pulso alrededor de su mandíbula. Sus dedos que investigaban no encontraron nada sino carne enfriándose rápidamente. "¡VEGETA!"

Pocos momentos después, Piccolo y Gohan emergieron de la demolida pared y se detuvieron en seco. Toda la zona de la aduana estaba llena en su capacidad pero apenas había un sonido entre la gente que estaba reunida. En la distancia, pero cada vez más fuerte, estaban los penetrantes lamentos de sirenas acercándose. Obligando su camino a través de la silenciosa multitud, Piccolo salió al centro de la triste escena y sus facciones se disolvieron en incredulidad aguda.

Ajena a la atención, Bulma estaba meciendo la inmóvil figura de Vegeta protectoramente en sus brazos, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por los sollozos de la pérdida. Ella y el suelo estaban cubiertos en su sangre.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Doce: El destino de Vegeta.<p> 


	12. El miedo más grande de Piccolo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>"Resiste, Vegeta. Sólo... resiste."<p>

Dividiendo la barrera del sonido con la aceleración de su vuelo, Piccolo desafió una mirada al paquete protector que sostenía en sus brazos fuertes. Había envuelto el cuerpo inmóvil de Vegeta en su capa y no tenía ninguna sensación de calma en cómo la anteriormente inmaculada tela blanca se volvía gradualmente de color escarlata. Detrás de él, Gohan se había transformado en su forma de Super Saiyajin sólo para mantener el ritmo de su gran velocidad. Llevaba a Bulma y tampoco estaba hablando, manteniendo sus ojos entrenados únicamente en el Namek y su preciosa carga. Había un indicio desnudo de ki que aún se aferraba al maltratado marco del Saiyajin, como un parpadeo de brasa aferrándose tenazmente a la cabeza de un fósforo. Piccolo mantuvo su aura personal a su alrededor de ellos en un intento de alimentar esa chispa de desvanecimiento de vida pero era una carrera contra el tiempo. Vegeta no respiraba y su corazón había golpeado sus últimos latidos mientras estaba en los brazos de Bulma. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar el alienígena en ese estado sin ser dañado irreparablemente?

En el aeropuerto, cuando había sido testigo de la pena de Bulma primero por el fallecimiento del Saiyajin, la primera reacción de Piccolo había sido el shock, seguido por el remordimiento y luego una extraña especie de finalidad. Vegeta obviamente había venido a rescatar a la mujer de la Tierra y sacrificó su vida por ella. Las circunstancias del conflicto se le escapaban; no había ninguna indicación de un enfrentamiento real y el oponente parecía ser sólo uno de forma humana, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Por fin, el alienígena había encontrado a su problemática de la paz en el abrazo de su amada y pasó a la otra vida. Era un final digno para un guerrero.

En la mera visión, Kami llegó a la vida en el fondo de su mente donde todavía residía y comenzó a entrar en pánico por ninguna buena razón. Piccolo no podía entender qué era todo el alboroto, pero el viejo tonto en realidad estaba asumiendo el control y obligando a su cuerpo a seguir, contra su propia voluntad. El Namek mayor estaba delirando sobre cómo no era el destino de Vegeta fallecer de esta manera prematura; que todavía tenía un importante papel que cumplir en el futuro de la Tierra.

'¿De qué diablos estás hablando?' Piccolo gruñó al otro alienígena.

Lo que recibió fueron imágenes vagas de una sala de espejos y Vegeta, mientras caminaba lentamente de una imagen distorsionada a otra. Obviamente eran los recuerdos del pasado de Kami que compartía con su doble de manera renuente. De repente, el Saiyajin se volvió hacia él y le dijo fríamente, "Ocho años a partir de ahora, tal vez diez. Voy a morir otra vez de todos modos, ¿no?"

Tomando aliento como si hubiera sido golpeado, Piccolo empezó a tener una sensación de urgencia. Prácticamente haciendo a Bulma a un lado, separó su manto, cubrió el cuerpo del Saiyajin y despegó mientras la mujer afligida se lamentaba en su angustia. "Llévala con nosotros, Gohan. ¡Vamos!" Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se estrelló contra la pared cercana y al aire libre, apresurándose en la distancia hasta que su figura era un simple punto.

'Espero que sepas lo que estás diciendo,' Piccolo dirigió al Namek mayor en su mente. Maldición si no sentía a ese Kami que prácticamente se pavoneaba con satisfacción presumida. La pareja nunca se llevó mejor y ahora el viejo bastardo finalmente podía jactarse de cómo había manipulado a su contraparte más joven a hacer su voluntad.

Sumergiendo su agravamiento con dificultad, Piccolo tronó con su mente: '¡DENDE! ¡Será mejor que nos esperes cuando lleguemos allí, pequeño enano! ¡¿Me oyes?'

Casi inmediatamente, la respuesta fue: 'Estoy aquí para ti, Piccolo. ¡Por favor, apúrate!'

Tres minutos más tarde, el Mirador de Dende comenzó a divisarse en el horizonte. Era de una mística forma de media luna anclada a la tierra por un cable de oro puro. Sólo aquellos con ki podían echar un vistazo a la torre venerada y sólo un puñado escaso alguna vez se les permitió el paso cerca de su gracia palaciega. Esta había sido la casa de Kami durante más de trescientos años y durante ese tiempo había sido testigo de todo tipo de luchas mientras la humanidad evolucionaba por debajo de su torre de vigilancia. Jugó más funciones que la de un observador, para los humanos él había sido Dios, y el presente camino que viajaban había sido más o menos dictado por sus acciones benévolas. Desde que se unió con Piccolo, el manto del Guardián de la Tierra estaba ahora sobre los hombros del joven Dende. Al no ser mayor que Gohan, era una enorme carga de responsabilidades que uno pensaría que el pequeño Namek estaría mal preparado para manejar. Gracias en parte a su propia madurez sorprendente y a la orientación del arrugado antiguo Mr. Popo, era un manto que llevaba con una facilidad asombrosa.

Estaba esperando en el estrado del Mirador cuando Piccolo llegó deteniéndose bruscamente, cayendo rápidamente a su lado. Sin necesidad de que se les diga qué hacer, el joven Namek desenvolvió el premio espantoso y sus rasgos se apretaron ante la vista de toda la sangre que cubría el cuerpo de Vegeta. Sin vacilar, se quitó el suéter empapado de sangre para que sus manos pudieran tocar la carne del Saiyajin directamente. Cerca de allí, aterrizó Gohan y Bulma tambaleándose a lo largo de piernas inestables y prácticamente se derrumbaron junto a ellos. "¿Puedes ayudarlo, Dende? ¿Puedes curarlo?"

"Cállate," le dijo Piccolo.

Absorto en su tarea, Dende ignoró el intercambio mientras pasaba las manos brillantes a lo largo del cuerpo quieto del Saiyajin. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras mentalmente analizaba todos los poros de la carne herida de Vegeta. "Está muy lejos de mí, pero no perdido. Todavía no," el joven sabio finalmente murmuró. "Puedo curar las heridas recientes que sufrió y el trauma de las anteriores heridas de proyectil-"

Bulma giró su cabeza en alto. "¿Proyectil? ¡¿Le dispararon? ¿Dónde?"

Muy suavemente y con la ayuda de Piccolo, Dende giró a Vegeta sobre su costado y expuso las heridas de bala que acribillaban la ancha espalda del Saiyajin. Bulma seguía contando las cicatrices cuando Dende lo devolvió a su posición de decúbito prono con fines curativos. "Oh, Dios mío," se lamentó ella, sosteniendo su cara en sus manos temblorosas. "¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso a él? ¿Por qué razón?"

La vista de las heridas intensificó la expresión adusta de Piccolo y se esforzó por mantener su compostura. Nunca se había preocupado tanto por los humanos en el mejor de los casos y aunque Gohan había logrado moderarlo, esa animosidad todavía no había cambiado. Por razones desconocidas, Vegeta había sido disparado en la espalda y la cobardía detrás de la acción lo enervaba allá de las palabras. "¿Dende?" dijo cuando el joven alienígena permaneció en silencio de remordimiento.

El pequeño curandero tenía su mano sobre la frente de Vegeta y estaba visiblemente temblando. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, sus grandes ojos estaban realmente llenos de lágrimas. "Piccolo-"

"¡Suéltalo!"

"Él... ha sido envenenado," el Namek dijo con voz ronca. "Es terrible, ha estado infectando la parte de su cerebro donde reside el ki. Incluso ahora, está devorando lo muy poco que queda."

"...Oh, Dios..." Todo esto era demasiado para que Bulma pudiera soportarlo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en los brazos de Gohan, su rostro pálido y ceroso por el retrasado shock. El muchacho la abrazó torpemente mientras se desmayaba y miró con impotencia entre los dos Namek. "¿Puedes curarlo?" preguntó mientras se extendía su silencio.

Instintivamente, Dende miró a su pariente mayor por dirección. "Las lesiones físicas no son de consecuencia," le dijo Piccolo. "Es el trauma mental lo que me preocupa. Esto ha ido progresando durante meses sin control y ahora el daño a su mente es extenso... Sólo podría curar un caparazón."

Preparando una respuesta, ambos Namek sintieron que el parpadeo imperceptible de ki comenzar a desaparecer de la esencia de Vegeta. "No hay más tiempo para debate, Dende. Haz lo que puedas," Piccolo le dijo en una voz muy diferente de su forma ruda habitual. Era casi un ronroneo reconfortante.

Sin ofrecer resistencia, sólo un breve asentimiento, Dende cerró los ojos y concentró todo su cuerpo y alma en la curación del Saiyajin torturado. De pie posesivo sobre la pareja, Piccolo traicionó una mirada rara de arrepentimiento a Gohan antes de fruncir el ceño al azul del cielo. Acunando el insensible cuerpo de Bulma, el muchacho sólo pudo tragar y ver la figura brillante de Dende mientras oraba en silencio que Vegeta mejorara.

De pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Piccolo no se movió de su lugar junto a la cabecera de Vegeta. Toda la curación de Dende había llevado todos los recursos del pequeño alienígena que podía usar y aún no había sido suficiente. Todas las heridas físicas y cicatrices recientes del Saiyajin había sido borradas, como si su sufrimiento pasado nunca hubiera sucedido pero no había despertado a pesar de sus intentos de despertarlo. Había daños en su mente que Dende admitía que no podía alcanzar. Era desconocido hasta qué punto el deterioro llegaba, o en qué medida podría paralizar al orgulloso alienígena cuando en realidad despertara.

SI despertaba, el Namek se corrigió y sintió una extraña sensación parecida al dolor.

Después de la curación, el corazón de Vegeta empezó a golpear y respiraba por su cuenta, lo que debería haber sido una buena señal. Fue la falta de su presencia estoica lo que parecía preocupar a Piccolo y, en menor medida, a Gohan. En el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo de mármol del Mirador, no podían sentir la esencia del Saiyajin que habían llegado a aceptar a regañadientes. Era como Dende había dicho; parecía ser sólo una cáscara sin alma.

Con el cuidado inusual, Piccolo lo levantó y lo llevó al Palacio, acomodándolo en el dormitorio principal donde el Saiyajin podría descansar en un mejor confort. Allí era donde Bulma estaba ahora, sentada en el borde de la cama. Estaba sosteniendo una de sus manos y acariciando las cerdas cortas a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo mientras examinaba sus facciones por algún signo de la conciencia. El rostro de Vegeta se relajó y eso sólo parecía preocuparla más. Incluso en su sueño, su rostro por lo general contenía un cierto grado de tensión pero ahora, era alarmantemente flojo. Se veía joven e indefenso, su cuerpo pequeño casi perdido en la cama de tamaño king y ricas cubiertas.

Con una voz muy diferente a su emocionado habitual tono, la heredera dijo con tristeza; "Tendría que haber despertado ahora."

Sin saber qué hacer para confortar o qué se esperaba de él, el alienígena sólo pudo ofrecer; "Estaba muerto. Creo que su condición es una mejora, ¿no?"

"Algo está mal," insistió Bulma, levantando sus ojos de color azul claro a la figura de pie meditando sobre ella. "Yo no tengo ningún poder e incluso yo lo siento demasiado. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Piccolo?"

"Bulma-"

"¿Qué sabes?"

"¡Yo no sé nada!" Piccolo gritó. "Pero, tengo sospechas..."

"Por favor, dime."

"Parte del entrenamiento de Dende para sustituir a Kami requiere un estudio amplio en la composición de la Tierra. Eso incluye todos los aspectos de la geografía, geología, química, básicamente imaginar un repositorio completo de los conocimientos alojados en un solo ser- Ese es el papel que desempeña Kami en este mundo."

"No sabía eso. Sigue," instó Bulma.

"Dende ha desarrollado una relación simbiótica de gran alcance a la esencia que irradia este mundo. Si algo es extraño o foráneo, puede sentirlo casi de inmediato." Mirando a la quieta figura del Saiyajin, Piccolo reunió sus pensamientos sobre el asunto durante un buen rato. "Sea lo que sea que envenenó a Vegeta, no fue una sustancia química de origen natural. Dende dijo que olía a manipulación alienígena."

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron. "¿Pudo identificar algo?"

El rostro de Piccolo se volvió tan duro como una piedra. Por último, decidió arrojar la bomba, "Dende dijo que esa mancha le recordó a Freezer."

Tomando un respiro rápida, Bulma parecía a punto de gritar antes de que el Namek interrumpiera, "No pudo ser más específico. Podría ser nada-"

"¡¿Nada? ¡Míralo! ¿De verdad piensas que algo en la Tierra podría paralizarlo así?"

Echando una mirada a Vegeta, Piccolo no dijo nada. No tuvo que hacerlo.

"Freezer," Bulma siseó. Ese nombre era el epítome de todo lo malo que había pasado entre ella y Vegeta hasta este mismo punto. El tirano fue responsable de torturar al Saiyajin hasta que fue una copia de una pesadilla de su torturador. Había borrado una personalidad que podría haber sido abierto a los conceptos de amor y amistad y familia y la reemplazó con crueldad y odio solamente. Incluso desde el infierno, la criatura encantaba los sueños de Vegeta y dictaba sobre sus acciones, lo que provocaba que el Saiyajin se volviera loco por el esfuerzo de tratar de hacerle frente. Ahora, parecía como si hubiera conseguido encontrar una manera de traer su juguete favorito de nuevo en su pervertido abrazo...

"Incluso desde la tumba, ha encontrado una manera de volver a ti," susurró, acariciando la pálida mejilla de Vegeta mientras luchaba con lágrimas.

"No entiendo cómo es posible," Piccolo murmuró.

"Una bolita microscópica implantada en su cerebro. Una secuencia de ADN fabricada programada para liberarse en una fecha determinada. ¿Quién sabe? Lo hecho, hecho está..." Bulma, dijo con tristeza. "Quiero estar a solas con él."

"Bulma, si-cuando se despierte, podría no-"

"Por favor. Sólo por un rato."

Luchando entre su deber y la amistad, Piccolo se vio incapaz de apartar la vista de la súplica grabada en los grandes ojos de azul zafiro. La emoción visible allí era enorme e inexpresable, la sensación que sentía era similar al ahogamiento.

Toda su alma estaba expuesta al mundo sin vacilación, sin pensar en las consecuencias, Piccolo se dio cuenta en ese instante. Esto es lo que le atrajo a Vegeta a ella como la polilla a la llama. Ella reemplazaba lo que a él le faltaba, lo que los completaba en casi todos los aspectos. Ella, la pasión. Él, el poder. Juntos, son una unión de voluntades imparable y fortalezas. Durante todo este tiempo, pensé que Gohan era la única persona capaz de mantener en jaque a Vegeta. No sabía que esa persona fue Bulma todo el tiempo...

"Estaré fuera," el Namek dijo al fin.

Bulma vio al enorme alienígena salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. A través de ojos ardientes, mantuvo su vigilia de noche y mantuvo toda su atención entrenada exclusivamente en la persona a su lado. "Nada de esto tiene sentido," dijo entrecortada. "Has estado sufriendo durante meses y nunca le dijiste nada a nadie. ¿No entiendo por qué, Vegeta? ¿Es tu orgullo tan importante que ibas a morir antes de pedirme ayuda? ¿Me odias tanto?"

Se frotó las lágrimas en su rostro con un pañuelo de papel hecho jirones. "Pero viniste a ayudar a Trunks cuando nadie te pidió que lo hagas. ¡Me rescataste de ese hombre horrible! Las acciones siempre han significado para ti más que las palabras. No nos hubiera ayudado si no te importaba."

Inclinada sobre él, examinó todos los poros de su rostro. "Sé que me amas, Vegeta," susurró, como si compartieran un secreto profundo. "Crees que admitirlo que te hará débil pero ya es tu mayor fortaleza. Me gustaría poder hacerte comprender eso. Cuando te despiertes, vamos a tener una larga charla. ¿Puedes levantarte para mí ahora? ¿Por favor? Me estás asustando."

Alentada por los cuentos de hadas pasados donde quizá podría despertar al durmiente Príncipe, Bulma posó sus labios sobre los de él y lo besó. No hubo una reacción milagrosa para el gesto inocuo. No hubieron cambios en su respiración lenta. Con un sollozo, apoyó su frente contra la suya y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus pálidas mejillas. "Vuelve a mí, Vegeta," susurró. "Esto no puede ser la forma en que termina para nosotros, no lo permitiré. Tienes que volver. Por favor-" Ella perdió su batalla con su dolor y sucumbió a desgarradores sollozos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo. Enterrando su cara en las mantas, las lágrimas empaparon el tejido, mientras que el príncipe Saiyajin dormía, ajeno.

Viendo todo esto a través de una grieta en la puerta, Piccolo la cerró y le dio a la pareja su privacidad. Él era un desastre en conflicto de emociones y realmente no tenía idea qué hacer en cuanto a cómo lidiar con ellas. Kami había dotado al joven Namek con pocos rasgos personales cuando había optado por dividir su esencia y darle a su doble la carga de su propia negatividad. Todo lo que Piccolo había conocido era oscuridad y maldad. No fue sino hasta décadas después de que Gohan hubiera logrado romper esa pared de rabia y de abrirlo a los activos más honorables. Combinarse con Nail en Namek había reforzado ese sentido del honor y dedicación y su reencuentro definitivo con Kami había completado todo el círculo. Había desaparecido el Namek dedicado a la destrucción y en su lugar estaba un ser que era el depositario de tres almas completamente diferentes. La tierna escena entre Bulma y Vegeta invocó sensaciones de tristeza inexplicables y vulnerabilidad que estaba mal preparado para manejar. Sólo había una persona a la que podía recurrir en busca de orientación.

Al salir del palacio en busca de Gohan, sus afilados sentidos atraparon huellas de un ki familiar. Sumergió un gruñido de disgusto cuando abrió la puerta y vio que Yamcha y Tien se ha sumado al niño, Dende y Mr. Popo al pie de la escalera. No había duda de que la transformación dolorosa de Vegeta en Super Saiyajin había tropezado el radar mental de todos y los hizo venir corriendo.

"¿Es cierto?" Yamcha preguntó a Piccolo mientras bajaba las escaleras. "¿Vegeta fue envenenado?"

"Parece que sí," dijo el Namek neutral. "Bulma está con él ahora."

El joven guerrero de inmediato volvió a entrar al palacio y el alienígena lo agarró del brazo con un agarre de acero. "No necesito recordarte lo que ocurrió la última vez que interviniste entre esos dos," Piccolo estaba casi gruñendo y la cara de Yamcha se puso visiblemente ante la vista. "Sé amigo de ella en esta crisis, si es necesario, pero no trates nada más. Te lo advierto."

Chisporroteando de vergüenza, Yamcha intentó liberar su brazo sin éxito. "¡No voy a tratar de seducirla! He hecho las paces con su relación. Sólo quiero consolar a mi amiga, eso es todo."

Frunciéndole el ceño, Piccolo finalmente lo soltó y retrocedió. Lanzándole una mirada más cautelosa, Yamcha masajeó brevemente su brazo y luego entró en el palacio sin decir palabra. Antes de que alguno de los otros pudiera hacer algún comentario, el Namek habló; "Gohan, tienes que ir a casa y enfrentarte a tu madre. Dile a ella y a los Briefs de lo ocurrido y vuelve aquí, si te dejaré."

"No mucha suerte allí," el muchacho murmuró con claridad. En el momento en que regresó a la Corporación Cápsula, su furiosa madre probablemente lo encadenaría. "Pero trataré de regresar tan pronto como pueda."

Ofreciéndole un breve asentimiento, Piccolo vio a su protegido despegar en el aire y acelerar en un curso hacia el oeste. Su solemne mirada se deslizó hacia Tien, que había estado mirándolo desde que había salido. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Vegeta estaba muerto," replicó el humano inmenso. "¿Por qué ustedes dos no lo dejaron quedarse de esa manera?" Tien volvió su mirada acusadora a Dende, que retrocedió en estado de shock.

"No estaba perdido aún a la otra vida," el pequeño Namek estaba tratando de explicar. "Todavía había una esencia rescatable para que yo trabajara-"

"Eso no es lo que está diciendo," Piccolo intervino. Dirigió su mirada de ébano al humano y le preguntó, "¿Todavía odias tanto a Vegeta?"

"Sí," respondió Tien, no había que negarlo.

"¿Lo suficiente como para dejar que tu odio arruine a una familia y condene el futuro?"

Mientras que el gran guerrero visiblemente falló con esa declaración críptica, Piccolo decidió alejar su indecisión. "Vegeta no fue el Saiyajin que te mató a ti o a Chaoz. Tu batalla es con Nappa pero porque está muerto, tu ira se centra en su compañero. Es una pelea sin sentido que tiene que terminar aquí y ahora."

"Vegeta le ordenó-a-a"

"Vegeta le dio a Nappa dio rienda suelta para hacer lo que quería. En su mayor parte, se quedó atrás y sólo vio la lucha. Chaoz se sacrificó en una jugada mal orquestada que sólo enfureció más a Nappa. Moriste porque te vengaste por pena. Vegeta no tenía nada que ver con tu incompetencia o cualquiera de sus muertes."

Los ojos de Tien se redujeron en rendijas rencorosas. "Veo que todos los alienígenas tienen algún tipo de grupo de apoyo. No es eso agradable. ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en defensor de Vegeta?"

"Esa no es una pregunta fácil de responder. Sin embargo, Mirai Trunks ha regresado a su línea de tiempo y Bulma no tiene ki para una defensa adecuada. Supongo que eso me deja. Vas a tener que lidiar con ello."

"Uno alienígena criminal se inclina sobre la destrucción de la Tierra, protegiendo a otro," Tien dijo entre dientes apretados. "No debería sorprenderme."

"Pensé que me habías perdonado por mis pecados pasados."

"...Lo hice pero-"

"¿Pero Vegeta no es digno del mismo respeto?"

"Él es diferente."

"¿De qué manera? ¿Cuántas veces tuve que luchar contra ti como el Rey Demonio? ¿Cuánto daño causé durante todos estos años? Vegeta estuvo en la Tierra menos de tres horas la primera vez que vino aquí. Después de eso, luchó junto a nuestro lado como un aliado."

"¡¿¡Es eso como lo llamas!" Tien gritó de nuevo en frustración. "En Namek, él sólo se alió contigo para poder tener el lugar de Freezer y recibir su maldita inmortalidad. Nunca luchó con nosotros contra los Androides; solo era él alardeando su estúpida transformación en Super Saiyajin. Hasta dejó a Cell llegar a su estado completo para satisfacer su curiosidad morbosa. Él siempre está causado más daño que bien. ¡Deberías haberte asegurado de que permaneciera muerto, Piccolo!"

"¡No es tan corto y seca como eso y tú lo sabes!" El Namek gruñó, al borde de la ira seria ahora. "Se arrepintió antes de morir en Namek. Si no se hubiera implantado el concepto de Super Saiyajin en la psiquis, Goku nunca podría haber hecho esa la ascensión para derrotar a Freezer. Si él no hubiera vuelto a la Tierra y engendrado a Trunks, ¡este debate sería discutible porque todos estaríamos muertos ahora! Vegeta ha cometido muchos errores pero él intenta a su manera compensar por ellos. Él ayudó en última instancia a Gohan para finalmente destruir a Cell cuando el resto de nosotros estábamos sin poder. ¡Qué conveniente que debas ignorar esa verdad!"

Tien pareció absorber esa información y Piccolo sintió un rayo de esperanza de que sus palabras hubieran sido aceptadas hasta que el guerrero gruñó malhumorado, "Él debería haber muerto durante los Juegos de Cell en lugar de Goku."

"Goku tenía la opción de volver. Él se negó. El propio momento de Vegeta está llegando pero este no era, Tien."

Entendiendo un doble significado oculto detrás de esas palabras, el humano le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo estaba feliz de verlo pasar a la otra vida pero fue Kami que me despertó a las posibles consecuencias si él moría prematuramente. Al parecer, Vegeta tiene un destino que aún no se ha cumplido."

"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" Tien gritó.

Cruzando los brazos, Piccolo sumergió su creciente molestia hacia el humano con dificultad. "Tu mente está cerrada a todo menos a tu propio odio. Piensa en lo que hemos hablado y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hablaremos cuando estés más receptivo."

"Piccolo, quiero saber lo que quisiste decir- ¡Piccolo!" Ante los ojos de Tien, el Namek metió las piernas debajo de él y asumió una postura de meditación, a propósito echándolo. No apreciando la insinuación, el guerrero se volvió a Dende por orientación para encontrar que el pequeño alienígena se alejaba rápidamente con Mr. Popo, intentando no ser demasiado obvio.

Liberando una exhalación de aliento, Tien caminó al borde del Mirador y miró al impecable cielo. Las palabras que Piccolo había dicho sopesaron fuertemente en su mente. Cerró sus ojos y reluctante comenzó a pasar a través de alguna clase de lío de lo que podía. Cuando había sentido la transformación de Vegeta hace cuatro horas, lo único que vino a su mente era que el Saiyajin estaba dispuesto a nada bueno. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que podía haber otra razón para ello. Incluso cuando había atestiguado el sacrificio del alienígena por su enfermo hijo, había imaginado algún motivo más oscuro detrás del acto.

'Es una contienda sin sentido que tiene que terminar aquí y ahora', Piccolo le advirtió.

Sí, Tien pensó sensato. Tal vez sí.

Tan urgente como las noticias que tenía que relatar a su madre y a los Briefs, Gohan no se estaba apresurando. Estaba, de hecho, tomando su buen tiempo mientras intentaba desesperadamente pensar en una excusa que pudiera posiblemente apaciguar la crónica inestabilidad de su madre. "Mira, mamá, estaba oscuro y no quería viajar de noche aquí que caí en-en-" ¿La casa de Vegeta?" ¡Eso sólo la haría indagar más! "Estaba solo y quería visitar a Vegeta-" Demonios, a este ritmo también podría quebrarse y decirle la verdad; "Mamá, estaba teniendo erecciones en mi sueño y estaba asustado hasta que Vegeta me mostró algo de porno y me dijo como masturbarme. Me siento mucho mejor ahora, realmente-"

¡Nada como darle a tu madre embarazada un grave infarto!

Todo esto preocupando la mente del joven. Tanto, de hecho, que casi chocó con Krillin que estaba flotando en el aire, obviamente esperándolo.

"¡Wow!" El luchador más pequeño gritó, apenas haciéndose a un lado mientras el niño pasaba. "¡Hey Gohan! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh Krillin, es un desastre," Gohan dijo, volviendo al lado del otro hombre. "Huí de casa para visitar a Vegeta y las cosas sólo fueron en picada desde allí..." Limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su manga y alejó la vista, avergonzado de mostrar sus lágrimas.

Muy suavemente, su amigo se acercó y apretó su hombro. "Dime," lo instó. Pudo ver que el hijo de su mejor amigo estaba terriblemente consternado pero no estaba preparado para la historia que siguió, o su trágica conclusión. "¡¿Vegeta realmente murió?"

"Dende lo trajo de vuelta pero hay algo mal," Gohan logró decir entre sollozos. "Es mucho peor de lo que pensamos, Krillin. Todos creíamos que Vegeta sólo se metió en una pelea-"

"-Cielos, ¿cómo pudimos cometer ese error?" El calvo guerrero bromeó, girando sus ojos dramáticamente.

"¡Krillin!"

"Lo siento. Sólo estoy tratando de calmar el ánimo."

"...Vegeta tenía muchas cicatrices en su espalda de disparos," Gohan dijo rotundamente. "Había veneno en su sistema que estaba deteriorando su ki. Ha estado en agonía por los últimos meses. ¡No es momento para bromas!"

"Lo siento, Gohan," dijo de nuevo. "¿Entonces, cómo está?"

"No se despierta. Nadie sabe qué hacer."

"¿Alguien vio a Korin?" Krillin preguntó. Cuando Gohan le parpadeó, continuó, "Bueno, Vegeta puede tragar una semilla Senzu ahora. Tal vez eso terminará la curación que necesita."

Muy lentamente, el niño sacudió su cabeza. "Usamos las últimas en los Juegos de Cell, ¿recuerdas? Toma un año para que Korin haga crecer una nueva cosecha y sólo han pasado seis meses."

Perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento, Krillin se encogió de hombros, "No dolerá ir y revisar. ¿Vas a casa?"

"Sí," el niño admitió. "Preferiría estar luchando contra Cell de nuevo que enfrentar a mi madre ahora. Va a estar encabronada."

Krillin hizo una doble toma. "Ella -¡¿qué?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Gohan de disculparse. "Lo siento. Pasé la noche escuchando a Vegeta hablar. Los insultos... medio que se te pegan."

"Mejor ten cuidado o tu madre va a poner un jabón entero en tu boca," el guerrero calvo dijo sorprendido. No estaba seguro qué era más extraño; que el niño estuviera adoptando las características del némesis de su padre o el hecho de que Vegeta realmente había entretenido al joven.

"No lo dudo," Gohan dijo. "Tengo que irme. Cada minuto que paso quieto sólo lo hace peor."

"Claro, Gohan. Volveré a ver a Korin y luego iré a ver cómo sigue Vegeta. ¿Vuelves?"

El muchacho asintió. "Si todavía estoy vivo."

Krillin rompió en carcajadas, ante el infeccioso sonido, el niño tuvo que traicionar una pequeña sonrisa. "Sólo sé humilde, dile la verdad y no le des a Chi Chi ninguna pelea. Recuerda, la la he conocido antes que tú. Sólo deja que grite lo que tenga que gritar, rápidamente se calmará."

"¡Claro! Gracias Krillin." El niño comenzó a incrementar su poder para un rápido vuelo a casa.

Golpeando su labio inferior con su dedo, el pequeño guerrero añadió, "Por supuesto, podría ayudar evadir..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Solía medir seis pies hasta que me enfrenté a tu madre," Krillin dijo y añadió un rápido guiño a la broma.

Riendo en voz alta, Gohan lo saludó y aceleró, dirigiéndose a la Ciudad del Oeste. La expresión de buen humor rápidamente dejó las facciones juveniles de Krillin una vez que el niño estuvo fuera de vista. Como los demás, había sentido la ardiente ola de dolor atravesar su mente que cargaba el ki de Vegeta y se obligó a ver qué era todo el alboroto. No podía creer lo mal que estaban las cosas; primero Trunks, ahora esto. Bulma probablemente estaba histérica por la situación y necesitaba a sus amigos ayudándola en esta crisis. Sin dudadlo, incrementó su ki y se dirigió al lugar de Korin.

Detrás de él, cuidadosamente manteniendo una distancia de varios kilómetros, otro individuo estaba en una deliberada persecución.

Moviendo su peso sobre su pie, Yamcha intentó sumergir un bostezo y tuvo que evitarlo antes que fuera detectado. A su lado, Bulma estaba concentrando toda su atención al Saiyajin en coma e ignorando completamente al luchador. Varias veces, Yamcha había intentado persuadirla en conversar y volvía sólo a respuestas monosilábicas. No era lo que había esperado con su llegada. Había una parte de él que esperaba alguna milagrosa reunión entre ellos. La aventura de Bulma con Vegeta había sido hace un año atrás pero maldición que todavía no se alejaba de él, luchando con las lágrimas sobre un alienígena masoquista que no se molestaba en darle el tiempo del día.

Realmente ERA verdad, Yamcha rumió. Los buenos SÍ terminaban últimos.

Las razones detrás de su animosidad hacia el alienígena era diferente a la de Tien pero no por eso menos potente. Hasta que los Saiyajin habían venido a la Tierra, él nunca había perdido una lucha antes. A su lado, había sido la más hermosa, rica e inteligente mujer en todo el planeta y ella lo había amado con todo su corazón y alma. Él había sido el más fuerte de los luchadores vivos. En tres años, había perdido su vida, su amor y su dignidad y era todo por Vegeta. ¿Cómo NO podía odiar al hombre?

Claro, había hecho las paces con la situación. Si no quería morir de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo. Vegeta podía matarlo con el meñique si así lo deseaba y ambos lo sabían. La verdadera pregunta era; ¿lo deseaba? Todos habían temido que alguna vez el Saiyajin hiciera el ascenso a Super Saiyajin y se hubiera convertido tan creíble amenaza como Cell. Por un tiempo, realmente parecía posible que eso sucediera. Luego Cell había asesinado a Mirai Trunks y Vegeta se había vuelto loco por el dolor, mostrando un lado de su personalidad que ninguno de ellos podría haber imaginado. Años antes, Yamcha había echado un vistazo de esa emoción cuando había estado en la recepción de un disparo de Gallic Gun. Había sido perdonado y nunca se había olvidado el por qué.

'Considéralo un regalo. Para ELLA. Será el único que daré alguna vez,' Vegeta le había dicho.

En ese momento, Yamcha lo había considerado una casualidad. El Saiyajin había sido herido, debilitado por alguna razón y era el único recipiente de los afectos de Bulma. El guerrero sabía íntimamente ahora cuan infeccioso podía ser su amor; era como una droga que volvía adicto a cada poro hasta que ella era lo único que importaba en todo el universo. Incluso ahora, había una parte de Yamcha que anhelaba por ella, y probablemente siempre lo haría. Ambos habían perdido su virginidad en el abrazo del otro y había salido exclusivamente por más de diez años. Todavía la amaba pero ahora tenía la madurez de hacerse a un lado y dejarla amar a otro.

Pero no tenía que gustarle.

"Bulma," dijo al final. "Se está haciendo tarde. Deberías volver a casa y descansar."

Logrando un aturdido sacudir de cabeza, Bulma murmuró, "No voy a dejarlo."

"Tienes que considerar a Trunks. Necesita a su madre."

"Y-yo no-" Bulma repentinamente recordó cuan receptivo el bebé había sido a los pensamientos de Vegeta y se sentó con un jadeo. ¿Cómo había reaccionado Trunks a la muerte de su padre? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? "¡Oh Dios!" Gritó y hurgó en su cartera para su vídeo teléfono portátil, marcando los números de su casa con un tembloroso dedo. Apenas sonó una vez antes que fuera atendido.

"¡BULMA!" Su madre gritó en la pequeña pantalla. El rostro de la rubia era un desastre de máscara corrida donde caóticas marcas caían en cada mejilla. Por primera vez en su vida, realmente se veía de su edad. "Gohan llegó aquí y nos dijo las noticias- ¡Es horrible! ¡Simplemente horrible!"

Bulma estaba haciendo un gesto pero no era por escuchar a su aturdida madre balbucear. En el fondo, Chi Chi estaba gritando a Gohan y detrás de ese ruido había otro sonido que la heredera inmediatamente reconoció. Como sospechaba, Trunks estaba reaccionando a todo este estrés de la única manera que podía y su voz contenía casi un tono histérico. Realmente estaba chirriando. No era un sonido que Bulma había oído antes. "Mamá, ¿qué pasa con Trunks? ¡Puedo oírlo llorar!"

Aturdida, la generalmente alegre rubia parpadeó en confusión mientras escuchaba la molestia del niño. "Ha estado así por horas, Bulma. ¡No sé qué hacer!"

"Voy a casa, mamá. Todo va a estar bien..."

"¿Vegeta?"

"Él-él no se ha despertado todavía."

La Sra. Briefs terminó su llanto y frotó sus ojos con sus arregladas manos. Cuando levantó su rostro de nuevo, se veía como un sorprendido mapache. "Oh, ¡ese pobre, pobre hombre! ¿No ha sufrido suficiente ya?"

"Estaré en casa pronto," Bulma logró decir entre los sollozos histéricos de la mujer y apagó el teléfono. Se puso de pie y se detuvo por un largo momento para pasar un dedo a lo largo de las cortas cerdas del cabello del Saiyajin. "Tengo que irme. Lo siento," susurró y besó a Vegeta en la mejilla. "Volveré tan pronto como pueda."

"Te llevo," Yamcha ofreció. "No deberías pilotear un jet en tu condición."

Distraída por sus sentimientos por el Saiyajin y su deber con su hijo, Bulma dijo vacía, "Alguien tiene que cuidarlo-"

"Piccolo y Tien están aquí. Pueden turnarse. No se quedará solo."

La heredera no protestó. Le preocupaba que si Vegeta despertaba, su primera vista fuera los inmensos luchadores avecinándose sobre él. Probablemente estaría desorientado y no necesitaba más emoción de lo que ya había soportado. "Podría entrar en pánico si ve a alguno de ellos sobre su cama. Él y Tien se tienen mutuo odio y Piccolo bueno, él es intimidatorio en los mejores momentos," razonó. "Gohan todavía está en la Corporación Cápsula, así que eso no deja a nadie más-"

"¿Y yo?" Krillin dijo, sacando su cabeza por la puerta.

El rostro de Yamcha brilló. Había estado a punto de ofrecerse para cuidar al Saiyajin, por la paz mental de Bulma y ahora vio una manera de salir de esa responsabilidad. "¿Escuchaste lo que ocurrió?"

"Sí, me encontré a Gohan en el camino," el antiguo monje respondió. Caminó hacia Bulma y tomó una de sus manos, "Siento que esto ocurriera. Pasé por lo de Korin esperando que tuviera una nueva cosecha de semillas Senzu listas. No tuve suerte. Habían dos que estaban cerca de la madurez pero Yajirobe se las comió porque realmente es un imbécil."

"Está bien, Krillin," dijo ausente, dudando si hubiera hecho alguna diferencia de todos modos. Si Freezer realmente había sido la fuente del debilitante veneno, supuso que el tirano hubiera hecho la aflicción inmune a métodos terrestres de curación. "Tengo que volver a casa. ¿Puedes cuidar a Vegeta mientras no estoy? No será por mucho tiempo."

"Claro, no hay problema," el pequeño guerrero dijo con una fácil sonrisa. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su calva cabeza. "¿Sólo le hablo de cosas o canto para él?"

Al principio Bulma no entendió la pregunta. Estaba demasiado distraída y tuvo que descifrarla por un momento mientras Yamcha realmente gruñía. El canto de Krillin en ese tono alto podía hacer a los perros correr para ocultarse. La idea de Vegeta despertando por ese ruido traía una bien merecida sonrisa a sus pálidas facciones. "Sólo quiero que se recupere- ¡No que se quede sordo! Sólo ve y habla."

"Como si necesitaras ayuda con eso," Yamcha dijo mientras el par se dirigía a la puerta y salían.

Con una expresión herida en su rostro, Krillin sollozó y alejó la mirada. "Nadie aprecia mis talentos," dijo distante.

La sede del edificio estaba en completo caos para el momento que Yamcha aterrizó en el balcón del tercer piso con Bulma en sus brazos. A través de puertas del patio parcialmente cerradas, podían escuchar a Chi Chi todavía gritando sobre la pobre conducta de Gohan y los gritos inconsolables de Trunks. Cuando entraron en la sala de estar, la Sra. Briefs estaba desparramada en el sofá en un gris desmayo y Chi Chi había acorralado a su hijo y estaba blandiendo un erigido dedo en su rostro como una daga. En el centro de la habitación, Trunks estaba en su corral mientras el Dr. Briefs estaba tratando de consolarlo ondeando un juguete de peluche en su rostro. El cabello del viejo hombre estaba despeinado y cuando vio a Bulma, realmente parecía cerca de las lágrimas. "Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, hija-"

"¿Bulma está aquí?" La Sra. Briefs arrojó la revista que cubría su rostro y luchó para sentarse. En el lejano lado de la habitación, Gohan estaba visiblemente agradecido por la oportuna desviación mientras su madre se detenía para recuperar el aliento.

Ignorando a todos ellos, Bulma levantó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo acercó. Agarrando un puñado de su cabello azul en sus diminutos puños, los llantos de Trunks se volvieron quejosos sollozos mientras temblaba contra su madre. "¡Ow! Veh- Vehta... ¡Ow! Lloró con tristeza. "¡OwOwVetaOwOwOwwww-!"

"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Va a estar bien ahora. Estoy aquí. Bulma lo calmó lo mejor que pudo.

"¡Eso es todo lo que ha dicho durante horas!" Su padre le dijo. "La misma cosa: 'Vegeta-Ow', una y otra vez."

Fue así como se temía. El niño había sentido el dolor de Vegeta y lo había canalizado a través de su diminuta figura. Debe haber sido terrible. "Mamá está aquí, Trunks. Por favor, no llores."

Todos estaban de pie alrededor de la pareja afectada y se tomaron un buen rato para que el niño se recuperase del trauma y sucumbiera a su agotamiento. Sus sollozos pasaron a un ataque de hipo y finalmente cayó en un sopor aturdido, su pequeño cuerpo temblando contra ella. Bulma acarició la cabeza del niño, al igual que había hecho con Vegeta antes y le besó su frente caliente. "Voy a ponerlo en la cama. Bajo tan pronto como esté arreglado," dijo con cansancio y comenzó el lento ascenso de la escalera.

"Vegeta aún no ha llegado a la conciencia," Yamcha les dijo en voz baja. "Krillin lo está cuidando-"

"El ataque en el aeropuerto está en todas las noticias," Chi Chi interrumpió "¿Qué pasó?"

Una vez fuera del Mirador, Bulma había estado más receptiva en llenar el flujo interminable de peguntas de Yamcha. Para ayudar a pasar el tiempo, le había dicho todo lo que había sucedido. "Bulma estaba recibiendo cartas de un chantajista que amenazaba con exponer su relación con Vegeta al público. Era el médico del Hammorski Plaza. Había cintas de vídeo de ellos juntos."

"¿Por qué no se me informó de esto?" El Dr. Briefs tronó.

"Bulma quería manejarlo por su cuenta. Para ser honesto, realmente no lo tomó tan en serio, al principio-"

"Espera un minuto," Chi Chi interrumpió. "¿Tú sabías de esto?"

Tragando, Yamcha se dio cuenta de que debió haber omitido ese pequeño dato. "Uhm... sí, pero sólo de la primera carta. No sabía que tuvo contacto con ella de nuevo. Bulma no le dijo a nadie que iba a reunirse con él cara a cara en el aeropuerto esta mañana."

"Si ella no dijo nada, ¿cómo sabía Vegeta?" La Sra. Briefs preguntó en voz baja, emocionada.

"No sé," admitió Yamcha y no pudo entender por qué Gohan estaba haciendo una mueca o por qué Chi Chi lo miraba fijamente.

"Eso fue mi culpa," el chico habló cuando el tenso silencio se estiró. "Robé unos documentos de la secretaria de Bulma que tenía la nueva dirección de Vegeta en ellos. Las cartas del chantajista debían haber estado en el sobre, también."

"Huir, hacer novillos y robar," Chi Chi siseó. "¡Estás en seeerios problemas, jovencito!"

Pasando al joven una mirada comprensiva, Yamcha continuó, "El chantajista tenía un arma apuntada a Bulma cuando Vegeta los interceptó. Mató al hombre y luego murió en los brazos de ella."

Eso despertó a la Sra. Briefs en una lluvia fresca de lágrimas. "Como un caballero en armadura brillante corriendo a ayudar a una doncella. Eso es como Vegeta-"

"¿Cómo murió? ¿Le dispararon?" El Dr. Briefs preguntó con sobriedad.

No esa vez, Yamcha quiso decir pero sólo serviría para crear más preguntas para las que él no tenía respuestas. "De lo que entiendo, él tenía algún tipo de hemorragia cerebral. Murió de un derrame cerebral."

Cuatro caras lo miraron en silencio atónito, con los rostros sueltos con incredulidad. Yamcha sabía lo que debían haber estado pensando. Vegeta, el príncipe de una belicosa raza de alienígenas que tenía el poder de destrozar el tejido del espacio, afectado por una enfermedad mortal. "Aparentemente, un veneno estaba en su sistema que había estado infectando su cerebro. Dende dijo que ha estado ocurriendo desde hace meses."

Ausentemente frotando su bigote, el Dr. Briefs reflexionó, "Bulma estaba preocupada por su prolongada desaparición. ¿Podría haber sido capturado por alguien?"

Chi Chi vociferó, "Me cuesta trabajo-"

"Había una gran cantidad de heridas de bala en su espalda," Gohan interrumpió.

"¿Disparos de ametralladoras? Eso es un arma de soldados," el padre de Bulma ofreció. "¿No asumió la identidad de un soldado?"

"Sí, el cabo Garth Tucker," dijo el muchacho.

"Parece demasiada coincidencia, ¿no?" Yamcha reflexionó. Mientras todos comenzaban a debatir la cuestión, la Sra. Briefs escapó para ir a ver a su hija. La dirección de la conversación estaba realmente por sobre su cabeza y nadie se dio cuenta que cuando subió las escaleras.

Caminando por el pasillo hacia la guardería, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz estaba encendida. Mirando el interior, la expresión de tensión cedió a una de alivio.

Sentada en la mecedora junto a la cuna, Bulma estaba profundamente dormida con Trunks en sus brazos. El niño estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el abrazo protector de su madre y había un atisbo de una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro regordete. Vagamente agarrado en una mano, Bulma se aferraba a su pequeño vídeo teléfono. Sin dudarlo, la Sra. Briefs sacó suavemente el comunicador fuera de su agarre débil y se lo metió en su propio bolsillo.

"Mis bebés necesitan dormir," susurró, sonriéndoles con el corazón aflojado con inmenso amor. Después de unos momentos, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para el par que dormía.

"-Buh-Buh-Buh Malo hasta los Huesos, Buh-Buh-Buh Malo hasta los Huesos, Ohhhhhh, sí, ¡cariño! ¡Soy malo hasta los huesos!"

Krillin tenía guitarra de aire a los pies de la cama de Vegeta y trabajaba constante a través de su repertorio de Rock de canciones que apenas recordaba. Era tarde en la noche o temprano en la mañana, dependiendo de la perspectiva, y el pequeño luchador estaba aburrido.

En un principio, se había sentado junto a la cama de Vegeta y habló durante horas sobre asuntos intrascendentes- Su vida como monje, su amistad con Goku y sus aventuras pasadas. Por último, se decidió abordar el tema que participaron los dos personalmente.

"Estabas fuera de control cuando apareciste por primera vez. Me refiero, claro, al principio sólo diste un paso atrás y dejaste a Nappa que en su diversión nos diera una paliza mientras se reía de eso. Pero cuando Goku apareció, allí es cuando mostraste tus colores verdaderos." Krillin se detuvo y examinó la cara del Saiyajin por algún indicio de expresión. "Nada te detuvo durante esa lucha; ni el Kamehameha o la Bomba Espíritu. Incluso Gohan cayendo sobre ti y rompiendo todos los huesos de tu cuerpo no te mataron. Eras imparable y si no hubiera sido por Goku, te hubiera degollado seguro." Tomando una respiración profunda, el pequeño hombre se dio cuenta de que había estado manteniendo ese conocimiento oscuro reprimida durante años. "Fui educado para respetar toda la vida y no hacer juicios duros sobre las acciones de los demás. Pero yo te odiaba, Vegeta. Has causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento a mis amigos que quería verte muerto." Miró hacia abajo con tristeza a sus manos, que temblaban. "No me hubiera hecho mejor que tú. Yo nunca he matado a nadie en mi vida. Pero eché un vistazo de cómo debes pensar y eso me cambió para siempre. Para bien o para mal, soy un hombre diferente debido a ello."

Antes de que pudiera traicionar más sus sentimientos, el hombre saltó de la silla y desde ese momento empezó a cantar. Apenas había comenzado cuando Piccolo asomó la cabeza en la habitación y le preguntó qué diablos pensaba que estaba tratando de lograr. El monje pequeño respondió que si su canto no despertaba a Vegeta, nada podía. Totalmente aturdido por la lógica, la Namek lo dejó sin decir palabra.

Eso había sido hace tres horas y Krillin no mostraba signos de desaceleración.

"Para mi próximo número, el Gran Krillin va a cantar una selección de canciones populares de Celine Dion, comenzando con la banda sonora de Titanic-" Krillin dudó cuando pensó que detectó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. "... ¿Vegeta?"

Debajo de las sábanas, el pie izquierdo del Saiyajin temblaba y lanzó un sonido grave de la garganta que parecía un gemido. Corriendo a su lado, Krillin veía mientras Vegeta fruncía las cejas y esa línea de indignación entre sus ojos volvía con una venganza.

"¡Vegeta! ¿Puedes oírme?" Krillin insistió. Quería que Piccolo o Dende estuvieran aquí para presenciar esto pero no quería abandonar la sala durante un segundo. Llegó a tocar la frente del Saiyajin y en el mero contacto los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron y se sentó con un jadeo.

"¡Estás despierto! ¡Genial!" Krillin comenzó a aplaudir y saltar hacia arriba y abajo en su emoción. "Oh, hombre, ¡esto es genial! ¡Bulma va a emocionarse cuando se entere de esto!"

Haciendo caso omiso del ruidoso enano, Vegeta se miró en estado de shock, comprobando sus brazos y pecho por las heridas. La decoración rica a su alrededor eran desconocidas y murmuró entre dientes, "¿Por qué no estoy en mi nave?" Sus ojos vieron su reflejo en el espejo del otro lado de la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron casi cómicamente. "¡Hijo de puta!" Gruñó, pasando los dedos a través de los picos cortos.

Sin dejar de bailar, Krillin se volvió hacia él, su cara redonda y enrojecida y radiante de felicidad. "¿Qué fue eso, Vegeta? No entendí lo que dijiste."

Enseñando sus dientes en odio, el Saiyajin gruñó, "Deberías haberme matado con la espada cuando tuviste la oportunidad, calvo."

La amenaza apenas se registró en el pequeño guerrero antes que la habitación explotara.

Sabía que algo así podría ocurrir, Piccolo estaba pensando mientras se apresuraba por la esquina del palacio. Tien y Dende lo estaba siguiendo de cerca detrás con Mr. Popo al final, enfadados y veloces y tratando valientemente de tratar de seguir el ritmo. Todo el Mirador se había sacudido cuando la fuerza de la explosión y la esquina del sur del alguna vez inmaculado palacio ardía en ruinas.

"¡Krillin!" Tien estaba gritando. "¡Maldición! ¡Eso es lo que recibes por dejarlo cantar, Piccolo!"

Destellando una mirada de reproche, el Namek no hizo comentario. Había temido que los primeros segundos de consciencia de Vegeta pudieran ser violentos y parecía que el pobre Krillin había recibido eso. Haciendo a un lado el terrible canto, no se merecía ser incinerado por ese lapso.

Los miedos del alienígena se calmaron cuando echó un vistazo al pequeño monje luchando por levantarse de donde el disparo lo había arrojado fuera del palacio. Ropa quemada y un poco de arañazos a un lado, parecía notablemente ileso. Mirando alrededor en sorpresa, el hombre gritó a los nuevos llegados en frustración; "¡¿Alguien podría decirme que diablos está sucediendo?"

Abriendo su boca para hablar, Piccolo se giró fuertemente para confrontar a la otra persona saliendo del humo.

"¡Vegeta!" Tien comenzó a caminar pero los arcanos sentidos de Piccolo comenzaron a gritar precauciones y le hizo gestos al humano para que retroceda. "Sólo un segundo, Tien. Algo no está bien..."

Con el pecho desnudo, el Saiyajin caminó descalzo a través de los escombros del palacio y rápidamente examinó los escasos rastros de su alrededor. Parpadeando el humo fuera de sus ardientes ojos, alzó la vista al cielo nocturno y frunció el ceño ante la vista desconocida de las constelaciones. Mientras olía el aire, llevó reflexivo su mano izquierda a su rostro, bajando su brazo con un gruñido cuando quedó con la mano vacía.

Estaba buscando un scouter, Piccolo se dio cuenta, sabiendo muy bien que el Saiyajin no había usado uno por años. "¡Vegeta!"

Girando su cabeza alrededor, el Saiyajin los notó por primera vez y sus ojos se angostaron en inmediato reconocimiento. "El Namek y el Tres ojos... pensé que Nappa acabó con ustedes perdedores para siempre."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando-?" Esta vez Piccolo llevó un codo de nuevo al plexos solar de Tien y lo calló por un momento. "Vegeta, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?" El Namek dijo en voz tranquila.

Vegeta miró a Krillin y adoptó un lívido gruñido en sus tensas facciones. "Recuerdo que esta pequeña mierda iba a cortar mi garganta hasta que Kakarotto lo detuvo."

"Uh oh," Tien silbó mientras masajeaba su adolorido esternón. La razón de la preocupación del Namek se estaba volviendo brutalmente clara. "Piccolo, ¿eso quiere decir lo que creo que es?"

Sin sacar sus ojos del Saiyajin, el enorme alienígena le ofreció un corto asentimiento. "El daño en su mente no fue a su poder sino a su memoria. Tien, cree que está todavía en su primera visita a la tierra." Piccolo tuvo que sumergir un temblor de aprehensión que molió su espina. Era su absoluto peor miedo hecho realidad.

Con la velocidad de una serpiente de cascabel, Vegeta agarró el cuello de Krillin y lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos. "Te dije que volvería para terminar lo que empecé, ¿no?"

"Veh-Vegeta-" Krillin tartamudeó.

"Esta vez, todos morirán," Vegeta le prometió y arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír

* * *

><p>Capítulo Trece: ¡Vegeta decide comenzar desde donde dejó a lo último!<p> 


	13. El renacimiento del hombre malo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos caras de una historia**

_(Two sides to a Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Ira. Rabia. Animosidad.<p>

Krillin vio todas estas emociones batiéndose en las negras profundidades de los ojos de Vegeta, que estaban a sólo tres pulgadas de los suyos. Añadiéndose a la mezcla estaba una creciente locura que el pequeño monje no había visto por cuatro años. Y no la había extrañado, tampoco. Quería decir que la alocada persona del Saiyajin, que disfrutaba del dolor y la devastación causada durante su visita inicial a la Tierra, había vuelto con una venganza.

"¿Estás preparado para morir finalmente?" Vegeta le preguntó, su tono casi para iniciar una conversación. Una sonrisa de pura maldad intencionada estaba en su rostro y Krillin tuvo que sumergir un temblor de miedo. "Prometo que no será lento-"

"Vegeta, escúchame- Estabas lastimado-"

"¡No digas!"

"¡Quiero decir esa batalla fue hace cuatro años!" Krillin estaba casi balbuceando en su terror.

"Cosas han pasado desde entonces, todos tenemos una tregua. Tú estás del lado de los buenos ahora, realmente tienes una fami-"

"Hablas demasiado," Vegeta gruñó y dio un puñetazo a su frente en la molesta cara del enano, callándolo efectivamente. Derribado por el agarre del Saiyajin, Krillin estaba indefenso en prevenir ser crudamente pateado al borde del Mirador.

Sin dudarlo, Tien despegó en el aire para atrapar a su amigo. Fue arrojado a un lado por un disparo de ki que había creado un gran corte a través de su hombro derecho. Agarrando la herida y maldiciendo, apenas evitó otros rayos de atacar al Saiyajin. Uno más se clavó en él fuertemente en la espalda mientras caía por el horizonte del Mirador.

Apretando sus dientes en un feroz gruñido, Piccolo miró a esta nueva amenaza, asumiendo una postura lista de defensa. Vegeta parecía estar ignorándolo deliberadamente mientras miraba a sus manos, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hacía. El Namek estaba bastante seguro del por qué. "Las descargas se sienten distintas, ¿no?"

Mirándolo de soslayo, Vegeta sólo respondió, "Un Saiyajin se vuelve más fuerte después de una herida. Debería haber esperado un incremento en mi poder."

"Claro que sientes la diferencia, Vegeta. Krillin estaba diciendo la verdad: han pasado casi cinco años desde que invadiste la Tierra."

Los ojos del Saiyajin se volvieron dos rendijas. "Mentiras," escupió. "Hubiera convertido a este en una bola de cenizas."

Obligándose a no parecer tan amenazante, Piccolo calmadamente sacudió su cabeza. "Es una historia muy larga. ¿Me dejarás que te la cuente?"

"Por todos los medios, Namek," Vegeta dijo cordialmente y Piccolo realmente pensó que tenía una oportunidad hasta que el alienígena más pequeño comenzó a sonreír.

Debajo del Mirador, Tien apenas atrapó a Krillin antes que ambos chocaran en el suelo. Desparramados en desprolijos montículos en el césped, el par intentó limpiar sus heridas y concentrarse en la tarea a mano. Por un momento, no hubieron palabras entre ellos, sólo inteligibles gemidos. Finalmente, mientras se frotaba un enorme huevo de ganso donde su nariz debía haber estado, Krillin se volteó a su enorme amigo y murmuró, "Estamos condenados."

Tien le lanzó una mirada oscura mientras dolorosamente se quitaba la camisa quemada, haciendo una mueca por el tirón de sus quemaduras. "Has enfrentado a Vegeta antes. Por no hablar de Freezer y Cell. Eres mucho más fuerte ahora, Krillin."

"Sí, ¡pero también lo es Vegeta!"

Mirando el cable de oro que llevaba al minúsculo Mirador muy por encima de ellos, Tien no hizo ningún comentario. Era consciente de las capacidades del Saiyajin y sus implicaciones, así como Piccolo; un Super Saiyajin con décadas de experiencia de combate y una propensión a la crueldad y la violencia que no podían siquiera imaginar. Goku estaba muerto y eso sólo dejaba a su hijo como cualquier tipo de defensa contra la batalla que estaba por venir. ¿El niño no había sufrido lo suficiente? "Krillin..."

"Lo sé," el pequeño guerrero dijo, poniéndose lentamente de pie. "Iré a buscar a Gohan. Esperemos que Vegeta llegue a sus sentidos para entonces-"

Hubo un inmenso destello de luz de color blanco puro y el par retrocedió por su intensidad, protegiendo sus ojos vulnerables. Tien juró que realmente podía ver los huesos sus los dedos extendidos detrás de sus párpados cerrados por el fuerte brillo. Algunos segundos después, se produjo un estruendo de una explosión que hizo temblar la tierra y se hizo eco en la distancia como un trueno. Cuando decidieron echar una mirada hacia el cielo, una porción del Mirador de Dende había sido volado y reducido a una ruina ardiente.

"No creo que haya muchas posibilidades de eso, Krillin," el guerrero dijo con voz temblorosa. "Es mejor darnos prisa."

Ni siquiera perdiendo un segundo para un gesto tranquilizador, el pequeño monje salió disparado hacia el oeste mientras que Tien se disparó hacia arriba. Pasó una indignada mirada a Yajirobe que estaba apoyado en la barandilla de la torre de Korin y blandiendo un puño regordete mientras grita, "¡Hey, muchachos! ¡Basta! ¡Todas las peleas me están haciendo derramar mi sopa!"

Afortunadamente, Tien fue un borrón y el samurái obeso nunca vio el dedo medio erguido destinado para él. Cualquier momento de ligereza se perdió en el instante en que el guerrero aterrizó en el mármol carbonizado de la alguna vez inmaculada retirada. La explosión de Vegeta había creado un surco cada vez mayor que había borrado el extremo sur del palacio y borrado la plataforma principal a una profundidad de varios cientos de metros. Todo el Mirador ahora tenía una notable inclinación y Tien tuvo que ver su paso mientras corría hacia donde Dende y Mr. Popo se arrodillaban junto a Piccolo. La mitad de la capa del Namek estaba quemada y estaba agarrando su lado derecho donde su brazo y hombro habían sido arrancados por la explosión.

La mortífera seriedad de la situación estaba empezando a caer en la cuenta de Tien mientras miraba a su alrededor. Realmente estaba pasando. Esta vez no había recibido ninguna advertencia de que alguien del futuro para hacer los preparativos necesarios para esta batalla. Vegeta había vuelto a ser el alienígena que odiaba más que cualquier otro enemigo que hubiera enfrentado y estaban por su cuenta. "Piccolo, ¿qué pasó?"

Empujando a Dende a un lado con un gruñido, el gran Namek se estremeció con dolor mientras gruñía, "Pensé que estaba razonando con él. Esperó hasta que mi guardia estuviera baja y atacó."

"Por favor, déjame curarte," Dende estaba diciendo.

"Tus recursos están todavía limitados por la curación de Vegeta," Piccolo le dijo. Examinó a Tien por un momento y añadió, "Él necesita tu ayuda más que yo."

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera objetar, Piccolo lanzó un rugido terrible y otro brazo saló de su lado derecho en un fino rocío de fluidos esmeralda. Jadeando por el esfuerzo de renovación, flexionó el miembro nuevo experimentalmente y luego comenzó a explorar el cielo nocturno. "Vegeta no se puede quedar solo. Vamos a tener que averiguar adónde se ha ido."

"Yo... puedo sentirlo," Tien se dio cuenta mientras Dende comenzaba la curación de sus heridas. "¿Por qué no se ha protegido de nosotros?"

Una mirada poco común de sorpresa sustituyó la ira en el rostro del Namek. Por primera vez desde que el Saiyajin había despertado, sintió un rayo de esperanza. "Debido a que todavía no ha aprendido que puede," dijo en un susurro.

Mirando a través de las fotografías en su escritorio, Darren Foster quería que la vida de un investigador privado fuera como en las películas o incluso en la televisión; persecuciones de coches, chicas ardientes y acción que nunca terminaba. La realidad eran horas innumerables pasadas sentado en un coche esperando a que alguien salga de su habitación de hotel para una foto instantánea. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, recogiendo las más comprometedoras fotos de un marido infiel para presentarlas mañana por la mañana al hombre de la esposa. No era una vida glamorosa pero al menos pagaba las facturas. Su trabajo proporcionando antecedentes sobre los empleados de la Corporación Cápsula era por comisión y sólo constituía una pequeña parte de su negocio. Pero es una profesión en la que se destacaba.

La puerta de entrada a su oficina estaba cerrada de forma segura y desde luego no esperaba ninguna visita a la medianoche. Dio un salto sobre un pie fuera de su silla cuando oyó un golpe duro de nudillos en la ventana detrás de él. Su oficina estaba en el vigésimo quinto piso de un edificio de oficinas.

Girando en sorpresa, vio un rostro con una cicatriz de un hombre vestido casual y suelto fuera suspendido y de inmediato abrió la ventana. "Yo te conozco. Eres Yamcha, uno de los conocidos de Bulma Briefs."

"Uh... ¿Nos conocemos?" Yamcha preguntó torpemente mientras entraba.

"No personalmente," dijo Darren, deslizándose fácilmente de nuevo en su silla. "He hecho algunas revisiones tuyas, por el bien de la Sra. Briefs. Eres bastante mujeriego."

Su rostro se enrojeció por algo más que vergüenza, Yamcha estaba empezando a entender cómo Bulma siempre parecía saber acerca de sus indiscreciones. Siempre había calculado que había una notable intuición acerca de las mujeres en las cuestiones de ese estilo. Poco sabía él que había tenido a alguien siguiendo a su trasero infiel todo el tiempo. Aclarando su garganta, obligó a su indignación a un lado y alcanzó a decir, "Necesito una copia de alguna información que tienes para Bulma. Se trata de Garth Tucker."

"¿Sabe que la estás pidiendo?"

"Eh... no."

"Entonces no puedo hacerlo pública sin que ella-"

"¡Escúchame!" Yamcha golpeó sus dos manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó sobre el hombre. "Si has hecho un control minucioso sobre mí como creo que lo has hecho, sabes que soy su amigo y que nunca haría nada que la dañara. He defendido a este mundo a través de incontables amenazas, ¿no cuenta eso para nada en tu libro?"

El par se miró a los ojos por un momento hasta que Darren suspiró. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Ese tipo Tucker era un soldado. Quiero saber dónde estaba destinado, eso es todo."

Con un asentimiento a regañadientes, el investigador se dirigió a su equipo y empezó a buscar en los archivos para la revisión. Leyendo los datos en silencio, hizo caso omiso de la inquietud de Yamcha hasta que finalmente habló; "No puedo decirte esa la información-"

Girando sus ojos, Yamcha espetó, "Pensé que acabamos de hablar sobre esto-"

"-Debido a que su archivo está codificado en la base de datos Militar en virtud de una jurisdicción de alto secreto," Darren continuó. "Dondequiera que estaba, todos los registros se limitan ahora a todos menos a los oficiales de más alto rango. Lo que él hizo, no es asunto de nadie."

"Maldita sea," Yamcha murmuró entre dientes. Era sólo su mala suerte perpetua que su única corazonada estuviera vacía. "¿Hay alguna otra manera de averiguar qué pasó con él?"

Recostado en su silla, el otro hombre acarició su barbilla mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. "Si no recuerdo mal, él estaba en la recepción de una pensión de invalidez. Si fue algo que sucedió hace poco, podría haber otro lugar donde puedo ver..."

Escribiendo unas pocas líneas de código, la expresión en el rostro de Darren nunca cambió mientras pasaba por varios programas de protección. Su voz tenía una cadencia petulante extraña cuando finalmente dijo; "Me he metido en la base de datos médica a través de una puerta trasera. Al parecer, en la primera semana de agosto, Tucker fue gravemente herido y transportado a un hospital para veteranos en la ciudad de Jacques."

"¿Qué tan mal herido estaba?"

"No hay nada específico en la lista. Parece un estado de coma por razones indeterminadas. Duró veinte y dos días y después de que se trató otros nueve para la recuperación antes de ser liberado por la Asociación Médica."

El temor comenzó a establecerse en la boca del estómago de Yamcha mientras escuchaba más. De repente sabía que ya no se habla de un hombre desafortunado del nombre de Tucker. Hablaban de Vegeta. "¿Asociación Médica?"

"Contra el consejo médico. El médico asignado a su cuidado no quería que se fuera."

Girando para mirar por la ventana, el joven combatiente mordió brevemente el interior de su mejilla mientras absorbía la noticia. "¿Quién era el doctor?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Esta excusa patética de planeta se iba a convertir en una de las exhibiciones pirotécnicas más espectaculares de la galaxia. Su destrucción dejaría una cicatriz en el espacio que sería visible por un millón de años, un testimonio eterno de la fuerza sin par que el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin podía ejercer. Vegeta se deleitaría en el blanco del fuego caliente de un mundo agonizante y disfrutaría de los gritos de las masas de inocentes ejecutados. Es una paleta de muerte y destrucción a la que era el maestro que no tenía igual y era su mayor talento, su don más oscuro. Sí, la Tierra era un mundo condenado cuyos habitantes no tenían idea de su inminente desaparición. Iba a hacer conocer su presencia muy pronto...

Pero primero, tenía que ir de compras.

Su armadura había sido destrozada al final de la batalla con Kakarotto y su maldito hijo. Vegeta tenía un espacio en blanco preocupante en lo que había sucedido después de haberse desmayado en el interior de la nave. Todo lo que podía pensar era que habían impedido su escape y de alguna manera lograron mantenerlo en prisión hasta que sus horribles heridas habían cicatrizado. Él debería haber muerto sin una cámara de regeneración para sostenerlo. Más desconcertante era por qué los idiotas de los seres humanos habían perdido recursos para salvar a su futuro verdugo. Peor aún, ¡¿en qué diablos lo habían vestido?

Siempre había tenido especial cuidado de su apariencia. Ciertamente, tenía un punto para no vestirse con los mismos uniformes que sus subordinados, Nappa y Radditz, siempre usaban. Él era un príncipe, después de todo, que poseía un sentido particular de estilo y tenía un ojo para la calidad. A pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, nunca pasar desapercibido ya sea en casual o uniformes de combate, a menudo eligiendo esquemas de color que favorecían su color oscuro o sin palabras comunicaba su intención de amenazar. Por el momento, todo lo que llevaba eran un par de rasgados pantalones llenos de sangre y no era una vestimenta apropiada para el futuro conquistador de un mundo entero.

Buscando algo que se pareciera de alguna forma a la plaza del mercado, vio a una vasta colección de vehículos que estaban estacionados frente a una inmensa estructura. Aterrizó frente de las puertas de cristal y dio un salto hacia atrás cuando las puertas se abrieron solas. Casi de inmediato, había un corpulento humano avanzando sobre él. "Oye chico, es hora de cerrar. ¡No puedes entrar aquí. ¡Hey!"

Ignorándolo deliberadamente, Vegeta comenzó a caminar dentro del centro comercial cuando el guardia cometió el error de agarrarlo del hombro. Dando un giro sobre sus talones, el Saiyajin arrancó el brazo que lo ofendía lejos y le destrozó hasta el codo con la palma de su mano. El movimiento fue tan rápido que los compradores nunca se dieron cuenta de que algo había ocurrido hasta que el hombre comenzó a gritar. Para entonces, Vegeta había desaparecido por el pasillo hasta la zona de la ropa.

Las modas de este mundo eran cegadoras en su esquema de color y patético en su diseño, Vegeta concluyó con creciente irritación. No vio nada que remotamente se pareciera a la armadura o los uniformes del cuerpo de protección, sólo abominaciones sueltas que nunca podría soportar incluso una batalla sin una leve rasgadura. Nada se acercaba a quedarle, tampoco, y eso sólo lo enojó más. Mirando alrededor, tuvo que levitar por encima de un estante de calcetines y estaba a punto de abrirse paso a través del techo para ir a buscar a otro lado cuando sus agudos ojos cayeron sobre un diseño sobre la pared del fondo. Voló hacia él, apenas registrando la movilización del resto de los guardias de seguridad del centro comercial (los tres de ellos), y se quedó mirando el diseño con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Era muy simple; tres círculos, uno dentro de otro y por escrito en el fondo habían dos palabras: Corporación Cápsula. Por alguna razón, la vista de eso le molestó y un nudo de dolor se asentó brevemente sobre su ojo izquierdo. Se frotó la sien con una maldición y desestimó el dolor mientras un resto de cualquier proceso de recuperación crudo lo hubiera obligado a los humanos a seguirlo. La señal sobre una selección de la ropa que mostraba el mismo logotipo y esta vez los diversos diseños realmente llamaron su atención crítica. Sí, estos podrían ser realmente dignos.

Se quitó los pantalones manchados que llevaba y comenzó a navegar a través de los bastidores al desnudo cuando registró movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Los guardias lo habían rodeado con latas de aerosol de pimienta en un apretón de manos. "No hagas movimientos bruscos. ¡Quédate donde estás!"

"Vete a la mierda. Estoy de compras," Vegeta dijo, lanzando un par de pantalones por encima del hombro y continuando su búsqueda.

Los guardias intercambiaron una mirada, por unanimidad decidieron que se trataba de un chiflado, y apretaron los gatillos de sus latas de aerosol. Fue lo último que hicieron. Vegeta se materializó detrás del guardia más cercano, se acercó y arrancó la cabeza del hombre tan violentamente que las vértebras en su cuello explotaron a través de la piel. El hombre estuvo muerto antes de que cayera al suelo y, para entonces también lo estaba el guardia número dos. Saltando por encima del primer cuerpo, el Saiyajin lanzó una explosión ki que cortó al desafortunado humano a la mitad, lo que impulsó el torso cortado del guardia en un lote de espectadores aturdidos. No se detuvo con su impulso, Vegeta consiguió matar al tercero con una patada directa a la nuez de Adán, causando que el hombre se estrangulara hasta la muerte en su propio vómito. Con todo, la supuesta lucha duró menos de diez segundos y, con su sonrisa habitual, el Saiyajin continuó sus compras importunadas.

No mucho después, Vegeta se paró frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y consideró su reflejo. La línea de ropa de la Corporación Cápsula parecía adaptada a su tamaño específico y parecía que era diseñada para durar. No era lo que estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero tuvo que admitir que no se veía poco atractivo. Había elegido pantalón gris suelto con una chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro sobre una camiseta negra. Completando la imagen estaban un par de cómodas botas amarillas. No era su esquema de color de costumbre, pero por alguna razón le resultaba familiar. Ese dolor se apoderó de su sien de nuevo cada vez que empezaba a detenerse en el tema y lo dejaba para más tarde. Lo único que realmente le molestaba ahora era su pelo. Nunca en su vida había estado de cualquier otra forma que el estilo de llama que categorizaba su línea real. Era una razón más por la que iba a hacer a este mundo sufrir antes de que se quemara.

Al salir, se quedó mirando el vaso de nuevo y se acercó para tocar la superficie lisa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y por alguna razón, casi esperaba su imagen que cambiara de forma en algo más. Eso era ridículo. Se obligó a mirar a otro lado, deliberadamente le dio la espalda y regresó a donde había entrado en el edificio.

Por ahora, la tienda había sido evacuada y habían varios carros patrulleros dispuestos alrededor de la parte frontal del Centro Comercial. En el instante en que apareció a la vista, hubo una oleada de actividad y varios reflectores lo señalaron. Una voz autorizada llamó en un megáfono; "¡Detente donde estás! Date la vuelta y quédate boca abajo en el suelo con las manos detrás de tu cabeza. ¡Hazlo ahora!"

"Humanos idiotas," Vegeta casi estaba riéndose mientras levantaba su mano izquierda. Su intención inicial había sido hacer estallar los vehículos y salvar a los policías para una pequeña práctica pero varios comenzaron a disparar sus pistolas. Con el sonido de los disparos, Vegeta se estremeció y sobre reaccionó, liberando una explosión de ki que transformó instantáneamente los oscurecidos entornos en un día. El aparcamiento se convirtió en una zona de guerra antes de que él ni siquiera supiera lo que había sucedido. Los coches de policía se había reducido a restos retorcidos de metal quemado y los humanos se habían evaporado. No por primera vez, el Saiyajin se miró la mano como si el estudiara a una serpiente traidora. ¿Cómo pudo haberse vuelto tan poderoso en tan poco tiempo?

Tal vez el enano que balbuceaba no había mentido, después de todo... "Krillin estaba diciendo la verdad; han pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que invadiste la Tierra," el Namek había dicho. ¿Sería posible? ¿Había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo?

O, peor aún, ¿había estado despierto y olvidado todo?

"No es posible," refunfuñó mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "El Príncipe de los Saiyajin no sucumbe a algo tan trivial como la amnesia."

"No estoy tan segura de eso," comentó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Volteándose sólo marginalmente, Vegeta estudió a la recién llegada con desdén cansado. Otra humana, concluyó con la equivalencia mental de un suspiro aunque este hecho fue suficiente para levantar su ceja mientras su examen se demoraba.

De pie a varios metros de él, la mujer tenía el pelo rubio hasta los hombros y llevaba un conjunto atractivo de un suéter de manga corta debajo de un chaleco negro de buen gusto y una mini falda de mezclilla negro sobre polainas. Androide 18 estaba mirando a los daños esparcidos a su alrededor y se volvió para mirar a Vegeta, sus ojos rasgados azules amplios con mucha curiosidad. Ella había sido testigo de que habían habido algunos cambios bastante notables antes pero esto tenía que estar en la parte superior de la lista. Apenas lo reconoció, había pensado por un instante que había sido el instigador de su hermano hasta que lo vio de cerca. "¿Qué te pasó, Vegeta?"

"¿Nos hemos visto?" La sonrisa perpetua del Saiyajin se amplió en una sonrisa lasciva. "Bueno, por suerte para mí..."

No estando segura de qué hacer con su actitud, ella se mantuvo firme mientras él cerraba la distancia hasta que estuvieron a sólo un pie de distancia. Sus ojos se arrastraron hacia ella, deliberadamente persistentes en sus pechos prominentes antes de dejar caer su mirada a su entrepierna. Frunciendo sus labios, los humedeció con un parpadeo sugestivo de su lengua. "Dime, ¿te he probado todavía?"

"¿Q-qué quieres decir-?"

Tomó un puñado de sus cabellos y acercó más el rostro de ella. "Toda esta acción me ha puesto más excitado que el demonio. Creo que estoy de humor para un pequeño polvo en posición de perro. Sólo da la vuelta y agáchate y podemos tener algo de diversión. ¿Qué dices?"

Un indignado rubor subía a sus mejillas por lo general pálidas. En una voz tan calmada como pudo, dijo, "Sólo hay una manera que me gustan los perros."

"¿De verdad? ¿De qué manera?" Vegeta bromeó.

"Castrados," dijo y levantó su rodilla entre sus piernas tan duro como le fue posible.

A raíz de los zarcillos elusivos del ki débil de Vegeta, Piccolo y Tien dijeron poco entre ellos mientras se concentraron en su misión. Durante todo el vuelo, el Namek en repetidas ocasiones trató de consultar a la parte de su mente donde Kami residía pero el antiguo alienígena no estaba hablando. Quizás estaba pensando como Tien en este punto; que debería haberlo dejado muy bien como estaba y dejar que el Saiyajin se quedara muerto. Al diablo con vagas profecías del futuro.

El par detectó los alarmantes picos en el ki de Vegeta incluso antes de que pudieran escuchar los gritos de las sirenas en la ciudad a la que se estaban acercando. Aminoraron la velocidad y permitieron a sus sentidos guiarlos al centro del distrito donde el humo estaba saliendo del cráter frente al centro comercial.

"¿Crees que Vegeta esté todavía cerca?" Tien se aventuró.

"¡ME PATEASTE EN LAS PELOTAS, PERRA RUBIA! ¡TE MATARÉ!"

"Sí," Piccolo respondió con seriedad.

El par rápidamente descendió y estudió la sombría vista de devastación que yacía desparramada a su alrededor. No había necesidad de ni siquiera hacer el intento de buscar por sobrevivientes; este era Vegeta del que estábamos hablando, después de todo. Piccolo notó a Androide 18 primero y sintió un temblor de incomodidad hacer su camino en su vientre. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ladró, desesperadamente esperando que el Saiyajin no hubiera ganado un aliado.

Poniendo su cabello detrás de una oreja, la fémina echó una fría mirada en su dirección. "Estaba buscando a Krillin hasta que Vegeta atacó el Mirador. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Trunks?" Tien gritó, notando las ropas familiares en el individuo que estaba doblado a varios metros de distancia.

"Ese no es Trunks," Piccolo dijo rápidamente, reconociendo las salvajes cerdas del hombre que los miraba. Por alguna razón, el Saiyajin había adoptado la misma ropa que su hijo del futuro había usado durante la mayor parte de su estadía. Era una señal esperanzadora que Vegeta estuviera recordando vestigios de sus recuerdos perdidos. ¿Cuánto más estaba luchando para liberarse del daño? El perturbado Namek mantuvo un ojo en él pero no interfirió.

"Ohh, tú- Miserable. ¡Perra!" Vegeta tosió mientras lentamente lograba levantarse. Su ingle estaba en un dolor cegador de palpitante agonía por el deliberado golpe de la rubia. Le recordó otra falla en el diseño de la línea patética de este mundo que la ropa fracasaba en ofrecer, protección de ingles como su armadura anterior. Había sido agarrado con la guardia baja con un disparo a las pastillas antes, pero había algo detrás de la fuerza en el golpe de la mujer que sugería que había más en ella que sólo un fantástico cuerpo. Mucho más. "Podría haberte permitido vivir antes. ¡Ahora ni lo sueñes!"

"¿Qué te pasa?" 18 le gritó. La información en su base de datos mental le decía que un golpe directo a los testículos debería haber probado incapacidad completa. Dejando de lado el tambaleo de Vegeta por más de unos pocos segundos, todo lo que había logrado hacer era realmente enfurecerlo. No era la primera vez que el Dr. Gero le había proveído con información incorrecta sobre el Saiyajin. Como siempre, el momento en esta instancia era terrible.

"Ha perdido sus recuerdos de los últimos cuatro años," Piccolo le dijo. "¡Ten mucho cuidado, 18! Esta no es una personalidad de Vegeta que has encontrado alguna vez antes. ¡Intentará matarte!"

"Como si no hubiera intentado eso antes," dijo 18.

Vegeta le frunció el ceño. "¿Hemos luchado?"

"Pequeño, ¡pateé tu trasero!"

El Saiyajin adoptó una sonrisa maníaca mientras se agachaba en una postura de ataque. "Para el momento en que terminemos aquí, yo estaré fornicándote," le aseguró. No había tiempo para refutación de nadie mientras se lanzaba en el aire.

Moviéndose a un lado para evitar el golpe, 18 no estuvo preparada para el fúrico avance del Saiyajin. Vegeta la agarró con fuerza de las piernas y el par chocó a los lados del centro comercial, destrozando el hormigón con la fuerza de su choque. Sus sospechas iniciales que esta hembra era no era ninguna humana normal se confirmaron cuando era claro que el impacto ni siquiera la hizo vibrar. Soltó una cegadora patada que 18 bloqueó y esquivó mientras su brazo se movía alrededor y se metía hasta el codo en la pared. Empujándose del suelo, golpeó su vientre con ambos pies y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás en caída libre, en un enorme estante de tarjetas de cumpleaños, desparramando el contenido.

"Mejor elije una tarjeta de pésame," Vegeta estaba riendo. "¡La vas a necesitar!"

Mirando su postura para valiosas pistas, 18 rodó fuera del camino un disco destructo que fue a deslizar sobre su cabeza y fue hacia él con ambos puños brillando. Apuntó un doble disparo de ki a quemarropa a su rostro y cuando el humo se aclaró, su arrogante expresión se disolvió en una de sorpresa. Vegeta estaba ileso por el ataque y todavía estaba con esa enfurecedora sonrisa mientras la estudiaba.

"Buen truco. Aquí hay uno mío," dijo y separó sus brazos y liberó un disparo de cada mano. 18 no entendió la naturaleza del ataque hasta que ambas descargas se curvaron y golpearon en su espalda, empujándola a sus brazos que esperaban. "¿Qué piensas de eso?" Preguntó, rozando sus labios sobre los de ella mientras sus manos manoseaban sin descanso su cuerpo.

"¡Bastardo!" Siseó e intentó patearlo de nuevo. Esta vez él estaba preparado para eso y le dio un golpe con el dorso de su mano que la envió deslizándose por el costado.

"Veo que voy a tener que cansarte un poco," remarcó mientras caminaba con confianza hacia ella. "Personalmente, no lo hubiera hecho de otra manera."

La piel de 18 se apretó ante la fría risa que siguió la declaración. En dos ocasiones diferentes había presenciado al Saiyajin en batalla; una en oposición con ella y la otra y la otra contra Cell. Estaba acostumbrada a la interminable arrogancia que categorizaba su personalidad pero este era un nuevo lado de él que ella nunca había visto. ¡Realmente se estaba divirtiendo! Durante su primera batalla, él había rebosado de confianza en sí mismo y obviamente no tenía experiencia con su forma en Super Saiyajin. Había tenido que hacer poco esfuerzo entonces. Cuando se había enfrentado a Cell, había habido una pista de ese lado suyo mientras jugaba con el androide incompleto, golpeándolo en humillante sumisión. El humor negro todavía estaba allí pero poseía una alegría casi infantil con la destrucción que estaba causando. Parecía muy joven y muy peligroso.

Piccolo estaba observando a Vegeta mientras luchaba y estaba llegando a las mismas conclusiones. Él y Tien bajaron al lado del Saiyajin y la Androide y se arrojaron a sí mismos uno a otro y comenzaron una serie de rápidos golpes y patadas. Sus ojos podían apenas seguir rastro del paso del frenético combate. No hubieron pausas para el otro mientras intercambiaban golpes que eran capaces de doblar metal. 18 logró aterrizar una patada en el costado de Vegeta que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y se aprovechó de ese lapso en su defensa. Golpeó su cabeza y pechó con una docena de golpes en un parpadear de menos de un segundo y disparó otra explosión de ki y lo arrojó a lo largo del centro comercial.

Aterrizando en la sección de juguetes de niños, una muestra de peluches de Pokémon rompieron la caída del Saiyajin. Soltando maldiciones entre dientes, apenas se puso de pie antes que 18 volara hacia él de nuevo. Estaba aprovechando la ventaja de sorpresa mientras trabajaba su camino debilitando defensas, obligándolo a irse hacia atrás. Mientras se enfurecía como debía haberlo hecho por su crudo avance, sólo hubo un pensamiento que entró en su mente-

"¿Por qué no se ha transformado en Super Saiyajin todavía?" Tien dijo. Él y Piccolo estaban apostando su tiempo, esperando por una oportunidad para entrar. "¡Está perdiendo! ¿Por qué no hizo el cambio?"

Las facciones oliva de Piccolo traicionaron más que esa creciente esperanza. "¡No sabe que ha logrado la transformación! En este punto en sus recuerdos, e todavía todo superstición y conjetura. Miró al humano y Tien estuvo sorprendido de ver que el alienígena realmente estaba sonriendo. "Vegeta cree que todavía está en el mismo rango de poder que hace cuatro años. El resto de nosotros ya hemos sobrepasado ese nivel. Podríamos tener una oportunidad después de todo. Si trabajamos juntos, ¡podremos derrotarlo nosotros mismos!"

Era todo lo que Tien necesitaba oír. "¡Muy bien!"

¡Estaba perdiendo! Vegeta no lo podía creer incluso mientras un pequeño puño rebotaba en su antebrazo y conectaba con el lado de su cabeza mientras que un zapato delicado impactaba en contra de su cadera. ¡El Príncipe de los Saiyajin estaba recibiendo una patada en el trasero por un pedazo potencial de cola! Con un rugido de ira, le agarró la pierna mientras lo estaba rodeando para otra patada, arrojándola fuera tan duro como pudo.

18 se estrelló contra el fluorescente techo y allí revoloteó por el momento. Con la respiración pesada, Vegeta no entendía el motivo de su vacilación hasta que verdes brazos se deslizaron debajo de sus brazos y lo llevaron al suelo. "¡Ahora Tien!" Ese monstruo de tres ojos se dejó caer frente a él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba disfrutando de esta parte," señaló Tien y lo golpeó directo en la cara con un puño brillante enorme.

El mundo del Saiyajin explotó en un caleidoscopio de estrellas girando. A través del ardor en sus ojos, vio al enorme humano preparando otro golpe y comenzó a torcerse en el agarre de Piccolo. Aferrarse a él era como tratar de luchar con un gato salvaje y más de una vez, el Namek estuvo a punto de perder su agarre. Se instaló una llave de presa alrededor del cuello de Vegeta, apretando tan fuerte como se atrevía mientras que el más pequeño alienígena se golpeó contra él, sin aliento para respirar. "¡Cálmate, Vegeta! Si sólo escuchas razones, vería que toda esta lucha es inútil. ¡Sólo escúchanos un minuto!"

Las palabras de Piccolo se redujeron en tonterías incomprensibles mientras la sangre hervía en los oídos de Vegeta. Agarrando el brazo alrededor de su cuello, continuó su lucha hasta que su suministro de aire fue cortado y la oscuridad empezó a cerrar su visión. Había algo muy familiarizado con esta situación; había tenido que soportar este tipo de abusos antes. Si él sólo pudiera entender cómo había conseguido salir de ella, estaría libre de-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la agitación a su alrededor fue sustituida por un paisaje estéril eclipsado por un cielo de color verde pálido. Todavía había algo alrededor de su cuello, estrangulándolo, pero no era un brazo. Era una fría y húmeda, cola desnuda.

"Mi querido príncipe mono," Freezer ronroneaba en su oído. "Deberías saber mejor que desafiarme."

Un millar de golpes llovían sobre su espalda en el lapso de segundos. Podía sentir su columna romperse en pedazos, sus órganos internos quebrándose. Oh sí, ha habido una manera de escapar de este abrazo asfixiante. Incluso recordó lo que había logrado la hazaña...

Había muerto.

Vegeta cayó en las garras de Piccolo al fin y al Namek estaba seguro de que por fin se había desmayado. Por unos pocos segundos, casi había se había librado. Reacio a ponerlo en libertad, sintió el pulso a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula del Saiyajin y encontró uno rápida y fuerte. Eso no fue lo único; su carne se estaba volviendo más caliente al tacto.

"Uh, Piccolo." Tien estaba un paso atrás mientras el cuerpo de Vegeta comenzaba a arder con zarcillos brillantes de energía.

Gritando de dolor, Piccolo no tuvo otra opción sino liberar su agarre cuando el poder del Saiyajin lo quemó. Vegeta se puso sobre sus rodillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Los incendios de ki en crecimiento estaban envolviendo su cuerpo y ganando en intensidad por el segundo. "No puede ser verdad, ¡no puede! Él me mató- ¡FREEZER ME MATÓ!"

"¡Todo el mundo fuera!" Piccolo gritó a los demás.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para buscar una salida cuando Vegeta echó hacia atrás su cabeza y gritó su rabia y miseria. Una explosión de poder radiada hacia el exterior que no se parecía en nada a algo que se hubieran encontrado antes. Borraba todo lo que imanaba a su paso como un sólido muro de destrucción y apagaba cada partición dela enorme edificio en una manifestación silenciosa de poder como el de un Dios. Incluso el techo se fue volado hacia arriba por la fuerza de la muestra, con los pedazos que llovían en los barrios a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Antes de la inconsciencia lo reclamara, Piccolo abrió sus ojos hinchados en una grieta y vio a Vegeta de rodillas en el centro del cráter que había creado. Su corto cabello era de un rubio claro y sus ojos eran realmente brillantes de un verde centelleante con un poder sin igual. Miraba sus manos con asombro y risas de alegría.

Es el principio del fin, el Namek pensó con tristeza antes de que cayera de bruces en la tierra.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron de golpe y miró al techo y comenzó a sollozar. Despertada de un sueño profundo, Bulma se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sillón junto a la cuna y todavía tenía el bebé en sus brazos. Mientras trataba de consolarlo, le dirigió una mirada a su reloj y apenas podía creer lo que veía. ¡Se había quedado dormida durante más de tres horas!

Cavando con urgencia en el bolsillo de su pantalón para su vídeo teléfono, quería llamar a Krillin y averiguar si había alguna noticia sobre la condición de Vegeta. Sospechaba que faltaba y sumergió una exhalación frustrada de aire, sintiendo la interferencia de su madre. Su espalda se rebeló cuando se puso de pie después de haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda. Trató de poner a Trunks en la cama pero él no quería nada de eso, golpeando con renovado vigor y gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

"¡Calla, cariño! Shhhhhhh, vas a despertar a toda la casa," trató de calmarlo sin éxito.

"¿Hija?"

De pie en la puerta, su padre la estaba buscando. Bulma se percató inmediatamente de la expresión de espanto en su rostro y el hecho de que aún estaba en su ropa de trabajo aunque era casi la una de la mañana. Detrás de él, estaba su madre y acompañando a la acosada rubia estaba Chi Chi, todos viéndose igualmente angustiados.

Murió mientras dormía, Bulma pensó incoherente. Vegeta murió y ahora están llegando a dar la noticia... "¿P-papá?" gimió, sus ojos azules ampliándose de manera constante en el creciente horror. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Vegeta está...?"

Ante el sonido de su nombre, su madre comenzó a llorar lo que no ayudaba a la situación. Cuando el Dr. Briefs vaciló, Chi Chi entró y le dijo, "Vegeta ha despertado."

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios" Pensé-"

"No es una buena noticia, Bulma," la morena siguió con tristeza. "Ha perdido sus recuerdos de los últimos cuatro años. Sus poderes están de vuelta y está decidido a destruir la tierra. Gohan acaba de salir con Krillin para tratar de detenerlo." Sus propios labios eran una pálida, rígida línea de preocupación por su hijo. Ella sabía lo que significaba esta situación triste, tanto como Bulma lo hacía. El niño estaba acelerando de cabeza hacia una batalla a muerte. Muy probable la suya. No cabía duda de que Chi Chi había tratado de detener el niño y su frustración actual era tan clara como su odio por Vegeta.

No había tiempo para lamentaciones, ahora no. Adoptando una expresión tallada en piedra, Bulma enderezó su espalda y preguntó, "¿Dónde está Yamcha?"

"Lo último que oí, se dirigía a la ciudad de Jacques," su padre le dijo. "Está comprobando una pista que podría revelar lo que pasó con Vegeta durante su desaparición."

"De todas las pobres cosas oportunas," Bulma murmuró entre dientes. Necesitaba el sentido de percibir el ki del guerrero para averiguar donde la lucha estaba sucediendo. Sin él, no tenía forma de saber dónde estaban Vegeta y los demás.

¿O sí?

De pie en su cuna, Trunks estaba agitando sus brazos entre los barrotes y los aullidos. Acercándose a él, Bulma tomó al bebé y se quedó mirando a la cara enrojecida. "Trunks, escúchame," dijo con voz fuerte.

Parpadeando con el tono inusual, el muchacho dejó sus gritos y la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Puedes sentir a Vegeta? ¿Puedes sentir el ki de tu padre, Trunks?"

"¡Bulma! ¡Es sólo un bebé!" Su madre la regañó.

"Un pequeño bebé medio Saiyajin, dirás," Chi Chi le dijo, echando una mirada inquisitiva a Bulma. Sabía lo que la otra mujer estaba tratando de hacer pero Trunks sólo tenía diez meses de edad. ¿Era demasiado joven para entender?

Dirigiendo la intensidad de sus ojos azules solamente al niño, Bulma continuó, "¿Sabes adónde se fue tu padre? ¿Puedes decirme donde está Vegeta? ¡Por favor!"

Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron en reconocimiento del nombre del Saiyajin y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa feliz. Con ruidos de emoción, comenzó a agitar hacia el norte, agitando un puño gordito. "¡Vehta! ¡VETA KI!"

"Ese es mi muchacho," elogió Bulma, acercándolo en un merecido abrazo mientras los demás miraban con asombro.

Vegeta estaba gritando de nuevo pero no tenía nada que ver con echarse un polvo o recuerdo significativos de su muerte. Él estaba por encima de esas pequeñas preocupaciones ahora y sus aullidos de logro eran el único medio con el que podía comunicar su emoción.

Sus brazos se elevaron hacia el cielo mientras reunía una enorme bola de ki destructiva y la arrojó a la ciudad por debajo de él, bañándose en las cenizas de los edificios incinerados. Las hogueras de la transformación del Super Saiyajin se irradiaron fuera de su cuerpo en olas y estaba borracho por el poder que inundaba todos los poros de su ser. ¡Ninguna droga o bebida se podía comparar con esto! Eclipsaba todo en su mente; incluso el sexo no tenía comparación con las sensaciones que participan con ejercen esta energía prima. ¡Él era un DIOS!

Su risa loca rodó como un trueno sobre los supervivientes de la ciudad pero que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Con un movimiento de sus dedos, Vegeta los asesinó de seco. Otra andanada mortal borró todos los signos de que esta había sido una ciudad en absoluto. Sólo un ardiente cráter, de dos kilómetros de ancho, era testimonio de que algo había existido allí alguna vez.

Mirando el humo asentarse con sombría satisfacción, Vegeta ni siquiera estaba respirando duro por el esfuerzo. En el fondo de su mente, con recientemente encontrada consciencia, pudo sentir a los patéticos seres rápidamente acercándose para intentar y detenerlo.

La malvada sonrisa en su rostro sólo se estiró más por ese conocimiento. "Que vengan," dijo entre dientes.

Cruzó sus brazos y decidió esperar, emocionado de alardear de su increíble poder.

* * *

><p>Si quieren estar en la lista de correos, mándenme un correo a: darke_ O visiten mi página en:<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo Catorce: ¡El reino de terror de Vegeta continúa! ¿Quién será la persona que lo derrote?... ¿Gohan?... ¿O un sorprendente aliado?<p> 


	14. Círculo completo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos Caras de una Historia**

_(Two Sides Of A Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo Catorce: Círculo Completo<p>

Cuando Yamcha sintió el pico inicial del ki de Vegeta, dejó su viaje y llamó inmediatamente a Krillin para algunas noticias. Nada de esto era bueno. El pequeño monje había estado acelerando hacia la Corporación Cápsula para buscar a Gohan y no pudo llamar antes a Bulma para advertirles de lo que había sucedido en el Mirador. Yamcha intentó llamar a su número él mismo y descubrió que estaba apagado por razones desconocidas. Se debatió brevemente dar marcha atrás y decidió no hacerlo. Si Vegeta volvió a su antiguo ser de asesinar primero/pensar después luego su presencia no ayudaría a los resultados de la batalla. De hecho, más probable es que sólo estaría en el camino.

Estimulado por más que la simple curiosidad ahora, Yamcha no perdió el tiempo en localizar el Hospital de Veteranos. La Ciudad de Jacques estaba en la misma zona horaria que la Capital del Oeste y sabía que tenía pocas esperanzas de encontrar al médico a esta hora tardía. Por lo menos tenía un nombre para empezar.

El profesor Gerald Willis.

Las puertas del hospital estaban cerradas después de las diez por lo que entró en emergencia. Estaba abandonado y no perdió el tiempo en caminar hasta el mostrador de admisión. "¿Puedes ayudarme? Estoy buscando al doctor Gerald Willis."

La enfermera detrás del vidrio no se molestó en levantar la vista de donde estaba jugando al solitario en su computadora. "El Doctor Willis es un hombre muy ocupado. ¿Eres uno de sus pacientes?"

"Sí," Yamcha mintió e hizo una demostración de agarrarse el pecho y soltar una tos menos convincente. "Tengo que verlo. Es muy importante".

"Tenemos otro médico de guardia-"

"¡Por favor!" Empezó a toser e hizo un sonido estrangulado el fondo de su garganta. "¡Creo que me estoy muriendo!"

Lanzándole una mirada fría que le dijo que no creyó el acto ni por un segundo, sin embargo la mujer tomó el teléfono. Discando la marcación rápida, esperó durante unos diez segundos y luego dijo, "Hola, ¿Doctor Willis? Soy Debbie de Admisiones. Hay un paciente aquí que demanda con urgencia a verlo." Se quedó en silencio durante un momento y luego tapó el receptor mientras se volteaba hacia él, "¿Su nombre, señor?"

Yamcha decidió jugar la única carta que tenía. "Vegeta."

La enfermera lo repitió en el teléfono y se quedó en silencio. Por alguna razón, sus ojos se ampliaron y colgó sin decir palabra. "Estará aquí en menos de quince minutos," dijo, la evidente sorpresa en su voz. Sorteando alrededor del contador, llevó el sorprendido luchador a la sala de emergencia y lo dirigió a una cama vacía. "El Doctor Willis quiere que descanse aquí. Acuéstese si lo desea, no pasará mucho tiempo."

"Gracias," Yamcha dijo, mirando como mientras corría la cortina alrededor de la cama para darle un poco de privacidad. Tan pronto como quedó solo, dejó caer la fachada del paciente enfermo y comenzó a juguetear. En el fondo de su mente, podía sentir el ki mayor de Piccolo y Tien mientras reaccionaban a la resurrección de Vegeta. Eclipsando a todos ellos, estaba el sentido del poder propio del Saiyajin; mientras el aire pesado se sentía como un precursor de un tornado. Mentalmente siguió sus progresos y perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que alguien barrió la cortina, despertándolo de repente de su vigilia.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Willis tronó. "Tú no eres V- ¡Tú no eres Garth Tucker!"

"No," le dijo Yamcha honestamente, "Y no soy Vegeta, tampoco."

Dos guardias de seguridad flanqueaban al acosado médico y lo miraron por orientación. "¿Quiere que lo escoltemos fuera, señor?"

El enojo era evidente en el rostro del hombre alto. Así como empezó a darse la vuelta, Yamcha espetó, "Sabías lo que era, ¿no? ¿Vegeta? ¿Estás seguro que quieres que diga eso en voz alta aquí?"

Su cara se oscureció de rabia indigna, Willis se volvió y echó al joven luchador un vistazo calculador. Por último, hizo una seña a los guardias; "Quiero hablar con él en privado." Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, se acercó a la cama y cerró la cortina.

"Te doy un minuto antes de que te echen," le dijo a Yamcha.

"Estoy con las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra. Vegeta es un-" Yamcha prácticamente se estranguló en la palabra, "...amigo. Desapareció hace unos meses y no podíamos entender lo que pasó hasta que apareció otra vez. Averiguamos que fue envenenado."

La expresión del rostro del médico nunca cambió. Se limitó a asentir con impaciencia para que el guerrero continuara.

"De alguna manera, todo esto termina en algo de lazos secretos que participan el Cabo Tucker... y tú. Es posible que incluso un alienígena llamado Freezer-" Eso sacó un sorprendido gruñido del hombre. Yamcha vio el reconocimiento inmediato que Willis traicionó y se abalanzó sobre él, "¡Es verdad! ¿Fuiste un aliado de ese monstruo?"

"No fue así," dijo Willis en una voz apresurada. "Simplemente nos ha ayudado a controlar-"

"¡¿¡Él está vivo!" Yamcha gritó con horror.

Callándolo tranquilo, el perturbado científico se hizo presente y empezó a hablar en voz baja urgente, llenando todos los vacíos que Yamcha necesitaba saber; la Instalación 15, el clon de Freezer, la 'sedación' de Vegeta, su último escape. Willis no entró en detalles, en realidad no lo necesitaba, y el joven había tenido suficiente para una imaginación para cubrir los agujeros deliberados en la historia. Al igual que alguna película mala de ciencia-ficción, Vegeta habían sido capturado, llevado a una base secreta, y experimentado. "Me sorprende que te dejara vivir," dijo Yamcha amargamente cuando la terrible historia fue completa.

"Cuando él dejó el hospital, apenas era capaz de abotonarse e la chaqueta," Willis admitió, apartando la mirada. Su indignación por la intromisión de Yamcha finalmente había dado paso al remordimiento evidente, incluso la vergüenza, y no se estaba falsificado para beneficio del guerrero. "Una resonancia magnética reveló que el daño cerebral causado por el veneno de Freezer era progresivo. El día que Vegeta salió del hospital, le dije que no tenía mucho tiempo. Se estaba muriendo. Por supuesto, no me creyó." Fijó a Yamcha con una expresión de tristeza. "Está muerto, ¿no? Es por eso que estás aquí."

Así como Yamcha estaba a punto de explicar los acontecimientos recientes, uno de los guardias sacó la orilla de la cortina a un lado y asomó la cabeza. "¿Profesor? Lamento molestarlo pero creo que debería ver esto."

A regañadientes, Willis salió y siguió al guardia hasta donde el personal del hospital se reunía alrededor de un televisor. Yamcha estaba a punto de unirse a ellos cuando sintió que el aumento de ki maliciosos tapaba su conciencia. Él tuvo que sentarse en la cama mientras la habitación empezaba a girar en torno a él de manera alarmante. Los olores estériles del hospital fueron sustituidos por el humo y las cenizas a sus sentidos entumecidos y en su mente podía oír los lamentos de agonía de los civiles asesinados.

"Oh, no," dijo con voz temblorosa. "Vegeta... ¡NO!"

Krilin miró nerviosamente a la figura a su izquierda pero no dijo nada. Estaba gastando preciadas reservas para sólo mantenerse al día con la velocidad frenética del joven y el flujo de viento sólo había reducido sus palabras a un mutilar inteligible. Honestamente, no tenía idea de lo que podría decir para facilitar lo que el muchacho estaba sintiendo ahora.

Concentrado en su curso, Gohan estaba mirando al frente y prácticamente ignorando a su amigo. Su juvenil rostro estaba tenso con temor y pesar. En todas las batallas que había luchado en los últimos años, esta era a la que más temía. No era culpa de Vegeta que su mente estuviera dañada y hubiera vuelto a su curso asesino. Había sido torturado, baleado y envenenado y había sacrificado lo poco que quedaba de su vida para ayudar a Bulma. No era justo que no le hubiera permitido sólo terminar de morir con la muerte de un héroe como Goku. Había resucitado y ahora todo el mundo esperaba que Gohan pusiera las cosas en su lugar.

Yo, tendré que matarlo, Gohan estaba pensando una y otra vez. Si Vegeta no comprende todo esto, eso es lo que voy a tener que hacer. Oh, padre- ¡no creo que pueda!

Había permitido que el áspero alienígena formara una parte de su corazón donde sólo unos pocos elegidos se les permitió residir. Piccolo y Krillin estaban allí, al igual que Bulma y el resto de los Guerreros Z. Era inevitable que Vegeta se hubiera asegurado un asiento en ese lugar especial y su hospitalidad extraña, apenas un día atrás, se había ceñido a la colocación. Más importante aún, el Saiyajin representaba el empate a su único patrimonio ajeno que el niño empezaba a prosperar. Gohan no quería perder a Vegeta ahora. Y ciertamente no quería ser la persona responsable de borrar el último superviviente de raza pura Saiyajin de todo el universo.

No es justo, pensó mientras sus ojos se velaban por lágrimas amargas. ¡No es justo! No quiero que esta carga. ¡Sólo quiero todo esté de nuevo en la forma en que se supone que es!

Una mano le apretó el brazo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos morosos para ver a Krillin junto a él. "¡Gohan, todo va a estar bien!" el ex-monje gritó por el viento.

"¡Espero que tengas razón!" el niño gritó, pero había una desesperanza mutua en ambos ojos que las palabras no odían calmar.

La pareja se acomodó en el silencio tenso de nuevo pero no duró mucho. Había un brillo de color naranja legañoso en el horizonte que estaba creciendo en intensidad a medida que se acercaban. Ambos luchadores aminorizaron por unanimidad su curso y se dejaron caer más bajo mientras el primero de los lugares de interés en ruinas quedó a la vista. Casas en las afueras de la conflagración estaban incendiadas y la tierra y los caminos torcidos fuera de forma, como si estuvieran en el extremo receptor de un terremoto.

"Esto no fue un desastre natural," Krillin alcanzó a decir mientras volaban hacia el corazón de la ciudad en llamas.

"Sé quién lo causó," susurró Gohan, mirando con horror estupefacto. Los sobrevivientes se habían reunido en unos cuantos grupos dispersos pero parecían muy pocos de ellos por lo que había sido una ciudad grande.

Pasaron por una carretera y vieron los restos de automóviles aplastados en medio del asfalto derrumbado. Los cuerpos estaban colgados de algunas de las ventanas y nadie se movía... "Vegeta," se quejó, cerrando sus ojos en un vano esfuerzo para bloquear la devastación inútil. Movía su cabeza en negación pero cuando miró de nuevo, las cosas sólo estaban empeorando. Habían entrado en el distrito de negocios y rascacielos había sido derribados como si fueran no más que de bloques de juguete de un niño. Una vez maravillas de construcción, los edificios fueron reducidos a chatarra humeante y el aire estaba lleno de humo aceitoso cegador que llevaba un osario tenue olor a carne quemada. Gohan perdió vista de Krillin en el humo sucio pero pudo oír al guerrero más pequeño ruidosamente enfermo no muy lejos.

Cuando se reincorporaron, Krillin estaba pálido y evitaba deliberadamente el contacto visual en su vergüenza. El joven luchador no hizo ningún comentario sobre el acto, estaba con náuseas él sí mismo por lo que veía a su alrededor. ¿Realmente había pensado que estaba preparado para esta batalla? Este era un mal que eclipsaba a Cell y a los Androides juntos; sólo habían estado siguiendo la programación de un loco. Vegeta se cruzaba a lo largo en instinto y odio ciego; cosas perforadas en él por un tirano alienígena que había destruido sistemas de estrellas por placer. Cada vez era brutalmente más claro que la influencia de Freezer estaba dictando las acciones de Vegeta como si el villano aún estuviera vivo. Si no fuera por el pulso intermitente de ki del Saiyajin, Gohan hubiera pensado que el Icejin enloquecido era el alienígena responsable por esta matanza sin sentido.

En el centro de la ciudad devastada había un cráter amplio, de fácil medio kilómetro de ancho. La gris, quemada tierra estaba humeando y prácticamente estaba limpio de cualquier punto de referencia a excepción de algunas tercas vigas que se habían torcido en extrañas, irreconocibles formas. Fue aquí donde aterrizaron Gohan y Krillin. Rodeándolos por todas partes, los fuegos de la ciudad en ruinas ardían.

"¿Por qué paramos aquí?" Krillin preguntó nervioso, con los ojos como dardos en todas direcciones. Lo que más lo desconcertaba era el silencio. No había sonido de sirenas de vehículos de emergencia, no había gritos de los supervivientes o de ciudadanos agonizando. No había ni siquiera un fragmento de viento para distraer su mente aturdida. Él y Gohan podrían haber estado de pie en un cementerio. No era una comparación que le llevara comodidad alguna y la sacó rápidamente de su mente.

Gohan hacía señas que se callara. "¿No sientes eso?"

"¿Sentir qué?"

Dando su cabeza un batido irritado, anduvo en un patrón sin rumbo antes de que rodillas se derrumbaran y miraran la tierra chamuscada. "Viene hacia aquí."

Krillin se unió a él, agachándose y tratando de enfocar su mente. Era imposible de hacer; él no podía tirar de sus pensamientos sorprendidos juntos. "¿Qué es-?"

Un puño verde marcó su camino a través de la tierra afectada, justo entre sus piernas y cayó de espaldas, luchando de la fuente en ciego terror. Tomó unos segundos antes de que reconociera el agitar de los brazos y saltó para ayudar a Gohan para liberar a Piccolo. Y el Namek no estaba solo. Tien trepó tras él, la respiración entrecortada y detrás de él llegó Androide 18.

"¡Estás vivo!" Gohan exclamó alegremente. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había sentido una sonrisa en su rostro. Casi abrazó a su mentor pero logró contener su alivio tan sólo en el último momento. Ellos no estaban fuera de peligro todavía. Ni cerca de ello. "Cuando sentí tu ki desvanecerse, pensé- temí que habías- habías-"

"18 nos llevó por una cloaca antes que Vegeta arrasara con la ciudad. Tien y yo sumergimos nuestro ki para que él no pudiera sentirnos," dijo el alienígena enorme mientras se sacudía el polvo y se quejaba en disgusto. Su ropa estaba desgarrada en trapos pero aparte de unos cuantos rasguños y moretones parecía estar en sorprendentemente buena forma. Tien se encontraba en condición similar pero 18 parecía que había tenido un combate mano-a-mano. Su cara pálida estaba rayada y su cabello por lo general impecable y ropa estaban sucios. Ella no estaba feliz por eso, tampoco.

Ignorándolos deliberadamente, sacó un polvo compacto y trataron de arreglar su maquillaje. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Krillin acercándose lentamente a su lado y espetó, "No me mires, soy un desastre."

"Eso no es posible," dijo el guerrero más pequeño con honestidad. "No tenía idea de que te habías unido a la lucha."

"Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo," desestimó. "Además, luchar con Vegeta es siempre un tumulto de risas". Añadiendo un imparcial encogimiento de hombros, volvió a limpiar la suciedad de algunos de sus mejillas. Lo que realmente quería era una muy larga, muy caliente ducha para borrar la memoria de manoseo lujurioso del Saiyajin.

Sintiendo que no estaba de humor para hablar, Krillin asintió para sí mismo y comenzó a alejarse. "Bueno, por lo que vale, me alegro de que estés bien-"

"Krillin."

Se dio la vuelta y la vio mirándolo fijamente. Había una extraña sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella admitió, "Me alegro de que estás bien, también."

De pie a una corta distancia, los otros guerreros se habían reunido para discutir la estrategia. "Gohan," Piccolo, dijo con voz áspera. "Es malo. Vegeta ha ascendido a un Super Saiyajin durante nuestra lucha."

"¿Y qué? ¡Lo era antes!" Gohan dijo.

Lanzándole una mirada torva, el Namek continuó como si no hubiera sido alterado. "En lo que él sabe, esta es la primera vez que ha hecho la transformación. Está embriagado por el poder. Para colmo de males, ahora está al mismo nivel que tenía cuando luchó contra Cell. Eso, combinado con su memoria dañada..."

No terminó. No tuvo que hacerlo. Gohan sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir; Vegeta estaba en el pináculo del poder y tenía la mentalidad de un asesino loco. Cualquier ventaja que Gohan podría haber tenido sobre el Saiyajin había quedado reducida a una lista de candidatos. El muchacho no estaba seguro si sería capaz de alcanzar el nivel más alto de la transformación Saiyajin que había ostentado con Cell. El agotamiento, el miedo y la pubertad a un lado, Gohan aún no odiaba a Vegeta a pesar de la evidencia de la carnicería esparcida a su alrededor. En el fondo, todavía sabía que nada de esto era culpa del alienígena.

Tien vio la indecisión en la cara del niño y habló, "Gohan, vas a tener que-"

"¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer!" Gohan dijo bruscamente, observándolo con una mirada que lo transformaba en una copia en miniatura de su padre. "Tengo que-que detenerlo-"

Hubo una risa fría cercana que hizo que todos se giraran en diferentes direcciones para tratar de aislar la fuente. Eran las únicas personas de pie en el cráter y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Tien levantó la vista. "¡Allí!" exclamó, señalando a la vigas retorcidas de metal que estaban cerca.

Uno de los trozos de metal parecía moverse hasta que se volvió en una figura de pie encima de ellos. Esa silueta contra las llamas fue inmediatamente reconocible, así como los puntos dobles de rabia color esmeralda en sus ojos y el brillo de sus dientes. "Bienvenidos a mi espectáculo," saludó a Vegeta, añadiendo una risa ronca de placer.

"Más rápido, más rápido- Oh, ¿por qué no revisé este pedazo de mierda cuando tuve la oportunidad?" Bulma dijo mientras tenía el yugo del jet en manos sudorosas. Estaba presionando los motores a su máximo y toda la nave se estremecía hasta los remaches. Para empeorar las cosas, no sabía si estaba cerca de la batalla o si seguía estando a un continente de distancia.

Atado de forma segura en el asiento del pasajero, Trunks miraba a la ventana frontal con un solo propósito de intensidad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en leves aberturas y sus mejillas prominentes estaban escarlata mientras sacudía sus diminutos puños en frustración como diciéndole a su madre; ¡Tienes que hacer este cubo de pernos vaya aún más rápido, mamá! Demonios- ¡Yo sé GATEAR más rápido que ESTO!

Bulma aún no sabía si había algo que quedaba de su relación con Vegeta pero no podía negar la urgencia que sentía de tratar de reunirse con él. "Oh Dios, Vegeta... Trunks, ¿estás seguro de que este es el camino hacia tu padre?"

"Me Vehta. KI!" el bebé de inmediato gritó, señalando con un pequeño brazo directamente frente a él.

"Creo que sí," murmuró, irritada moviendo un mechón de cabello sudoroso lejos de sus ojos. Chi-Chi y sus padres no habían querido que hiciera participar a Trunks en esta salvaje aventura, animándola a esperar que Yamcha volviera. Por alguna razón, ella tenía la impresión de que si esperaba demasiado tiempo, no habría ninguna razón para tener que esperar en absoluto; entonces todos serían cenizas. Con ese pensamiento triste que pesaba sobre su mente, tomó al niño a pesar de sus ardientes objeciones.

"Y tú... deliberadamente pusiste al niño peligro en trayéndolo a una zona de combate. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Bulma realmente saltó en su lugar como si Vegeta le hubiera hablado al oído. Ambos brazos estallaron en piel de gallina al recordar sus palabras de nuevo en el hospital. Él tenía razón. Ella no tenía derecho de traer a Trunks para que pudiera ver la batalla contra los androides. Ese error fatal casi les había costado la vida de ambos. Él tenía todo el derecho a gritarle sobre ello.

Atrévete a soñar que voy a llegar a oírte gritarme otra vez, Bulma pensó penosamente. Agarró el acelerador y se volvió a Trunks. "Agarra tu pañal, jovencito. ¡Tu madre va a abusar de la velocidad!"

Presionó el interruptor de refuerzo y fue forzada a volver a su puesto de cohetes auxiliares del jet que se disparaba y obligaba a la nave a una velocidad aún mayor.

Ni siquiera reaccionando a la fuerzas g, Trunks sólo exclamó, "¡WIIIII!" y siguió apuntando hacia el norte.

"Bien, bien, bien," dijo Vegeta al saltar al suelo. "Parece que la pandilla está aquí. Espléndido. Ahora ya no tendrán que desperdiciar mi precioso tiempo de seguirlos perdedores."

Los Guerreros Z permanecieron en silencio mientras él con recelo los rodeaba, como un calculador león buscando al más débil entre las presas de los animales reunidos. Ambos Gohan y Krillin quedaron mudos ante la vista de su ropa, tanto parecido al estilo de Trunks del futuro que había usado durante la mayor parte de su visita. Por una fracción de segundo, Gohan casi cometió el error que Tien había cometido antes en confundirlos. El parecido entre ellos era innegable, claro testimonio de su relación familiar. Sin embargo, los ojos del adolescente nunca habían contenido la crueldad desapasionada con la que el Saiyajin adulto ahora los estudiaba.

Piccolo estaba prácticamente vibrando en el esfuerzo para controlar su temperamento. Todo el tiempo había pensado que él y Tien habían podido ocultar su poder con éxito cuando era evidente que Vegeta los había percibido todo el tiempo. El Saiyajin simplemente había esperado su momento hasta que los demás se hicieron presentes, atraídos por la ruina de la ciudad como polillas a una llama y recalados en la angustia de sus amigos. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue mirar desde las sombras mientras todos se reunieron por fin, ni siquiera teniendo que mover un dedo.

De pie en su lugar, 18 mantenía su barbilla en alto incluso mientras Vegeta hacía una pausa en su acecho y fijaba una mirada a fondo en su dirección. Por ninguna razón que Krillin pudiera imaginar, el rostro de 18 se tensó por el largo escrutinio del Saiyajin y sus mejillas realmente se enrojecieron. El pensó que podría ser de la ira pero no estaba del todo seguro. La mirada en sus ojos de acero azul era una mezcla de desprecio y emoción. Después de un momento de mirarse a los ojos, la sonrisa perpetua de Vegeta se amplió y siguió.

"¿Dónde están Kakarotto y su mocoso? Son los únicos que merecen una maldita pelea," declaró después de que su inspección había terminado.

"Mi padre está muerto," Gohan habló, dando un paso hacia adelante. "Pero estoy listo para pelear contigo, Vegeta. Si tengo que hacerlo."

"Lárgate, muchacho. Mi pelea es con un enano de como de este tamaño-" Tenía la mano a la cintura, "No contigo. Todavía."

"Tengo noticias para ti; ese 'enano' era yo hace cinco años," insistió Gohan. "Huele mi esencia si no me crees."

Vegeta no dio un paso hacia él. Podía oler al niño de donde estaba parado y los aromas personales nunca mentían. Este era, de hecho, el joven que había luchado tan sólo un mes o dos antes. ¿O no? Sin embargo, ahora era; un adolescente. Los primeros hilos de indecisión comenzaron a destellar en los ojos de Vegeta por fin.

Sintiendo un lapso en la decisión del Saiyajin, Gohan continuó. "Vegeta, has estado muy enfermo los dos últimos meses. Aún no te has recuperado. Sólo estamos tratando de ayudar."

"¿Me veo como que necesito tu ayuda? ¡Mírame!" Vegeta gritó, extendiendo los brazos. Incrementó su poder y la aureola resplandeciente de energía cubrió su cuerpo, despertando la suciedad en los diablos de polvo en miniatura en sus pies. "¡Soy un Super Saiyajin! ¡Tú no eres nada frente a mí!"

Las palabras no van a tener ningún impacto aquí, Gohan se dio cuenta. "Bien, tus oídos no escucharán. Tal vez tus ojos verán."

"¿Qué demonios estás balbuceando-?" las palabras de Vegeta se desplomaron a su fin mientras detectó un aumento brusco en el ki del joven. El niño estaba incrementando su poder delante de sus ojos, saltar niveles anteriores a un ritmo alarmante hasta que el aura se encendió en una muestra sin sonido de luz. Cuando un chico moreno había estado parado ahora estaba un rubio, de ojos verdes, de brillante poder.

Estaba siendo testigo de otro Super Saiyajin.

"No... es posible," Vegeta se ahogó, dando un paso atrás errante.

"Tú hiciste la transformación antes que yo," Gohan le dijo, aliviado por la reacción que vio. Permitió que esa confusión bajara su guardia un poco y su voz se volvió casi de conversación mientras él dijo, "Te convertiste justo antes de que los androides aparecieran y realmente pateaste traseros. Mi padre fue el primero-"

Piccolo, que había estado observando desde el costado, ahora parecía alarmado. "Gohan, no menciones-"

"-Cuando él derrotó a Freezer," el niño terminó con orgullo.

"Mierda." El Namek se dio palmada en la frente en frustración.

"¿Kakarotto derrotó a Freezer?" Vegeta dijo con voz adormecida. Antes de que Gohan pudiera responder, el Saiyajin lanzó un rugido de odio y su corona de energía explotó hacia el exterior hasta que estaba brillando como una estrella pequeña. "Si alguien va a derrotar a Freezer, ¡voy a ser YO!" gritó. "¿¡Cómo se atreve esa basura de tercera clase a interferir con mi derecho de nacimiento!"

"Vegeta, lo hecho, hecho está," Gohan estaba tratando de razonar. Él comprendió, demasiado tarde, que la mera mención de Freezer era como agitar una bandera roja delante de un toro rabioso.

"Tendré mi venganza," Vegeta gruñó. "¡Si no puedo sacarla de Kakarotto o Freezer, entonces supongo que tendré que sacarla de TI!"

Puedes intentar, Gohan iba a decir pero en ese instante de transmisión entre su mente a su boca, Vegeta se impulsó hacia delante y chocó contra él. El niño voló hacia atrás por el golpe, su impulso lo obligó a chocar con el extremo más lejano del cráter. Un metro más a la izquierda y una lanza dentada de metralla lo hubiera golpeado en la espalda y a través de su estómago. Apenas se había sacudido de esa falla cuando Vegeta estuvo delante de él de nuevo, gruñendo de rabia. Apenas logró saltar en el aire antes de que un puño brillante se estrellara contra la tierra.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Escúchame!" Gohan persistía pero todo lo que recibió por sus esfuerzos fue un cielo iluminado por una multitud de explosión de disparos de ki. Fue una de las pantallas más espectaculares de Vegeta y el rápido asalto de fuego cegó al joven aturdido. La onda expansiva lo bombardeó por todos lados y era imposible de evadir. Cuando le cayó del cielo en un esfuerzo por escapar de ellos, el Saiyajin estaba allí, sin permitirle posibilidad alguna de recobrar el aliento.

Tronadores golpes rápidos y patadas fueron intercambiados entre la pareja hasta que se convirtieron en un borrón para los guerreros reunidos de pie sin poder hacer nada al margen. Mini torbellinos de polvo perturbados y el extraño destello de energía eran el único medio en que Piccolo y el resto podían seguir los rastros. Sólo 18, con su visión superior, fue capaz de seguir la batalla realmente frenética. Durante la mayoría de la pelea, era Gohan el que estaba a la defensiva. "El niño va a perder si no deja de frenarse," comentó, cruzando los brazos disgustada.

Piccolo la miró y luego trató de centrarse en Gohan con su sentido mental. El joven estaba en ninguna parte cerca del nivel de poder que había ostentado con Cell. "¡Gohan!" gritó en la oscuridad donde las imágenes borrosas de los antagonistas se juntaban y rebotaban. "¡Razonar con Vegeta no va a ayudar! ¡Vas a tener que incrementar el poder!"

"¿Eres más fuerte que esto?" Vegeta se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo. Tenía apenas aliento. "Muéstrame."

Durante todo el combate frenético Gohan había estado tratando de lograr ese impulso difícil de alcanzar a su poder. Había intentado hacer surgir imágenes de los momentos finales de su padre, la muerte de Trunks, la vista de sus amigos todos derrotados por los ataques de Cell; sin ningún resultado. Debido a que este era Vegeta: el padre de Trunks, amigo (y más) de Bulma, renuente aliado de los Guerreros Z. Lo más importante, él representaba algo muy personal para Gohan, que todavía estaba dolorido por la pérdida de su padre. El joven estaba desesperado por alguien para llenar ese vacío enorme. Piccolo tranquilizaba un poco el dolor pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba una presencia Saiyajin masculina en su vida y Vegeta era el único que quedaba.

"No puedo," dijo en respuesta a la demanda. "Por favor, trata de entender-"

"Dije- ¡MUÉSTRAME!" Vegeta gritó y se arremetió, pateándolo fuera del cielo con una patada deliberada en la mandíbula.

Como un misil en descenso, Gohan se incrustó en las ruinas de un edificio y el resto de los escombros se derrumbó a su alrededor con un sonido como un trueno.

"¡GOHAN!" Piccolo rugió. Cuando empezó a avanzar, un arco de llamas de fuego azul cortó una zanja justo delante de sus pies.

"¡Quédate en tu lugar, Namek!" Vegeta Vegeta advirtió desde arriba. Su mano izquierda estaba en esa posición inconfundible con la palma de la mano levantada y Piccolo se congeló en el lugar. "Esta batalla no se ha resuelto entre el niño y yo. No voy a permitir ninguna interferencia como la última vez." Echó un vistazo a los demás que estaban comenzando a desplegarse. "Eso va para el resto de ustedes, también. Retírense o mueren."

"¡Vete al carajo, Vegeta!" Tien le gritó. "No voy a esperar y tomar un número para que puedas finalmente llegar a mí. ¡Todos estamos juntos en esto!"

"Habla por ti mismo," 18 murmuró entre dientes. Antes de Krillin pudiera protestar, la androide agarró la parte posterior de su camisa y se fue volando en la dirección opuesta, arrastrándolo a su lado. En lo que se refiere a ella, había hecho su parte antes. Lo único que importaba ahora era rescatar al único humano que significaba algo para ella y el resto podía valerse por sí mismos. A pesar de todos los cambios recientes en su programación, no había nada malo con su software de auto-preservación. 18 sabía que estaba fuera de la liga de Vegeta.

"Y luego fueron dos," dijo Vegeta con diversión disimulada mientras miraba a los combatientes restantes.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no nos escuchan?" Piccolo gritó. "¡Esta lucha no tiene sentido!"

"Para un Saiyajin, no hay tal cosa."

Tien se hartó de tratar de razonar con el alienígena arrogante. Reunió sus dedos en forma de triángulo y lanzó un rayo de ki concentrado antes de que Piccolo pudiera detenerlo.

Vegeta esperó hasta el último minuto y lo desvió con una palmada como si estuviera espantando una mosca. El disco voló a la orilla de la ciudad y detonó con un destello de energía destructiva. Tien podría haber jurado que oyó gritos en medio de la explosión y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando el Saiyajin comentó en una manera fuera de la mano, Oh "Tsk. Tsk. Deberían realmente tener más cuidado con esos. Bueno, al menos eso es un lote menos de sobrevivientes de que preocuparse."

"¡Hijo de puta!" Tien gritó.

"No traigas a mi madre en esto o podrías hacer que me enfade," bromeó Vegeta.

Así como Tien estaba a punto de correr hacia adelante, Piccolo lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró alrededor de nuevo. "No seas idiota. No está haciendo más mostrarte un cebo, ¿no lo ves?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?" Tien preguntó desesperadamente.

"Puedes morir," Vegeta suspiró, finalmente aburrido de la conversación. Su palma brillaba con fuego mortal pero antes de que pudiera liberar la explosión, Gohan apareció de la nada y chocó contra él. La pareja salió volando entre los escombros cercanos, creando una enorme nube de polvo y ceniza. Piccolo y Tien se perdieron de vista pero era evidente que la pareja se enfrentaba con una ferocidad sin marcar. Destellos de disparos de ki explotaron en las ruinas de la ciudad destrozada y las parciales estructuras colapsaron por la violencia. Cuando Vegeta y Gohan despegaron al aire para continuar su conflicto frenético, era imposible diferenciar el uno del otro; sus poderes se encontraban en un punto muerto.

Sintiendo el nivel actual del niño, Tien le siseó a Piccolo, "¿Qué diablos cree Gohan que está jugando? Debería darse cuenta de que con Vegeta por ahora no se puede razonar. ¡Él necesita incrementar su poder y acabar con él para siempre!"

"No estoy seguro de que pueda," dijo el Namek dijo en voz baja, muy diferente de su bajo habitual estruendo. Uno de los combatientes, Vegeta más probable, liberó una bola de color azul teñido de fuego que el otro lo esquivó con facilidad. Chocó con el suelo y explotó con la fuerza suficiente para hacer al suelo temblar.

Tien sacó sus ojos de la batalla lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo al alto alienígena. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Cuando Gohan incrementó su poder contra Cell, tuvo excesos de confianza. Ese error de juicio obligó a Goku a sacrificarse en un intento de enderezar las cosas. Cuando Cell volvió mucho más mortífero que antes, Gohan aún carecía del instinto de muerte necesario. ¿Te acuerdas de lo cerca que estuvo el fin antes de entrar en razón?" Sin darle al gran humano la oportunidad de responder, agregó Piccolo, "El niño no tiene ningún deseo de matar."

"Es la segunda naturaleza de Vegeta."

"Lo sé," Piccolo susurró, bajando la cabeza. Muy pronto, no quiso ser más testigo de la lucha. Sabía cómo iba a terminar y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar el resultado. Ahora estaba fuera de sus manos.

"¡Déjame-IR!" Krillin gritó. Dio un tirón frenético y la mitad superior de su uniforme se arrancó del agarre de, liberándolo.

Descartando el trapo, la androide llegó a un abrupto fin en su retiro y a regañadientes volvió a donde el monje pequeño estaba esperando por ella. Su cara redonda enrojecida y amoratada. "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, 18?"

"Te estoy salvando," respondió con total naturalidad.

"¡¿Me veo como que necesito ser salvado?"

"Sí."

Mirándola, Krillin espetó, "He estado en escaramuzas peor que esta. ¡No necesito que me protejas!"

Metiendo una hebra de cabello rubio rebelde detrás de su oreja izquierda, lo olió y volvió la cabeza. "No cometeré ese error de nuevo," dijo en una voz herida y se volteó para irse.

"¡18!" Era demasiado tarde; la ofendida androide incrementó su poder y salió volando hasta que rápidamente se perdió de vista. Esperó por otro minuto, esperando que cambiara de idea pero era obvio que no iba a volver.

"Ahhhh mierda," murmuró en frustración, dando la espalda a dondequiera que se había ido. Su 'secuestro' de él había sido realmente en un intento halagador; ella sólo quería que se mantuviera de peligro. Las emociones eran nuevas para ella y las acciones eran los únicos medios en los que podía comunicar que realmente se preocupaba. Iba a tener que hacer algo realmente humillante para compensarlo pero ahora NO era el momento.

Justo mientras estaba a punto de volver al centro de la ciudad donde la batalla estaba estallando, vio un movimiento desde el rabillo del ojo y bajó la vista. Las sombras se estaban moviendo rápidamente a través de los escombros, muchas de ellas y se estaban dirigiendo en la misma dirección. Las figuras se mezclaban con los carbonizados alrededores y era difícil localizar con exactitud, pero más de una vez Krillin estuvo seguro que había observado el brillo de un destello rebotando del metal.

"Uh oh," susurró.

Esquivando entre dos torres petrolíferas perforadas, Gohan intentó recuperar su aliento de nuevo mientras un destello de discos destructo golpeaban a través del metal a su costado derecho. Había golpes desde arriba y cuando echó un vistazo, Vegeta estaba arrodillado en el remolque retorcido y sonriéndole. "Allí estás. ¿He mencionado alguna vez cuanto disfruto de jugar a las escondidas?"

Sin perder la energía en una respuesta, Gohan se lanzó de nuevo y golpeó la torre, molestando al Saiyajin. Le dio al niño la oportunidad de concentrar su poder y cuando despegó al aire, Vegeta se estaba arremetiendo hacia él. El par intercambió una serie casi fanática de disparos que sacudieron lo que quedaba de la ciudad debajo de su mutilado núcleo. El poder combinado de poderes en conflicto causaba fisuras abiertas en las ruinas de la tierra y relámpagos danzar en turbulentas nubes.

"Eres fuerte, niño," Vegeta alabó, respirando con dificultad ahora. Había descartado su chaqueta de cuero hace mucho tiempo y sus músculos se amontonaban debajo de su rasgada camiseta. Arrojó una patada que el niño evadió y el par se agarró de los brazos y voluntades mientras se miraban mutuamente. "Pero no es suficiente, ¿no puedes sentir eso? ¡Estás por agotarte!"

No iba a haber ninguna intervención milagrosa aquí, Gohan se dio cuenta con amargo remordimiento. Vegeta no iba a entrar en razón a tiempo. El joven llevó su rodilla debajo del mentón del Saiyajin y, con lágrimas en sus ojos, curvó sus manos a su lado. "Kame-"

"¡Esa es la actitud, niño!" Vegeta gritó maniático. Su aura personal dorada creció en un haz más perturbador mientras juntaba su propia energía destructiva. Palpitaba con un brillo púrpura amenazador mientras juntaba la fuerza para un ataque propio.

"-Hame-" La delgada figura del niño estaba brillando como una estrella volviéndose supernova. En sus manos, una bola de energía se llenaba con fuerte fuego creciendo en intensidad.

"¡Qué esperas!" Vegeta gritó a través del rugido del trueno. "Estoy listo para ti con mi-"

-¿Ataque Final Flash? Las palabras azotaron a través de su mente, dejando sólo confusión en su paso. Qué CARAJO era un Ataque Final Fla-

"¡HAH!" Gohan gritó, su voz rompiéndose en la sílaba. De sus manos explotó un masivo canal de poder destructivo apuntado solamente al sorprendido Saiyajin.

Las chocadas energías de un abortado Ataque Gallic Gun se convirtió en un desesperado escudo que Vegeta apenas puso a tiempo. Como era, el disparo despedazó la pared de ki y lo bañó en un fuego despiadado blanco y ardiente. Todo su cuerpo ardía, voló gritando en las ruinas donde Gohan perdió visión de él.

Dudó. Vegeta realmente dudó. ¡Yo lo vi! el niño se dio cuenta de la nueva encontrada esperanza en sus amplios ojos. Esa emoción fue inmediatamente unida a otra: horror. Había golpeado al Saiyajin a quemarropa con un Kamehameha y probablemente lo había herido o peor. Tragando, juntó su valor y lo buscó.

No muy lejos, Vegeta había encontrado un hidrante roto y estaba girando su cuerpo en el lodo para extinguir las llamas. Sus ropas lo habían salvado de lo peor del disparo pero sus brazos descubiertos estaban quemados y todo su cuerpo ardía bajo el torrente de la fuerte agua. Se puso de rodillas, jadeando por respirar y comenzó a temblar por el frío rocío. Agua cayó en sus ojos, oscureciendo sus alrededores y cuando limpió la humedad, se encontró en un planeta que no reconoció. Arriba, el cielo era brumoso pero de un indiscutible verde.

¿Dónde estoy? pensó y al instante vino la respuesta: Namek. Estás en Namek. El lugar donde moriste, ¿recuerdas?

Un agudo pinchazo de dolor perforó su cerebro como un láser y agarró su cráneo y cayó al lodo, luchando contra las memorias que volvían. Fue en este estado que Gohan lo encontró. "Vegeta, ¿qué puedo hacer?" preguntó, arrodillándose al lado del enfermo Saiyajin.

Mirándolo, Vegeta vio el rostro del niño y cambió repentinamente a un joven de cabello lavanda con penetrantes ojos azules. Un nombre estaba en la punta de su lengua pero todavía estaba enervantemente fuera de su alcance. El dolor se hizo más profundo y la imagen se volvió pálida, una calva criatura con labios negros que se curvaban en una cruel sonrisa. ESE rostro podía nombrar.

De una patada, Vegeta golpeó a Gohan lejos y se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta que se puso de pie. La picazón en su cabeza era potente, haciendo claramente imposible y clavó sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo hasta que lo hizo sangrar. "Vete- Vete- ¡VETE DE MI CABEZA!"

"Vegeta, estás enfermo. Necesitas ayuda," Gohan insistió.

Mostrando sus dientes en una clara advertencia, Vegeta sacudió su cabeza violentamente y estaba a punto de atacar a la amenaza cuando una voz llenó su mente.

¡Por favor escucha a Gohan, Vegeta!

El Saiyajin vaciló visiblemente. "Kah-¿Kakarotto?"

Está preocupado por ti, todos lo estamos. Por favor deja que te ayude antes que sea demasiado tarde.

La voz se desvaneció y la superó alguna agonía que interfirió con la consciencia y los alrededores lentamente volvieron lentamente a su visión. Cuando Vegeta alzó la vista de nuevo, no vio a Trunks o a Freezer o a una media docena de otros fantasmas. Todo lo que vio fue un pequeño niño asustado que estaba estirando su mano hacia él. Su nombre era- era... "Gohan."

"Estoy aquí para ti, Vegeta. No me voy a ninguna parte," el niño realmente estaba llorando. "No voy a perderte, también."

Dudando por sólo un segundo, Vegeta agarró la mano de ofrenda. Sólo antes de hacer contacto, los sentidos de Gohan gritaron peligro y se apresuró hacia adelante para lanzar a Vegeta fuera del camino. Una fracción de segundo después, una bala golpeó a través del izquierdo hombro de Gohan y lo hizo girar. Aterrizó en el suelo, agarrando la herida con una mano temblorosa, tratando de detener el flujo de sangre. Miró a Vegeta que estaba mirándolo cayendo en la cuenta.

Esto... ha sucedido antes. Vegeta pensó e hizo un gesto de dolor por sus adoloridas sienes. Un recuerdo resurgió mientras estaba yaciendo en la mugre donde Cell lo había arrojado y el niño estaba allí, su brazo izquierdo inútil a su lado. Un mero niño había salvado su vida y todo lo que él pudo decir en débil agonía fue, "Lo siento Gohan. Estoy."

Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, una docena de soldados estaban sobre ellos por todos lados y creciendo en número, saliendo de las ruinas como si fuera magia. Su camuflaje hacía difícil la identificación pero todo lo que a Vegeta le importaba eran los rifles que estaban apuntando hacia él. Las armas se veían familiares y el número quince flotó en su mente sin ninguna buena razón. La confusión lo plagó incluso mientras dos figuras aterrizaban cerca y Vegeta miró a una vestida de blanco.

"Hola, Vegeta," el Profesor Gerald Willis dijo en una voz tranquila. A su lado, Yamcha estaba mirando a toda la devastación como un hombre confrontando su peor pesadilla. Cuando había detenido lo suficiente el paisaje, finalmente notó a Gohan por primera vez. "¡Oh no!" Corrió hacia el niño y gritó de nuevo al doctor, "¡Me dijiste que nadie iba a salir herido!"

Ignorándolo, Willis y Vegeta se miraron mutuamente mientras el luchador se arrojaba al niño. "Deja las manualidades. Estoy impresionado," el doctor remarcó, extendiendo una mano hacia el vasto desastre.

"Gracias," dijo Vegeta, tratando desesperadamente de ubicar el rostro con un nombre.

"No, no agradezcas." El rostro del doctor se volvió duro como piedra. "Estas muertes yacen en mi consciencia, no en la tuya. Debería haber terminado con tu vida en el hospital cuando tuve la oportunidad. Esto es lo que recibo por ser caritativo." Del bolsillo de su bata, sacó un pequeño contenedor negro y de él, sacó una pequeña aguja. "¿Vamos a hacer esto de la manera fácil, o la difícil?"

La vista de ese líquido verdoso en ese minúsculo contenedor hizo que toda la humedad de la boca de Vegeta se secara. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó un errante paso hacia atrás. En reacción al movimiento, todos los soldados levantaron sus rifles y se centraron en su cabeza y corazón.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Yamcha gritó. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Gohan, apoyando al aturdido joven que estaba tratando de sostenerse. "Dijiste que ibas a ayudar a Vegeta. ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

"Esto es mucho más concentrado que la aguada versión que usamos en la Instalación," Willis dijo en una tranquila, calmada voz. "Ni siquiera sentirás dolor alguno. Lo prometo."

Comenzado a temblar, Vegeta miró primero a la aguja y luego al doctor y finalmente a sus alrededores. Nada tenía ya sentido. Sus recuerdos eran un enjambre desastroso que necesitaba tiempo para ser clasificado pero por alguna razón tuvo la impresión que el tiempo se estaba agotando. Sólo podía mirar al doctor en confusión mientras el hombre se movía; su agraciada forma de Super Saiyajin yéndose de su agarre con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Arrójala!" gritó Yamcha, de todas las personas, justo cuando el doctor estaba por empujar la aguja en su carne.

Reaccionado como si fuera golpeado, Vegeta alejó su brazo y echó un buen vistazo al doctor. "Yo... te recuerdo," murmuró. Era la verdad: De una vez recordó todas las torturas de la Instalación 15. La sorpesa pasó de su rostro y fue reemplazada con su anterior hostilidad. Antes que Willis pudiera reaccionar, Vegeta llevó su puño al estómago del hombre y a través de su espalda. El doctor vomitó una enorme cantidad de gotas de sangre y le parpadeó en sorpresa. "Tú..."

"Le di lo mejor de mí a Freezer," Vegeta rugió y arrojó al agonizante doctor en el camino de alguno de los soldados mientras los demás observaban. Yamcha se impulsó en el aire con Gohan cerca de él mientras el sonido de los disparos y el destello de luz era prácticamente simultáneo. Cuando el humo se aclaró, el Saiyajin era el único que estaba de pie.

"Qué- ¿Quién era ese-?" Gohan estaba tartamudeando. Había vuelto a su forma humana y su hombro perforado estaba palpitando en agonía.

"Después," Yamcha le dijo. "Te lo explicaré más tarde." Sintió un agudo remordimiento por la herida del niño porque él había sido el que llevó al doctor y a las tropas del ejército justo hacia Vegeta. Willis le había asegurado que podía ayudar y el luchador le había creído. Más y más, estaba comenzando a entender la desconfianza de Vegeta hacia los humanos.

Vagando en la recientemente perturbada tierra, Vegeta echó un vistazo al vidrio y se agachó para sacar las cenizas. Lo que sus dedos encontraron fue la aguja, milagrosamente intacta. Perdió su agarre en su estado transformado y cayó de rodillas una vez que la corona de poder se levantó. De repente se sintió cansado y viejo y débil. Una parte de su mente parecía ilesa por los golpes entre sus sienes que notaron la presencia de tres guerreros más acercándose rápidamente. No importaba si venían a luchar o a ayudar, a Vegeta no le importaba más nada mientras miraba a la solitaria aguja yaciendo en su palma. Todo lo que le importaba era que habían tenido razón todo el tiempo y él había estado equivocado. Otra vez. Estas constantes fallas se estaban volviendo más de lo que podía soportar.

Yamcha no estaba seguro de qué hacer o decir, distraído por el deseo de conseguir médicos para Gohan y quedarse y hablar con Vegeta. No estaba completamente seguro que las cosas estuvieran realmente terminadas aquí. Vino como un alivio cuando Piccolo aterrizó a su lado, seguido de Krillin y Tien. El pequeño monje había aparecido entre los dos y le había advertido que los soldados estaban merodeando las ruinas. Habían sucumbido a un par de cuadros pero era aparente que no habían despachado lo rápido suficiente. "¡Gohan!"

"Estoy bien. Es sólo un rasguño," el niño intentó desestimar la herida. Desenvolviendo su turbante, Piccolo lo usó como vendas provisionales mientras miraba a Vegeta. "¿Cómo está?"

"Sus recuerdos volvieron después de que lo golpeé con un Kamehameha," Gohan dijo. "Aunque creo que está bastante confundido."

"¿Qué tiene en su mano?"

"El veneno de Freezer," dijo Yamcha. "Busqué al doctor que había experimentado en él. Tenía una muestra refinada para usar en Vegeta justo..." echó un vistazo incómodo a Gohan. "Ya saben, por las dudas. No sabía que realmente iba a intentar usarlo."

Piccolo estaba seguro que la ingenuidad de Yamcha sería la muerte de todos. Echando al luchador una mirada de desaprobación, pasó sobre donde estaba el Saiyajin todavía arrodillado en la tierra. "Vegeta, se terminó. Es hora de irse."

"Terminó," Vegeta repitió en una voz aturdida. Miró alrededor como un hombre saliendo de un sueño. "Yo... los maté a todos."

"No es nada que las esferas del dragón no puedan arreglar," el Namek desestimó. Agarró el brazo del otro alienígena con la intención de ponerlo de pie y recibió una sacudida brutal que adormeció su brazo hasta el codo. "¡Yee-owch! Vegeta, qué demonios-"

"Déjame en paz," Vegeta dijo en una voz más fuerte. "No puedo encontrar mucho sentido a lo que está en mi cabeza pero recuerdo esta parte. Tuvimos esta discusión antes."

"Qué demonios estás balbuceando-" Sus palabras se detuvieron en seco cuando el Saiyajin acercó la aguja a su brazo y puso su pulgar directamente sobre émbolo. "Lo digo en serio, Namek. Atrás. No vas a noquearme y llevarme a una maldita sala de espejos esta vez. Déjame pensar en esto."

"Vegeta-" Una rara falta de palabras, el Namek sólo pudo irse hacia atrás donde los demás estaban esperando. A Tien no le gustaba la sorprendida mirada en el rostro del alienígena. Miró del Namek a Vegeta y de nuevo. "¿Piccolo, what's going on?"

"Yamcha, lleva a Gohan al Mirador de Dende's para que tenga sus heridas curadas. Tien y Krillin; vayan a buscar ayuda para los sobrevivientes."

"Claro, Piccolo, pero-"

"¡Háganlo!" el Namek les siseó, mostrando sus colmillos. Hicieron lo que les ordenó con sólo Gohan realmente protestando sobre dejar la escena, tal vez sintiendo algo de la aprehensión de su mentor. Piccolo cerró su mente deliberadamente ante los pensamientos del niño y la acción sólo lo preocupó más. Solo, el Namek cruzó sus brazos y comenzó su sombría vigilia.

Vegeta lo desestimó tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista. Imágenes destellaron a través de su mente de batallas a medio recordar y gente que no podía nombrar inmediatamente. Cada visión dejaba la sensación de la marca de una garra a través de su mente vulnerable hasta que sintió como si su cerebro estuviera cortado con arañazos. Incluso peor, los recuerdos venían sin ningún orden en particular. En un segundo estaba en la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo y al siguiente estaba luchando con Dodoria en Namek. La visión se volvió un confuso conjunto de clics hasta que arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó por la agonía. ¡Era demasiado! ¡DEMASIADO! La sobrecarga sensorial estaba matándolo sino lentamente- Demasiado lentamente...

El sudor corrió por su rostro como amargas lágrimas. Su pulgar estaba a punto de empujar el émbolo al terminar con el sufrimiento de una vez por todas cuando-

-¡VEHHTAHHH!

Liberó un sorprendido gruñido ante la intensidad del pensamiento que golpeó a través de su mente. Incluso más sorprendente era cómo el inocente grito parecía calmar algo de la tortura que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

Cerca, Piccolo rezongó en su garganta cuando vio el jet de Bulma cayendo para un aterrizaje. A pesar de su mejor juicio, dejó el lado de Vegeta e interceptó a Bulma mientras salía de la cabina de piloto con Trunks en sus brazos. "Oh Dios mío, ¿viste todo esto?" comentó en una voz sorprendida. Era incluso peor de lo que podía haber imaginado y se arrodilló a varios metros de distancia de la única fuente de la carnicería. Su rostro sólo se apretó con resolución y comenzó a caminar hasta que Piccolo se puso frente a ella. "Bulma, no es un buen momento."

Levantando su cabeza para mirarlo, Bulma no se intimidó en lo más mínimo. "¡Sal de mi camino, Piccolo! ¡Tengo que llegar a Vegeta!"

"No está bien de la cabeza," advirtió el alienígena. "Podrías estar haciendo más daño que bien si lo molestas."

Inclinándose alrededor de su mole Bulma vio que Vegeta estaba sentado encorvado, aparentemente hablando para sí mismo. "Tengo que llegar a él, Piccolo. ¡Por favor!"

El Namek no iba a rendirse ni una pulgada hasta que su antena se movió y centró su mirada en el niño que Bulma estaba cargando. Trunks estaba mirando a su padre con anormal atención e incluso más sorprendente-

-el nivel de ki del niño estaba aumentando.

"¿Trunks?" Bulma cayó en la cuenta que el bebé se sentía anormalmente caliente, como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre y no pudo sino notar que estaba brillando levemente.

Piccolo se alejó rápidamente a un lado y los dejó pasar, mirándolos boquiabierto. Bulma inmediatamente se sentó en la tierra al lado del aturdido alienígena y liberó un ahogado sonido cuando vio la aguja. "Oh... Vegeta..."

Él parpadeó y miró alrededor, notándola por primera vez. "Yo te conozco," soltó. "Allá en Namek. Estabas alentando a Zarbon durante nuestra batalla-" Gritó en dolor y presionó el talón de su mano contra su frente. Piccolo se metió y sacó la aguja de su brazo, aplastándola bajo su pie antes de que el Saiyajin pudiera reaccionar. Una vez que eso estuvo hecho comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor hasta que echó un buen vistazo al trío que sufría. Era suficiente para estropear su alegría.

"Te llevaremos a casa y te curaremos, Vegeta." Bulma estaba tratando de no romper en llanto pero estaba luchando una batalla perdida. ¡Sólo se veía TERRIBLE! "Vas-¡vas a estar bien!"

"Agh-¡MIERDA! ¡Esto DUELEEEEE!" Vegeta gritó, doblándose de dolor.

Saliendo de los brazos de su madre, Trunks se agachó y agarró puñados del cabello de Vegeta en sus regordetes puños. Bulma iba a alejarlo hasta que notó que el brillo del niño se había intensificado y Vegeta no estaba más temblando. Echando un vistazo confundido a Piccolo, decidió esperar la extraña comunión.

Imágenes inocentes inundadas con brillantes colores y suaves aromas; esta era una perspectiva desde el punto de vista de un bebé. Recuerdos que no contenían malicia o emoción sino que eran sólo imágenes del mundo que todavía era fresco y nuevo y emocionante. Una simple hoja de césped era de resplandeciente color de esmeraldas y tenía la sensación de la seda. Una mariposa era una maravilla voladora que flotaba en las corrientes de aire como magia- imposible de comprender. El pensamiento consciente era inconsecuente, una simbiosis de emociones mezcladas con imágenes pasaban las limitaciones de las palabras. Amables aromas de familia y amigos cargaban seguros de amor y ternura. Añadido a la mezcla que eran los sabores, olores y apariencias de las comidas que dominaban esta tierra particular de percepciones; desde el pecho a la mamadera a la cuchara. Era una comodidad que se volvía asociada con todas las otras cosas hasta que se entrelazaron.

Este era el mundo de Trunks. Y ahora, lo estaba compartiendo con su padre.

A través de su unión, pudo sentir los pensamientos envenenados hiriendo al que él llamaba Vehta. Tan lejos como podía recordar, las maneras de los adultos siempre cargaban dolor alrededor de él. A veces flotaba en el fondo como un cometa en una cuerda o estaba girando alrededor como un perro persiguiendo su cola. Todo lo que el niño le importaba era que las visiones parecían estar plagando a su padre constantemente. Aunque más tarde, se habían vuelto mucho peor hasta que quedaron muy pocas buenas. Justo ahora, no quedaba casi ninguna. Con una determinación y habilidad más allá de su joven edad, Trunks alejó a los pensamientos envenenados, llenando ese vacío con sus propios recuerdos. Como sombras ante la luz más pura, las oscuras imágenes desaparecieron de las esquinas de la mente de Vegeta donde podían ser clasificadas y examinadas con el tiempo; no de una vez. Esa fuerte agonía rápidamente fue reemplazada con un suave, amable sonido que era una mezcla entre la canción de cuna de una madre y el ronroneo de un gato.

"¡PAH!" Trunks dijo triunfante, liberando su agarre del cabello de Vegeta. Su breve aura se disipó sin ser consciente de ello y aplaudió sus manos en emoción. "¡Vehta! ¡Dah-da-YAH!"

Respirando con dificultad, Vegeta lentamente se enderezó y miró al bebé, parpadeando en sorpresa. Movió sus temblorosos dedos y tocó la mejilla del niño, como si estuviera probándose que esta visión era real. Sus labios se movieron y Bulma tuvo que acercarse para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Descubrió que era una simple palabra que significaba mucho más. Su corazón resurgió con esperanza para su futuro.

Su palabra a Trunks fue: "Gracias." 

* * *

><p>Capítulo Quince: Bulma trata de ganar de nuevo la confianza de Vegeta.<p> 


	15. Apariencia de normalidad

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos Caras de una Historia**

_(Two Sides Of A Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo Quince: Apariencia de normalidad<p>

Por segunda vez en una hora, lo revisó.

Mirando a la habitación a oscuras, los ojos de Bulma cayeron sobre la figura yacente en una bola de acurrucada de mantas. Entró, cruzando la habitación sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde. Extendió una mano hacia el único ocupante. "Vegeta."

Debajo de las sábanas, el Saiyajin lanzó un sonido que no era ni un gemido ni un gruñido cansado. Tomando la indirecta, Bulma retiró su mano y se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo con un gesto de preocupación. Todo lo que podía ver de él era un desastre retorcido de picos de cabello corto y parte de una ceja; el resto estaba escondido bajo las mantas. Ella sabía que él estaba herido pero aparte de permitirle llevarlo de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula, había dejado claro que quería estar solo. En un principio, su intención había sido llevarlo de vuelta al Mirador pero guardó esa sugerencia cuando él empezó a querer tirarse por la salida del jet. Él no había reaccionado mucho mejor cuando ella trató de guiarlo a la enfermería del edificio de la Sede. Independientemente de lo que había sufrido durante su ausencia, era evidente que las agujas no eran su único miedo.

"Vas a salir de esto," susurró, rozando sus dedos ligeramente a lo largo de su cabello. Como reacción al contacto, él agachó la cabeza debajo de las mantas como una tortuga e hizo el sonido de alerta de nuevo. Podía ver que el contorno de su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Volviendo a ponerse de pie, Bulma se acercó a la puerta. "Vamos a salir de esto juntos," le prometió y abandonó la habitación tan silenciosamente como entró.

Sus padres la miraron expectante cuando caminaba por las escaleras hasta la sala de estar. Esperando con ellos estaba Chi Chi que lanzaba puñales con la mirada a Piccolo. El adusto alienígena insistió en mantener su vigilia sólo en caso de que Vegeta volviera de nuevo a su personalidad destructiva. Estaba mirando a la madre de Gohan con ecuánime desdén.

"Oh, Bulma, ¿cómo está?" La Sra. Brief preguntó en un tono molesto.

"Igual, mamá," respondió Bulma, sentándose a su lado. En las últimas veinticuatro horas se sintió como si hubiera envejecido diez años. De todos ellos, sólo el pequeño Trunks parecía imperturbable por toda la emoción. Estaba durmiendo en su cuna con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro pacífico. "Él no me deja ver sus heridas. Todo lo que quiere hacer es dormir."

"¿Qué esperas?" Piccolo rugió. "Han pasado apenas dos horas desde que se enfrentó a Gohan. Deja que las cosas de los Saiyajin queden como están."

"¿Dónde está Gohan?" Chi Chi interrumpió. "¡Pensé que dijiste que mi niño no estaba mal herido!"

"Probablemente todavía está en el Mirador. Dende estaba muy débil por realizar varias curaciones en un período corto de tiempo. Puede tardar un tiempo," Piccolo ofreció. Había mantenido la naturaleza de las lesiones del niño deliberadamente vagas para no emocionar a la mujer. Ya se había enfrentado la ira de un loco furioso y no necesita más el dolor de otra.

Bulma apenas estaba registrando la conversación, perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no se hubieran presentado cuando lo hicieron? Vegeta había estado en la cúspide de la autodestrucción, llamado de nuevo por la racionalidad de su hijo. ¿Qué le había hecho Trunks? Había tantas preguntas que la asolaban, creciendo en intensidad con cada hora. Apenas podía esperar para hablar con Yamcha. Piccolo le había dicho que el guerrero había rastreado al médico responsable por el estado de Vegeta. Una vez que regresara, sabía que finalmente obtendría las respuestas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Fue interrumpida de sus meditaciones por una mano que se cerró sobre la suya. "Hija," dijo su padre, "Todo va a salir bien. Vegeta finalmente está en casa, donde pertenece-"

Todos a la vez, Chi Chi se puso en pie con un silbido indignado. Tenía seis meses de embarazo y apenas se notaba pero todavía era notablemente ágil. "¡¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso? ¡Mira lo que hizo a la Ciudad Ivory! ¡¿Asesinó a todas esas personas y tú le estás dando la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos? ¡No lo puedo creer!"

Piccolo intentó, "Cuando las esferas del dragón se carguen, podemos-"

"Allí vas de nuevo; ¡usar las esferas del dragón para corregir el daño causado por un loco! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? Está postrado en la cama, ¿por qué no acabas con él antes de que mate de nuevo?"

"¡Oh!" La Sra. Briefs puso su mano en la boca en shock. A su lado, incluso Bulma estaba muda por la sugerencia de insensible. De todos ellos, sólo el Dr. Briefs miró a la morena con una calma, tranquila mirada. "No habrá muerte bajo este techo. He dejado claro a Vegeta en el pasado y es obvio que tengo que dejarlo claro para ti."

"¡¿Estás comparando a ese-ese monstruo CONMIGO?" Chi Chi shouted. Chi Chi gritó. Su piel efectivamente se arrastró con la idea de las similitudes entre los dos. "Todo lo que Vegeta sabe hacer es matar y lo están dejando estar de vuelta en este edificio como si nada hubiera pasado. Miles de personas han muerto, ¿no se dan cuenta? ¡Los asesinó a todos a sangre fría!"

"Él no estaba en su sano juicio," dijo Piccolo. "Hubieron circunstancias que no entiendes-"

"¡No me extraña que TÚ te pusieras en su defensa, ¡monstruo!" Chi Chi le espetó con una ferocidad tal que incluso el Namek retrocedió en shock. "Tú no eres mejor que ese podrido Saiyajin- ¡Así que permanece fuera de esto! Yo no he olvidado que te robaste a mi Gohan justo cuando perdí a mi querido esposo-" la primera vez, casi añadió pero logró morder justo en el último momento. "Fuera de esto," advirtió en una voz más tranquila, mientras se frotaba el estómago.

"Muy bien, ya es suficiente," dijo Bulma, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarse a su amiga herida. "'Chi, tienes que tratar de calmarte y hacer frente al hecho de que Vegeta es tan bienvenido aquí como tú y Gohan lo son. ¡Es el padre de Trunks! No voy a echarlo o-o hacer cualquier otra cosa."

"No puedo estar en la misma casa que él. No lo permitiré. O se va o me voy," Chi Chi anunció, con la cabeza alta y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, en espera de la respuesta.

No recibió la respuesta que esperaba. "Lo siento, 'Chi," Bulma dijo con tristeza, "pero Vegeta se queda aquí. Solo espero que puedas intentar y ver más allá de tu- ¡CHI CHI!"

Sintiéndose totalmente humillada, la morena se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la cocina donde desapareció. La conversación se acababa de reanudar cuando salió de la habitación y corrió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde sus cuarteles personales se encontraban. Nadie le dijo nada, reconociendo esa mirada de fin enloquecido en su rostro. Bulma estaba a punto de seguirla, sospechando de que algo no parecía del todo bien hasta que Piccolo anunció, "Gohan y Yamcha vienen."

Se habían desaparecido todas las sospechas mientras Bulma corría a la puerta, ansiosa por la explicación que finalmente pondría fin a todos sus temores.

Arriba, Chi Chi esperó hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de los demás antes de que ella retirado de su bota manga el cuchillo de carnicero que había recuperado de la cocina. Limpiando una mano sudorosa en su muslo, agarró el mango con un agarre seguro y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta. Sería una cosa fácil de hacer, se aseguró a sí misma. Entraría en la habitación, se acercaría a la cama, y cortaría a Vegeta en la garganta. Rápido, fácil y una muerte mucho más rápida de lo que realmente merecía. Ella era la única en toda la familia Son que podría matar a los animales de granja para la cena. Sabía que la cantidad correcta de presión a utilizar para la tarea.

Voy a imaginar que es el cerdo que es, pensó, añadiendo un movimiento de cabeza. Tomando varias respiraciones profundas, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, sus ojos de inmediato en búsqueda de su objetivo en la luz baja.

La cama estaba vacía.

Ella tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba. La lámpara de la mesilla de noche estaba baja y aparte de unas pocas mantas descartadas, la habitación estaba vacía. Chi Chi imaginó que eso significaba que el Saiyajin estaba en el baño y, de estar despierto, ya no sería un objetivo fácil. Ella no podía arriesgar a su bebé en una lucha y abandonó la habitación tan pronto como entró, su corazón le latía en su pecho en la llamada cerca. Si él la hubiera visto...

Fue a su habitación y comenzó la tarea de empacar, sus pensamientos tan lentos y pesados como sus movimientos. No había mucho que esperar en el Monte Paoz; sin vecinos, sin amigos, sin dinero. Ella estaba en una pérdida en cuanto a cómo iba a ser capaz de hacer frente a dos hijos para alimentar. Gohan podía salir a trabajar pero sus estudios sufrirían y eso no lo podía permitir. La educación era la única garantía que tenía de salvarlo de una vida de batallas sin fin, como su padre. La Capital del Oeste le ofrecía esa oportunidad.

"No puedo quedarme aquí," murmuró en voz baja, tomando un descanso de empacar. Bulma le había dado toda la ropa de maternidad que había usado mientras estaba esperando a Trunks. Aparte de ser un poco apretado en el pecho, las faldas y los vestidos le quedaban bien y Chi Chi sostuvo una de las prendas en sus manos, leyendo la etiqueta del diseñador. Todos los Briefs fueron extraordinariamente generosos sin pedir una sola cosa a cambio. Sería una tonta en irse ahora y poner en peligro el futuro de su hijo pronto a nacer. "Quiero quedarme pero no puedo correr el riesgo de que Vegeta- nos mate. El peligro es demasiado grande." Como si de estuviera acuerdo con ella, el bebé le dio una patada urgente y Chi Chi asintió con la cabeza y reanudó el empaque.

Cuando llegó por primera vez a la Corporación Cápsula, había tenido una maltrada maleta que contenía todas sus escasas pertenencias. Se iba con tres. Por lo menos, podría ser capaz de hacer unos pocos zeni vendendo parte de la ropa en el mercado local. Mirando a los equipajes, decidió que bien podría comenzar a empacar las pertenencias de Gohan mientras él estaba ausente. El niño sólo pondría un argumento hostil con su lógica sobre irse y probablemente se negaría a empacar. Estaba desarrollando una línea independiente que definitivamente no le gustaba y parte del problema estaba en la sala de estar con Bulma y sus padres. El otro se alojaba en una habitación al final de la sala.

Mientras salía de su dormitorio, decidió visitar a Trunks una última vez y decirle adiós. Adoraba al niño a pesar de que trataba activamente de olvidar quien lo había engendrado y pensó que el muchacho sería un buen compañero de juegos si ella tenía un hijo. Tal vez un posible marido, si estaba esperando a una niña (Chi Chi era una mujer a quien le gustaba planear las cosas muy por delante de su tiempo).

La luz de noche estaba en el vivero y entró de puntillas y se acercó en silencio alrededor de la cuna. Su pie se enganchó en algo y tropezó hacia adelante, los brazos girando para el equilibrio. Cayó sobre una rodilla y protectoramente agarró a su estómago, mirando hacia atrás a lo que la había hecho tropezar. Liberando un conmocionado aliento, su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que Vegeta estaba sentado frente a la cuna. Trunks bebé tenía una mano a través de los barrotes y se aferraba a una de las puntas del cabello de su padre. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Congelada en shock, Chi Chi se encontró mirando fijamente al Saiyajin vulnerable. Esta era la segunda vez que se había encontrado cara a cara con el alienígena y, como antes, estaba perpleja por las diferencias en su aspecto. En el hospital, había estado vestido con el uniforme de un soldado y ni siquiera lo había reconocido en un principio. Ahora, no se parecía en nada al guerrero salvaje que había sido revelando en la bola de cristal de Baba hace tantos años atrás. Los cortos picos de su cabello revelaron a su rostro que estaba pálido y demacrado y claramente mostrando los esfuerzos de su batalla anterior. Una mejilla estaba golpeado y había un corte superficial a lo largo de su mandíbula. Sus dos brazos musculosos estaban llenos de ampollas y manchados de barro seco y cenizas.

Sumergiendo una punzada de empatía, Chi Chi tuvo que recordarse a sí misma de lo que estaba mirando: El asesino de la Ciudad Ivory. Un asesino enloquecido que amenazaba todas su vidas con su presencia. Recordó que había dejado el cuchillo en el armario de su habitación.

Justo mientras poco a iba poniéndose de pie para recuperarlo, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de golpe y se centró en ella.

Poniendo su ardiente rostro en sus manos, Bulma apenas sintió que su padre le frotaba la espalda mientras la historia de Yamcha llegaba a un final. Había sospechado que lo que fuera que le había sucedido a Vegeta durante su ausencia había tenido que ser algo malo pero nunca podría haber imaginado qué terrible historia era; él había sido drogado, encarcelado y operado como algún animal de laboratorio fungible. Peor aún, había sido obligado a enfrentarse a sus demonios más personales hechos carne: Freezer. Según el médico que Yamcha había rastreado; la pareja tuvo un enfrentamiento final en una isla desierta que resultó en Freezer reducido a cenizas y Vegeta sufriendo un derrame cerebral y cayendo en coma durante veinte y dos días.

"Oh, Dios mío," Bulma se ahogó, su leve figura temblando de dolor. A través de su mente aturdida recordó los acontecimientos en el hospital poco después de que Vegeta había sanado a Trunks. '¡No más venenos! ¡No más cárceles!" había gritado. Tenía un aspecto tan enfermizo entonces y no había entendido hasta ahora cuando Yamcha le dijo la verdad.

Vegeta se estaba muriendo.

"¿Por qué, por qué no vino aquí?" La Sra. Briefs preguntó de manera desconcertada mientras ella luchó una batalla perdida con sus propias lágrimas. "Lo hubiéramos ayudado. Cuidado de él. ¿Por qué se alejó cuando sabía que estaba-estaba..." Ella no se atrevía a decir las palabras.

"Este es Vegeta del que estamos hablando," le dijo Piccolo, su rostro sombrío y grave. Había visto las cicatrices de bala en la espalda de Vegeta pero no había calculado que eran nada más que de un encuentro contra los humanos. Se había equivocado dolorosamente. Ahora se preguntaba si Vegeta había destruido la Ciudad Ivory en represalia, en calidad de algo más que violencia ciega. Quizás en el fondo de su pérdida de memoria se había prolongado la rabia y el odio de lo que le habían hecho, y él había reaccionado de la única forma que conocía. "Nunca ha pedido ayuda. Y desde luego no la hubiera pedido de ustedes."

Bulma alzó la cabeza en alto. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Son humanos," Piccolo respondió sin rodeos. "Los humanos le hicieron esto, con la ayuda de Freezer. Vegeta nunca ha sido una persona de confiar y ahora que acaba de tener motivos para odiar a todo lo que este planeta representa. En el hospital, hizo su resentimiento claro. En todo caso, ese odio sólo ha intensificado."

"Pero aceptó la ayuda de Trunks-" las palabras de Gohan se detuvieron de repente mientras su rostro registraba comprensión.

Piccolo asintió. "Un bebé medio alienígena que él engendró. Bulma, no creo que sea prudente tener a Vegeta aquí en la Capital del Oeste. Tal vez... tal vez, Chi Chi estaba en lo cierto..."

"¡NO!" Bulma dijo bruscamente, poniéndose de pie. "¡Vegeta se queda aquí y eso es final! ¿Me oyes? ¡Chi Chi no sabe lo que está diciendo y tú tampoco!"

"Err, hablando de mi mamá," Gohan dijo. "¿Dónde está ella?"

Con una distancia de menos de tres pies separándolos, Chi Chi y Vegeta se estudiaron uno al otro durante un largo momento lleno de tensión. Por último, el Saiyajin habló primero. "Yo te conozco."

"Nos conocimos en el hospital," respondió ella, por último logrando encontrar su voz. "Soy la madre de Gohan-"

"-La compañera de Kakarotto."

"No reconozco ese nombre Saiyajin, ¡asesino! El nombre de mi esposo es Goku. Quiero que recuerden eso."

Los párpados medio cerrados de Vegeta birllaron ira por una fracción de segundo pero fue una visión fugaz, como una chispa que no pudo atrapar. Cerró los ojos durante más de un parpadeo y los abrió de nuevo con esfuerzo. "Él está muerto".

"No gracias a ti," Chi Chi dijo con dureza.

Vegeta abrió la boca para debatir y luego desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño pesado en pensamientos. En ese momento de indecisión, Chi Chi debatió si ir corriendo a su habitación para obtener el cuchillo pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Incluso a través de su dolor e ira podía ver algo diferente en el descarado alienígena.

Cómo haciendo frente a sus recuerdos, Vegeta intentó dar algún sentido al caos. Los acontecimientos hasta su derrota en la tierra, la primera vez que había aparecido, fueron claros como el cristal; era el resto de los recuerdos hasta el presente que seguían siendo una confusión. Frotándose brevemente su sien, murmuró; "Cell. Se sacrificó justo antes de que Cell estallara."

"Deberías haber sido tú quien muriera en la batalla. No él."

Vegeta solamente dio un medio asentimiento, sin molestarse en desperdiciar energía para un debate. Esa acción fue suficiente para frenar el resto de la animosidad de Chi Chi. Fue una declaración de odio y el Saiyajin simplemente había acordado con ella. No sentía victoria sobre el momento, como se hubiera esperado. Frente a ella, Vegeta estaba herido y derrotado; era todo lo que hubiera pensado que quería -junto a su marido volviendo a ella. Inesperadamente, su búsqueda de venganza se perdió en el fondo y se permitió comportarse racionalmente de nuevo. Sin ese rencor de costumbre motivándola, en todo lo que podía pensar para decir ahora mismo es lo obvio: "Estás herido."

"No me digas, carajo."

Los labios de Chi Chi se retorcieron en la blasfemia. "No hay necesidad de ser grosero. Pensé que eras un príncipe. Yo soy una princesa, sabes."

"Hnh. Debe ser una cosa de la Tierra. Sólo te ves como una puta campesina común para mí," respondió él, mirándola de ella con una mirada torva.

Traicionando a un parpadeo aturdido, Chi Chi gritó en su cara: "Cómo te ATREVES a hablarme de esa manera, ¡Saiyajin inmundo! ¡No voy a tolerar ese tipo de basura de nadie y mucho menos de alguien como tú! Por qué, si mi preciado Goku estuviera aquí-"

"Cállate. de. una. ¡PUTA VEZ!" Vegeta gritó, poniéndose de pie. La miró con desprecio absoluto y estaba a punto de acercarse cuando miró a su estómago e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Con la misma rapidez se retiró, mirándola con recelo como un pequeño tigre inconexo.

Está reaccionando a mi embarazo, Chi Chi se dio cuenta con asombro. Ni siquiera se acercará a mí, y mucho menos me hará daño. ¿Es porque Goku es el padre? ¿O alguna otra cosa que no sé?

Despertado bruscamente, Trunks se sentó y tomó la medida de la tensión en la habitación. Empezó a dibujar en el aire un lamento de disgusto cuando Vegeta se volvió hacia él con un dedo levantado erigido en alerta. "Ahora no, niño," advirtió.

Sorprendentemente, Trunks pareció olvidar su irritación inicial y se puso tranquilamente a jugar con sus dedos.

Los ojos de Chi Chi se movieron de padre a hijo y de nuevo en incredulidad por la escena. Sin palabras, fue como una especie de alivio cuando Bulma se cargó en la sala seguida por Gohan.

Bulma miró a Vegeta primero y el par conectó los ojos por un fugaz segundo antes de que él desviara la mirada. Pasando a la cuna, vio que Trunks gorgoteaba satisfecho de sí mismo, aparentemente sin inmutarse por la muestra en su guardería y su aceptación la ayudó a calmarla. Lo que hubiera ocurrido aquí, era evidente que no fue cualquier cosa para molestarlo innecesariamente si el bebé no mostraba signos de molestia. Trunks parecía extático que Vegeta estuviera en la habitación. "Chi Chi, ¿todo está bien aquí?" preguntó con cautela. No tardó su cerebro genio en resolver las cosas; dos personas de temperamento se había reunido y enfrentado, sorprendentemente sin derramamiento de sangre.

Gohan intervino junto a su madre y la ayudó a levantarse. La cara de Chi Chi estaba muy enrojecida pero el muchacho no estaba seguro de si era rabia o alguna otra cosa. "¿Estás bien, mamá?"

Echando dagas con la mirada a Vegeta, Chi Chi vio que ni siquiera la miraba, todo el incidente al parecer, ya desestimado. Él estaba de pie detrás de Bulma y mirándola pero no parecía haber ninguna malicia en su rostro. Miró una vez a su pelo y luego bajó los ojos al suelo.

"Todo está bien," Chi Chi alcanzó a decir al fin, limpiándose. Se ocupó de quejarse sobre su hijo. "Estoy aliviada al ver que no estás herido. Pero- ¡Mira qué sucio está! Vas a marchar directo a la ducha de una vez, jovencito."

"Aww, mamá..." el chico protestó, siguiendo a su madre fuera de la guardería.

Al quedarse solos, Bulma volvió a mirar a Vegeta. Tratando de mantener el nerviosismo fuera de su voz, comentó a la ligera, "Se ve que podrías utilizar una ducha, tipo duro."

Agarrando la parte delantera de su camiseta, Vegeta arrugó la nariz pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Y te conseguiré algunas vendas para tus-"

"Aléjate de mí."

Bulma se había estado moviendo hacia él y ahora se tambaleó. "Q-¿Qué?"

"Has hecho lo suficiente. Manten tu distancia," le gruñó.

Las advertencias de Piccolo se repitieron en la mente de Bulma. "Y-yo pensaba que habíamos aclarado las cosas allí en el hospital. Ya te dije que lo sentía por engañarte y lo que había pasado con la cola de Trunks"

La cara de Vegeta se convirtió en un confuso ceño fruncido. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Sólo estoy diciendo que nunca te perdonaré por hacerme usar esa estúpida camisa rosa!"

Ante sus ojos aturdidos, deliberadamente le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación. El intercambio la dejó con una docena de preguntas pero para el momento que las había resuelto, Vegeta estaba de vuelta en su habitación y esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" le preguntó finalmente a Trunks.

El niño se echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante y mostró su pequeña sonrisa socarrona que parecía decir: No te preocupes, mamá. Sólo déjame las cosas a mí.

No hubieron pesadillas y solo por eso, estaba agradecido.

Cuando Vegeta despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que notó fue la falta de dolor palpitante entre sus sienes. Los constantes dolores de cabeza habían sido su compañero inquebrantable los últimos meses y se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que despertar con dolor era común. Se sentó en la cama y saboreó la paz y tranquilidad por un momento y luego miró a su alrededor. Le tomó un momento registrar el entorno y luego cayó en la cuenta; la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba de nuevo en su habitación pero todo parecía estéril, como si no hubiera estado aquí en un tiempo. La superficie de la cómoda estaba vacía y el armario no tenía ropa. Hubo una serie de destellos que se agolpaban en su mente; una habitación de motel sucia y con mal olor, el apartamento de un soldado muerto, una celda con paredes transparentes. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de dar algún sentido a lo que sus recuerdos estaban tratando de decirle pero fue inútil. Todo era todavía un desastre.

"Maldito seas Freezer," maldijo por lo bajo. Se podría imaginar el tirano festejando de alegría por esta situación. "Te llevaste mi pueblo, mi orgullo... ¿Tenías que llevarte mi mente, también?"

No había ningún sentido en indagar sobre la cuestión: Lo hecho, hecho está. Se desnudó y tomó una larga ducha caliente, de pie bajo el rocío y dejar que el agua lavara el sudor y la suciedad y calmara sus heridas. Posteriormente, se puso de pie delante del espejo del lavabo y se secó la condensación, mirando fijamente a su reflejo. Se pasó una mano por las puntas cortas de su pelo, refunfuñando a la vista, y luego revolvió el botiquín para algunos vendajes. Las quemaduras en los brazos no eran tan graves pero era necesario mantenerlas limpias. Con una destreza a cargo de atender a este tipo de lesiones, añadió el vendaje necesario y envolvió la gasa apretadamente alrededor del brazo.

Cuando hubo terminado, regresó a su habitación y frunció el ceño por la ropa rasgada yaciendo en la cama. Por último reconoció el estilo pero no podía recordar atracarlas de Mirai Trunks. Esta vez, cuando trató de obligar a los recuerdos a salir a la superficie, un dolor de cabeza comenzó a subir con ellos. Se dio por vencido, se puso la ropa y salió de la habitación.

Tras el olor de desayuno, fue el estómago de Vegeta que dictó su dirección y le bajó las escaleras y entró en el comedor. Bulma, Trunks y sus padres estaban allí, al igual que Gohan y su madre. En el rincón más alejado, Piccolo estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y lo miró al entrar.

Vacilante, Vegeta estuvo a punto de retirarse de la sala cuando la Sra. Briefs exclamó; "¡Oh, Vegeta! Es tan bueno tenerte levantado y despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Antes de que lograra una respuesta, ella ya estaba de pie y tirando de la silla más cercana. "Voy a preparar un lugar para ti de inmediato. Me imagino que estás muerto de hambre-"

"¡Alto!" Chi Chi dijo bruscamente, golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa. "Estuve de acuerdo en cocinar para esta casa. ¡Eso no lo incluye a él!"

"Chi Chi-" Bulma siseó.

"Lo digo en serio, Bulma. Cedí a la estancia pero eso no significa que yo voy a ser su chef personal."

"'¡CHI!"

"Puedo valerme por mí mismo," dijo Vegeta bruscamente, caminando hacia la cocina. "No necesito que esa arpía me alimente."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué me has dicho?" gritó después de su retirada. "Por qué me tiene en mente-" Había estado en proceso de aumentar su paso hasta que una mano la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella suave, pero firmemente. "Déjalo, mamá," le dijo Gohan.

"No me digas qué hacer," espetó. "Todavía estás castigado por huir y robar y-"

"Sí, sí, sí," el muchacho cantó, agitando un bocado de huevos revueltos en su boca. No había dormido muy bien esta noche, preocupado por las posibles represalias de Vegeta y había pasado gran parte de la noche hablando con Piccolo. Se alegró de ver que el Saiyajin estaba de vuelta de pie, al parecer nada peor para el desgaste de su reciente batalla y más preocupado por la alimentación que de la venganza. Por lo que parecía ser un tiempo muy largo, el niño empezó a relajarse al fin.

"Y esa boca inteligente que tienes es otra cosa-"

"'Chi, ¿podrías poner un calcetín en ella? " Bulma dijo mientras alimentaba con cuchara a Trunks con su desayuno. "¿No podemos simplemente disfrutar todos de un agradable desayuno por una vez?"

La morena se sentó con un perturbado siseo, Vegeta regresó de la cocina con una barra de pan y varias latas. Se sentó en la silla que la madre de Bulma había preparado y comenzó a hacerse un bocadillo. Chi Chi escaldó en horror cuando leyó la etiqueta en la lata de atún que tenía. "Es-es eso... eso..."

"¿Comida para gatos?" El Dr. terminó. Su gatito estaba posado en el hombro y dio un emocionado maullido cuando Vegeta abrió la tapa y empezó a difundir el contenido sobre una rebanada de pan. Ante el que asombró de todos, vació la lata, añadió otra rebanada y luego comenzó a comer su bocadillo.

"Oh- ¡QUÉ ASCO!" Gohan aulló, dejando la mesa. Esta sería una mañana donde iría a la escuela temprano.

Los padres de Bulma se excusaron y se apresuraron para salir del comedor. Sentada frente al Saiyajin, Chi Chi trató de sostener su mirada de desaprobación hasta que Vegeta abrió la boca y deliberadamente le mostró un equilibrado bocado a medio masticar en su lengua. Poniendo su mano sobre su boca, abandonó rápidamente la sala apenas escuchando la observación Piccolo; "Estoy seguro que Vegeta apreciará las sobras."

"-¡Urk!" fue todo lo que pudo soltar mientras corría para el cuarto de baño más cercano.

Riéndose para sí mismo, Piccolo decidió hacer su propia salida. Era evidente que las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad y su rondar era innecesario. Bulma le ofreció un asentimiento casual y salió del comedor.

Bulma rió mientras Vegeta dejaba el sandwich y empezaba a recoger los platos a medio comer a su alrededor. "Bien hecho, Vegeta. No mucha gente consigue ganarle a Chi Chi. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que eres el primero."

"Genial para mí," dijo, y empezó a comer. Podría haber habido una señal en su cuello que dijera: Saiyajin Hambriento-No Molestar y Bulma se ocupó de atender a Trunks. Con su padre en la sala, el niño comenzó a exigir más con una creciente impaciencia y Bulma tuvo un difícil momento en mantenerlo con alimentos suministrados. Con arrogante diversión, se dio cuenta de que estaba asistiendo a un concurso de comer entre padre e hijo.

"¡Mhe ganii!" Trunks gritó victoriosamente cuando Vegeta finalmente empujó el último plato lejos y se sentó en su silla, evidentemente satisfecho. Las mejillas del bebé estaban manchadas de huevos y la parte delantera de su camisa estaba empapada en jugo de naranja. Agitó los brazos arriba y abajo en emoción emoción mientras Bulma trataba de limpiar su cara.

"Ese muchacho es un pozo sin fondo," comentó Vegeta.

"De padre, tal hijo," bromeó Bulma.

Miró hacia abajo en la mesa, asintiendo a la vista de los platos vacíos a su alrededor. "La pareja de Kakarotto puede ser una perra pero sí que sabe cocinar."

"No le pedimos pero ella insistió."

"¿Ella vive aquí?"

Bulma asintió. "Ella y Gohan. Ella no tiene dinero y está esperando otro hijo. Ofrecerle un lugar para hospedarse es lo menos que podía hacer."

"Eres tan mala como tus padres," refunfuñó por lo bajo.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Adoptando perros callejeros."

"¿Incluyéndote?"

"Particularmente yo," murmuró, cruzando los brazos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"Vegeta, yo-" Bulma titubeó y volvió a intentarlo, "Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí."

"¿Adónde más podría estar? No tengo a dónde ir," dijo en derrota.

"Eso no es cierto," dijo lentamente, volviéndose para mirarlo. "Tienes un apartamento en Pitch esperando. Si-si lo deseas, eso sí."

"¿Pitch?" Él parpadeó en confusión y empezó a frotarse la sien izquierda. Estaba visiblemente tratando de concentrarse y Bulma miraba con preocupación hasta que él finalmente dijo, "Ese soldado. Tucker. Yo estaba viviendo en su apartamento."

"Vegeta, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

Reconoció su manera defensiva y supo que él no quería hablar de sus lesiones, ya fueran físicas o mentales. Ella decidió dejar el resto cuestión por ahora. "No quiero que pienses que tienes que quedarte aquí si no quieres hacerlo. Me gustaría nada más tenerte, aunque sólo sea por el bien de Trunks, pero no voy a obligarte."

La pareja se miró uno a otros mientras visiblemente consideraba una respuesta. Tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones, Bulma mantuvo un frente indiferente pero por dentro estaba gritando para que no se fuera. Realmente cerró sus ojos cuando él comenzó con, "Ese apartamento."

"-Entiendo-"

"-No lo quiero," terminó. "Estoy contento de estar aquí si eso es aceptable... para tus padres."

"Creo que les gusta mucho eso," dijo con cierto alivio, sus rodillas temblando debajo.

Vegeta escuchó el temblor en su voz y frunció el ceño pensativo pero tenía otras preocupaciones. "¿Qué pasó con la ropa en mi habitación?"

"¡Eso es! Gracias por recordármelo," dijo Bulma, hurgando en el bolsillo de su pantalón por la cápsula que había recuperado de ese hotel de mala muerte en la ciudad de Prescott. "Iba a darte esto cuando te despertaras."

"¿Por qué encapsulaste todo en primer lugar?" le preguntó irritado, mirando a la cápsula que le entregó.

"Vegeta, tú-" las palabras de Bulma se desplomaron por la mirada en blanco que le dio. "Yo... no quería que todo oliera a moho," respondió ella en su lugar.

Él aceptó la explicación y salió del comedor para acomodar sus pertenencias. Quedándose atrás, Bulma se quedó mirando la puerta y se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior. Había pensado que la intervención enigmática de Trunks y una buena noche de sueño hubiera curado después cualquier efecto prolongado del veneno de Freezer. Se estaba volviendo dolorosamente claro que no era el caso.

En el transcurso de las próximas dos semanas, las cosas empezaron a caer en una sensación de normalidad en el edificio de la Sede. Vegeta y Chi Chi se evitaban deliberadamente entre sí, excepto durante las comidas. Después de su exhibición durante el desayuno, ella accedió a incluirlo en su cocina experta. Durante las comidas, la extraña escaramuza verbal estallaba mientras ambos individuos volátiles trataban de poner la última palabra sobre el más tonto de los temas. A menudo terminaba cuando el resto de la familia se empezaba a reír y la pareja se instalaba en sus comidas, de mal humor y mirándose el uno al otro como un par de niños malcriados.

Gohan estaba tan feliz como Trunks de tener al Saiyajin viviendo en la Corporación Cápsula. En varias ocasiones, la pareja entrenaba en el patio pero tenían cuidado de no dejarse llevar por el espíritu de combate. Nada de incrementos de poder y Vegeta raramente se ponía nervioso, ni siquiera cuando el joven lograba encontrar una debilidad en sus defensas y aterrizar un exitoso golpe. Cada enfrentamiento terminaba en un empate pero Gohan tenía la impresión que el corazón de Vegeta no estaba en la lucha. Sólo parecía estar pasando a través de los movimientos de la batalla, su mente perdida en otras preocupaciones que el niño no iba a conocer. Gohan trató de sacarlo pero las tersas respuestas que recibió por sus esfuerzos fue lo único que fue predecible. Con eso en mente, guardó su preocupación y sólo se permitió agradecerse por la presencia de Vegeta.

La Sra. Briefs era la única persona que veía un lado diferente del Saiyajin que los demás pasaron por alto. Deslizándose por las escaleras para un bocado tarde en la noche, una vez vio a Vegeta sentado en la sala de estar. La televisión era la única fuente de luz, el volumen estaba apagado y podía ver claramente que él estaba inclinado en la silla, sosteniendo su cabeza.

"¿Vegeta? ¿Estás bien, querido?"

"Déjame en paz," soltó, echándole un vistazo. El acto de girar bruscamente su cabeza parecía ser demasiado esfuerzo y volvió al sufrimiento en silencio.

Completamente perpleja, la Sra. Briefs volvió a su habitación, e intentó sacar el incidente para la atención de Bulma a la mañana siguiente. Cuando se despertó, sin embargo, desestimó el intercambio como un sueño y pronto se olvidó de ello.

Bulma no necesitaba que su madre le dijera que algo estaba mal con Vegeta. Él había vuelto a su rutina habitual de correr en la mañana y pasar el resto del día en el simulador de gravedad. Leyendo los resultados que se enviaban directamente a la computadora de su oficina, Bulma supo que estaba entrenando a nada menos que al tercio del nivel de gravedad que había logrado antes. Las sesiones estaban desparramadas alrededor de periódicos recreos y no estaba usando los robots de entrenamiento que había diseñado. Nunca lo admitiría pero era obvio que su prolongada ausencia lo había dejado fuera de forma.

Hizo clic en el icono de la cámara de seguridad que estaba adjunto al simulador y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Vegeta estaba sentado en la plataforma vestido con su habitual ropa de pantalones cortos de spandex y zapatillas, frotando su hombro con un gesto de dolor. Bulma decidió que ahora era un buen momento para ir y hablar con él.

Vegeta intentó hacer que el ritmo de su corazón bajara mientras luchaba con recuperar su aliento. Se agachó por su toalla, sumergiendo su gemido ante el fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo, y limpió el sudor de su rostro. Cien veces la gravedad de la tierra debería haber sido tan natural para él como volar pero maldita sea que tratar de hacer sentadillas en ese ambiente no hacía sentir que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se sintieran como si estuvieran a punto de explotar. Se estaba debatiendo terminar por el día cuando Bulma salió del edificio, cargando una botella de agua y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Quiso volver a la Cápsula pero no pudo hacer que sus piernas comenzaran a moverse. Una víctima de su propio sobre logro, permaneció atrapado donde estaba, tensionándose mientras la mujer venía a su lado.

"¿Tienes sed?" Le ofreció la botella.

Dudando por sólo un segundo, tomó el contenedor y bebió el fresco contenido con regocijo. Cuando terminó, miró a la botella en su mano por un largo momento.

"¿Vegeta?" dijo.

"Esta botella," dijo en una voz extraña. "Tuve un ataque de calor y me diste agua de un contenedor como este, ¿no?"

El corazón de Bulma dolió por la duda que escuchó en su voz. "Vegeta, ¿cuánto recuerdas de tu tiempo en la tierra?"

"Suficiente," soltó, inmediatamente a la defensiva.

"¿Y nosotros? ¿Cuánto recuerdas de... lo que pasamos?"

Él sólo la miró, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

"¿El Hammorski Plaza? ¿Dorothy Pereaux? ¿Tú sufriendo de V'Nhar? ¿No recuerdas nada de eso?"

"¿Hay necesidad?" soltó en respuesta. "Por el sonido de las cosas no creo que me esté perdiendo de mucho. ¿Cuál es el tema?"

"¡El gran tema es NOSOTROS!" Bulma gritó. "Estuvimos juntos. Nos enamoramos, ¿y ahora me estás diciendo que te has olvidado de todo eso?"

"Creo que me has confundido con alguien más," respondió fríamente. "No siento nada por ti. Dudo que alguna vez lo haya hecho."

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en su rostro. Bulma lo miró en completa incredulidad, su labio inferior temblando mientras luchaba por mantener su compostura. Cuando estuvo segura que no estallaría en llanto, dijo en una voz calmada, "Has olvidado demasiado. No es justo comenzar una discusión contigo si no puedes recordar los hechos. Te estoy diciendo que SÍ sucedió. Si decides enfrentar esos recuerdos depende completamente de ti."

"¿Qué demonios-?" Vegeta la vio recoger su botella y girarse y él saltó de la plataforma para agarrarle un brazo. "¡Sólo un maldito minuto! ¿Estás insinuando que estoy tratando de olvidar todo esto a propósito?"

"Haría las cosas más fáciles para ti, ¿no?" gritó en respuesta. "Puedes hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Sin compromisos, sin arrepentimientos. ¡Tengo que preguntarme si el veneno de Freezer realmente es el culpable o estás haciendo todo esto a propósito!"

"¡PERRA!" Alzó su puño, intentó demolerlo en su rostro y la expresión de Bulma se transformó en mero terror con el entendimiento de que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Jusnto antes que el terrible golpe cayera, los alrededores de Vegeta se pervirtieron y de repente se encontró en una cama, acunando a una mujer a su lado. Le estaba asegurando que-que-

Nunca serás herida por mi mano, Bulma.

"¡MIERDA!" En el último segundo se giró y golpeó su puño al lado del simulador de gravedad, enterrando su mano en el metal reforzado hasta el codo. Se inclinó fuertemente contra la cápsula, deseando que su temperamento volviera bajo control e intentara no traicionar cuan fuertemente aturdido estaba. Tan cerca. Había estado tan cerca. ¡Casi la había matado!

"Oh Dios, ¡Vegeta! ¡Lo siento mucho!" Comenzó a llorar ahora. "Sólo estaba enojada. No tenía derecho de decir esas cosas tan terribles. Sé que no son verdad."

Sacó su brazo con un chirrido del metal y ahora veía a su mano que estaba sangrando profusamente. La vista de eso la hizo llorar aún más. "Te llevaré a la enfermería. Te conseguiré un-"

"Déjame en paz, demonios," rugió, mostrándole los dientes. Mirándola fulminante, se fue a visitar a la enfermería del la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma quería perseguirlo pero sus piernas estaban gomosas por el casi fallo y se sentó en el césped antes de caerse. Grandes, fuertes sollozos envolvieron su ligero cuerpo y se rindió a ellos, acurrucándose en una indefensa, pequeña bola. La mayoría de las emociones estaban persistiendo con estrés por los eventos de los últimos meses y el resto, su propia impotencia de qué hacer por Vegeta. Al negar el pasado de su relación, él la había lastimado y ella, sin pensarlo, lo había lastimado adrede en respuesta. ¿Cómo podría ganar su confianza de nuevo ahora?

Cuando el torrente pasó, Bulma se dio cuenta de algunas pistas sobre Vegeta que podrían ser reveladas en su apartamento en Pitch. Ganaría alguna perspectiva en cómo había vivido, lo que había hecho en el pasado, y tal vez encontraría algo mucho más necesario y iba a comenzar la tarea de reconstruir su amistad. Vegeta había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con el lugar. Al menos, podría juntar las pertenencias que necesitaba y encapsular el resto para la caridad.

Su rostro una vez más ardiendo con propósito, le dijo a su madre de sus intenciones y dejó la Ciudad del Oeste en su jet, viajando al norte de la ciudad de Pitch. No estaba preparada para toda la nieve que encontró y tuvo que recordarse que era fines de noviembre. Deseaba que se hubiera puesto algo más abrigado que una minifalda, tacos y un suéter de mangas cortas.

Aterrizando en el techo del edificios de apartamentos, Bulma quedó de pie en la nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y encapsuló la nave. Haciendo su torpe camino al acceso de las escaleras, encontró la puerta cerrada y tuvo que buscar en su bolso con dedos rápidamente adormecidos por el artefacto adecuado. Sacó un rompe cerraduras y abrió la puerta en menos de diez segundos y descendió por las escaleras, temblando tanto que sus dientes sonaban.

Fue al cuarto piso y se quedó de pie en la puerta del apartamento de Vegeta, la 403. Se sentía extraño estar ahí, mucho menos entrar pero se estaba congelando y rápidamente usó su rompe cerraduras para entrar. La calidez del departamento la envolvió y se inclinó contra la puerta agradecida, sintiendo la sangre volver a sus extremidades.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tibia, miró alrededor en asombro. Ciertamente no era difícil decir que alguien más había elegido los muebles y la decoración; nada de esto era el estéril sentido de estilo de Vegeta. La limpieza del apartamento, sin embargo, lo era. Todo estaba en su lugar, nada esta desordenado. Habían latas vacías de cerveza en el mostrador y un vaso en la pileta. Curiosamente, Bulma miró en el refrigerador y vio varios cartones de huevos y latas de jugo de tomate. El congelador estaba lleno de carne. Cuando abrió una de las puertas de la alacena, vio algo que hizo a su corazón tartamudear.

Latas de comida para gato.

Todo el tiempo había pensado que Vegeta había ese pequeño acto asqueroso para que todos corrieran de la mesa y le dejaran las sobras. ¡No se dio cuenta que realmente había estado viviendo de las malditas cosas! Las lágrimas estaban peligrosamente cerca y tuvo que tragarlas para no soltarlas. Vegeta no había elegido comerlas por que no tenía dinero; era obvio que simplemente había desarrollado un gusto por el sabor.

"Eww," dijo temblando.

Estaba impresionada con el sistema de entretenimiento, tanto que intentó llevarlo para usarlo en su propia casa; al demonio con la caridad. La colección de películas DVD era enorme y era claro que Vegeta había hecho su paso a través de ella, a juzgar por las capas de polvo detenidas. Hizo un descubrimiento curioso en la esquina de la sala de estar en la pared lejana. Toda la colección de las Guerras de las Galaxias estaba allí como el día de la Independencia, varias películas de Star Trek y Matrix, entre otras -todas obviamente desechadas. Era dolorosamente claro que todo lo parecido a la ciencia ficción sólo irritaba al Saiyajin que conocía lo real de primera mano. Bulma fue al reproductor de DVD y abrió el compartimiento, preguntándose que había estado viendo y comenzó a reírse cuando leyó el título.

El sonido de la música.

"¡Increíble!" Estaba riendo tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse en el brazo del sillón. Todas esas pequeñas revelaciones probaban más perspectivas de Vegeta de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

En la habitación libre notó todos los equipos de pesas sin mucha sorpresa y se fue al baño. Esta zona estaba un poco más abarrotada que el resto del departamento y el tapete del baño todavía estaba en el suelo. Bulma se preguntó había sido interrumpido de una ducha para ir a ayudarla cuando se había enfrentado al Doctor Reznik. Que desastrosos eventos que habían sido esos.

Su anterior buen humor la dejó, se volteó para irse y echar un vistazo al tacho de basura debajo de la pileta. Se agachó y sacó una botella vacía de fuertes calmantes. Habían sido recetados para Tucker pero era obvio que Vegeta los había terminado, lo que no era anormal. Él nunca hubiera recurrido a usar alguna droga al menos que hubiera estado...

"Sufriendo," susurró ella. Junto con la botella, el tacho de basura estaba lleno de papeles desechables, todos ensangrentados. Había más restos de sangre en el mostrador junto a la pileta. "Estaba en agonía y estaba muriendo solo."

Las lágrimas volvieron y las limpió tranquilamente esta vez, más que nunca arrepintiéndose de las palabras que había dicho fuera del simulador. ¿Por qué no querría olvidar todo esto? se preguntó. ¿Cuál sería el beneficio de revivir toda esta pesadilla de nuevo?

No había respuesta franca. Tanta perspectiva como ganara, Bulma sabía que nunca sería capaz de imaginar lo que Vegeta había soportado estos últimos meses. Sólo podía entender su razón por no buscar ayuda alguna. Había estado probablemente preocupado que su sufrimiento sólo fuera prolongado por alguna clase de interferencia bien intencionada. Si no hubiera ido a rescatarla al aeropuerto, hubiera muerto aquí: Su cuerpo encontrado por extraños y tranquilamente despachado sin que ella supiera de su destino.

Bulma de repente deseó nunca haber venido aquí. Sus brazos estaban con piel de gallina, como si el lugar estuviera hechizado y trató desesperadamente de mantener los morosos pensamientos a raya sin mucha suerte. Entrando en la habitación, decidió empacar unas pocas cosas de Vegeta y luego largarse. Volvería después con algo de compañía.

Mientras cruzaba la habitación para llegar al vestidor, sus ojos cayeron en un sobre manila descansando en la cama. Caminó y lo levantó, casi tirándolo de nuevo cuando vio lo que estaba escrito en su superficie.

Estaba dirigido a ella.

El pequeño berrinche de Vegeta lo dejó con dos nudillos rotos y una cortadura en la parte de atrás de su mano que requirió siente puntos. Dejó a la enfermera a cargo arreglarlo pero estaba incómodo en los estériles confines de la enfermería de la compañía y estaba ansioso de largarse de allí. Sintiendo su agitación, la enfermera se movió tan rápido como era humanamente posible y apenas había terminado de vengar su mano cuando él saltó de la mesa de examinación y dejó el lugar casi corriendo a toda velocidad. No confiaba en las enfermeras y detestaba cualquier cosa remotamente parecida a un hospital. Ni siquiera había dejado que esta mujer le dijera una inyección para el dolor. Eso, al menos, era algo que podía manejar con facilidad. El dolor definía su misma existencia. Era toda esta confianza y amistad y mierda de amor que todos estaban tratando de forzar en él con lo que no podía lidiar.

¡Tengo que preguntarme si el veneno de Freezer es el que hay que culpar realmente o si estás haciendo todo esto a propósito! la mujer lo había acusado, haciendo que sus músculos se apretaran en ira. ¿No pasaba un día que no estuviera llorando por lo que había perdido y ella realmente pensaba que estaba haciendo esto a propósito?

Demasiadas preguntas... demasiadas dudas. No le gustaba perseguirse constantemente con cada movimiento que hacía, preguntándose si era el correcto. Necesitaba respuestas. Maldición- ¡Necesitaba recordar!

Sin saber qué hacer, se cambió en su habitación y comenzó a mirar con anhelo a la cama, preguntándose si debería tomar una siesta. Su mano estaba palpitando y eligió abandonar la idea hasta que puso un par de cervezas en su sistema. Dejó su habitación y vagó por el pasillo, perdido en sus sus pensamientos y perturbado. Las palabras de Bulma lo habían plagado, transformando la ira en más duda.

Su viaje lo llevó a la guardería donde pudo escuchar a Trunks comenzando a llorar y miró con cuidado alrededor de la puerta, preguntándose si la musaraña de la compañera de Kakarotto estaba cerca en algún lugar. No era que le temía; era una persona que quería evitar desesperadamente a toda costa. La costa estaba clara y entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Caminó hacia la cuna y apoyó un brazo en el borde, mirando a su hijo sin expresión. "No estoy sorprendido que te enojes tanto, estando atrapado en esta pequeña jaula y todo." Trunks soltó un feliz grito en reacción y Vegeta levantó al niño por la parte de atrás de su pijama y le dio un leve sacudido antes de volver a ponerlo. "Quieto, mocoso."

Sereno, Trunks gateó hacia él y se levantó en temblorosas piernas, sosteniéndose de las barras para apoyarse mientras farfullaba sin parar a su padre en un ininteligible idioma de bebé. Escuchando a esta tontería por unos cinco minutos, Vegeta sacudió su cabeza y levantó una mano. "Ahora no, niño. El tiempo es corto. Necesito algo de ti."

Sus ojos azules se agrandaron en su gordito rostro. Trunks miró a su padre con embelesada emoción. Vegeta vio mucho de Bulma en esos inocentes ojos que momentáneamente se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que el niño tenía un inmenso don psíquico que era capaz de calmar su sufrimiento; los persistentes efectos posteriores del veneno de Freezer. El par tenía una poderosa unión que ni siquiera la distancia podía debilitar. Justo ahora, Vegeta se estaba preguntando si había una tercera persona añadida a esa exclusiva unión.

"¿Cuánto de la mente de tu madre has tocado?" preguntó en voz alta, mirando al niño. "Mis recuerdos están fragmentados pero los de ella son como cristal claro. ¿Cuánto sabes?"

Trunks inclinó su cabeza a un lado, como si considerando la pregunta. "Buhma- mah ta Vehta. ¡Yah!" exclamó y alzó su brazo hacia su padre.

Nervioso sin ninguna razón que pudiera explicar, Vegeta se agachó y envolvió la diminuta mano del bebé en la suya.

"Muéstrame," dijo, cerrando sus ojos. 

* * *

><p>Capítulo Dieciséis: El cortejo Saiyajin. Es una cosa hermosa.<p> 


	16. Sihskar

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos Caras de una Historia**

_(Two Sides Of A Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo dieciséis: Sihskar<p>

****¡ATENCIÓN!** ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO ADULTO CON SITUACIONES MADURAS. Si eres menor de edad o sensible a este tipo de material, entonces NO lo leas.**

************************************************************************************ ********************

Era muy tarde cuando Bulma regresó a la Corporación Cápsula. Apretado contra su pecho durante todo el viaje estaba el sobre de manila que había encontrado en la cama de Vegeta. Cuando había examinado el contenido no había estado en condición alguna para pilotear el jet y pasó las horas siguientes encapsulando el contenido de la vivienda, sus pensamientos aturdidos y estupefactos. Todo allí dibujado en hojas de papel: La única manera que podía decirle a Bulma lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella, comunicado en el único método que él sabía que ella entendería.

Aterrizando en el patio, corrió al edificio de la Sede con la intención de apresurarse en la habitación de Vegeta. Durante el viaje de regreso había ensayado un discurso una y otra vez, uno que perdonaría todas las transgresiones del pasado y resolvería su disputa de una vez por todas. Ella iba a pedir disculpas, pedir por su perdón, e ir a su cama; la intención de dejar que su cuerpo complete la tarea que sus palabras iniciarían.

Supo que algo andaba mal cuando entró en la sala de estar y vio que todas las luces seguían encendidas. Su padre estaba sentado en su albornoz y zapatillas viendo las noticias en la televisión. Cuando se dio cuenta de ella, su rostro estalló en una sonrisa de alivio. "Estaba empezando a preocuparme, se está haciendo tarde-"

"¿Está todo bien?" Bulma preguntó rápidamente. "¿Trunks-?"

"Oh, él está muy bien. Dormido como un ángel."

"¿Y Vegeta-?"

Esta vez la respuesta no fue tan rápida. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta a la escalera, su padre le dijo. "Él no está allí, Bulma."

Bajó su puño en frustración y estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar cuando el Dr. Briefs rápidamente añadió, "Sólo salió por la noche diciendo que tenía que tomar algo de aire fresco."

La tensión inmediatamente dejó sus hombros. "¿Estabas esperando por mí o por él?" preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Su padre le ofreció un culpable encogimiento de hombros. "Por la policía, en realidad. No estaba de muy buen humor cuando se fue."

"¿Y eso es una sorpresa?" Bulma vio la preocupación que se marcaba en el rostro arrugado de su padre y supo una forma de quitarle de la cabeza su preocupación. "Papá, he encontrado esto en el apartamento de Vegeta. Quiero que lo veas."

Vacilante, tomó el sobre y sacó una de las hojas de papel. Dio un vistazo a lo que estaba dibujado en él y se desplomó hacia atrás en su silla. La expresión de su rostro era como un niño que había desenvuelto su regalo deseado en el día de Navidad. "Cómo... ¿cuántas...?" No podía formar las palabras para terminar la frase.

Sonriendo a sabiendas, Bulma le dijo, "Siete, con una más que está incompleta."

"Ay, Dios Santo," el Dr. Briefs susurró. Al igual que su hija ante él, abrazó el sobre a su flaco pecho y no quiso dejarlo ir.

"He notado que me miras," la Sra. Kipfer dijo con una voz suave, ronca.

Gohan giró su cabeza por encima de su trabajo escolar y miró a su tutora, con una expresión de puro terror. "¡¿Sí? Yo-Lo siento, señora, no quise... yo-"

"Shh, está bien. He estado mirándote, también," dijo, levantándose de detrás de su escritorio y caminando hacia él. Llevaba una de sus faldas marcadas, y ante los ojos del muchacho empezó a desabrocharse la blusa.

Mirando a su alrededor rápidamente, Gohan vio que todos los asientos de su clase estaban vacíos. Tragando nervioso, se volvió y encontró a la mujer sentada en su escritorio. Su camisa estaba abierta exponiendo un sujetador de encaje negro que apenas lograba contener su amplio seno. "Puedes tocar, si lo deseas."

"Ohh, me gustaría," gimió el muchacho, acariciando la tela escarpada con una mano temblorosa. "Sra. Kipfer, he tenido este sueño contigo todo el tiempo."

"Lo sé, Gohan".

"Y-y sé que está mal, pero-pero-"

"Gohan."

"-Me... me gustaría darte un beso-"

"¡GOHAN!"

Sacudido despierto, Gohan se dio la vuelta y vio a Bulma de rodillas al lado de su cama. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya y retrocedió en estado de shock. "¡Bulma! ¿Qué diablos-?"

Encendió la lámpara de noche. "Lo siento, Gohan. Sé que es tarde, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el niño con una marcada falta de entusiasmo. Él estaba recogiendo puñados de la manta para cubrir la fuente de su malestar, que sólo parecía ponerse cada vez más duro mientras registraba un cuerpo real de carne y hueso de mujer en las proximidades. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que Bulma era mientras la luz jugaba con los ángulos de su cara. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo para buscar un indicio de ruptura.

Vegeta me arrancaría la piel vivo si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Gohan se dio cuenta y con ese pensamiento, el miedo ayudó a disminuir su derrota.

"Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar Vegeta," Bulma dijo, haciendo caso omiso de la difícil situación del niño. "Es tarde y no ha llegado aún. Quiero asegurarme de que esté bien."

Gohan, ansioso de regresar a su sueño erótico, quiso tranquilizarla diciéndole que se trataba de Vegeta del que estaba hablando: Un alienígena poderoso que había estado su cuenta prácticamente desde que era un niño. Los recientes acontecimientos balancearon la lógica y comenzó a leer el miedo detrás de las palabras de Bulma. Los humanos lo habían capturado una vez y mira lo que pasó. A pesar de las garantías fervientes por el contrario, él sabía que el Saiyajin no se había recuperado completamente de su terrible experiencia. "Voy a vestirme de inmediato," dijo, todos los pensamientos de la Sra. Kipfer finalmente olvidados.

Apenas diez minutos más tarde, la pareja estaba planeando sobre la Capital del Oese. Había una tormenta lejana sobre el mar, su iluminación pinchando hasta las aguas de color negro. La vista era impresionante, pero Bulma mantuvo sus comentarios para sí misma mientras Gohan se acercaba con su ki para detectar al Saiyajin difícil de alcanzar. "Él está en la ciudad, Bulma," anunció por último. "No está incrementando su poder o algo así. Creo que está bien."

"¿Puedes llevarme? Quiero ver por mí misma."

"Claro."

El muchacho los guió a lado oeste de la Capital más bajo que estaba tan pobres como los ricos de la ciudad. Había una ligera diferencia en la condición de los edificios y casas pero no parecía haber ninguna actividad ilegal obvia pasando. El área sólo parecía tener un don para atraer a una clientela menos creíble claramente. Gohan y Bulma aterrizaron fuera de un bar y se miraron con incredulidad antes de mirar al edificio. Fuerte, la música a todo volumen era desenfrenada de las puertas y estacionaron frente a varias motocicletas.

"Debo estar equivocado. Vegeta entraría allí," dijo Gohan.

Un cuerpo fue arrojado por la ventana en un rocío de vidrio. La música se detuvo y hubo un aluvión de risas crueles antes de que el ritmo de heavy metal comenzara de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca. El ciclista en la acera lanzó un gemido y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose los fragmentos de vidrio. Una vez que recopiló sus rodamientos, se dirigió hacia el interior.

"No te equivocaste," Bulma dijo con un suspiro.

Gohan quería acompañarla pero ella sabía que no estaría permitido en el bar. Éste se volvió a sentarse en una azotea en la calle y mantener una estrecha vigilancia en el lugar sólo en caso de que se metiera en problemas. Bulma trató de decirle que estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y que se había metido en aventuras mucho antes de que él hubiera nacido. Era extraño, realmente. Había dejado a Goku como su guardaespaldas entonces, y aquí estaba su hijo dieciocho años después haciendo la misma cosa. Se sintió reconfortada pero también la hacía sentir vieja.

Tomando una respiración profunda, entró y fue inmediatamente consciente de las miradas que había recibido de los patrones hoscos. Una pandilla de motociclistas estaba cerca de la ventana y habían estado discutiendo con el que había sido arrojado hasta que se fijaron en ella. Una mujer que llevaba un abrigo de piel púrpura oscuro la miró con odio mientras los silbidos comenzaban.

Manteniendo la cabeza alta, Bulma se acercó a la barra y saludó el camarero. Gritando por encima de la música, ella dijo, "Estoy buscando a un amigo. Mi altura, pelo de puntas corto. ¿Lo has visto?"

El hombre, casi sordo por años de mala música, sólo pudo mover la cabeza con irritación. Volvió a la elaboración de cervezas para varios hombres en el bar. Todos estaban hablando de ella, sus palabras tan claras como el lívido en sus rostros y Bulma no estaba esperando tener que caminar más profundo en este pozo de testosterona. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción y se separó de la barra para comenzar su búsqueda.

Una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo y tiró de ella con rudeza. "Hey, babé. Te invito un trago," arrastrando las palabras dijo un hombre joven vestido con una chaqueta de mezclilla y pantalones ajustados. Había una venda sobre su ceja izquierda y cuando sonreía se exponían los vacíos en los dientes que habían sido destruidos en peleas pasadas.

"Voy a pasar," dijo ausente, tratando de liberar su brazo.

"Ah vamos, sólo una pequeña cerveza," dijo, exhalando en su rostro. Su aliento olía a cerveza rancia y whisky. "No va a dolerte un trago, ¿verdad?"

"Déjame ir," dijo, tratando de mantener el miedo fuera de su voz. "Me haces daño."

La falsa benevolencia salió de la cara del borracho. "¿Crees que eres demasiado buena para beber conmigo? Apretada, pequeña perra calienta pe-"

Una mano lo agarró por la parte posterior de su cabeza y propulsó su boca abajo en la superficie dura de la barra. Allí estaba el sonido de la rotura del hueso y el borracho lanzó un grito de dolor y soltó el brazo de Bulma para agarrar su ahora nariz rota. De rodillas en la banqueta opuesta, Vegeta tomó un puñado de cabello graso del hombre y lo tiró hacia atrás sin esfuerzo donde el borracho chocó con la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Varias personas tuvieron que bucear fuera del camino pero nadie acudió en su defensa. Ni una sola persona. Miraron a Vegeta con cautela y siguieron en lo suyo, evitándolo como la peste.

"Vegeta-"

"Relleno," Vegeta interrumpió, dirigiéndose al camarero.

"¿Lo mismo?" el hombre le preguntó.

"No. Algo más fuerte."

Mirando nervioso, el hombre mayor estudió todas las botellas detrás del mostrador y finalmente hizo una selección. "Prueba esto," dijo, tomando un vaso y llenándolo, entregándolo.

Acabando con vaso sin vacilar, Vegeta se tragó el contenido y pareció estudiar el gusto por unos segundos antes de que asintiera con la cabeza. "Funcionará," dijo en breve, golpeando a un puñado de billetes de zeni arrugados sobre el mostrador. Tomó la botella y se fue de la de la barra sin decir una palabra o mirar a Bulma.

"Maldita sea, eso era Tequila y ni siquiera se estremeció," murmuró el cantinero.

"¿Cuánto ha tomado hasta ahora?" Bulma preguntó.

"No lo creerías, señora-"

"¡Estoy haciendo una pregunta!"

"Esa es su cuarta botella," el hombre admitió. "La primera fue ron, la segunda vodka y después de eso probó whisky. Lo detendría pero hasta ahora, estuvo tranquilo y metiéndose en sus propios asuntos. Aunque Barry se merecía lo que consiguió, así que no lo culparé por que le acaba de suceder. Sin embargo, cualquier persona normal estaría fría ahora."

"Él no es una persona normal," murmuró Bulma y se acercó aún más en la barra sin discusión. La palabra ya se había extendido de la suerte de Barry y todo el mundo la dejó sola. Encontró a Vegeta sentado en un rincón oscuro, tan lejos de la música y la conmoción como era posible. Estaba recostado en su silla con los pies apoyados en una pequeña mesa, bebiendo de la botella y viendo la televisión que estaba atornillada a la pared cercana.

Acercando una silla, Bulma se sentó junto a él y estuvo a punto de empezar a hablar cuando él tomó la palabra en primer lugar, "No quiero escuchar ninguna mierda de ti esta noche."

"Sólo quiero hablar."

"Yo no. Sólo quiero estar solo."

"Si tomo un trago contigo, ¿me dejarás quedarme?" Bulma preguntó.

La miró por un largo rato, sus ojos oscuros estrechándose en rendijas, obviamente tratando de averiguar cuales eran sus intensiones. "Consigue el tuyo," cedió, volviendo a la televisión silenciada.

La pareja se sentó en silencio tenso mientras cada uno cuidaba su propia bebida. Bulma compró un débil gin tonic pero no tenía ningún interés en él y sólo tomó sorbos pequeños mientras se mantenía un ojo avizor a la persona a su lado. Vegeta pareció olvidar que ella estaba allí mientras terminaba la botella y mantenía sus ojos pegados a la televisión. Estaban pasando una lucha entre Mr. Satán y algún otro luchador y la pareja estaba haciendo más rampante pavoneo en el ring que algo más. Durante el simulacro de batalla, Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie y se fue sin decir una palabra al baño.

El camarero se percató de su ausencia y se acercó. "Son casi las dos, señorita. Tengo que empezar a cerrar."

Echando un vistazo a su reloj, Bulma no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Sentía que Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a irse todavía y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso. "¿Cuánto tomarás para ampliar un poco las horas?"

"No tienes suficiente dinero," los ojos del camarero sobresalieron cuando ella sacó su cartera y comenzó a contar billetes de cien zeni. "¿Mil serán suficientes para otra hora?" preguntó ella, y le ofreció el dinero.

"Señora, voy a permanecer abierto hasta el amanecer si pagas la cuenta. Incluso-"

Vegeta salió de la habitación de hombres y se centró en él. "¡Recarga!" le gritó y el hombre corrió a buscar otra bebida. Regresó con whisky y Vegeta le pagó con la última porción de dinero en efectivo que tenía. Empezó a contar su cambio cuando se sentó a la mesa, escudriñando en los cuartos en la mano y preguntándose si tenía suficiente para otra botella.

"Realmente creo que has tomado suficiente," Bulma sugirió.

"Opinión notada e ignorada," le respondió, quedándose con el cambio. Obviamente, iba a tener que hacer esta su última botella. Era el único dinero que había tenido cuando había tratado de dejar la Capital y ahora estaba completamente arruinado. Pensó en amarga ironía en eso; el Príncipe reducido a un pobre. Sin previo aviso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada casi haciendo a Bulma derramar su bebida.

"¿Vegeta?" preguntó con cautela.

"Nada," dijo cuando la risa se atenuó a una risita extraña. Tomó un trago de la botella y se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

Ella notó el vendaje en su mano derecha y sintió remordimiento por su aguda discusión estúpida fuera del simulador. "Quiero decirte cuánto lo siento por decir-"

"-Lo extraño," interrumpió Vegeta

Ella vaciló. "¿Quién? ¿Quieres decir G-?"

"Nappa," dijo con tristeza. Su rostro había perdido su dureza y cuando la miró, sus extraños ojos estaban oscuros y distantes. "Lo maté como si fuera nada para mí. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso?"

"¡Nappa era horrible! Mató a Yamcha y a Tien y-"

"¡Ni siquiera estabas allí!" Vegeta le gritó. "Lo conocí desde tan lejos como puedo recordar. ¡A él y a Radditz! Éramos los únicos Saiyajin que quedaban y viajamos juntos durante más de veinte años. ¿Cómo diablos podrías entender lo que fue para nosotros?" Mostró una mirada que le dijo que no se atreviera a hacer otro comentario y bebió un poco más de whisky. "Kakarotto mató a su propio hermano, yo asesiné el único amigo que he conocido. Qué raza de mierda," refunfuñó.

Bulma estaba empezando preocuparse un poco más por los cambios de humor que él estaba exponiendo. "Realmente deberíamos irnos-"

Fue interrumpida por una risa repentina y Vegeta le dirigió una sonrisa torcida. "Recuerdo una vez cuando Nappa, Radditz y yo fuimos a tierra y nos dirigimos a esta taberna fuera de la base. Bebimos el lugar hasta dejarlo seco. Radditz empezó a salir con rimas que nos hizo en puntos de sutura. ¿Cuál era eso sobre Freezer? Oh sí...

"El Señor Freezer era este idiota púrpura, que tenía una cola pero carecía de un pito. Tenía labios gruesos, y caderas afeminadas, y un trasero que Zarbon quería lamer.'"

Golpeó la mano hacia abajo sobre la mesa y se echó a reír de nuevo pero rápidamente se detuvo. El humor dejó su cara cuando miró a Bulma y confesó en una voz más suave, "Por supuesto, Freezer tenía un pito. Una cosa pálida, flaca que tenía un aguijón retráctil en el extremo que a él le gustaba usar para desgarrar y destrozar y-y-"

Ella tomó su mano pero ante el mero contacto él retrocedió y cayó de su silla. Por último cayó en la cuenta de que Vegeta estaba borracho, y mucho. El hecho de que no tropezara o ligara sus palabras no hacían la realidad menor. Se arrodilló a su lado e iba va a tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse cuando dijo con tristeza; "Nappa y Radditz están muertos. Los Androides neutralizados. Cell está destruido. Kakarotto es cenizas. No queda nada para mí aquí."

"Tienes una familia que te necesita," le aseguró.

Dejó caer su cabeza y no dijo nada.

"Vámonos a casa, Vegeta."

"No he tenido una casa durante casi treinta años," le dijo. "La Corporación Cápsula es tu casa, no tengo derecho a ella. ¿Por qué me molestará en volver? ¿Para que pueda esperar a la próxima vez que luchemos y me digas que me vaya?

"Siempre vamos a pelear. Los dos somos de temperamento y carácter fuerte. Estamos incluso igualados. Es por eso que te amo."

La miró con duda obvia. "¿Todavía?"

"Nunca he dejado," confesó. "Estaba furiosa contigo por haberme dejado. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que no tenía todos los hechos. No sabía que habías llegado al hospital y viste a Trunks sin su cola. Debería haber sabido que había más en evitarme que sólo orgullo herido."

Asintiendo lentamente para sí mismo, Vegeta se perdió en sus pensamientos. Cuando el silencio se extendió, Bulma suavemente le preguntó, "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Cuando ella no creía que iba a obtener una respuesta, él finalmente habló. "Me pregunto si tú y el niño no estarían mejor conmigo fuera de la imagen," le dijo con honestidad. "No sé nada acerca de cómo ayudar a formar una familia."

"Eres la única persona que queda en la galaxia que sabe qué esperar de Trunks a medida que crece. Yo no tengo la menor idea."

"¡Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de agarrarme con la guardia baja a propósito!" le dijo bruscamente.

Imperturbable, Bulma le dio una mirada directa y dijo suavemente, "Tú eres el último Saiyajin de pura raza vivo. Hubiera sido una tragedia perderte ante los Androides, así que tomé la única decisión que pensé que tenía sentido en ese momento. Quería tener un pedazo tuyo para mí misma." Él retrocedió un poco en eso y la miró con recelo. Ella continuó, "Después de tener Trunks fue el regalo más maravilloso y precioso que pudiste haberme dado nunca. Pero sabía que sería un regalo que nunca me darías de buena gana."

"Me mentiste," dijo entre dientes.

"Tuve que hacerlo."

Retrocedió un poco ante la determinación de su voz y, aprovechándose de su indecisión, decidió remachar el clavo. "Es hora de que finalmente dejemos descansar esta cuestión de una vez por todas, Vegeta. ¿Puedes entender por qué lo hice? ¿Has averiguado por qué quería tu hijo? No lo hice sólo por mí. Lo hice por los dos."

Sabía que Bulma lo estaba llevando con su lógica condenable pero era incapaz de llegar a algún tipo de defensa indignante en su estado actual. En el fondo de su mente, en una zona no anestesiada por el alcohol, levantó su voz; un triste recordatorio de un destino aún sin cumplirse. Ocho años a partir de ahora. Quizá diez. Voy a morir otra vez de todos modos, ¿no?

La tensión salió de sus hombros y se hundió en derrota. "Supongo que debería estar contento de tener un heredero. Tal vez... tal vez la línea de Vegeta no está perdida por completo, después de todo," confesó en voz baja.

"Estoy aliviada de oír que finalmente lo aceptas."

"Las cosas han cambiado de antes. El muchacho me ha salvado. Le debo mi vida y cordura y..." tímidamente levantó los ojos aturdidos a los suyos, "Él me ayudó a recordar lo que hemos compartido juntos."

Bulma ahogó un aliento. "¿C-cómo?"

"Él tiene una unión contigo. Después de nuestra pelea, me acerqué a él y busqué una copia de tus recuerdos. Él no comprende el significado de las imágenes confusas que me mostró pero fue suficiente para ver que decías la verdad." Se frotó la sien en un gesto que se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado familiar. "He tenido bastantes problemas para ordenar las cosas antes y ahora tengo ruidos en torno a tus perspectivas dentro de mi cerebro. Necesitaba un poco de silencio en mi cabeza-"

"Así que viniste aquí," se dio cuenta. "¿Te duele algo?"

"Ahora no," fue la respuesta pero la dejó flotar en el aire. Cuando llegara mañana iba a estar completamente incapacitado; una combinación de resaca y traumas mentales. Comenzó a buscar la botella sobre la mesa pero ella le tomó suavemente la mano y la envolvió en la suya. "Vamos a encontrar una manera de arreglar esto. No estás más solo," le aseguró, tocando su cara. Él no evitó el contacto pero no pudo mirarla, prácticamente irradiando su vergüenza y duda.

Bulma se puso de pie y tiró de su brazo y él obedientemente se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor mientras un hombre se despertaba de un sueño. "¿Dónde están todos?"

"El bar cerró hace un rato. Es hora de irse," dijo, ofreciendo un saludo al camarero mientras que pasaban. "Gracias por estar abierto para nosotros."

"Señora, su dinero es bien recibido aquí en cualquier momento," dijo alegremente.

"Dinero. Hnh. Debe ser agradable," Vegeta murmuró entre dientes.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

Salieron y Bulma vio que la tormenta había enviado agua sobre toda la Capital. Grandes, amenazantes nubes brillaban con destellos de disparos de relámpagos y se estremeció cuando un bajo ruido de un trueno hizo temblar la tierra. "Será mejor que regresemos rápidamente antes de que empiece a llover," comentó, vacilando mientras una lanza de rayo brilló directamente sobre sus cabezas. Viendo el movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, se volvió y vio a Gohan saludándola desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Se había olvidado de él y, con remordimiento, hizo la señal de paz que todo estaba bien. Él asintió comprendiendo y voló de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula.

Indiferente al cambio, Vegeta estaba viendo el juego de luces en las nubes de tormenta con una expresión extraña, de ensueño en su rostro por lo general protegido. "No quiero volver por ahora."

"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí," Bulma dijo, mirándolo fijamente en exasperación. Estaba descubriendo que habían cosas peores que tratar con un Saiyajin terco como el demonio, y eso era tratar de razonar con uno borracho. "No hay nada más abierto esta tarde. Ni siquiera los bares donde se baila, no que te pudiera arrastrar a una pista de baile."

"Los Saiyajin no bailan en un piso," dijo, alejando sus ojos de los nubarrones y sonriéndole de una manera que de inmediato la puso en guardia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la precipitó en sus brazos y despegó al aire a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"Vegeta, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?" aulló.

Él comenzó a sonreir pero no había maldad en su rostro. De pronto pareció muy joven y muy emocionado. "Voy a mostrarte cómo bailan los Saiyajin."

Sus gritos fueron ahogados por los truenos cuando mientras se incrustaba en el manto de nubes pesadas que los envolvían en la niebla espesa, batida. Los relámpagos brillaron alrededor de ellos en tonos amarillos y rojos deslumbrantes y Bulma estaba entumecida por la muestra hasta que sintió que él empezó a liberarla. "¡¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no tengo ningún poder!"

"¡No se supone que utilices algún poder!" le gritó en respuesta. "¡Esa es toda la cuestión!"

Se las arregló para soltar sus brazos y ella cayó gritando durante unos diez metros hasta que una corriente de aire ascendente la levantó y la empujó más allá del Saiyajin que gritaba detrás de ella, "¡Conduce las corrientes, Bulma! ¡No luches contra ellas!"

"Eres un hijo de puuuuu-" Otra ráfaga de viento la empujó y una lanza brillante pasó rápidamente junto a ella como un rayo láser, dejando manchas brillantes en su visión. Tan imposible como parecía, ella no parecía estar cayendo a su muerte. Las masas de aire en conflicto la mantenían en alto como una pelota en las olas de un océano y sus gritos iniciales de terror se convirtieron en carcajadas estridentes de emoción. Extendiendo sus brazos, trató de negociar con las corrientes de aire como un paracaidista podría y logró cierto grado de estabilidad. Se volvió y el gitó mientras un hormigueo de corriente estática se cargaba en aire que la empujaba, hasta que casi se podía vislumbrar el cielo de noche. Cuando la corriente liberó su agarre se dejó caer hacia abajo, riendo de alegría pura y ansiosa por el viaje emocionante siguiente.

Otra mano agarró la suya y de repente vio que Vegeta se había sumado a ella. Todavía estaba sonriendo y sus ojos se llenaron de regocijo malicioso. Bulma pensó que nunca lo había visto tan atractivo como lo hizo en ese mismo instante. Se movió con entusiasmo en sus brazos, saboreando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Juntos la pareja navegó en las masas de aire en conflicto, girando en las corrientes con una gracia y destreza que ninguna pareja de bailarines nunca se atrevería a imitar en la tierra. Truenos brillaron alrededor de ellos en patrones de vértigo y una vez, un proyecto de viento envió a los dos hacia arriba en espiral hasta que despejaron el dosel superior de las nubes de tormenta y fueron envueltos en una alfombra interminable de estrellas brillantes. La sensación de ingravidez duró unos cinco segundos antes de caer en el abrazo de las nubes batidas.

"¡Esto es maravilloso! ¿Por qué no has hecho esto antes?" Bulma gritó de alegría.

"Porque estoy borracho," dijo, afirmando lo obvio. "Disfruta del momento, Bulma. Estaré sobrio pronto."

Ella sabía lo que quería decir. Sus labios temblorosos moldearon sus curvas contra las suyas, su lengua delicada cayó en la boca como una serpiente curiosa, explorando y acariciando. Igualando el beso con igual fervor, las manos de Vegeta exploraron su cuerpo sin descanso, apretando sus senos y por detrás mientras arreciaba la tormenta a su alrededor con cada vez mayor ferocidad. Se volvió descuidado de la amenaza, no siguiendo la pista de la energía y una lanza de rayo brilló pasándolos, demasiado cerca. En realidad quemó sus ropas.

"Creo que hemos sobrepasado nuestra bienvenida," Bulma dijo con voz temblorosa en el casi golpe, agachando la cabeza mientras un ensordecedor estallido de un trueno les rugió.

"Creo que tienes razón," Vegeta acordó en un tono humilde. Incrementó su poder rápidamente y se retiró de las nubes furiosas, abortar la danza Saiyajin por deferencia a una fuerza elemental que no toleraba la frivolidad tal. Ahora se vertía en gran medida por la Capital y la pareja se empapó de inmediato cuando buscaron por un refugio debajo de una puerta.

"Pasará muy pronto," dijo, con los ojos todavía señalando al juego de luces en las nubes. "Tormentas como esta nunca duran tanto tiempo."

"No me importa."

Le arrojó una mirada y vio que ella le sonreía, todavía respiraba con dificultad de su emocionante viaje en la tormenta. La lluvia había hecho su delgada tapa transparente y bien podía ver las erguidas protuberancias de sus pezones bajo la tela húmeda. Con un gruñido, la puso contra la pared, aplastando su boca contra la de ella mientras le abría la camisa para agarrar un pecho firme. Con la otra mano se deslizó entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su femeneidad a través de la fina tela de sus bragas. Envolviendo una pierna en la parte trasera de sus muslos, ella se abrió con entusiasmo a su contacto.

"Te quiero," le soplaba en el oído, localizando besos por su cuello. "Te necesito, Bulma."

"Oh Vegeta," susurró ella, guiando su boca de nuevo a la suya. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo..."

Le bajó las bragas y fácilmente deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, luego dos, deliberadamente frotándolos contra el montículo hinchado de su clítoris. Su cuerpo se sacudió reacción como una descarga eléctrica ante la intensidad de su orgasmo repentino. Sus uñas se agarraron a los músculos de su espalda, sacando sangre, y la única sensación alimentó su deseo furioso. Luchando con su cinturón, liberó su erección y se deslizó toda su longitud en su calor ansioso de un golpe completo. Gimiendo, metió las manos debajo de sus nalgas y sin esfuerzo la levantó y acomodó sus piernas detrás sus los muslos, jadeando junto con él cuando empezaba a encorvarse en ella. Apresuró su boca suave en los labios apretados, gimiendo de placer al sentir de su pene empujando dentro de ella.

Cuando se detuvo para tomar un respiro, él enterró su cara en su cabello e inhaló su aroma embriagador. Captó la mezcla de de su champú y perfume; un sabor a fruta, la combinación de flores que era a la vez embriagadora y picante a su sentido del olfato hiperactivo. Su estómago, hinchado de alcoholes en conflicto, dio un repentino vuelco alarmante en reacción.

"Uh oh," dijo, alejándose de ella rápidamente. Su rostro se había vuelto de un enfermizo color gris.

"¿Vegeta?"preguntó con preocupación.

Fueron cegados por el resplandor repentino de una potente linterna en el rostro y una voz gritándoles; "¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡Este es un lugar público!" Una patrulla de policía estaba estacionado en la acera; girando echando conflictivos patrones rojo y blanco a través de los escaparates y edificios de apartamentos. Bulma se sorprendió de que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto el coche estacionar y se separó de Vegeta y trató de juntar la parte delantera de la blusa mientras se bajaba la falda. "L-lo siento, oficial-"

"Lo siento no lo corta, señorita," el policía dijo bruscamente. Volvió su mirada de desaprobación a Vegeta que estaba aturdido mirando hacia atrás. "¿Y tú, chico? ¿Qué tienes que decir?"

Sus pantalones aún juntos alrededor de sus rodillas, Vegeta liberó a uno eructo agrio y sin demora vomitó el equivalente de cinco botellas de licor sin digerir a los zapatos del oficial.

"¡Ah mierda!" el policía refunfuñó con disgusto.

Voces apagadas lo despertaron de un sueño profundo donde sueños de rayos y calor húmedo dominaban. Agitándose sin descanso en un espacio reducido, incómodo, enterró su cabeza en la almohada, en un vano intento de escapar a la luz de la mañana. Intentar volver a dormirse era imposible mientras la fuerte presión colocada alrededor de su cerebro era como un vicio. El abuelo de todas las resacas se había deslizado sin piedad mientras que sus guardias se redujeron y lo reclamaban sin piedad.

Pateando con irritación la manta que lo cubría, abrió los ojos y trató de averiguar dónde se encontraba. El sofá era familiar y se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala del edificio de la Sede. Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y retrocedió desde el objeto que se cernía sobre él. Un inmenso árbol de pino estaba apoyado junto al sofá, por lo menos de veinte metros de altura.

Aún peor, el árbol maldito estaba cantando.

"Oh árbol de Navidad, oh árbol de Navidadddddd, la la la la la la lahhhh! Maldita sea, me olvidé de las palabras," Krillin dijo, saliendo de detrás del árbol enorme. "Hola Vegeta, ¿dormiste bien?"

"Cuando encuentre mis pies voy a patearte el trasero por el balcón, fenómeno sin nariz."

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal un poco de compasión? Soy nasalmente desafiado, sabes," el pequeño luchador bromeó. Sabía que cuando Vegeta hablaba de una acción más que de inmediato llevarla a cabo era que se entendiera como parecía; una advertencia verbal, nada más. Examinando más de cerca al Saiyajin, concluyó; "Hombre, te ves como la mierda."

"Entonces me veo mejor de lo que me siento," el Saiyajin gimió, apretando su cabeza dolorida antes de que explotara. Había pensado que había sucumbido a las alucinaciones por un momento y ahora deseaba que sí. Al menos el tono sordo del miserable pequeño monje había desaparecido.

"¡Krillin!" Gohan gritó con entusiasmo mientras salía de la cocina. Saltó por encima del respaldo del sillón y cayó de lleno en el regazo del Saiyajin. Vegeta rugió de dolor y cayó al suelo, acurrucándose brevemente en una bola de agonía.

"Vegeta, lo siento-"

"Debería haberlos matado a todos, cuando tuve la oportunidad," Vegeta tosió, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Sin decir una palabra a ninguno de ellos, voló hasta el rellano del segundo piso para ir a sus cuarteles personales. Krillin notó que su camisa no estaba así como otra cosa; arañazos superficiales a lo largo de su espalda. Lanzó un silbido y se volvió a Gohan, preguntando ansiosamente, "¿Qué me perdí?"

Arriba, Vegeta estaba salpicando agua sobre su rostro encendido cuando oyó un golpe de nudillos en la puerta del baño. "¡Fuera!" gritó, gimiendo ante el sonido de su propia voz.

Bulma abrió la puerta y miró. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo crees?" dijo tranquilo. Se obligó a pasar por ella y caminó a la cama, sacando las mantas en preparación para el tan necesario descanso. "¿Qué pasó anoche?"

Una herida expresión se puso sobre el rostro de Bulma. "¿No te acuerdas? ¿Nada? Debí haber imaginado que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-"

"-Después de que vomité al policía, ¿qué pasó?" interrumpió.

Aliviada, se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a reír cuando dijo, "Te desmayaste justo después de esa pequeña escena. El oficial me reconoció y nos llevó a casa. No era un hombre feliz. Ni tampoco mi padre. Todavía te estaba esperando cuando el policía te entró."

Liberando un gruñido, Vegeta colapsó de nuevo en la almohada. En privado se preguntó si iba a haber un final alguna vez a todas las torturas que este mundo tenía guardado para él. Supuso que podría haber sido peor; podría haber vomitado sobre el Dr. Briefs. De alguna manera, el pensamiento no le daba confort alguno.

"Anoche fue... increíble. Hasta que nos atraparon, eso sí." Frotó su firme pecho en una suave caricia y suavemente preguntó, "No fue un error, ¿o sí? ¿Tienes algún arrepentimiento por lo que hicimos?"

Él frotó sus ardientes ojos con el dorso de su mano. "Sólo que no tuve la oportunidad de terminar," le dijo roncamente.

Era la respuesta que quería escuchar. "Tendremos muchas oportunidades-"

"-Ahora no. Creo que dejé una de mis pelotas en la sala de estar gracias al mocoso de Kakarotto. Y mi cabeza me está matando."

Asintiendo, Bulma puso un objeto que había estado cargando en la mesita de luz. "Te traje esto en caso de que tu dolor de cabeza se vuelva peor."

Levantó una de las botellas de pastillas y leyó la etiqueta. Eran los mismos calmantes que había tomado en el apartamento. "No voy a tomar ninguna droga," murmuró, poniendo de nuevo la botella.

"Lo sé, pero no tiene sentido sufrir. Hasta que tu mente se cure del daño, vas a tener que tomarlas."

"No tengo que hacer nada," dijo bruscamente.

Pudo sentir que no estaba de humor para una conversación y se puso de pie rápidamente. "Como quieras, chico duro. Las cosas están bastante frenéticas hoy. Estaré abajo en mi oficina si me necesitas."

"No lo haré."

Deteniéndose en la puerta, Bulma le arrojó un vistazo indescifrable y luego traicionó una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Es un hecho?" preguntó coqueta. Antes que pudiera preguntarle qué demonios quiso decir, le destelló un guiño y cerró la puerta.

"Mujeres," gruñó en disgusto a su ahora vacía habitación y lentamente sacudió su cabeza adolorida.

Por la tarde se sintió un poco mejor; más para el crédito de dos calmantes que para algún sueño real. Estar en la cama no era algo que disfrutaba hacer y no ayudaba escuchar la mutilación de Krillin de "Terrazas y Pasillos" desde su habitación. Uniéndose al coro estaba la madre de Bulma, que hacía la cacofonía mucho peor. La rubia podía golpear un tono que casi destrozaba el cristal. El par estaba decorando el gran árbol, ahora erigido en la esquina de la sala de estar, con coloridas orbes llamativas y oropeles. Por un momento Vegeta parpadeó ante la escena, preguntándose si estaba estancado en alguna loca pesadilla hasta que Trunks llamó su atención.

El niño estaba cerca, tranquilamente entreteniéndose en una cuna con sus juguetes cuando notó al Saiyajin. "¡Vah-Pahpi!" dijo, el juego olvidado inmediatamente mientras se arrastraba para verlo.

"¡Hola Vegeta!" La Sra. Briefs dijo desde la escalera. En el lado opuesto del árbol, Krillin miró a tiempo para ver al Saiyajin caminar hacia donde Trunks estaba de pie.

"¿Por qué es que cada vez que veo a mi hijo, está en una jaula?" Vegeta preguntó bruscamente, sacando al niño de la cuna y poniéndolo sobre la alfombra. "A él no le gusta y a mí tampoco."

"¡Yah!" Trunks dijo en acuerdo.

"Para que no se meta en ningún problema," Krillin ofreció.

Vegeta le frunció el ceño. "No puede incrementar su poder y no puede volar. ¿Cuánto problema puede hacer el mocoso?"

Con el par discutiendo, la Sra. Briefs volvió a decorar y Trunks correteó hacia el árbol, mirando los brillantes adornos con amplios, inocentes ojos. "Woo-¡bodito!" Saltó y agarró una rama en un puño regordete y con una explosión de energía que ningún niño de once meses lograría, arrastró la extremidad tan duro como pudo.

El árbol se inclinó sobre Trunks, Vegeta y Krillin, trayendo a la Sra. Briefs junto a él, gritando en todo el camino. Aterrizó de un golpe y por un momento todo quedó en silencio hasta que Trunks trepó al árbol y exclamó emocionado, "'¡gan pahpi! Wheeeeee!"

Vegeta salió de debajo de la ruina de ramas rotas y adornos destrozados, escupiendo hojas de pino. Desde su costado, Krillin soltó, "¿Eso responde tu pregunta?"

Echándole una agra mirada, el Saiyajin levantó a Trunks de la parte de atrás de su camiseta y sin ceremonia arrojó al bebé de nuevo en la cuna e hizo su camino a la cocina. Detrás de él, pudo escuchar a la Sra. Briefs tratando de calmar al niño que estaba llorando en molestia.

Vegeta estaba comenzando a pensar que debería haberse quedado en la cama cuando vio a Chi Chi en la pileta, lavando los platos. "¿Qué pasó allí?" le preguntó.

Como siempre, siempre analizaba el tono de voz que usaba cuando se dirigía a él. No había nada de su usual amargura, sólo curiosidad genuina, y respondió con, "La planta se cayó."

Se apresuró a investigar y, aliviado, él calentó un plato de sobras el en microondas. Casi había terminado con la comida cuando ella volvió. "¡Qué desastre! Les dije que deberían asegurar el árbol a la pared, ¿pero me escucharon? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ahora mira lo que ocurrió! Juro que ellos-" Miró al Saiyajin girar sus ojos y de inmediato soltó, "¿Por qué tienes que ser semejante bastardo todo el tiempo? ¡Realmente estaba tratando de ser amable!"

Tragando un bocado, casualmente respondió; "¿Por qué te molestas? No engañas a nadie con ese acto. Eres una perra y siempre lo serás."

Sus mejillas se pusieron carmesí con la ira. "Cómo te atreves a insultarme así, ¡Saiyajin inmundo! Si no estuviera embarazada, yo- yo-"

"-¿Qué? ¿Me fastidiarías hasta la muerte? Estoy empezando a entender por qué Kakarotto no quiso volver a la vida. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a TI."

Chi Chi liberó un jadeo y toda la fuerza se fue de sus piernas, aterrizando en una silla cercana. "Eso... eso es terrible de decir..." lloró en una voz herida, sus ojos marrones mojándose con amargas lágrimas.

"Ha pasado por tu mente, puedo verlo en tu rostro," Vegeta respondió en una voz más calma. Era extraño como la vista de las lágrimas de bulma siempre lo hacían sentir débil, sin embargo las de Chi Chi sólo lo hacían enfurecerlo más. "He visto como tratas a Gohan. Sigue así y huirá, también."

"¡No aceptaré consejos paternales de alguien como TÚ!" Chi Chi gritó, abrazándose por una reacción.

No recibió la que esperó. Vegeta sólo se encogió de hombros y deslizó el plato usado en la pileta miró por la ventana, desestimándola.

A pesar de su animosidad, Chi Chi le dio a Vegeta una mirada velada tratando de ver algún parecido a su marido que iba más allá de los obvios trazos de poder alienígena. El Saiyajin ante ella era la antítesis de Goku en apariencia y temperamento. Era una cabeza más bajo y su cabello puntiagudo no era negro sino, bajo la tenue luz de la cocina, alardeaba distinguidos brillos caoba. No había rastros de amabilidad en sus fríos ojos o en su rostro, que parecía cincelado de dura piedra. Habían más líneas grabadas en sus morenas facciones y alrededor de sus ojos porque era más grande que Goku pero parecían más que sólo unos meros cinco años. Chi Chi no estaba segura si era el levantar de su espeso cabello de su alta frente y ese pronunciado pico de viuda que hacía a su rostro verse mucho más grande que el despeinado rostro de Goku, infantil de estilo pero el efecto era dramático. Por qué molestarse más con su comportamiento condescendiente de real indiferencia. Estaba tan arraigado en él que era obvio que su mala actitud había sido cultivada desde su nacimiento.

A pesar de sus variados orígenes, ambos eran de la realeza y Chi Chi sabía una cosa o dos sobre el orgullo y su picadura potencialmente peligrosa. Se volvió una bofetada brutal para su consciencia que el par podría tener más en común de lo que ella reconocería voluntariamente. Se había casado debajo de su estado cuando se había convertido en la esposa de Goku y le avergonzaba cuan seguido había recordado ese hecho cuando habían discutido. Él había sido un guerrero, no un hombre de negocios, y toda su fortuna personal se había ido para mantenerlos. ¿Cómo podía no ocultar su molestia? ¿Cómo no podía esperar que Gohan fuera mejor? Toda la vida de Chi Chi giraba alrededor de su familia y de repente aquí estaba Vegeta sugiriendo que ella era responsable por su fracaso. Antes de que pudiera lograr otro asalto verbal, Gohan entró en la cocina. Inmediatamente leyendo la tensión, sus ojos se fueron de su madre a Vegeta y de nuevo. "¿Está todo bien?" dijo.

"Todo está bien," dijo Chi Chi, echando al Saiyajin una extraña mirada. "¿No, Vegeta?"

Frunciéndole el ceño pensativo, él sólo gruñó y se dirigió a la puerta. Chi Chi miró a su hijo correr tras él como un perrito perdido y sintió su corazón doler con pérdida y arrepentimiento. Se sentó a la mesa por un largo rato, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Volviendo al caos de la sala de estar, Vegeta supo lo que Gohan quería incluso antes que salieran las palabras. "¿Interesado en entrenar?"

"No," dijo, sabiendo que los calmantes interferirían en su coordinación. Contra el niño, necesitaba toda la ventaja que pudiera tener. "No estoy de humor."

Gohan se veía derrotado. "Oh. ¿Es por lo que pasó esta mañana?"

Vegeta se había olvidado del golpe en los testículos y ahor alo miraba. Antes que pudiera devolverle el favor, Trunks comenzó a gritar. La Sra. Briefs había logrado calmar al bebé hasta que vio a su padre. "¡Fueda jauda, pahpi! ¡Fueda! ¡Fueda! ¡FUUUEEEEEDAAA!"

"Trunks, cantemos una canción," Krillin sugiró y comenzó a tararear "Jingle Bells" con la toda fuerza de sus pulmones. Sin faltar a nada, la Sra. Briefs se unió a él mientras el niño continuaba su llanto.

Vegeta apretó sus dientes y comenzó a temblar y Gohan alzó la vista en alarma cuando sintió un repentino alzar en el ki del Saiyajin. "¿Qué dices si vamos a correr, Vegeta? Te sacará de la casa," sugirió, tratando de mantener la urgencia fuera de su voz.

Fue lo correcto de decir.

Una hora después, el par estaba a cuatro kilómetros de la Corporación Cápsula siguiendo los rastros de correr en el Parque de la Capital. A pesar del clima más tranquilo de la costa Oeste todavía era fines de noviembre y Gohan se había puesto unos pantalones gruesos y un rompeviento. Vegeta estaba vestido en sus pantalones cortos usuales y se había puesto un suéter de la Corporación Cápsula u una gorra de béisbol. Estaba todavía medio consciente sobre su cabello corto en público incluso a pesar que el niño pensaba que el estilo le quedaba bien. Todavía tenía que decir una palabra desde que Gohan lo había convencido de dejar la sede del edificio.

A pesar de los fallidos intentos de sacarlo, Gohan valientemente persistió, "Estoy sorprendido que no me preguntes por qué Krillin puso un árbol en la sala de estar."

"Déjame adivinar," soltó Vegeta. "Tiene algo que ver con algún ritual humano anticuado."

"Sí, ¡es cierto!" Gohan dijo, aliviado de general finalmente una respuesta. "¿Quieres que te cuente de ello?"

"No."

"¿Ni siquiera estás curioso?"

"No."

"¿Ni un poco?" Gohan bromeó y mordió su lengua ante la intensidad de la mirada que recibió por su amable persistencia. "Está bien, no quieres oír sobre ello. Entiendo. ¿Qué tal sobre lo que Krillin planea hacer con 18?"

"Lo que sea que el enano haga con la perra frígida no es de mi incumbencia."

"Se va a proponer ante ella."

Vegeta giró su cabeza tan rápido que casi perdió su ritmo y se tambaleó unos pasos antes de recuperar su equilibrio. "¡¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?"

Gohan asintió felizmente. "Quiere casarse con ella. Deberías ver el diamante que eligió."

"¿Qué demonios tiene que ver una gema en esto?"

"Los diamantes son especiales para las niñas. Esperan uno antes de casarse, por alguna razón. Krillin me mostró el anillo que quiere darle. Todo un quilate."

El Saiyajin, completamente perplejo por el tema, no podía entender qué parte parte vegetal se jugaba en esta farsa. "¡¿Por qué no elige al menos a una mujer de verdad?"

"Bueno, estuvo Marron hace unos años," Gohan pensó. Ante la irritada mirada de Vegeta explicó, "Se veía como Bulma aunque era más joven y no era realmente tan inteligente. Lo dejó en el altar. Está todavía un poco amargado por eso."

"Ahora está persiguiendo a una tostadora que camina con la personalidad de un taladro. Ese enano es un glotón del castigo," Vegeta soltó, sacudiendo su cabeza en molestia.

"La ama," Gohan dijo dando por hecho, como si esas dos palabras explicaran todo. Con una tímida sonrisa, añadió, "Tanto como tú y Bulma lo hacen."

"Cuidado, mocoso," Vegeta dijo en clara advertencia.

"¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿no? ¿Tú y Bulma? Ustedes se aman-"

Vegeta agarró su brazo y lo golpeó contra el árbol más cercano con tal fuerza que las hojas cayeron a su alrededor. Demasiado tarde, Gohan se dio cuenta que había cruzado la línea de su amistad y se estaba enfrentando a un enfurecido Saiyajin cuyo rostro estaba a menos de dos pulgadas del suyo.

"Escucha bien, niño, porque sólo voy a decir esto una vez," Vegeta gruñó en furia apenas contenida. "Los Saiyajin no forman afectos innecesarios bajo la pretensión de emociones insignificantes. No nos unimos, no tenemos compañeras o criamos mocosos. Las relaciones son transacciones para propagar una línea particular o para obtener poder, nada más o menos. Cuando se consigue la meta, nos movemos a la siguiente oportunidad. No hay cosas como 'amor' en nuestro vocabulario. ¡Recuerda eso!"

En una calmada, tranquila voz, Gohan le preguntó directamente, "¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti?" Apenas logró esquivar a tiempo antes que un puño chocara en el tronco donde su cabeza había estado apoyada un instante antes. Vegeta inmediatamente liberó un adolorido grito y agarró su mano previamente lastimada. El golpe había soltado todos los puntos. Gohan notó las vendas pero no había pensado que era algo serio hasta que vio la sangre comenzar a gotear en el césped. "Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería-"

"Déjame en paz," rugió a través de sus dientes. Cuando el niño se movió hacia atrás sin palabras, incrementó el poder y voló de nuevo a la Corporación Cápsula.

Era un déjà vu de nuevo mientras Vegeta tenía su mano cocida de nuevo por la misma enfermera que lo había atendido apenas un día antes. Incluso su reputación como un idiota no la disuadió de ofrecerle sus dos centavos, y para su crédito el Saiyajin había soportado su crítica. Parecía que todos querían dispararle hoy y estaba demasiado gastado emocionalmente para molestarse en discutir con nadie. Cuando terminó, saltó de la cama y dejó los estériles confines del ala médica para dirigirse al Laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo. Habían pasado unos años desde que había estado allí pero poco había cambiado. Se mantuvo diciendo que sólo estaba explorando hasta que terminó frente a la oficina de Bulma, mirando a la puerta cerrada.

"La Sra. Briefs se fue por el día," su secretaria le dijo. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?"

"No," Vegeta murmuró y se volteó del pasillo. Buscó al Dr. Briefs pero el viejo estaba en una reunión y el Saiyajin se movió antes de que fuera notado. Supuso que su entrada temprana menos que dramática debió haber sido semejante vista y no quería ver al hombre en un humor adecuado para lo que el Saiyajin quería preguntar. Sin dinero en su bolsillo, Vegeta se sintió innecesariamente atrapado en la Corporación Cápsula y estaba a punto de guardar su ardiente orgullo y pedir un préstamo. La misma idea lo avergonzaba, considerando su historia pasada, pero no podía ver otra alternativa. Decidió esperar por el viejo para que terminara su reunión, sabiendo muy bien que se estaba sintiendo humilde hoy y para mañana tendría su cabeza en alto sobre su trasero como siempre. Mejor que el viejo tomara ventaja de su indecisión ahora antes que pueda poner mucha protesta.

Mientras esperaba, un alto, desgarbado hombre en una bata de laboratorio salió de la sala de recreo y lo miró, su mandíbula cayendo en sorpresa. "¡¿Vegeta?"

El Saiyajin saltó en sorpresa e inmediatamente se tensó cuando el humano vino trotando hacia él. "¡Dios mío! ¡Realmente eres tú!" Se puso de rodillas y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Vegeta en un gran abrazo de oso mientras decía una y otra vez, "Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias-"

"¡Líberame, idiota, antes de que te haga volar!"

Charles McNeal volvió a ponerse de pie y agarró un puñado del suéter de Vegeta, empujándolo con fuerza por el pasillo. "Tienes que ver esto-"

"¡Suéltame!" Vegeta se liberó y miró al hombre. Vagamente, reconoció al científico hiperactivo que era uno de los colegas de Bulma en el departamento. Era brillante pero malditamente molesto.

"Tienes que venir conmigo, Vegeta. ¡Es todo por ti!"

"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?"

"¡Vamos! Tienes que ver esto."

A pesar de su mejor juicio el Saiyajin lo siguió a regañadientes, tratando de no ser muy obvio sobre su creciente curiosidad. Sabía que Charles lo estaba guiando al laboratorio de Desarrollo de Prototipos donde había trabajado como diseñador por un corto, humillante periodo. El airea estaba sacudiéndose con la actividad cuando pasaron por las puertas; las personas estaban juntas en grupos o corriendo alrededor de varias mesas de redacción que estaban acomodadas. El nivel del ruido por las conversaciones en conflicto era tan fuerte que Charles tuvo que saltar al escritorio más cercano en un intento de llamar su atención. Juntó sus manos y bajó y finalmente, cuando suficientes personas miraron a su dirección, anunció, "¡Todos! ¡Este es Vegeta!"

Toda la habitación quedó en un silencio mortal. Vegeta tenía gotas de sudor mientras todos los ojos en la habitación se giraban para mirarlo y estaba cerca de salir corriendo. De repente, alguien en el fondo de la multitud comenzó a aplaudir hasta que todos en la habitación se le unieron. El aplauso se hinchó y creció en intensidad hasta que vítores y gritos de alabanza se unieron, atontando a Vegeta hasta el alma. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía ser el único receptor. Miró a Charles en confusión. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Ven aquí, amigo," Charles dijo, llevándolo a la mesa de redacción más cercana. El Saiyajin echo un vistazo asqueroso pero el hostigado científico ni siquiera lo notó. "El Viejo Briefs apareció con ellos esta mañana. Me permitió expandir Investigación y Desarrollo para que podamos comenzar el desarrollo del prototipo. ¡Al menos sesenta nuevas personas van a ser contratadas y es todo gracias a ti!"

Vegeta miró el bosquejo que estaba pegado cuidadosamente en la mesa y sintió su sangre correr fría cuando reconoció lo que estaba mirando. Habían otras seis mesas en el departamento que mostraban el resto. Había pasado incontables horas en la mesa de la cocina del departamento de un soldado muerto poniendo esos diseños en un papel, incluso cuando la agonía de una migraña lo hacía ver doble, a veces triple a lo que estaba escribiendo. Había seguido, alentado por el angelical rostro de Bulma y su propio deseo de dejar algo para ella para que no fuera olvidado. Aquí estaban ellos, desparramados entre extraños que no tenían idea de su verdadero significado del costo personal con el que habían sido puestos originalmente en papel. Todo lo que le importaba a alguien era que iban a hacer a la compañía incluso más rica.

"¿Qué piensas, Vegeta?" Charles preguntó cuando el silencio del otro hombre se extendió extrañamente.

Incapaz de formar palabras en su furia y traición, Vegeta lo empujó fuera del camino e hizo a un lado a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado en su rápida salida. Habían preguntas que demandaban una respuesta directa y el Saiyajin cazó a drede a la única persona que podía proveerlas.

Bulma estaba tomando una bien merecida ducha antes de ir a cenar. No había dormido más que un par de horas la noche anterior, demasiado emocionada de su 'baile' con Vegeta y su frenético sexo en una puerta. ¡Tan cerca! ¡Habían estado tan cerca! Ahora no había manera de decir cuanto pasaría hasta que Vegeta se soltara de nuevo y fuera a ella más cerca y más íntimo. Podían ser días o semanas, incluso meses, antes de que volviera a ocurrir.

Enjabonando su cuerpo, se quedó bajo el rocío de la ducha y pasó sus dedos en caricias coquetas entre sus piernas. Después de la sensación de sentir el largo de Vegeta profundo dentro de ella, no estaba segura si podía esperar. Su cuerpo lo había aceptado tan fácilmente como si el tiempo entre ellos nunca hubiera pasado y quería experimentar ese placer de nuevo.

Rápidamente alejó su mano y se obligó a cerrar el agua. Escapar en una fantasía de masturbación tenía su atractivo pero ella tenía un genuino dilema en sus manos. Estaba en aguas desconocidas y sabía que estaba intentando lo que ninguna otra mujer en todo el universo había logrado hacer: Domar al mercurial príncipe Saiyajin y tenerlo todo para ella misma. Ni siquiera estaba segura si eso era posible. Las ansias de lujuria eran tan fuertes en Vegeta como la necesidad de la batalla. ¿Realmente tenía alguna esperanza de tenerlo cerca para ella? Demasiadas preguntas...

Su mente era un enjambre con preocupación y dudas, no notó a la figura fuera de la ducha hasta que abrió una de las puertas y vio a Vegeta de pie allí. "Oh Di-"

"¡DIBUJÉ ESOS PARA TI!" Vegeta le gritó, llevándola atrás de los azulejos. "No eran para tu codicioso padre o para esos empleados estúpidos o esta compañía idiota. ¡Eran para ti y solo para ti!"

"Vegeta, de qué estás hablando-"

"¡Los diseños!" le gritó en la cara. "Dibujé esos mientras mi cerebro prácticamente se estaba derritiendo de mis oídos y tú sólo los regalaste. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?"

Bulma se dio cuenta que había bajado de alguna manera averiguó lo que estaba pasando en el departamento de Investigación y desarrollo. "No es lo que piensas-"

"Dime lo que pienso, soy curioso," respondió bruscamente.

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa-"

"Oh, ¡como el demonio que lo fue!"

"¡Maldición Vegeta! ¡Iba a ser un regalo adelantado de Navidad!" le gritó, olvidando su desnudez por el momento e intentando calmar este punto antes que volara en toda proporción. "Estaba preparando al laboratorio las patentes de los siete diseños para poder dártelos."

"¿Qué carajo se supone que eso significa para mí?"

"Quiere decir, señor sabio, que una vez que la producción comience estarás recibiendo realezas por los diseños porque mantendrás las ganancias. ¡Vas a ser rico!"

Él parpadeó. "¿Rico?"

"Sí."

"¿Cuán rico?"

"Muy rico."

"¿Más rico que tú?"

"No te pases."

La hostilidad finalmente dejó su rostro y cruzó sus brazos y se inclinó contra las puertas de la ducha, haciendo su camino mientras murmuraba lo que ella le había dicho. "¿Todo por unos pocos diseños?"

"Vegeta, uno de tus bosquejos detalla un dispositivo que puede extraer hidrógeno de moléculas de agua salada y convertirlo en energía cruda seguramente. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que esa patente valdrá?"

"No," respondió honestamente.

Sus ojos se suavizaron, entendiendo su genuina confusión. "Me emocioné cuando encontré ese sobre en el apartamento dirigido a mí. Fue un regalo maravilloso porque sé que esos diseños vinieron de ti. Realmente no quería compartirlos pero eran demasiado importantes para esconderse en mi cajón. La Tierra se puede beneficiar de esos dispositivos-"

"-Y la Corporación Cápsula."

"Bueno, soy una mujer de negocios," respondió honestamente.

Alzó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario. Supuso que podía ver su punto de vista en el asunto pero todavía se sentía inexplicablemente traicionado por la acción. Se calmó después de un rato que trajo el tema. "¿Rico?" preguntó de nuevo, incapaz de ocultar el indiscutible brillo de codicia en sus ojos.

"Déjame ponerlo de esta manera; tus días de pagar por una botella de whisky con centavos se terminaron."

"Hnh. Lo creeré cuando lo vea."

Bulma arrojó sus brazos en molestia. "¡Dios! ¿El vaso está siempre vacío contigo?"

"Sí."

"Eres incorregible."

"Uh huh," dijo él, deliberadamente viendo su desnudez por primera vez. La vista de ello hizo que lo último de su indignación se evaporara y decidiera hacer descansar el asunto en favor de un asunto más fuerte.

Notando su mirada, Bulma hizo un intento de cubrirse con una pequeña toalla, dándose cuenta de lo ridícula que se veía y la dejó caer. Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, dijo rápidamente, "Es muy grosero mirar, sabes."

"Las personas incorregibles tienden a hacer eso," dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa. Estaba complacido de ver que su embarazo no había dejado marcas en sus senos o estómago. Su figura era tan impecable como siempre.

Lo miró entrar en la ducha con ella y deslizar la puerta para cerrarla. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Se quitó la gorra y se quitó el suéter y cerró la distancia entre ellos hasta que ella se puso contra la pared. "Se me ocurre que tenemos asuntos sin terminar," le dijo, pasando un dedo a través de sus labios y por su pecho hasta que agarró un firme pecho. Pasó su lengua brevemente sobre el pezón antes de levantar su boca para besarla.

Cuando se separaron, Bulma le confesó, "Me he dado cuenta que no estoy completa cuando estás lejos de mí. Estos últimos meses fueron-fueron horribles y nunca he soportado ni una fracción de todo el infierno que has pasado." Su voz se hizo ronca con suprimida emoción pero logró soltar; "No quiero perderte de nuevo."

"No me voy a ningún lugar," le prometió. Esa diabólica sonrisa suya estaba de vuelta tan bien como ese pícaro brillo en sus ojos. "Al menos... no hasta que obtenga por lo que vine."

"Creo que se puede arreglar."

Se acercó hacia él debajo del cinto de sus pantalones y agarró su dureza con suaves dedos. Deslizando con urgencia el fuerte material bajo sus caderas, se arrodilló y lo clamó con su boca, lamiendo por la dirección de su grueso pene mientras su mano se movía y apretaba la endurecida carne.

Extendiendo un brazo para sostenerse, Vegeta miró sus habilidosos suministros a través de ojos apretados y luego miró los controles de la lluvia. Se movió y encendió el agua.

"Qué demonios-" Bulma dijo, inmediatamente empada de nuevo por el repentino rocío.

"Quería recrear las condiciones de anoche," dijo mientras sin esfuerzo la levantaba hasta que estuvo posicionada sobre su erección. El agua suavizaba su espeso cabello, suavizando la severidad de sus facciones y miró en sus embriagadores ojos azules y traicionó una genuina sonrisa de afecto. Ella rodeó sus piernas alrededor de su espalda y lentamente se permitió entrar en su palpitante largo, gimiendo en placer hasta que estuvo completamente embelesado dentro de su suave calidez.

Descansando su cabeza contra la pared de azulejos, empujó lentamente en ella con medidos golpecitos. Bulma gritó en mero placer mientras su ritmo crecía y apresuró su boca en su hombro, sus dientes mordisqueando su piel. Temblando contra él, gimió una y otra vez, "Ha pasado tanto tiempo Vegeta. Más, quiero más-" Su cuerpo tuvo espasmos en sus brazos con un violento, intenso clímax y el rítmico apriete de sus músculos internos fueron demasiados. Con un ahogado grito, Vegeta terminó dentro de ella. Se sentía como si su espina estuviera sufriendo con la fuerza de su orgasmo y parecía seguir para siempre hasta que sus piernas se doblaron y el par se deslizó al suelo de la ducha.

Bulma estuvo a horcajadas sobre él mientras el agua de la ducha suavemente empapaba sus cuerpos. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento hasta que Vegeta sacudió su cabello húmedo fuera de sus ojos y la miró. "Sabía que olvidaba algo," dijo.

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión por unos segundos, Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Honestamente, volví a la píldora. No tienes que preocuparte por protección-"

"Mis zapatillas. Me olvidé de sacármelas."

Miró alrededor y se aseguró, todavía estaba usando sus zapatos de correr, ahora completamente empapados. Comenzó a reír ante la vista. "Está bien, necesitabas la tracción," le dijo y rió cuando él rió a la verdad.

Abajo, Chi Chi estaba sentada en la mesa de la cena mirando a los dos lugares vacíos. El Dr. y la Sra. Briefs estaban comiendo tranquilamente mientras Trunks se sentaba en su silla alta, devorando un bol de fideos. Gohan estaba mirando al techo con una extraña expresión de ensueño en su joven rostro. El niño podía sentir los pulsantes picos en el ki de Vegeta y tenía una muy buena idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de la confrontación en el parque, estaba preocupado de que tal vez hubiera empujado demasiado al Saiyajin. Ahora estaba complacido de que las cosas estuvieran volviendo a la normalidad para la pareja.

"¿Dónde demonios están?" Chi Chi se quejó. "Vegeta, podría entender pero no es de Bulma no informarme si no viene a cenar."

Se levantó de la mesa y Gohan sintió un breve urgir de alarma. "Mamá, no iría a buscarlos si fuera tú."

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó con una mirada desafiante y no podía entender por qué el niño comenzó a sonrojarse. Con un bufido, se fue del comedor y salió por las escaleras, marchando a los pasillos del cuarto de Bulma. Encontró la puerta cerrada y comenzó a golpear con urgencia. "¿Todo está bien allí? Bulma, la cena está en la mesa. ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Dije que te estás perdiendo la cena! Hooola-"

La puerta se abrió y Chi Chi dio un paso atrás, preparándose para demandarle una explicación. Fue agarrada completamente con la guardia baja cuando vio al individuo que abrió la puerta.

Frotando una toalla en su húmedo cabello, Vegeta enfrentó a la morocha sin expresión. Completamente desnudo, no hizo ningún intento de cubrirse mientras le informaba en un aburrido tono de voz, "Si estás buscando que un Saiyajin de pura sangre que haga el servicio, tendrás que sacar el número. Tengo mis manos llenas por el momento." Sin otra palabra dio un portazo en su cara y cerró la puerta.

Toda la sangre se fue del rostro de Chi Chi mientras miraba a la puerta cerrada. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar hasta que todo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse. Todo de una vez soltó un aliento y comenzó a gritar.

Bulma estaba tratando de calmar su risa en una almohada mientras Vegeta volvía a la cama. Fuera de la puerta, sonaba como si alguien estuviera siendo asesinado por el ruido que la morocha creaba con su diatriba. Duró por un buen minuto y terminó con una deliberada patada a la puerta antes de que escucharan los pasos por el pasillo. "¡Oh Dios mío! Vegeta, ¡la vas a enviar a un labor prematuro!"

"Mientras más rápido escupa a ese mocoso, más rápido se irá de aquí," murmuró, cuidadosamente envolviendo la húmeda toalla alrededor de su mano lastimada. Su pequeña aventura en la ducha había hecho que comenzara a sangrar de nuevo. Para sacar su mente del dolor, se acomodó al lado de Bulma y comenzó a distraerse lentamente con su cuerpo, comenzado con sus pechos.

Mientras mordisqueaba y lamía, ella pasó una mano ausente a través de su cabello y plácidamente miró al techo. "No veo a Chi Chi yéndose protno. La fortuna de su familia se agotó y vivir aquí es la única salida que aceptará. Como tú, tiene su orgullo."

Vegeta supo el alto costo que ese arrogante orgullo demandaba de su anfitriona. Era lo único que la pareja tenía en común. "Pensaré en algo," le dijo, pasando besos por su delgado estómago.

"Nada feo, espero."

Encontró las suaves curvas que enmarcaban su femeneidad y liberó sólo un distraído gruñido. Bulma decidió no presionar en el asunto y se olvidó completamente cuando su lengua encontró su montículo sensible y comenzó a jugar con él. Abriendo sus piernas para darle mejor acceso, suspiró agradecida, "Han sido unos laaaaaargos veinte meses..."

"Hnh. Intenta treinta y seis," corrigió él, mirándola.

"¿Qué-? ¿Tres años?"

"Pasé casi un año y medio en la habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo, ¿recuerdas?"

Podría haberse abofeteado sola. "¡Es cierto! Debías haber estado trepando por las paredes."

"Confía en mí, hice mucho combate manual," dijo y volvió a complacerla oralmente. Mientras su lengua saboreaba y probaba, pensó que finalmente lo estaba haciendo hasta que ella dijo, "Lo hago."

Liberó un bufido molesto y se dio por vencido, descansando su cabeza contra su pierna. Ella estaba en humor de hablar y hasta que no dijera su parte, él podría también intentar darle un cunnilingus a una estatua. "¿'Haces' qué?" preguntó en exasperación.

"Confiar en ti." Bulma se movió para estar cara a cara. "Con mi corazón y con mi alma."

Él levantó su cabeza y la miró con ojos medio abiertos, tratando de contener su creciente impaciencia. Acercándose a su rostro, ella acarició su mejilla con amor mientras continuaba, "¿Tengo tu confianza de nuevo? ¿Tengo sihskar?"

Eso soltó un sorprendido gruñido de él. Se sentó y la miró en sorpresa. "¿Cómo demonios sabes esa palabra?"

"Cuando habías estado sufriendo de la V'Nhar, me la explicaste una vez. Es la palabra en Saiyago para confianza, ¿no?"

Mirándola con abierta súplica en su rostro, Vegeta realmente vaciló en su original intento de simplemente ponerla en ánimos de tener sexo de nuevo. Dijo la rara palabra tan casualmente, ignorante de su significado para un Saiyajin de sangre pura. Sólo se usaba en referencia a las ocasiones más notables y sólo se decía a los individuos más apreciados. Que él la hubiera usado alguna vez en la presencia de Bulma era una indicación de lo mucho que significaba para él; entonces y particularmente ahora. Sus recuerdos todavía eran una maraña pero claramente podía recordar su sufrimiento por ella en el apartamento en Pitch. Uno que se había vuelto verdad hasta que Dende lo había traído de nuevo.

Bulma... Mi vida por la tuya.

"¿Vegeta...?" Bulma no estaba segura de qué hacer con su prolongado silencio. Había una expresión en su rostro que no había visto antes. Se veía entre confundido y triste. "¿Estás bien?"

Vegeta estaba pensando en las intenciones de Krillin hacia androide 18. Parecía ser un complicado proceso que envolvía joyas, prodcción, y rogar pero no podía golpear a su cerebro alrededor de su significado. Sus palabras anteriores con Gohan habían sido lo suficientemente ciertas; los Saiyajin no se degradan con rituales de cortejo sin sentido. Las mujeres eran consideradas iguales, no objetos que tuvieran que ser sobornados, conquistados, o coaccionados para ganar un favor. Las uniones no tenían que ser autorizadas por una fuerza externa. Más seguido que no, las consideraban un asunto privado. Vegeta eligió estar con Bulma y viceversa; de acuerdo con la ley Saiyajin, eso era suficiente para hacer su relación legítima.

Lamentablemente, estaba el serio tema de la cultura entre ellos; una separación por una distancia de varios años luz. Él estaba ahora en la Tierra y, aunque no le gustaba ni un poco, tenía que acomodarse a sus leyes. Eso también significaba sus extrañas costumbres. Había decidido pronto después de su llegada que nada de los ritos y rituales de este mundo se aplicarían para él. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía doblar las reglas para su propio beneficio para no tener que perder.

"Vegeta." Estaba empezando a preocuparse ahora. El prolongado silencio del Saiyajin significaba que estaba pensando mucho y sabía por experiencia personal que nunca era algo bueno. "¿Qué está pasando en tu malévola mente?"

"Estoy buscando por la respuesta que quieres," le dijo en una voz muy diferente que su áspera habitual.

Se alejó de él un poco. "Si piensas en eso entonces puedo suponer que la respuesta va a ser," dijo en una voz herida. Comenzó a moverse en la cama semi conscientemente alrededor de sus hombros desnudos. "Obtuviste por lo que viniste. Creo que es hora que t-"

Girando sus ojos, la acercó y la besó. Ella se resistió por un breve momento pero eventualmente se relajó contra él. "Deja de tomar todo tan personal," le dijo, haciendo a un lado las errantes mechas de cabello para poder ver sus ojos azules brillantes. "Estoy tratando de elegir las palabras correctas. Quiero que sean especiales."

Antes que pudiera responder, apoyó su cabeza contra la frente de ella y trajo de nuevo las olvidadas uniones de su conexión mental. Pudo escuchar su voz deslizarse sobre su mente como una tormenta en crecimiento que giraba en poderosas corrientes. Las palabras eran exóticas y alienígenas, el lenguaje de una raza de guerreros que cambiaban de forma que eran ahora cenizas moviéndose en vientos solares.

'Tas'Kif sihskar mri Bulma-tik'o,' Vegeta le dijo, dándole el significado que iba más allá de las palabras del español. Incluida en la traducción estaban las emociones y pensamientos, sentimientos que nunca traicionaría en voz alta; todo expuesto en su mente para que pudiera ver la verdad. Había mucho para que ella pudiera descifrar por el breve intercambio pero vio su intención y lo abrazó cuando terminó, sollozando en alivio. Era todo lo que podría haber pedido.

Vegeta le había dicho que confiaba en ella de nuevo. 

* * *

><p>Capítulo Diecisiete: ¡El capítulo final! (Lo siento amigos, ¡pero sabían que llegaría!)<p> 


	17. La última risa de Vegeta

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dos Caras de una Historia**

_(Two Sides Of A Story)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

><p>Capítulo diecisiete: La última risa de Vegeta<p>

A las siete y media de la mañana, todo el mundo estaba sentado en el comedor pero por la notable ausencia de dos personas. El Sr. y la Sra. Briefs comían su desayuno y compartían sus bromas sin sentido habitual mientras que Chi Chi arrojaba puñales con la mirada a los lugares vacíos. Aún estaba molesta por la manera en que había sido tratada ayer por la noche y no le gustaba ser vista como un tonta.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y Vegeta entró. Trunks estaba sentado en su silla y tenía el rostro prácticamente enterrado en un tazón de cereal. Sintiendo a su padre, alzó la vista el tiempo suficiente para balbucear un saludo y volvió a devorar su desayuno.

"¿Dónde está Bulma?" Chi Chi preguntó neutral mientras el Saiyajin se sentaba al lado de Gohan. El muchacho apenas reconoció su presencia, mientras parecía estar en una batalla perdida con sólo mantener sus párpados abiertos. Sensible al ki de Vegeta, el muchacho se había despertado de su sueño cada vez que el Saiyajin mayor y Bulma habían estado juntos, que había sido casi cada hora hasta el amanecer. A pesar de que la mente de Gohan trataba de bloquear lo que estaba pasando, su sobre-estimulada ingle se fijaba en eso y acababa pasando la mayor parte de la noche en el cuarto de baño. Ahora se gastaban bromas, adolorido y agotado y sólo espera ponerse al día con su sueño en la escuela.

"¿A quién me parezco? ¿Su guardián?" Vegeta respondió y se ocupó de llenar su plato. Decir que había trabajado para un gran apetito era un eufemismo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon de ira, la morena estaba a punto de empezar a interrogarlo cuando la puerta se abrió y Bulma estaba en el umbral de gritando, "¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Dios! ¡Qué hermoso día!"

"Muchacho, estoy muerta de hambre. Esto se ve muy bien, 'Chi. Realmente te superaste a ti mismo esta vez," aventuró demasiado efusiva, sus mejillas encendidas por la emoción. A pesar de la falta de sueño, estaba prácticamente brillante y no podía dejar que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran por la pura felicidad. Llenó su plato con huevos y papas tocino y empezó a comer con gusto verdadero.

Chi Chi no hizo ningún comentario y recogió el contenido de su plato mientras observaba cuidadosamente las llegadas tarde. De vez en cuando Vegeta y Bulma intercambian una breve mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. Una vez, Bulma se acercó a la sal justo mientras el Saiyajin estaba moviéndose para agarrarla y sus dedos se conectaron. Medio conscientemente se aclaró la garganta, Vegeta realmente le entregó el contenedor mientras la heredera el reía como una colegiala.

Chi Chi no podía soportarlo más. Golpeó las manos sobre la mesa y se levantó. "Está bien, está claro para todos que ustedes dos se han reunido. Toda la casa lo oyó anoche."

"No se puede evitar. Soy una llorona," replicó Vegeta y Bulma se echó a reír antes de sujetar una mano sobre su boca.

Visiblemente erizada, la morena continuó, "Si ustedes desean vivir en pecado, es su problema-"

"¿Perdón?" Bulma jadeó.

"-Sólo esperaba que ustedes dos tuvieran un poco de consideración para el resto de nosotros que vivimos en esta casa," Chi Chi dijo en una voz áspera. "No creo que sea demasiado pedir, ¿verdad?"

El enfrentamiento duró unos diez segundos antes de que Bulma se obligara a decir, "No, Chi Chi, no lo es. Lo sentimos."

Vegeta le destelló una mirada aguda antes de volver su mirada lívida hacia la compañera de Kakarotto. "La mujer no habla por mí y mi opinión es el único que aquí importa-"

"¿PERDÓN?" Bulma preguntó de nuevo, esta vez centrando su mirada indignada únicamente en el Saiyajin.

"Todo el mundo, vamos a calmarnos-" El Sr. Briefs estaba tratando de calmar a los antagonistas con poco éxito.

"¡NO!" Vegeta tronó. Se puso de pie y señaló con el dedo rígido a Chi Chi que miró hacia atrás, inquebrantable. "Eres una perra desgraciada que no puede soportar ver a nadie ser feliz- En particular a mí. Yo soy tu problema, así que sé honesto con él en lugar de tratar de ocultarlo detrás de unas tonterías de propiedad obsoletas."

"Sólo estás usando a Bulma como has estado utilizando a todos los demás en tu vida," Chi Chi soltó entre dientes apretados. "El compromiso no significa nada para ti. Cuando hayas terminado con ella, te irás mientras que el pobre Trunks tendrá que sufrir ser llamado bastardo por el resto de su vida."

En ese momento, Trunks levantó la vista de su cereal en la boca e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Bast'?" maulló en confusión, mirando a su madre y su padre y viceversa.

"Chi Chi, este NO es el lugar ni el momento para esto," susurró Bulma, sus mejillas empapadas de un carmesí profundo.

"Yo solía tener respeto por ti, Bulma," Chi Chi dijo con desprecio evidente en su voz. "Por todos tu dinero, por todos tus contactos influyentes... ¿esta fue la mejor que pudiste hacer?" Hizo un gesto a Vegeta y sacudió la cabeza. "Patético."

Todo su cuerpo vibraba como un resorte tenso, Vegeta estaba a punto de saltar por encima de la mesa y romper el cuello de la perra en menos tiempo del que se necesitaría para siquiera considerar el acto. Varias cosas balanceaban este curso potencialmente desastroso: Él y Chi Chi no estaban solos; toda la familia estaba presente y sus días de ejecutar familias habían terminado. Aún más desconcertante era el ki débil que emanaba del vientre de la mujer; un recordatorio de su padre y una deuda que todavía tenía que ser pagada. La sed de sangre enloquecida tiraba de Vegeta, amenazando con enturbiar su juicio pero ya no dejaba que el deseo lo dominara. Ya no. Liberando una reprimido gruñido, retrocedió un paso y luego otro. Con una mueca lívida torcida en sus labios, giró sobre sus talones y salió del comedor.

Bulma lo vio salir con ojos preocupados y luego dijo con voz baja, "Chi Chi, eres una de mis más queridas, más cercanas amigas, y te quiero con todo mi corazón..."

"¿Sí?" dijo cuando la heredera se quedó en silencio.

"Pero después de que nazca el niño, espero que vuelvas al Monte Paoz. Has sobrepasado tu bienvenida," Bulma terminó con cuidado y recogió a Trunks al salir de la habitación, rápidamente seguida por sus padres.

Liberando una rabieta de exasperación, Chi Chi movió su pie en el suelo y vio a su hijo mientras recogía su mochila en preparación para salir. "No has terminado tu desayuno," comentó.

"He perdido el apetito."

"Me hubiera gustado que salieras a mi defensa cuando Vegeta me insultó."

"Tal vez tiene razón," murmuró Gohan y salió de ella, cerrando la puerta a sus protestas estridentes.

"¡Gohan! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! Lo digo enserio-" Chi Chi escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sus órdenes se detuvieron en mitad de una sílaba. ¡Se había escapado de ella! No sabía que la hacía sufrir personalmente más: Su insubordinación o el hecho de que estuviera aliándose con el mal. Rechinando los dientes de rabia pura, se dirigió a la puerta cuando una patada en el vientre casi la llevó a sus rodillas. Liberando un grito de sorpresa, se dobló y rengueó lentamente a la silla más cercana. El bebé estaba reaccionando a su cólera y arremetía en peligro, lastimando sus entrañas con sus movimientos frenéticos. 

"Está bien," trató de tranquilizar al niño. "Todo está bien. Mamá está un poco molesta, eso es todo. Detén tu impaciencia bebé, por favor... Tú-me estás lastimando," su voz se convirtió en un quejido lastimero. Hubieron unos pocos movimientos más debilitados y luego- nada. Sospechó (esperó) que significara que el niño se había quedado dormido. Con mucho cuidado, se obligó a ponerse de pie y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación. Había tenido suficiente emoción esta mañana.

Por la tarde, la escotilla del simulador de gravedad finalmente se abrió y Vegeta salió a la luz del sol. En el proceso de caminar por la rampa, se doblaron sus rodillas y si no hubiera sido por la rapidez de sus reflejos probablemente hubiera caído de cara contra el suelo. Se sentó en el metal caliente y bajó la cabeza, esperando que su respiración y ritmo cardíaco frenaran antes se atreviera a levantarse de nuevo. En su manera fatalista de costumbre, se hubiera retirado del simulador y canalizado su rabia y humillación de la mañana en el único método de supervivencia que conocía. Ahora, le dolía todo el cuerpo por el estiramiento y eso había hecho poco para frenar su enojo.

¡Maldita vaca campesina! ¡Maldita sea! Cómo se ATREVE a hablarme así a- Él iba a pensar "a mí" pero, sorprendentemente, sus pensamientos se fueron a Trunks. Lo llamó bastardo; no utilizando la palabra como una maldición sino como un título y eso sólo enfureció más Vegeta. Lo trajo de vuelta a sus propias palabras recortadas a Gohan fuera de su apartamento.

"Pequeño bastardo tenaz, ¿no?"/

Y la respuesta del chico: "Mis padres se casaron. ¿Y los tuyos?"

Una respuesta muy buena y una que era precisa; la suya no lo había sido. No había problema en Vegetasei, pero aquí en la Tierra estaba volviendo una y otra vez. Era sólo otro resto con el concepto de matrimonio que Vegeta trataba de descartar. Mierda, él y Bulma apenas habían suavizado sus diferencias y ahora Chi Chi estaba tratando de añadir un nuevo lote de problemas en la mezcla. Él era un hombre acostumbrado a formular escenarios y estrategias en las sombras, pero mantener un paso por delante de esa perra era muy difícil incluso para su naturaleza metódica. Tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de ella sin hacer que parezca demasiado obvio para los demás. ¿Pero cómo...?

Una sombra sólida recorrió el recinto y Vegeta alzó la vista para ver un globo de color naranja brillante deslizándose lentamente sobre la ciudad. Había una pantalla en el lado que estaba mostrando el rostro de Mr. Satán y algunos nuevos anuncio de que eran suyos. Parecía como Coca-Cola.

Vegeta observó el dirigible durante algún tiempo, y ese surco entre sus cejas se profundizó cuando se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche, él no se presentó a la cena y nadie se atrevió incluso a hacer la escena en el desayuno en la conversación escasa. Bulma atendió a Trunks pero una vez que el niño se comió su relleno, la pareja salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra o mirar a Chi Chi. No es que la morena se hubiera dado cuenta. Se sentó en su asiento y se frotó el estómago mientras tomaba apática su comida y ni siquiera marcó a Gohan por su estallido anterior. Ni una sola oferta para su rara buena suerte, Gohan rápidamente se comió su cena y luego se fue a su habitación por la noche. Quería conciliar su tan necesario sueño antes de que Vegeta y Bulma comenzaran la noche con sus 'ejercicios'.

Después de poner a Trunks en la cama, Bulma miró algo de televisión con sus padres. Después de un par de horas lanzó un bostezo fuerte, se estiró, y anunció, "Bueno, eso es todo para mí. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, querida," dijo su madre agradablemente y pasó a su marido un guiño cuando Bulma se levantó del sofá. "Asegúrate de descansar... mucho."

La cabeza de Bulma dio media vuelta y sus mejillas se encendieron cuando vio el doble sentido a las palabras de su madre. Ni ella ni Vegeta habían sido discretos anoche y el Saiyajin no era el único gritón en la casa. "Eh... gracias, mamá. Nosotros-yo-lo haré." Se sentía como un adolescente humillada de nuevo cuando se enteró que sus padres se reían a su costa mientras subía la escalera.

Fue a su habitación y se preparó para la cama. Una vez que se había puesto su camisón, se sentó en la cama y miró a la puerta. No era como si ella y Vegeta hubieran discutido sobre la cuestión, ¿pero iba ir a su habitación o se iría a la suya? ¿Fue anoche sólo una cosa una vez? Desestimó el último pensamiento de inmediato. Demasiado se había dicho y se había intercambiado para ser rápidamente descartado.

Después de varios minutos de amasar el cubrecamas en la cama con dedos ansiosos, se tragó su orgullo y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo al pasillo.

Se encontró cara a cara con Vegeta que había estado en el proceso de salir de su propia habitación y caminar por el pasillo en su dirección. Él parpadeó cuando descubrió que había sido capturado y realmente dio un paso atrás, como si temiera una refutación.

Interiormente, Bulma suspiró. Todavía quedaba mucho que los dos tenían que trabajar y la desconfianza intrínseca del Saiyajin era uno de ellos. Iba a tomar más de una noche de pasión desenfrenada para curar eso. Mucho más. La perspectiva realmente trajo una sonrisa a su cara. "¡Ahí estás! Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a venir a la cama."

"¿Por qué tengo que ir a tu habitación?" hizo un mohín. "Por lo menos en la mía no tropiezas con cualquier basura inútil."

"Me gusta mi cama-"

"-Es de tamaño queen. Es un verdadero insulto para mí. Merezco una de tamaño King. Después de todo, yo soy el príncipe-"

"-de tooooodos los Saiyajin. Lo sé, lo sé," Bulma suspiró dramáticamente. "Vamos, dejemos de discutir aquí y vamos a tu cama, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡La tuya! ¡La de él! ¡¿A quién le importa? ¡SÓLO ELIGE UNA!" Chi Chi gritó. La pareja estaba discutiendo en las afueras de la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Lo siento 'Chi," Bulma ofreció y logró arrastrar a Vegeta lejos cuando estaba a punto de darle a la puerta una patada. Vestía un pantalón de dormir de franela y ella agarró el elástico y le dio un fuerte tirón. "No lo hagas."

"¿Por qué diablos no? ¡Dame una buena razón!"

"En realidad, puedo darte dos," ronroneó, cubriendo la carne suavemente redondeada de sus pechos mientras le sonreía provocativamente.

Su ira se evaporó, así como así. Tal vez después de que hubiera tenido un par más de uniones bajo su cinturón no estaría tan susceptible a sus tácticas de distracción. Ahora mismo, la sola idea del cuerpo de Bulma fue suficiente para borrar cualquier pensamiento de violencia de su mente. "Realmente juegas sucio," se quejó, echando una mirada persistente a la puerta cerrada de Chi Chi.

"Aprendí de un maestro." Bulma le ofreció un guiño juguetón y luego se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Dudando por un momento, Vegeta se arrastró tras ella tratando de no hacer que parezca demasiado obvio. La encontró sacando las cubiertas de la cama y se acercó por detrás, frotándose contra su espalda mientras que sus manos se deslizaron en el marco del material de su camisón. Bulma guió sus manos más allá de la cintura elástica de sus bragas y en la maraña rizada de su vello púbico. Ya estaba mojada y no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a retorcerse por la sensación de sus dedos juguetones.

"Me parece que no puede jugar a la dura contigo," suspiró, volviéndose en sus brazos para besarlo. Sus bocas se juntaron con hambre, lenguas mezcladas con pasión ardiente, y Bulma se agachó para acariciar y tocar su deseada carne endurecida.

"¿Cuál sería el punto de eso?" Su voz era engañosamente calma mientras se bajaba los pantalones sobre sus caderas magra para exponer su erección. "No puedes resistirte a mí. Ninguna mujer puede." Sacó su camisón por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a besarle los grandes pechos suaves, perdido en la textura elástica de sus montículos flexibles. Cada bocado pequeño en sus pezones y senos enviaban un temblor de éxtasis a través del cuerpo de Bulma. Ella debería haberse enfadado con su arrogancia pero no podía manejar un debate, no por esto.

"Bastardo arrogante," fue lo único que atinó a decir pero no le impidió con entusiasmo masajear sus genitales palpitante con su mano.

Lo oyó reír profundamente en su garganta. "No me tendrías de otra manera."

"Oh, cállate y haz el amor conmigo antes de llegue a mis sentidos." Se tumbó en la cama y abrió las piernas, empujando a su montículo brillante hacia arriba como una flor en clara invitación.

"Hnh. Y pensé que mis días de tomar órdenes habían terminado," lo oyó rezongar, pero no parecía haber ninguna malicia en su cara cuando él se colocó encima de ella. Su herramienta palpitante estaba lista en su entrada pero dudó para admirar la blancura de su piel cremosa, y esos ojos azules fascinantes parecían atravesar su oscuridad interior. Con un cuidado excepcional, se apartó un mechón de su extraño color de pelo y la besó mientras deslizó su sobre deseado pene en su canal cálido y familiar. Bulma gimió en su boca, estirando su cuerpo delicioso sensualmente para recibir cada milímetro posible de él que ella pudiera.

Arqueado perfectamente sobre ella, su cuerpo musculoso ondulaba con sensualidad, comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de su vaina vaginal. Bulma ronroneó de placer, levantando las piernas y envolviéndolas en su espalda, dándole pleno y total acceso a su calor de aceptación. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba resplandeciente de alegría mientras respondía perfectamente a cada uno de sus tiempos de embestidas. Miró con nostalgia a sus ojos de negro carbón, cautivada de tener a su fuerte, poderoso cuerpo entrando en ella, sintiendo cada músculo tenso moviéndose en perfecta precisión.

Nunca te he amado más de lo que lo hago este mismo momento, pensó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Dime algo que no sepa ya, llegó la respuesta inmediata a su mente.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero él sólo le estaba sonriendo tranquilamente. - Así de juntos, nuestros pensamientos están entrelazados. Vas a tener que proteger tu mente con cuidado si no quieres que escuche.

- No tengo nada que ocultarte, Vegeta. Ya no, Bulma le prometió, sofocando su cara con besos.

Esa oferta de confianza íntima le hizo vacilar un instante y pudo sentir su mente cerrarse, como cortinas polvorientas tratando de mantenerse alejadas del más puro sol. Ella sabía que él estaba luchando contra toda una vida de desconfianza y que se sentía avergonzado por mostrar el más elemental atisbo de empatía. Sólo tendría que ser paciente y permitirle hacer frente a esas emociones de su propia manera.

Vegeta 'escuchó' todo esto en su mente y no podía creer lo bien que lo conocía. Nunca hubiera pensado en todos sus viajes que podría haber encontrado a alguien como ella y no él era uno a renunciar a esos casos raros de la suerte. Totalmente exultante ahora, sintió su pasión tórrida combinada con el éxtasis dulce de su amor que hicieron su relación sexual extraordinaria más allá incluso de sus sueños más salvajes. Se dirigió a ella con un frenesí de excitación, deseoso de complacer a esta mujer maravillosa que podía ser cálida, tierna y amorosa o erótica y voluptuosa a la vez.

Las piernas de Bulma temblaban de alegría, apretadas en su espalda, y se torció y gimió mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a sus músculos abultados. Su futuro estaba lleno de promesas ahora, el tiempo de la angustia y la pérdida estaba detrás de ellos, y que apenas podía contener su felicidad. Cuando cerró sus ojos, vio molinetes pequeños de explosión de color destellar detrás de sus párpados, y gritó con el clímax explosivo que consumó su ser.

Las entrañas de Vegeta comenzaron a vibrar de deseo y su sangre hervía con vehemencia a través de su cuerpo resplandeciente. Cada músculo tendinoso ondulaba con una creciente marea de pasión hasta que su cuerpo fue colocado al filo de la navaja en la liberación total, electrizante.

En un instante miró profundamente en las piscinas deslumbrantes de los ojos azules de Bulma brillantes y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un largo rugido bajo la realización. Como una explosión de hielo y fuego, liberó sus semillas hirviendo en las profundidades de su femeneidad en estremecimiento, mientras ella se retorcía y gritaba de felicidad exquisita.

Podrían haber sido minutos u horas antes de que el rapto maravilloso de su acoplamiento comenzara a disiparse. Vegeta de mala gana retiró su miembro ablandado y se recostó a su lado en la cama. Hubo un largo silencio mientras los dos amantes dejaron que las sensaciones se contentaran persistentes de su flujo de pasión sobre sus agotados, transpirados cuerpos.

Fueron sorprendidos por la nota indignada de Chi Chi repentina proveniente del otro lado de la puerta cerrada: "Por el amor de Dios, ¡Bajen el volumen! ¡Algunas personas están tratando de dormir!"

Bulma tuvo que saltar sobre la espalda de Vegeta mientras el Saiyajin hizo una violenta arremetida de la puerta. Los dos lucharon brevemente antes de que se las arreglara para dirigirse en forma exitosa a la cama. "Sólo un par de meses más," prometió.

"Nunca se irá," soltó entre dientes apretados.

Bulma suspiró. Tenía miedo de que pudiera tener razón y sus pequeños hombros se hundieron con consternación. "Ella es mi amiga y necesita mi ayuda pero también me vuelve loca. ¿Qué voy a hacer?" preguntó, metiéndose bajo las mantas.

"Sólo déjame las cosas a mí."

Estaba de pie junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. Ella lo miró fijamente. "Nada de matar."

"No habrá ningún derramamiento de sangre."

"Entonces... ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Él no contestó de inmediato mientras pensaba en silencio. Por último, se dirigió hacia el lado de la cama y se deslizó a su lado. "No tengo todo planeado todavía. El momento no es del todo correcto."

"Dios, ¡espero que suceda pronto!" dijo, y se instaló en la almohada para obtener un merecido descanso.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones de costumbre, Vegeta no hizo ningún comentario más y tomó el control remoto de la mesa de noche para ver un poco de televisión. Bulma no lo presionó para obtener detalles como alguna vez lo hubiera hecho y se dejó irse a la deriva para dormir. Sabía que él estaba planeando pero esta vez se dejó asegurada por su promesa y confió en su juicio.

Su pequeña figura lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y Vegeta miró desde la televisión para mirar a su figura dormida durante un largo momento. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir su cama. Después de pasar toda una vida de salir de una habitación después de que el sexo hubiera terminado, o matar a la mujer que acababa fornicar, este giro en su nombre era inusual. Una parte de él estaba inquieta por su proximidad pero una parte más fuerte, por fortuna, ahora lo anticipó. Él había anhelado por ella mientras pasaba las noches solitarias en Pitch. No era uno de dar la espalda a la oferta ahora estaba aquí hecha carne.

No aullarían Nappa y Radditz si me vieran ahora, pensó sombríamente. Ante el menor recuerdo de sus compañeros, una llamarada de dolor se apoderó de su sien izquierda y se frotó con una mueca y se volvió a la televisión.

Mientras los días avanzaban en su habitual caos post vacaciones, el calendario de Bulma se inundó. Con la incorporación de los diseños de Vegeta, su volumen de trabajo era más del doble mientras se daba a conocer en relación con las nuevas adquisiciones de la Corporación Cápsula. Varias empresas rivales se encontraban en pánico a medida que trataban desesperadamente de averiguar la identidad del diseñador misterioso que parecía ser una sola mano revolucionando el sector tecnológico. Le divertía a Bulma que el Saiyajin fuera totalmente ajeno al furor que sus contribuciones estaban creando. Lo que era más, no parecía tener el más mínimo interés. Al menos, no hasta que llegara el cheque de regalías primero a su mano.

Aproximadamente una semana antes de Navidad, Bulma y su padre habían presentado las siete patentes y un cheque de bonificación. Él originalmente se había negado a tomarlo, pensando que de alguna manera era limosna humillante. Había tomado cerca de una hora de persuadirlo antes de que aceptara a regañadientes la oferta. No fue hasta que se había ido que Bulma comenzó a tener una comprensión de su confusión sobre la cuestión. Durante toda la vida de Vegeta los conceptos de riqueza y adquisición de poder habían significado derramamiento de sangre, intimidación y fuerza bruta. Ahora, aquí se le estaba dando un cheque que tenía un dígito seguido por una media docena de ceros y todo lo que había hecho para ganar esa fortuna era sacar ideas al papel. Todavía estaba sacudiendo su cabeza en confusión cuando se subió a su jeep y se dirigió a la ciudad.

Bulma tenía todo tipo de pensamientos de ese día acerca de lo que Vegeta iba a hacer con el dinero. Yamcha se hubiera detenido de inmediato en un concesionario y comprado un nuevo coche deportivo. Después de eso, el guerrero se hubiera comprado un nuevo vestuario completo. Resultó que, todo lo que el Saiyajin hizo fue depositar el dinero en una cuenta que Dr. Brief había creado para él, e ir a comer. Desde la confrontación con Chi Chi sobre su relación con Bulma, se había negado a comer más comidas en la mesa si ella estaba allí. No quería tocar ninguno de sus restos y las pocas comidas que su madre hacían para él fueron sustituidos con cacerolas de comida para gato de su propia creación.

Cuando se le preguntó por qué estaba guardando como ardilla su dinero cuando podría derrochar en regalos para sí mismo, Vegeta sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Indagar más a fondo por su parte reveló que él no creía que era el primer cheque de muchos (que todavía no se fiaba de su padre) y estaba manteniendo un presupuesto estricto sólo en caso de que se encontrara de regreso en la calle. Ninguna de sus garantías realmente lo hizo entrar en razón. Bulma esperaba que eventualmente volviera pero era un avance muy lento, y tuvo que recordarse constantemente ser paciente con él. En su mayor parte, los dos fueron absorbidos en sus actividades solitarias y no se veían entre sí, salvo cuando iban a la cama. En el momento en que sus deseos mutuos estaban satisfechos, realmente no había mucho tiempo para conversar antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

Por mucho que Bulma trataba de decirse a sí misma que eran finalmente libres de las torturas del verano y el otoño, todavía había recordatorios que alimentaban sus preocupaciones. Vegeta seguía sufriendo carencias preocupantes de memoria que su breve relación con Trunks no había llenado. Ella se tropezó con uno de estos espacios en blanco por casualidad; una conversación que él no recordaba, un incidente que no estaba seguro si había experimentado. Antes de su exposición al veneno de Freezer, los recuerdos de Vegeta habían sido prácticamente impecables. Ahora, cada vez que recordaba algo, había una corriente subterránea de duda en su voz, como si no estuviera muy seguro de los detalles. La hería porque era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que fingir que no notaba los fallos.

Además, sufría terribles pesadillas acerca de sus tribulaciones en la Instalación 15 y a menudo se despertaba bañado en sudor frío. En varias ocasiones decía el nombre de Freezer y una vez, cuando Bulma se acercó a tocarlo, retrocedió de su contacto con tanta violencia que se cayó de la cama. Siempre la presencia tranquilizadora, Bulma logró calmarlo pero pasó mucho tiempo, en todo caso, que logró volver a dormirse. No había compartido ningún detalle de sus experiencias en el laboratorio secreto con ella, y ella no iba a preguntar. Recordó esa misteriosa enfermedad que le había ocurrido poco después de que Chi Chi y Gohan se hubieran mudado y ahora se dio cuenta de que había sido el resultado de su unión. Debilitada por la distancia y el abandono, todavía había unión suficiente entre ellos para que su cuerpo reaccionara a lo que había estado soportando. A menudo, se quedaba despierta durante varias horas después que lo había calmado; la víctima de su propia imaginación súper activa que recreaba todo tipo de torturas que Vegeta nunca admitiría que había soportado. La peor de todas ellas:

¿Freezer había llegado a él cuando era vulnerable, antes de ser finalmente eliminado de una vez por todas?

Sus momentos favoritos entre ellos fueron inmediatamente después de tener relaciones sexuales cuando Vegeta era más receptivo a la conversación. Había tan poco que sabía sobre él que no girara alrededor de la violencia y cada bocado que se las arreglaba para extraer, no importaba lo aparentemente insignificante, le daba una nueva comprensión de su carácter complejo. Una vez que las fiestas estuvieron finalmente detrás de ellos, pareció relajarse un poco más y no trató de evadir sus preguntas con un desprecio tan evidente. Siempre una oportunista, Bulma no iba a dejar que esas raras ocasiones pasaran sin intentar al menos una pregunta de sondeo.

"¿Por qué volviste?" le preguntó una noche, poco antes de que él hubiera rodado fuera de ella.

La miró desconcertado mientras se limpiaba la frente con una pesada mano. Fue sólo durante breves momentos como estos que sus guardias habituales arrogante estuvieran bajas y estuviera prácticamente indefenso contra sus bien intencionadas investigaciones. "¿Huh?"

"Cuando regresaste de entrenar en el espacio. ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme a la Capital?"

"Finalmente hice la ascensión," le dijo después de una larga pausa.

"En Super Saiyajin," se dio cuenta. "Es por eso que apareciste. ¿Querías compartir eso conmigo?"

"No funcionaba de esa manera," se quejó, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la cabeza y mirando con melancolía al techo. Ella pensó que había caído en uno de sus malos humores cuando de repente él le preguntó: "¿Fue... un embarazo difícil?"

Era la primera vez que él había traído el tema de buen grado. Bulma se volcó sobre su estómago y lo miró a la cara. Había verdadera curiosidad en sus facciones; nada más y nada menos. Manteniendo su voz cuidadosamente neutral, le dijo, "Comencé a sangrar inmediatamente después de que te fuiste. El estrés tuvo mucho que ver con eso, pero Trunks también estaba causando daños. Fui llevada en cama hasta el parto."

Vegeta recordó la cicatriz débil que estaba justo encima de su vello púbico. "No fue un parto normal."

"No. Cesárea era la única opción."

"Así que el niño fue arrancado de ti." Por alguna razón, se mostró satisfecho por eso. "¿Gritaste?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Si-? Me adormecieron de la cintura para abajo pero estaba consciente. ¡No había mucho dolor pero puedes estar seguro de que estaba gritando maldiciones a ti! Yo-¿Qué diablos es tan divertido?" gimió, indignada al ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estaba pensando en las similitudes con la proclamación de mi propio nacimiento," le dijo, empujándola hacia él. "'Nacido en la sangre, anunciado por los gritos. Así vive el vencedor de nuestros enemigos...'" Sus dedos suavemente rozaron la cicatriz en la parte baja de su vientre, "... el príncipe Trunks."

"Oh." Todo el cuerpo de Bulma estalló en piel de gallina ante la críptica declaración. Su corazón se inundó con su amor desbordante por él y se movió para un beso cuando él rompió el estado de ánimo con, "¿Por qué diablos le has puesto un nombre tan estúpido?"

Se dio la vuelta, deliberadamente dándole la espalda. "Buenas noches, Vegeta," dijo fríamente.

"Hablo en serio. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?"

"Dije: Buenas noches."

"Quiero decir 'Trunks'," movió la cabeza con consternación. "Eso no es ni siquiera se acerca a un nombre Saiyajin."

"¿Hubieras preferido Berenjena?" replicó ella. "¿O qué tal Colinabo o Nabo? Creo que ese es uno de mis favoritos. Nabo Briefs."

Su rostro se ensombreció. "Vegeta está bien."

"Ese es su segundo nombre."

"Debería haber sido el primero."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo confuso que hubiera sido? Todo el mundo lo hubiera empezado llamar Junior."

"Vegeta junior." Retrocedió ante la idea con un escalofrío. "Estas costumbres de la Tierra van a ser mi muerte."

"Te acostumbrarás a ellas," dijo en un tono más suave. Los días de sus peleas durando más de un par de minutos estaban detrás de ellos. Manteniéndose a sí misma en un codo, estudió su rostro durante un buen rato y trazó calcos andantes en su pecho firme con su uña. "A menudo me pregunto si las cosas hubieran sido distintas si no te hubieras enterado del embarazo... de esa manera. Esperaba que regresaras después de dos o tres meses. No siete."

"Esa nave estaba dañado y que necesitaba provisiones."

"Pero cuando te fuiste sólo había suficientes suministros para un máximo de tres meses. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de extenderlos?"

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro. "Adquirí algunos finanzas."

No le gustaba como sonaba eso. "¿Hiciste alguna purga independiente?"

"No fue necesario."

"El dinero de la Tierra hubiera sido moneda inútil," razonó. "No tenías nada más para comerciar excepto..." Su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron con horror. "Oh, no. Tú-tú no-"

La sonrisa petulante de Vegeta se amplió.

"¡¿!USASTE MIS BRAGAS PARA UN TRUEQUE!" gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpearlo con ella. "¡Eso es repugnante! ¡Es enfermo! Es-Oh, Dios mío, ¡no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!" Durante todo este tiempo había pensado que el Saiyajin había mantenido su ropa interior como un recuerdo precioso de su última unión. El pensamiento de algunos extranjeros depravados acariciando el material para masturbarse le hizo la piel de gallina.

Fácilmente bloqueando el asalto, Vegeta dijo con una sonrisa, "Lo último que supe, el Rey de Pryon VI les encontró un ajuste perfecto."

"¡AGH!" Bulma se puso las manos sobre las orejas.

"Si alguna vez regreso al espacio recuérdame asaltar el cajón de tu ropa interior," continuó. "Realmente le gustó ese color rosa."

"¡Qué asco!" Bulma lo golpeó y el par cayó de la cama en un enredo de sábanas. Para el momento que habían terminado lucha, sus brazos se pusieron sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo la sostenía debajo del suyo. "Estás salvaje esta noche," remarcó, arqueando una espesa ceja en diversión.

"Eso fue algo sucio de hacer, Vegeta," se enfureció.

"Un viaje de regreso a la tierra estaba lejos de mi camino. Ese pequeño trozo de tela me mantuvo en suplementos y combustible por otros cuatro meses."

"Pensé que tú estabas... estabas..."

"-¿Másturbándome con eso?" Su picante sonrisa resurgió. "No necesito tus bragas para eso. Todo lo que tuve que hacer era pensar en ti y ya estaba excitado."

"Eso es demasiado asqueroso."

"Pero demasiado cierto," gruñó, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. "No trates de decirme que no te complaciste sola cuando estuve lejos."

Bulma se quedó en silencio con este cambio de tópico y él supo que había tocado un punto. Comenzó a reír cuando ella trató de igualar su mirada y simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Sonrojándose furiosamente, masajeó sus muñecas después de que él la liberara, y deseó haberse callado la boca.

"Muéstrame," Vegeta sonrió.

Alarmado por los gritos viniendo de la habitación de Bulma, Gohan se movió en silencio por el pasillo y puso su oído cerca de la puerta. Durante las últimas semanas, la pareja finalmente había tomado el consejo de Chi Chi y se habían calmado y la repentina pelea preocupó al niño.

"-¡no voy a mostrarte!"

Gohan pudo escuchar el estridente tono de Bulma bastante fácilmente, seguido por la ronca voz del Saiyajin, "Oh, ¿ahora estás jugando a la tímida virgen? Dame un respiro. Veamos que hay aquí-" Hubo el sonido del cajón en la mesa de luz comenzar a rechinar.

"Sal de ahí- ¡Oh Dios!" Bulma gritó.

Hubo un sonido de zumbido bajo y Gohan frunció el ceño en confusión. Fue obviamente compartido por Vegeta que espetó, "¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?"

"Es mi vibrador, pervertido. ¡Dámelo!"

"¿Qué hace?"

"Lo uso para..."

La voz de Bulma cayó a un furioso susurro y Gohan inclinó su oído contra la superficie de la puerta. Tomó algo de concentración, pero fue capaz de usar su aguda audición para entender las palabras claves de su explicación. No pasó mucho antes que su rostro se llenara con sangre caliente y su ingle comenzara golpearse. Al otro lado de la puerta, el zumbido había comenzado de nuevo, acompañado por un bajo gemido de placer. Gohan no estaba seguro si el sonido venía de Bulma o de Vegeta, y no iba a esperar para averiguarlo. Caminando levemente inclinado, se apresuró a su propia habitación y cerró la puerta.

Iba a ser otra noche sin dormir.

Unas pocas semanas después de año nuevo, hubo otro recordatorio de la influencia de Freezer sobre la salud del Saiyajin. Bulma debería haberlo notado primero, pero se había quedado dormida y era tarde para una reunión y le dio a Vegeta un rápido beso mientras se iba de la habitación. No pareció notar que él ni siquiera se había despertado.

Gohan vino de la escuela temprano y de inmediato fue a la cocina para hacerse un emparedado. Mientras comía, encontró una nota en la mesa y la leyó. La Sra. Briefs había llevado a Trunks a un paseo por el parque, decía, y volvería pronto antes de la cena. El niño entrecerró sus ojos dolorosamente ante la escritura, sosteniéndola a un brazo de distancia antes de bajarla. La escuela le había hecho hacer un examen de visión para los estudiantes esa mañana y Gohan había sido diagnosticado con severa hipermetropía debido a su previsión. La enfermera le hizo una cita para que viera al optómetra mañana y le dijo que era muy probable que necesitara anteojos.

Gohan había sabido sobre este problema por algún tiempo pero no había querido sacar el tema con su madre porque sabía que sólo se quejaría sobre gastos extras. Desde su diatriba en el desayuno por la relación de Bulma y Vegeta hace seis semanas atrás, había comenzado a juntar cada centavo posible en preparación para volver al Monte Paoz después de que el bebé naciera. Gohan sabía que tenían problemas económicos pero no estaba seguro si era su lugar pedirle a Bulma que los dejara continuar quedándose en la Corporación Cápsula. Particularmente no le gustaba el apresurado ritmo y la naturaleza impersonal de la Capital del Oeste, y todavía no encajaba en la escuela, pero sabía que la situación no mejoraría si se iban. Especialmente no con la adición de una nueva boca para alimentar. Se suponía que él sería el hombre de la casa ahora que su padre no estaba, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer.

Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía por una tensión que iba más allá de sus limitados años, Gohan subió las escaleras para enfrentar a su madre. La encontró tomando una siesta en su habitación y eligió no despertarla. Bulma y su padre estaban en el trabajo así que sólo dejaron un ocupante. Gohan sabía que Vegeta no había estado muy interesado en entrenar últimamente. Había observado en el pasado que el Saiyajin parecía capaz de soportar emocionalmente con una sola cosa a la vez, y ahora parecía estar distraído con su intimidad con Bulma. Tal vez con alguna súplica mayor, Gohan sería capaz de entrenar con él en el simulador de gravedad. Sería lo que necesitaba para olvidar sus problemas actuales.

Cambiándose al traje de entrenamiento, Gohan saltó por la ventana y aterrizó en el patio. Inmediatamente notó que el simulador de gravedad no estaba en funcionamiento. La escotilla estaba cerrada pero las luces de afuera no estaban mostrando ninguna actividad. Poniendo su mano contra el metal, encontró la superficie fría y supo que no había sido usado en todo el día. Después de uno de los extremos calentamientos de Vegeta, no era extraño que el exterior de la cápsula ardiera por horas.

Sus nervios se fueron al borde de repente sin ninguna razón que pudiera entender. En silencio debatiendo por un minuto completo, finalmente soló una amable pregunta: - ¿Vegeta?

No hubo respuesta. Levitó hasta los puertos de visión y miró a través del vidrio rojo para buscar al Saiyajin. Gohan supo que había un área de vivienda debajo del suelo principal y envió un fuerte pensamiento: - ¡Vegeta! ¿Está todo bien allí?

Hubo un sacudir en el pensamiento y Gohan tuvo que concentrarse para poder escuchar la débil respuesta de Vegeta; - ...piérdete mocoso...

Gohan golpeó sus manos contra su frente, gritando con un dolor que recibió por las dos simples palabras. Durante ese instante, él había tocado la mente de Vegeta y había sentido un dolor fortísimo de agonía que había envuelto los pensamientos del Saiyajin. Hasta este instante, Gohan estaba ajeno que Vegeta todavía estaba sufriendo los efectos de su trauma mental y corrió al edificio en un frenesí para conseguir algo de ayuda.

Profundo en el vientre de Chi Chi, hubo una patada directa que despertó a la morena de su siesta. Agarrando su estómago protectoramente, se curvó en un miserable ovillo y se recostó allí temblando por un par de momentos antes de ser capaz de sentarse. Las últimas semanas de su embarazo habían sido absolutamente brutales y todavía le quedaba un mes más antes de llegar al final. No estaba segura si lo iba a lograr. Todo el estrés que estaba pasando parecía afectar al bebé y hacerlo moverse en agitación. Su estómago dolía constantemente por el asalto y su espina se sentía como si estuviera llena de vidrio. Sólo su indomable voluntad la obligaba a ponerse de pie cada día y actuar como si nada estuviera mal.

Se estaba levantando de la cama, gruñendo ante la presión en sus hinchados tobillos, cuando Gohan se apresuró en la habitación. "¡Mamá! ¡Algo está mal con Vegeta!"

Qué se una al club, vino el primer pensamiento. Vocalizó lo segundo: "No quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con ese asesino. Ve a buscar a Bulma."

"No está en su oficina. Ni tampoco su padre. Creo que están afuera en alguna reunión en la Capital. La Sra. Briefs llevó a Trunks de paseo y no volverá por otra hora. Realmente creo que Vegeta está enfermo-"

"-Qué pena," respondió en un tono seco.

El rostro de Gohan se enrojeció con ira. "Creo que todavía está sufriendo por el veneno de Freezer. No puedes mostrar ni un poco de pena-"

"¿Pena?" Chi Chi liberó una amarga risa. "¿Cuándo ese carnicero sintió remordimiento alguno por lo que ha hecho? ¿Se ha disculpado alguna vez? ¿Por algo?"

"Sí," el niño dijo en una voz tranquila. Sus ojos oscuros estaban centrados en su madre y su rostro parecía más grande más allá de sus años. "Dos veces. Mamá, tienes que dejar de tener este resentimiento hacia Vegeta."

"¡NO tengo que hacer nada!"

"Sé que estás celosa-"

"¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!"

"¡Bulma lo eligió sobre ti!" Gohan respondió. "Estás amargada que papá no decidiera volver a nosotros mientras que Vegeta, de todas las personas, se está quedando cerca de Bulma y Trunks. ¡Te está volviendo loca!"

Sólo hubo un silencio sorprendido que siguió ese arrebato. Completamente sorprendida por las palabras de su hijo, Chi Chi sólo logró parpadear shockeada antes que Gohan dijera en una voz más suave, "Estás lastimada y entiendo cómo te sientes. Quiero a papá de vuelta también, pero no va a suceder. Y-yo lo he aceptado..." Evitó las lágrimas y continuó, "Vegeta ha cambiado. Es mi amigo y si tú no lo ayudas, juro que no voy a volver al Monte Paoz contigo. Me... me quedaré aquí. ¡Lo digo enserio!"

Toda la fuerza se fue de las piernas de Chi Chi y se hubiera caído al piso si la cama no hubiera estado justo debajo de ella. Su labio inferior tembló y traicionó un ahogado sollozo y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Esta traición fue la última gota, haciéndose mucho peor por la aparente premonición de Vegeta en una situación creciente que no había tenido ni idea.

"Estoy empezando a entender por qué Kakarotto no quería volver a la vida. Tenía que enfrentarse a TI. He visto como crías a Gohan. Sigue así y huirá, también."

Mi familia, Chi Chi pensó en desesperación. E-estoy perdiendo a mi familia.

Luchando la urgencia de ir y confortarla, Gohan se quedó firme. Realmente había tocado la punta de un iceberg con sus resentimientos y miedos todavía estaba muy enojado con su madre por todo su egoísmo. No sólo por lo que había mostrado por los últimos meses, sino por los últimos pocos años. Había cambiado desde la primera aparición de los Saiyajin, y no para mejor. Finalmente había tenido suficiente.

En una voz notablemente calmada, dadas las circunstancias, dijo, "Haré lo que pueda por él. Siento haberte molestado."

Se volteó para irse y se detuvo cuando ella dijo: "Espera."

Chi Chi se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente. Logró mantener su indignación a raya y limpió sus lágrimas para enfrentar la crisis a mano. Cuando alzó sus ojos a su hijo, Gohan estaba aliviado de no ver ira allí, sólo resolución próspera. "Vamos a la cocina primero."

"...dios... está volviendo..."

"...el color volvió a su rostro. Eso es una buena señal."

"¿Vegeta? ¿Me escuchas?"

Liberando un leve gemido, Vegeta puso una pesada mano en su frente y sintió una compresión yaciendo allí. Era fría y pegajosa y apestaba hasta lo cielos. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, vio figuras desdibujadas de pie a su alrededor y retrocedió en shock, tambaleándose al catre hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared. Tomó un par de segundos antes de que registrara a toda la familia Briefs, tanto como a Gohan y a su madre, amontonados en la pequeña sala de estar debajo del suelo principal del simulador de gravedad. Miró a sus atemorizados, preocupados rostros y dijo, "¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? Quería estar solo."

"Vegeta, hemos estado tratando de despertarte por las últimas tres horas." El Dr. Briefs le dijo seriamente.

"¡Estábamos tan preocupados!" Dijo la Sra. Briefs, limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo.

"Estoy bien. Váyanse," el Saiyajin gruñó, sacando el cataplasmas de hierbas de su frente y mirándolo en asco.

"Lo escucharon," Bulma dijo tranquilamente, sosteniendo a Trunks en sus brazos. El bebé estaba mirando fijamente a su padre con sus cejas lavanda apretadas juntas. "Se terminó el espectáculo. Yo manejaré las cosas desde aquí."

"Bulma-" Chi Chi comenzó pero fue advertida por un deliberado sacudir de su cabeza. Ahora no, decía el gesto de Bulma. Gohan tomó su mano y la guió fuera de la cápsula. Bulma entregó a Trunks a su madre y con calma esperó que sus padres se fueran.

Por un largo momento, Vegeta miró a la compresa en su mano antes de finalmente atreverse a mirar a Bulma. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza cuando dijo en una voz baja. "Nada de esto era necesario-"

"Incorrecto, Vegeta. Aparentemente hace mucho que lo es," le dijo en una voz calmada. "Acabo de revisar los registros de la actividad del simulador. Te has estado escondiendo aquí, tomando siestas por la tarde desde que volviste a la Corporación Cápsula. Has estado tratando de hacerlo pasar como si estuvieras entrenando-"

"-¡Estoy entrenando!"

"No como antes. No como todos los días. Envié a mi madre a buscar unos calmantes que te he dado y me dijo que la botella estaba vacía."

Los labios de Vegeta se volvieron una línea blanca incruenta y un músculo empezó a saltar en la esquina de su mandíbula. Intentó darle una mirada irritada y terminó alejando la vista en derrota. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, no reaccionó a tiempo hasta que ella tomó su mano. No estuvo sorprendida de encontrarla fría al tacto. "Todavía estás sufriendo por ese terrible Veneno. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Pensé que estaba mejorando," admitió. "Los dolores de cabeza no eran tan frecuentes. Me estaba volviendo más fuerte. Luego esta mañana..." Sacudió su cabeza e inmediatamente hizo un gesto de dolor por la breve acción.

Bulma buscó en su rostro y vio que estaba demasiado pálido para su gusto. Su ojo derecho todavía estaba un poco ensangrentado y obviamente todavía sentía dolor, sin importar cuan duro intentara esconderlo. Con culpa, se dio cuenta que sus apasionadas maratones de sexo no le estaban haciendo bien al privar a su agotado sistema del tan necesario descanso que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Más que empujarla lejos, había elegido sacrificar preciadas horas de entrenamiento para recuperar su sueño. No sabía si abrazarlo o pegarle.

"Acuéstate," dijo al final. "Está oscuro aquí. Duerme lo que necesites."

Si hubiera sido alguien más diciéndole qué hacer, hubiera salido corriendo de la cápsula allí y entonces. En cambio, la estudió por un largo momento y finalmente aceptó. Cuando se estiró en el catre, ella lo cubrió con una sábana y trató de reemplazar la compresa en su frente. "Quita esa cosa molesta de mí," ladró, alejándose de ella.

"Déjala. Realmente creo que ayudará. Chi Chi la hizo para ti. Alguna receta vieja de familia, dijo." Bulma la golpeó sobre sus ojos, mirando en diversión cómo su nariz se arrugaba con odio ante la sensación de la tela húmeda en su piel.

"Si piensa que voy a agradecerle, tendrá una larga espera," gruñó.

"No creo que esté buscando ninguna gratitud. Tan divertido como suena, creo que fue una disculpa de su parte."

"No me importa. Ella NO se queda."

Bulma no respondió. A pesar de sus tersas palabras sabía que no podía, en buen juicio, arrojar a la viuda de su mejor amigo fuera de la casa. No con un recién nacido en sus brazos. Era una apuesta peligrosa: Mantener a Chi Chi y perder a Vegeta. O viceversa. ¿Cuál elección era la mejor?

"Descansa," decidió decir en cambio. Lo besó y se fue por las escaleras.

Vegeta había visto su indecisión sobre el asunto y no le había gustado ni un poco. "Bulma..." dijo en un tono de advertencia.

"Te traeré algo para comer en un rato."

"¡BULMA!" rugió e inmediatamente su cabeza dolió y se rindió a seguir debatiendo. Justo antes de sucumbir a su agotamiento, comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto; Esa perra no puede quedarse aquí. ¡No puede! Es mejor que mi plan funcione o...

Estuvo dormido antes que pudiera terminar el pensamiento.

Con anormal disgusto, Chi Chi hizo una súplica a Bulma de darle una segunda oportunidad de quedarse en la Corporación Cápsula hasta que pudiera ganar algo de dinero para mantener a su familia por sí misma. También dijo que un niño inteligente como Gohan merecía una educación decente más que tener que trabajar en una granja para para un salario mínimo. Como si toda esta culpa no estuviera plagando a Bulma lo suficiente, la constante insistencia de Vegeta sobre su debilidad para lidiar con el asunto de una vez por todas. Parte del problema con su humor era que estaba molesto que Bulma le hubiera cortado a sólo tener sexo una vez por noche. Durante sus diatribas, finalmente lo había pateado de la cama y la pareja había pasado la primera noche desde su regreso, durmiendo en cuartos separados. (Con toda honestidad, dormir había sido realmente lo último que el otro hacía y se habían reconciliado por la mañana.) Él finalmente dejó de quejarse pero no estaba feliz. No por mucho menos.

Como resultado, una cautelosa tregua se hizo presente en la Sede del edificio. El Saiyajin comenzó a comer sus comidas en la mesa de nuevo pero sólo porque la Sra. Briefs estaba asistiendo en la comida y era suficiente compromiso que no quería enfrentar. Chi Chi pasaba más tiempo descansando y menos tiempo quejándose y se acercaba a la fecha de parto, y se volvía mucho más fácil vivir. Gohan se cernía nerviosamente a su alrededor, dándole cada pedido que hacía. Ninguno trajo a cabo el terso intercambio que habían compartido en su habitación. Habían días cuando Chi Chi quería hacer algún comentario hasta que miró al pobre rostro de Gohan e inmediatamente se olvidaba de sus palabras.

Justo como la enfermera de la escuela predijo, el niño había sido recetado con anteojos, unos grandes y feos. La primera vez que los había usado en la mesa, Vegeta casi se había ahogado en un puñado de arvejas. "Lindo recreo, muchacho," logró decir.

Era una conmiseración que Gohan compartía.

Más veces que no, los dejaba sobre su mesa de luz cuando se dirigía a la escuela. Eso sólo hacía las cosas peor cuando su madre golpeaba la puerta de su salón de clases, interrumpiendo una lección, para poder darle sus anteojos frente a todos. Como resultado, el apodo de la escuela de "Patán" fue rápidamente cambiado a "Bizco". Mientras soportaba las crueles bromas, deseaba que hubiera sido el que muriera durante los juegos de Cell en lugar de su padre.

Una mañana de jueves en febrero, Chi Chi notó que Gohan había dejado la escuela sin usar sus anteojos de nuevo y fue a su habitación para buscarlos. Se estaba cansando de estos actos tontos de desafío. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer en el limitado tiempo cuando realmente estaba de pie, que ir a buscarlo. Después de una infructuosa búsqueda en su habitación, parecía como si el niño los hubiera escondido adrede para siempre. Murmurando para sí misma, expandió su búsqueda en la sala de estar, el comedor, y finalmente bajó las escaleras a uno de los laboratorios de computadoras donde el niño solía hacer búsquedas para proyectos escolares. Descubrió el estuche vacío pero ninguna señal de los anteojos.

Imaginando sus escasos ahorros yéndose por la ventana ante la idea de comprar otro par, fue a buscar a Bulma. Sus intenciones eran hacer una velada insinuación que la Corporación Cápsula tenía un ladrón que le gustaba juntar espectáculos adolescentes para juntar dinero.

Mientras se escurría por el laberinto de pasillos, se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Vegeta saliendo de uno de los laboratorios, "-no puedo creer esto..."

"Mira, pequeño amigo-"

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"

"-El algoritmo de clasificación de datos que especificaste no está funcionando. Todo el modelo sigue chocando una y otra vez."

"No es de extrañar," el Saiyajin comentó mientras Chi Chi metía su cabeza al lado de la puerta. Él y un técnico del laboratorio, un colega de Bulma que conocía vagamente como Charles, estaban estudiando un monitor de computadora. Un par más de asistentes estaban manteniendo una respetable distancia mientras miraban al par en silencio. "Entraste mal las variables de recursos. Está causando retroceso infinito en el programa. ¡Idiota!"

"¿Pudiste ver eso en todas las líneas de código?" el científico dijo en una voz azorada. Se sentó frente a la computadora y comenzó a hacer un escrutinio más cercano en los datos. "¡Santo Dios, tienes razón!"

"Por supuesto que tengo razón," Vegeta dijo mientras se enderezaba. Chi Chi pudo ver que estaba en sus ropas de correr y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando notó algo más. "Te lo dije antes: entra los cómputos a tiempo de priorizar que claramente especifiqué en el diseño. Cámbialos y-"

"¡Vegeta!" Chi Chi entró en la habitación.

El Saiyajin giró su cabeza y sus ojos se ampliaron cómicamente detrás de lo que estaba usando. "Oh mierda-"

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo usando los anteojos de Gohan?" dijo la morena, sacándolos de su rostro. "¡Los necesita!"

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Vegeta intentó llamar a la defensa y simplemente cruzó sus brazos; su única respuesta no verbal cuando las palabras le fallaban completamente. Charles prácticamente lo había arrastrado de su mañana de correr y le mostró los problemas que habían estado teniendo con él código de un programa basado en uno de sus diseños. Una mirada a la impresión casi microscópica había hecho comenzar un dolor de cabeza formándose en el fondo de su cerebro. Había agarrado los anteojos de Gohan de la mesa de la computadora en un acto nacido de la desesperación. Que él realmente los necesitara era bastante malo (su previsión era peor que la de Gohan), pero que Chi Chi lo encontrara usándolos era diez veces peor.

Ese asunto se puso incluso más complicado cuando Bulma entró en el laboratorio. "¿Por qué los gritos? ¿Chi Chi? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Mi pequeño Gohan está yendo medio ciego a la escuela porque Vegeta está usando sus anteojos!" dijo, moviéndolos en el aire.

Bulma miró a Vegeta con cejas levantadas de sorpresa pero el Saiyajin parecía haber encontrado algo interesante en el techo para mirar.

"Hey, por lo que vale, pensé que se veía muy bien," Charles dijo ayudando.

"Cállate, idiota," Vegeta gruñó entre dientes.

Deseando que hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, Bulma dijo, "Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. 'Chi, tienes los anteojos ahora. Estoy segura que Gohan los necesitará -¿'Chi? ¿Qué pasa?"

La morena se estaba mirando a sí misma con una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. De una vez, un líquido claro comenzó a correr por debajo de sus piernas haciendo un charco en el suelo. "Oh," dijo en una voz suave y de repente se dobló, agarrando su estómago."¡Oh Dios!"

Bulma supo instantáneamente lo que estaba sucediendo. "Vegeta, tienes que llevarla al hospital."

"¡No voy a tocarla!" gritó, alejándose. "¡Está chorreando!"

"Se rompió su bolsa," Bulma explicó. "¡Está comenzado a parir!"

El Saiyajin todavía no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento hacia ella. Bulma apenas podía creer la mirada de pánico disgustado grabado en su rostro. Él era un alíenigena simplemente responsable por miles de muertes y sin embargo cuando enfrentaba el prospecto de un parto, elegía no acercarse lo suficiente. Sacudió su cabeza en creciente ira. "¡Maldición, Vegeta! ¡O la llevas al hospital o la ayudas a tener al niño aquí! ¡Elige uno!"

Eso hizo que sus piernas se movieran. "¿Qué hospital?"

"Al Capital General," Chi Chi dijo mientras él la levantaba. "T-tienes que apurarte. ¡Es-está viniendo!"

Decir que Vegeta rompió la barrera del sonido en su prisa para llevarla al hospital es un eufemismo. Bulma dijo la situación y una enfermera los estaba esperando con una silla de ruedas cuando él aterrizó afuera de las puertas de emergencia. Después de acomodarla, rápidamente fue llevada al elevador más cercano.

Todavía no muy conforme con los hospitales, Vegeta no entró en el edificio y se sentó en un banco para esperar a Bulma. No lo decepcionó llegando unos pocos minutos después.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó, casi sin aliento con emoción después de salir del auto.

Vegeta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¿No sabes?"

"¿Qué me importa? No es mi hijo el que está cargando."

Girando sus ojos, Bulma se metió en las puertas dobles y estaba a mitad de camino a la mesa de recepción cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta no estaba con ella. Todavía estaba esperando afuera.

Entró en desesperación. "¿No vas a entrar?"

Miró incómodo al edificio y finalmente sacudió su cabeza.

Lugar de venenos y dolor, Bulma recordó. Esa era la descripción de Vegeta para un hospital ahora; después de lo que había soportado. No iba a obligarlo a lidiar con sus miedos ahora. "Está bien. Gracias por traerla. Llamaré y te haré saber cómo salieron las cosas." Lo besó en la mejilla y luego se apresuró dentro.

Vegeta la miró irse con emociones mezcladas en sus oscuros ojos. La dominante: Alivio. La esposa de Kakarotto finalmente estaba soltando al mocoso y eso significaba sólo una cosa.

Era momento de poner su plan en acción.

Bulma hizo todas las llamadas necesarias desde su teléfono celular y no pasó mucho hasta que todos los Guerreros Z se reunieran en la sala de espera. Opuesto a la tensa escena con Trunks en el hospital hace tres meses atrás, esta vez había una sensación de emoción en el humor de todos. En una manera, parecía como si Goku estuviera entre ellos una vez más mientras esperaban emocionados por el nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

Gohan estaba moviéndose en la habitación como si fuera el padre en lugar de un hermano mayor, y todos lo miraban con diversión mientras se quejaba por el tiempo que estaba tardando. La Sra. Briefs llegó con varios platos fríos y la atmósfera se volvió casi jovial mientras todos disfrutaban historias de aventuras pasadas.

Caminando los pasillos con Trunks, Bulma le estaba diciendo al niño sobre su propio nacimiento cuando Yamcha apareció a su lado. "No demasiado largo ahora," el guerrero comentó con una amable sonrisa.

"No, sólo la llevaron en silla de ruedas a su parto," dijo Bulma. Chi Chi estaba decidida a tener un parto natural y la heredera se preguntó si significaba otro golpe que hubiera elegido la manera más rápida con una cesárea.

Asintiendo lentamente para sí mismo, continuó, "No puede haber sido demasiado fácil. Sabes, con... ella en la casa."

"Hubieron momentos de tensión," dijo neutral.

"Algunas riñas y apodos, imagino."

"A veces."

"Sí, apuesto," rió pero Bulma no fue engañada por el tema que realmente estaba sacando. Desde la destrucción de la ciudad Ivory, había mantenido su distancia de la Corporación Cápsula. Ni visitas, ni llamados, ni una carta y sabía por qué. "Yamcha, Vegeta y yo hemos solucionado todo."

"¿Pregunté?" el guerrero dio un inocente encogimiento de hombros.

"No, pero sé que estabas curioso."

"Él nunca te amará tanto como yo lo hice, Bulma," el guerrero le confesó y Bulma estuvo aliviada de escuchar a su ex amante usar el tiempo pasado. "Nunca se casará contigo y eso es lo que más mereces; vivir feliz para siempre- Como en un cuento de hadas."

"No lo sé, Yamcha. Él es un príncipe y está lleno de sorpresas. Realmente es muy pronto para decir."

Yamcha bufó amargamente pero mantuvo sus comentarios para sí mismo. Sabía que las posibilidades de que la pareja se juntara alguna vez eran más pobres que las que él volviera a salir con ella. "Hablando de Vegeta, ¿dónde está?"

"En casa. Esto no es lo suyo," dijo, intencionalmente manteniendo vaga la explicación. Había llamado a la sede del edificio dos veces y sólo recibió la contestadora ambas veces. Por alguna razón, pensó que el Saiyajin no estaba cerca del edificio. Entonces, ¿dónde podría estar?

Yamcha sólo bufó de nuevo.

En el otro lado de la Capital, un gran entrenamiento de doujin estaba llenando la capacidad con emocionados estudiantes jóvenes que querían aprender artes marciales de un maestro. Todas las paredes estaban llenas con carteles y fotos del hombre en varias posiciones extravagantes. Por todos lados las líneas de los alumnos era el dueño e instructor que todos adoraban. Estaba dando su usual diálogo y ellos se agarraban de cada palabra.

"¡Están aquí para aprender del mejor!" Ladró Mr. Satán. "Bueno, soy el mejor que hay en lo que hago. ¡Nadie más puede acercarse a mi crudo poder!"

Se detuvo en frente de un tembloroso niño de seis años que sólo le llegaba al cinturón en altura. "¡Tú allá abajo! Pégame con tu mejor golpe."

Sus ojos se ampliaron como platos, el pequeño niño se veía como si estuviera a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones.

"¡Vamos!" Mr. Satán ordenó, señalando a su vientre (que había crecido considerablemente desde los Juegos de Cell gracias a todas sus publicidades). "¡Lo más duro que puedas!"

Mordiendo su labio inferior, el niño tragó una vez y luego golpeó al peludo gigante tan duro como pudo. Mr. Satán liberó una tos de sorpresa y luego levantó al pequeño niño, lo puso sobre su cabeza, y luego lo soltó sobre la alfombra. Hubieron humildes "ooo's" y "ahhh's" de los estudiantes reunidos mientras estaban de pie alrededor del sorprendido niño.

"¿Ven? Pronto todos ustedes serán capaces de defenderse de cualquier ataque salvaje," Mr. Satán dijo. "¿Hay alguien más que quiera golpearme?"

Hubieron gritos sorprendidos desde la parte de atrás de la clase y una columna de estudiantes rápidamente se separó para permitir a la solitaria figura entrar en la alfombra Mr. Satán se volteó expectante para confrontar a este nuevo desafío pero sus ojos se agigantaron cuando vio a la figura en spandex azul complementados con armadura blanca, guantes y botas.

"Claro, yo lo haré," Vegeta sonrió.

"¿Qué está tomando tanto tiempo?" Gohan dijo mientras caminaba en círculos interminables. Piccolo se acercó y agarró su hombro para detenerlo de su paso. Los movimientos del niño lo estaban mareando.

"Está bien, hagan sus apuestas," Oolong estaba diciendo mientras hacía anotaciones en un pequeño cuaderno. "¿Niño o niña?"

"Diez a que es una niña," el Maestro Roshi dijo emocionado. "Aaaaaaamo a las niñas pequeñas." Toda la sala se quedó en silencio mientras lo miraban en horror. "Uhmmm... tal vez eso no salió muy bien," dijo, sentándose de nuevo.

Tien y Chaoz intercambiaron cejas levantadas pero sabiamente mantuvieron sus comentarios. Miraron alrededor mientras un cirujano entraba en la sala de espera. Todos contuvieron su aliento en expectación.

El doctor se quitó su máscara y caminó hacia Gohan y tomó su mano. "Felicitaciones Sr. Son. Tu madre ha dado a luz a un saludable bebé varón de tres kilos y medio."

"¿Tengo un hermano?" Los pensamientos de Gohan se sentían como si estuvieran nadando en melaza. "¡Tengo un hermano!" gritó en alivio. Abrazó a Piccolo e hizo el circuito mientras todos le tocaban la espalda.

Saliendo de la sala, Bulma trató de llamar a la sede del edificio de nuevo para darle las buenas noticias a Vegeta.

Todavía no estaba en casa.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Vegeta preguntó mientras lentamente se movía alrededor del enorme luchador. "¿No te gusta el desafío de alguien que no está en segundo grado?"

Mr. Satán se veía como si se hubiera desinflado en sus oscuras ropas. Reconocía al enojado hombre, o sí que lo hacía. El estilo de cabello era diferente pero nunca olvidaría esa penetrante mirada mortal mientras viviera. Este era el luchador en los Juegos de Cell que había llegado a la arena en primera mano e hizo correr al anunciador con sólo unas pocas palabras. No estaba seguro del nombre; ¿Fajita? ¿Begonia? "Qué quieres?"

"Debería ser obvio."

"No quiero problemas aquí. ¿Entiendes?"

"Duro. Tienes problemas, bola de pelos."

"¡No te hice nada!"

"Equivocado de nuevo."

Reunidos alrededor de ellos, había un trasfondo entre los estudiantes mientras susurraban entre ellos.

"...¿quién es ese hombre?"

"Lo recuerdo. Estaba en los Juegos de Cell, también."

"¿Por qué Mr. Satán no está luchando contra él?"

"...se ve asustado."

"...gallina..."

Mr. Satán no apreció ser ridiculizado frente a sus estudiantes. Tomando un profundo respiro, dejó su encorvamiento, flexionó sus músculos y se dirigió hacia el bajo Saiyajin mientras gritaba, "¡Bien! ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? ¡Toma esto!"

Se cargó, moviéndose con tanta gracia y habilidad como un rinoceronte herido. Con una expresión aburrida en su rostro, Vegeta se hizo a un lado en el último momento posible y luego movió su codo a la espalda del guerrero mientras se tambaleaba, llevándolo al suelo. Con esta patética muestra, el humano le recordó a Nappa y esa fue probablemente la única razón por la que no pateó al hombre mientras estaba acostado.

"Veo que necesitas un descanso," Vegeta dijo con desprecio. "Está bien. Tomaré este momento para calentar." Cruzando sus brazos, dio una patada de costado a la bolsa de cien kilos junto a él. El golpe envió al objeto a chocar contra la pared más cercana, en la puerta de la oficina, y a través de la calle donde chocó con un auto estacionado.

Mirando al gran agujero en su alguna vez inmaculado edificio nuevo, Mr. Satán dijo lo único que realmente tuvo sentido. "La clase se termina," croó débilmente.

Obviamente, ninguno de los estudiantes quería irse y tomó tiempo para persuadirlos de irse. Los reunidos afuera del edificio mirando en las ventanas de Mr. Satán se apresuraron a bajar las persianas. No había mucho que pudiera hacer sobre el agujero en la pared y una multitud ya estaba reunida mirando. No pasaría mucho hasta que apareciera la policía. Mr. Satán sólo esperaba que no llamaran a un juez de instrucción.

Su rizado cabello se empapó con sudor nervioso, se volteó al hombre que estaba caminando a lo largo de la pared mirando a todas las imágenes y trofeos y placas. "Lo has hecho muy bien, veo," remarcó Vegeta.

"G-gracias."

"No era un cumplido," gruñó el Saiyajin.

"Oh."

"¿Qué hiciste para merecer toda esta riqueza?"

Mr. Satán de inmediato saltó con la mentira que lo había hecho famoso alrededor de todo el mundo. "Por qué, derroté a Cell, ¡por supuesto! Por mí mismo con mis sorprendentes puños como arma contra su-"

Moviéndose con sorprendente velocidad, Vegeta lo cayó con un deliberado golpe en el diafragma. Todo su aliento se fue del inmenso hombre y colapsó sobre sus rodillas con un torturado jadeo. Incluso así, era más alto que el Saiyajin pero al menos no por mucho. Estaban cara a cara ahora. "No te atrevas a decirme esa mierda a mí," Vegeta gruñó, tocándolo en el pecho. "Los demás patéticos terrícolas pueden comprar tu basura pero no me la tires a mí. Yo estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas?"

Luchando para recuperar su voz, Mr. Satán soltó, "...recuerdo..."

"Vi como te acobardaste detrás de una roca mientras la verdadera batalla sucedía. Tomó un niño de once años para derrotar a Cell, no tú. Creo que deberías saber eso."

Mr. Satán lo miró y luego a donde estaba; el agujero de la gente reunida. Alguien tenía una cámara y estaba sacando fotos como si fuera un reportero, el luchador sabía que estaba hundido por seguro. "No- ¡NO! No les digas, no le digas a nadie. ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡POR FAVOR!"

Era lo que Vegeta quería escuchar.

"Se parece a ti cuando recién naciste," Chi Chi le dijo a Gohan mientras acunaba a su hijo recién nacido. Era casi por la noche y todos los guerreros se habían ido a sus casas ahora que la emoción había terminado.

"¿De verdad?" Gohan sostuvo suavemente la pequeña mano de su hermano, maravillándose por las pequeñas uñas y nudillos.

Asintiendo, dijo, "El mismo cabello negro, la misma piel blanca, la misma-" Un largo de pelo marrón se soltó de la sábana y se movió brevemente en el aire antes de envolverse alrededor de su brazo. "La misma pequeña cola," terminó con una risa.

"¿Vas a dejarlo quedársela?" Preguntó Bulma, sentada a su lado mientras dejaba mirar a Trunks al recién llegado. La embelesada expresión en el rostro del niño parecía decir; Escucha aquí, niño. Soy el más grande de los dos así que mejor acostúmbrate. Soy el jefe.

"No soñaría en privarlo de algo con lo que nació. No sería correcto para mí-" Miró a Trunks y luego notó la herida expresión en el rostro de la otra mujer. "...Oh. Lo siento, Bulma. No quise-"

"-Sí, lo hiciste," Bulma dijo fríamente. Levantó a Trunks y caminó fuera de la habitación, hirviendo con su teléfono celular. Marcó el número de su casa de nuevo y esta vez lo iba a arrojar contra la pared cuando el teléfono en el segundo tono. "¿Vegeta?"

"Me despertaste."

"Lo siento," murmuró Bulma.

"Entonces, ¿hay otro engendro de Kakarotto por el que me tengo que preocupar?"

"Chi Chi dio a luz a un hijo hace tres horas."

"Genial," vino la menos emocionada respuesta.

"No hubieron complicaciones," dijo Bulma, conteniendo sus lágrimas. "Un saludable bebé, con todos sus dedos y miembros y-y-"

"¿Estás llorando?" Realmente había una nota de preocupación en su voz.

"Sí," admitió. "Chi Chi hizo una nota barata sobre la cola de Trunks."

"No tendrás que preocuparte por ella mucho más. Me encargué de las cosas."

Una sensación de alarma la sacudió. "¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde?"

"Tuve que ir a visitar a un viejo amigo. Debería aparecer pronto. Espera por él, debería ser un gran espectáculo."

"Vegeta, ¿qué demonios hiciste?" siseó en el teléfono.

"Nadie fue asesinado. Lastimado, tal vez, ciertamente humillado, pero no se derramó nada de sangre. Hazme saber cómo salieron las cosas."

"Vegeta-"

-Clic.

Bulma miró al teléfono en incredulidad. Justo cuando empezó a marcar de nuevo, hubo una conmoción en el pasillo. Linternas se apagaron y hubo una multitud de voces gritando preguntas, y una dijo: "¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese valiente pequeño guerrero?"

Rondando la esquina, Mr. Satán apareció seguido por un séquito de reporteros y equipo de rodaje. Una apresurada enfermera lo estaba llevando directamente a la habitación de Chi Chi y, para un cambio, Bulma y Trunks fueron pasados por alto completamente mientras la multitud pasaba a su lado y abarrotaba el pequeño salón.

De pie en el fondo, Bulma miraba mientras el gran luchador tomaba lugar al lado de Gohan, envolviendo un enorme brazo alrededor del niño mientras hacía caras al nuevo bebé. No fue sorprendente con toda la emoción que el bebé comenzara a gritar y Chi Chi lo sostuvo protectoramente mientras lanzaba dagas con su mirada a los indeseables recién llegados. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está haciendo toda esta gente aquí?"

"Estamos en vivo en tres... dos... ¡uno!" dijo uno del personal de Mr. Satán. Fuera de la cámara, otro miembro comenzó a sostener un guión escrito en grandes placas.

"Sra. Son," Mr. Satán habló usando su tono bajo más encantador. "Extiendo mi más sinceras felicitaciones con la llegada de esta más nueva carga de alegría. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, perder a tu valiente, heroico marido por culpa de ese terrible monstruo, Cell."

"Qué estás-"

Mr. Satán acercó a Gohan a su lado y habló directamente a la cámara más cercana. "Este valiente joven perdió a su padre en los Juegos de Cell. Estaba justo allí en el campo de batalla para presenciar la carnicería que ese malvado villano trajo a todas nuestras vidas. Me apena admitir que observé el profundo, personal trauma que esta maravillosa familia ha sufrido. Les aseguro que mi culpa y mi dolor es real." Su voz se quebró y la cámara hizo un acercamiento mientras él limpiaba una falsa lágrima.

Acercándose al bolsillo de su camisa, sacó un trozo de papel y se lo presentó a Chi Chi. "Sra. Son, en mi nombre, mi personal, la Capital del Oeste, y todo el mundo, le presento este cheque como significado de compensación de la trágica pérdida que su familia ha sufrido. Espero que pueda encontrarlo en su corazón para aceptarlo-"

"¡Dame eso!" Chi Chi arrancó el cheque de su mano y lo examinó muy cuidadosamente. "¡Somos ricos!" le gritó a Gohan.

La sonrisa de Mr. Satán vaciló y luchó para mantenerla. "Que el mundo sepa que me preocupo por todos sus ciudadanos; jóvenes o viejos, ricos o pobres, fuertes o débiles-"

"¡Somos ricos! ¡Somos ricos!" Chi Chi cantó una y otra vez.

"¿Qué planea hacer con el dinero, Sra. Son?" un reportero preguntó.

"¡Hey!" Mr. Satán dijo. "No terminé."

"Voy a volver a casa," Chi Chi dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Abrazó a Gohan y besó al bebé y se corrigió. "Finalmente vamos a volver a casa."

Mirando todo esto desde el pasillo, Bulma no pudo dejar que su sonrisa se estirara en sus labios. "Maldición..." Abrazó a Trunks y lo giró riendo en emoción. "Tu padre es un genio, ¿sabes eso?" le dijo al niño con orgullo.

Trunks sólo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de emoción. Lo sabía.

Epílogo

Después de volver del hospital, Chi Chi y Gohan sólo se quedaron en la sede del edificio el tiempo suficiente para empacar sus cosas antes de volver al Monte Paoz con su recientemente adquirida fortuna. Nunca sabrían que Vegeta había chantajeado a Mr. Satán para que compartiera una porción de su mal ganada fortuna con la familia Son o arriesgaría exponer que Gohan había hecho el trabajo sucio por él. Sólo Bulma sabía sobre eso y había compensado al Saiyajin por su ingenioso plan con levantar la regla de una vez por noche. El par rondaba cerca de la cama de Chi Chi toda la noche y gritaban tanto como querían.

Unas pocas semanas después, Bulma recibió una llamada telefónica de Krillin. Le había pedido a Androide 18 que se casara con él y maldición que 18 había dicho que sí. Contándole las noticias a Vegeta, vio una extraña mirada sobre su rostro que nunca había visto antes. "¿Estás bien?"

Dijo que estaba bien pero a la mañana siguiente empacó un par de ropas y dijo que necesitaba alejarse de la Capital por un par de días. Bulma estaba completamente derribada por su repentino cambio en su personalidad. Había pensado que si tenía la oportunidad se escaparía, hubiera sucedido mientras Chi Chi estaba todavía en el edificio. ¡No ahora!

No le dio ninguna excusa y se fue sin ofrecerle consuelo alguno. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de Trunks. Demasiado molesta para ocultar sus lágrimas, Bulma sólo se tranquilizó por el hecho de que su hijo no parecía al menos estar ni un poco perturbado por la extraña partida de su padre. En cualquier caso, el niño parecía estar más alegre, riendo cuando ella se acercaba. Como si tuviera un maravilloso secreto que no podía ser compartido con palabras. Eso le hizo a Bulma preguntarse secretamente qué otros planes se estaban cavilando posiblemente en la cabeza del Saiyajin.

Dos días después, estaba en su oficina rodeada fuertemente de papeles cuando Staci golpeó a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para meter su cabeza. "¿Sra. Briefs?"

"Estoy ocupada, Staci."

"Sra. Briefs, realmente creo que-" La puerta se abrió y Vegeta entró como si su breve ausencia nunca hubiera ocurrido. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y manchadas con tierra y su rostro estaba marcado con mugre.

"Vegeta, ¿dónde has estado?" Bulma preguntó en alarma. Se veía como si hubiera estado en una pelea.

Buscando en el bolsillo de su saco, Vegeta sacó un objeto levemente más grande que una bola de béisbol y lo arrojó a su escritorio. Era una roca sucia.

"¡Allí!" dijo, cruzando sus brazos altivamente. "No seré eclipsado por algún enano de tres pies de altura."

No quería tocarla pero él parecía estar esperando que dijera o hiciera algo. "...uhm, gracias Vegeta. Es-es hermoso."

Aparentemente era lo que quería escuchar. Dio un satisfecho asentimiento y luego se fue de su oficina para limpiarse. Bulma se preguntó si se había golpeado la cabeza mientras estuvo lejos. Mirando a la roca que le había dado, la hizo a un lado con su bolígrafo e intentó limpiar la mugre que dejó sobre el informe en el que había estado trabajando.

Estaba justo en el proceso de reescribirlo cuando Charles entró. "Hey, alteza. Me voy a comer, ¿algún pedido?"

"Lo de siempre," dijo en un tono distraído.

"Lindo pisapapeles," notó, mirando a la roca en su escritorio en una extraña manera. Experimentalmente la rasgó con su uña.

"¿Lo quieres? Es tuyo." Bulma sabía que entre otros excéntricos pasatiempos, Charles era también un geologista principiante.

A pesar de la suciedad, la sostuvo en su palma por un momento, probando su peso, y luego la frotó contra su bata. La acción expuso una clara, traslúcida superficie. "Bulma, ¿dónde conseguiste esto?"

"Vegeta lo encontró en algún lugar," dio un distraído movimiento hasta que el silencio aturdido del científico penetró en su concentración. Alzó la vista para ver al hombre mirando a la roca con una mezcla de maravilla y sorpresa. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Tengo que hacer algunas pruebas para estar seguro pero..." se quedó en otro raro período de silencio antes de lograr decir, "Estoy bastante seguro que es un diamante. Uno grande."

Fue afortunado que Bulma estuviera sentada cuando escuchó eso o podría haberse caído al suelo.

Una vez que terminó con su ducha, Vegeta fue a la cocina para ayudarse con algunas sobras. Estaba terminando su segundo plato de comida cuando Bulma entró, jadeando y sin aliento.

"Llegas tarde, me comí la última ala de pollo," dijo arrogante.

Alzó el gran diamante en una mano temblorosa. Sus labios estaban temblando mientras obligaba las palabras, "¿Por-por qué me diste esto?"

Él se echó atrás en su silla y exhaló resignado. "Debería ser obvio."

"Tú... tú-tú y yo... quieres q-que-que-"

"No voy a pedírtelo," Vegeta la interrumpió, "Y ciertamente no voy a rogar. Te di la gema como parte del ritual. El resto depende completamente de ti. ¿Sí o no?"

Bulma sintió que toda la sangre en su cuerpo se volvía hielo. La habitación parecía realmente oscurecerse por un instante antes que las cosas volvieran lentamente. Vegeta no se movió, mirándola con una expresión dividida entre impaciencia y aburrimiento.

Su parálisis se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones: "¡OHDIOSMÍO! ¡SÍ! SÍ, ¡ME CASARÉ CONTIGO VEGETA!"

Se arrojó a sus brazos con tal fuerza que cayeron al suelo y ella rompió en ruidosas, fuertes lágrimas mientras ahogaba su rostro con besos. Atrapado debajo de ella, Vegeta se rindió pasivamente al asalto mientras que privadamente se preguntaba en qué clase de infierno se estaba metiendo.

Mirando a los brillantes ojos de Bulma llenos de lágrimas, se sorprendió al descubrir que no podía esperar para averiguarlo.

~Fin 

* * *

><p>*wow* Sí, este es el último capítulo de "Dos caras de una Historia". Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron larga historia. ¡Ha sido un viaje salvaje!<p>

Me complace hacer el anuncio que de SÍ habrá una secuela para esta historia: ¡"Una luna de miel al estilo Dragon Ball" saldrá en Julio del 2003!

¡Espero que estén presentes para esta nueva aventura!


End file.
